Brought to the Future 5: Peak of Time
by Masterob
Summary: The ultimate adventure of Gohan and his friends as he fights alongside Androids 17 and 18 to protect their planet from invaders both from different timelines and different planets. Behold Gohan as he grows into the warrior many always believed he could be as he furthers his friendship with Seventeen and his romance with Eighteen.
1. Galactic Enemies

At the Time Nest in Conton City, a young Saiyan man is seen practicing his techniques with a few training robots. He was a quick and swift young man, making precise strikes with his kicks, even kicking some ki out of robots weren't really strong but they made for nice warm-ups to keep him in tip shape.

"Cabba!? Food's ready!" a young woman's voice called out.

"Thanks Pan!" Cabba said, then turned to the robots. "Disengage training mode."

"Training mode disabled," the robot replied. "Returning to normal duty."

The young Universe Six Saiyan wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Whoo, what a workout."

Cabba turned his attention to a small building, where he had heard Pan's voice. It was no ordinary building, it was the location of several Time Scrolls that the Supreme Kai of Time possessed, each detailing a major event across several timelines, to which she was responsible for overlooking.

Unfortunately villains sought to use the time scrolls to their own advantage, attempting to control the flow of time to their will so they would be the strongest and rule over either one timeline or an entire multi-verse, which is where the Time Patrol came in.

Cabba and Pan were among the Time Patrol, they have been for about 6 years. While of course they had their own timelines they would return home to, they would always find time to come to the nest, after all, it was the only way they could see each other.

The two had grown quite close over the years after all, their friendship really blossoming into something special. They've done quite a number of missions together, really honing their craft as a team, and individually too. They helped each other become stronger, reaching the peak of their abilities. Cabba had helped Pan reach Super Saiyan 2 and Pan helped push Cabba to Super Saiyan 3. Though that was a transformation Cabba could barely hold, as expected given the warnings. Pan had opted not to learn Super Saiyan 3 yet, preferring to perfect her Super Saiyan 2 form.

The two however had higher ambitions, to reach the level of Super Saiyan Blue, and soon they would hopefully be ready to ask the help of Vados to achieve that goal.

Cabba had sat at the table just as Pan served him his meal, an assortment of meats, veggies and grain, a meal fit for a Saiyan. Being part Saiyan herself, and having seen her grandfather eat, Pan has an idea of a Saiyan's metabolism.

"Wow, this looks great Pan," Cabba complimented, grabbing his utensils. "You always seem to cook the best looking dishes, tasty too."

"I try my best, took some lessons from my mom, while papa doesn't eat like quite like grandpa, he still has a rather large appetite," Pan said. "And since we're together quite frequently, my mom thought it'd be a good idea to make sure you're properly fed."

"Your mother's a very considerate woman," Cabba said. "Kind of funny seeing how she was in the past, she reminded me so much of Caulifla."

"Well the difference is that my mother eventually lightened up, Caulifla never seemed to," Pan said, not so fondly remembering the Saiyan woman.

"She's dialed it back a bit, maybe not by much, but still something," Cabba said.

"Well I credit Kale for that, we should go by to see them soon," Pan said. "For some reason I kind of miss Caulifla. She may be a pain in the butt at times, yet without her training I don't think I would have reached the heights I have now."

"Caulifla cares deep down, she just also loves messing with you for some reason," Cabba said. "Maybe it's because you're Gohan's daughter and Goku's granddaughter, and you know how much she considers herself a rival to them."

"She seems to have it out for the other version of Papa, the one that indirectly led us to meet each other," Pan said.

"I just hope she finally got over her somewhat creepy obsession over him," Cabba said. "I don't even wanna know what happened when the two were really alone together."

"Come on, Papa isn't that type of guy, he doesn't fool around with every girl he meets, despite certain rumors," Pan said.

"I don't even know how those rumors got started, just because he interacts with a lot of girls doesn't mean he's into all of them, quite frankly I don't even think they're all into him either," Cabba said.

"Ha, remember the rumors about Chronoa?" Pan asked. "Oh, I mean, The Supreme Kai of Time?"

"You know she hates when she's so casually referred to by name," Cabba playfully scolded. "Weird considering all the years we've worked with her, even the Supreme Kai of my world doesn't mind being referred to by name, but to each their own I guess. Still, I don't think she cared for those rumors, sometimes I get the feeling she doesn't like that Gohan."

"Yet she has no problems going gaga over my Great Grandfather, kind of weird and creepy," Pan said.

"Your great-grandfather Bardock is a powerful warrior," Cabba said. "Not an enemy I'd want." Cabba took a bite of her food, immediately relishing in the taste. "This is wonderful! You have a real talent for cooking Pan."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Pan said, leaning in to kiss Cabba's cheek. "I'm always happy to cook for you, whatever I can do to make you happy."

"Feelings mutual Pan," Cabba said. "Does your mother cook often for your father?"

"Yeah, she usually does, but sometimes he'll take a turn in the kitchen," Pan said. "Or sometimes my dad treats my mom to a nice meal."

"Your parents are lucky to have each other," Cabba said. "Though seeing them so happy makes it so weird seeing another timeline where Gohan seemed to fall in love with another woman. I'm amazed you handled that so well, much better than The Supreme Kai of Time."

"That's an understatement, I understand different timelines mean different possibilities, in one timeline I never had a chance to experience life because of the Androids, Chronoa needs to chill," Pan said. "I mean, do you remember one of our earlier missions?"

"Yeah, I think the scroll containing the memory is nearby actually," Cabba said, getting up to search for the scroll. "Give me a minute, I'll go find it."

"I forgot we could do that, makes reminiscing much easier," Pan stated.

Cabba searched around until he located what he wanted to find. "Good, here it is, let's check it out. "He brought the scroll over to the table, opening it and searching through the memories within it, with Pan sitting right next to him, both observing as an image opened up to reveal a younger Gohan, training with the North Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu.

"Papa," Pan pointed out. "A younger Papa, the one I've met many times."

"He's an interesting one," Cabba said. "Let's watch and see what he can do."

The two had observed as Gohan sparred with Zamasu on the Kai's planet, as he does once in a while. For six months Gohan has been training under Zamasu, learning all he could from the divine being. Usually once Gohan feels he's ready, he spars against Zamasu, provided that his mentor deems him ready to try, and unfortunately for Gohan, the Northern Kai usually had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Gohan had relentlessly thrown punches at his teacher, trying to knock him off guard. Zamasu however was able to properly block and parry away Gohan's attacks, though not with ease, this boy had quite the prowess to him. He could definitely see how he's done battle against the harshest of villains, including Majin Buu.

It seemed weird to Gohan at first that he struggled considering Zamasu in another timeline had lost to him and Piccolo, though Gohan attributes that mostly to that version of Zamasu's own arrogance, and this one seemed to know other ways to overpower an opponent.

"Remember what I've taught you Gohan, power isn't everything!" Zamasu said, deflecting Gohan's punch and whack him hard behind his neck.

Gohan fell to the ground, rubbing the spot he was struck, which amazed Zamasu. The first few times Gohan was usually knocked out, but he's really improved the last few months.

"If you want to keep me down, you'te gonna need to learn a few new tricks," Gohan said.

"I have plenty," Zamasu said, getting back into a defensive stance. "Well, come try your luck again."

Gohan powered up, getting into his own stance, ready to keep going with his sparring. He wasn't going to give in just yet, he was starting to figure his teacher out after all, and he's still got some ideas of his own to take down the Kai.

Though this wasn't the only training going on at the moment, back on Earth, Eighteen was doing fulfilling her role as a teacher, with her own student, that being Videl. The young girl was sparring with the older woman, and was holding her own quite well.

"Taking you down teach," Videl boasted, attacking with a flurry of strikes, mainly focusing her power on her kicks.

"It's easy to talk big," Eighteen said, grabbing Videl's leg and then tossing her toward the wall to her house. "It's backing it up that counts!"

Videl fortunately was able to rebound off her wall, though not without leaving a slight crack and rushing in with a strong punch to Eighteen's jaw.

"I think I got that covered!" Videl said, then followed her punch up with a mighty kick to the side of Eighteen's head, knocking her for a loop if only for a few seconds.

"Yeah you probably do," Eighteen said, shaking off the attack. "Your technique has improved a lot over these last six months, starting to run out of things to teach you."

"There's gotta be more, I feel like I'm only getting started!" Videl insisted.

Thanks to her training these last few months, Videl's ki has skyrocketed, while not near the level of Gohan, she's still a over a hundred times stronger than the average girl. She's even learned some ki control, allowing her to fly and even use ki blasts if she choose to. Though she preferred to focus the ki into her melee attacks rather than firing an energy wave.

"What more can I teach you at this point? You're a very fast learner," Eighteen said. "Soon you'll be able to mentor someone yourself."

"Really think so huh?" Videl asked. "Well before that comes, I still want to learn more, I want to be the best there is!"

"You've got quite the ambition, I respect that in a fighter," Eighteen said. "Maybe I'll convince Gohan and his dad to take you in and they'll teach you a thing or two, they've got some cool moves, especialy Goku."

"Wow you really mean that?" Videl asked. "To train with Goku would be amazing! Maybe with any luck I'll be ready for the next World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"When is the next one?" Eighteen asked.

"In a few years, thing is they keep changing the gap between them," Videl said. "First it was once every five years, then it was every three years, now it's whenever it's ready, seems really inconsistent if you ask me."

"Well once it rolls around I'm sure you'll be ready to take it by storm," Eighteen said. "Though I gotta ask, is there a type of prize for winning? Like a trophy or something?"

"Well in addition to being named Champion of the world, you can also win Zeni, last time the prize was 10 Million Zeni, so it might be that again," Videl said.

"10 Million Zeni!?" Eighteen shouted in surprise. "You can get that much just for winning a few fights!?"

"Yeah, why are you interested in entering?" Videl asked.

"Well yeah, with that type of money, I'd never need to work again!" Eighteen said, a satisfied grin forming on her face. "And all I need to do is beat up a few chumps."

"Uh, no offense but that sounds like a pretty shallow reason to enter," Videl said.

"When you become an adult like me, you realize that working sucks, actually you could realize that now, though considering how rich you are you probably never need to worry about stuff like that," Eighteen said. "Point is that if I have a chance for easy money, you bet I would take it."

"You really don't like your job, do you?" Videl asked. "Still, entering just for zeni? Well I guess I can't blame you, I feel like that's why most people enter. Me, I don't care about zeni, I'm already set, I just want to prove myself."

"Well that sounds like something Goku would say," Eighteen said. "Then again, this seems like something Goku would flourish in, he already won once before and got a nice sum, he might try it again, the more money he brings home, the more his wife would probably let him train, as it stands he's struggling to maintain a job."

"Well if you're short I can spot you some zeni, I mean you do train me, you can consider it payment," Videl said.

"I appreciate that, but I wouldn't feel right taking money from a kid, besides you're my friend, I can't ask you to do that," Eighteen said. "I trained you because you asked me too, and I enjoy our spars together, I can't put a price on that."

"That's nice of you, at least you're not that shallow," Videl said. "If you want to enter I won't stop you, in fact it'd be a great way to really test myself, to defeat my teacher."

"Well just know that I wouldn't go easy on you," Eighteen said.

"I wouldn't expect any less," Videl said. "Now, let's get back to-"

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance, getting the attention of both girls.

"What the hell?" Eighteen said, floating into the air.

"Something's happening," Videl said. "We should go see what it is."

"Uh, we?" Eighteen asked. "You're not going out there, it looks dangerous."

"Excuse me!? I think I can handle myself," Videl said.

"No you can't!" Eighteen scolded. "Now stay here, last thing I want is for you to end up a hostage again." Before Videl could object, Eighteen had flown off.

"Damn, what a waste," the young girl complained, watching as her mentor flew off into the distance.

Eighteen had quickly flown over to where the commotion was coming from and she spotted it near the edge of West City. A group of human like creatures were flying around, firing ki blasts at random spots in the city. Four men and one woman, the sole female having long orange hair while a man in a bandana seemed to be leading the charge.

"Try not to destroy the buildings too much," the leader said. "I kind of like the structure. Gotta say, this planet is visually pleasing, I give credit to these Earthlings."

"Sure thing boss," the female said, firing more ki blasts as she called out to her team. "Just focus on taking out the humans!"

"Hey! Morons!" Eighteen shouted, getting their attention.

"Ooh, someone's quick the looker," a man with a headband said. "What's your name girl?"

"Save it, I'm not into guys who trash my planet," Eighteen said. "Who are you and where did you come from!?"

"I don't think I like your attitude there girly," the woman said. "Someone ought to teach you some manners."

"Bring it, I'll take on all five of you at once," Eighteen said, getting ready to fight.

"Now hold on there," the leader said. "Let's try not to do anything too foolish now girl, I mean I admire your guts, but coming at us without a plan ain't exactly the smartest thing to do."

"If I were you I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate me," Eighteen said, getting into a stance. "I've been in my fair share of fights."

"Heh, I admire your guys," the man said. "What's your name?"

"Call me Eighteen," the blonde cyborg responded. "Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Bojack, and this is my crew," Bojack pointed to the man with the bandana, "That one there is Kogu." He pointed to a man with a goatee. "That there is Bido." He pointed to a man in a turban. "That's Bujin." He gestured to the sole female, "And this lovely lady here is Zangya."

"Pfft, lovely, with that goofy hairstyle? Looks puffier than a cloud," Eighteen taunted.

"Did she just insult my hair with that tacky fashion sense?" Zangya said, then turned to her leader. "Mind if I take her out boss?"

"Be my guess," Bojack said. "Shame, she's got spunk, could use someone like her on our crew."

"Like hell, she seems like all talk," Zangya said, powering up. "I'm gonna take this bimbo down!"

"Bimbo?" Eighteen looked furious. "Oh you definitely have to die now!"

The two ladies clashed, each one attempting to one up the other, which Eighteen was the first to do after landing a punch right in Zangya's ribs.

Eighteen then delivered a knee straight to her chin and did a spin kick to knock Zangya diagonally into the lower side of a building. Eighteen did not let up, she flew in and tackled Zangya through the bottom of the building, knocking her through the other side.

Bojack turned to his henchmen, "Keep an eye on them, and watch out, I know more's coming."

"Yes sir," the others said, going to pursue the two battling ladies.

Bojack rubbed his chin curiously, "So, finally attracted some action, I hope Goku won't keep me waiting too long."

Eighteen charged up some ki blasts and started firing at Zangya, the Hera girl doing her best to block the incoming attacks, but was helpless once Eighteen got in close for a kick, knocking Zangya toward a car.

Eighteen cupped her hands together, charging a massive ki blast, ready to finish off the space pirate.

"All that talk and for what? You were hardly a challenge," Eighteen said. "It's over!"

Before she could fire however, Bido had flown in and attacked Eighteen with a surprised kick, causing her to fire her ki blast into the sky, as it dissipated into the atmosphere.

Zangya shook it off, somewhat glaring at her teammate, "I could have taken her!"

"Uh, you're welcome," Bido sarcastically said, though before he could react, he took a ki blast from a downed Eighteen.

"I'm not surprised you needed your buddies to help you, though it's kind of sad that you needed them at the start of a fight," Eighteen taunted. "Maybe I should fight one of them instead, you can go fluff your oversized hair or something."

"You damn hussy!" Zangya shouted, flying in to attack again, putting much more effort into her blows. "I will not let you make a fool out of me!"

Eighteen however had parried her attacks and kicked her aside again, blasting her to the ground. "Kind of late for that."

Bido flew in to attack, clashing with Eighteen himself, but the female cyborg was able to get a strike on him as well, getting Bido right in his chest with her elbow and then hitting an uppercut to knock him back.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady now is it?" Eighteen taunted, then sent a blast to knock Bido into a building. "Really hope the people evacuated by now, if they lived long enough to."

Zangya stood up, fuming at her opponent, looking ready for more, "Wait til I get my hands on her!"

She flew to attack again, but her attack got blocked by Eighteen.

"Saw that coming a mile away," Eighteen said, going for a punch, which Zangya blocked, getting in a knee to Eighteen's stomach.

"Bet you didn't see that!" Zangya taunted.

"Lucky shot," Eighteen said, then kicked Zangya under her chin, "And that was skill."

Bido flew in and rammed Eighteen from behind, "Watch your back little lady!"

Eighteen turned around and blasted Bido, but was open to an attack from Kogu, the other henchman flyng in with a massive kick.

"Boss wants her dealt with," Kogu said. "Sorry to cut your fun so short but he has other places to get to, and he'd rather do it before anyone else spoils the fun."

"Ugh, fine," Zangya said. "Let' just get this over with."

Bujin flew over and the four henchmen of Bojack had rushed in to attack Eighteen, each of them preparing a ki blast to the cyborg girl.

"No you don't!" Eighteen shouted, charging up and blasting at each of them with quick moves, hoping to knock one of them out of the air.

"Nice try!" Bido said as each of them dodged her blasts. Bujin then used his psychic energy to create ki strings, restraining Eighteen.

"Hey, what is this!?" Eighteen shouted, trying to break free.

The four flew in, aiming their fingers for a combined ki zap. "You're finished!"

"Desctructo Disc!" They all heard. The four turned to see a yellow disc flying their direction, which they were fortunately able to move away from.

"The hell was that!?" Kogu asked, focusing on where the attack came from.

"Spirit Ball!" suddenly a blast had come at them, specifically Bujin. The smaller member was quick to dodge, but was unable to predict the attack coming back at him, hitting him from behind.

The attack continued to whack the smaller man, eventually knocking him to the side of a nearby building, his dropped concentration making it easier for Eighteen to break free of his grasp.

"Now what!?" Zangya asked, looking around to see what had happened.

From the distance came two of Earth's most prominent warriors, the former Orin Temple monk Krillin, and the once desert bandit Yamcha.

"Looks like we made it in time," Krillin said, then turned his attention to the blonde cyborg. "Yo! You alright there Eighteen!?"

"We came as soon as we could!" Yamcha added.

"I'm fine, really didn't need any help," Eighteen insisted, stepping out into the open. "Surprised it took either one of you this long to get here, though my guess is that you had cold feet stepping into a fight."

"Wow, nice way to thank us," Yamcha said, clearly annoyed. "Clearly you haven't picked up many manners living at Goku's house."

"Uh, Yamcha, Goku's my best friend and all, but even I know he's not one for manners," Krillin said. "Gohan on the other hand."

"Look, I'll give you both some credit for coming, but maybe let's save the chit-chat for later, right now we gotta do away with these bunch of nimrods!" Eighteen said.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Yamcha said, getting into a stance. "Let's rock this show."

"Great, now there's more of them," Zangya said.

"No matter, we still got the numbers game, assuming Bulin's still alive," Bido said, looking over to his teammate, who was stepping out of the building, dusting himself off.

"Looks like he's still standing," Yamcha said, smirking a bit. "Hey pal, up for round two!?"

"Let's see you try that when my guard isn't down," Bulin said, joining his teammates. "I can't promise it will yield the same results however."

"Enough talking, let's get back to the fight, the sooner you're all dead the sooner I can move on with my day," Eighteen said, charging in to attack Bido, the big man blocking her punch but failing to stop her kick to his head.

Zangya tried to attack Eighteen from behind, but Eighteen had quickly elbowed her stomach and turned around to bash her elbow in the woman's face.

Bido went to attack Eighteen but Krillin had kicked Bido in the side of the head, flying in to attack the big man some more with a quick combo of punches. Kogu flew to attack Krillin from behind, knocking him away from his teammate.

The two aimed their palms, firing ki blasts that Krillin was able to cancel out with a ki blast of his own, then flew to punch both men, quickly firing a blast at Kogu, knocking him away and leaving this a one on one battle for the moment.

"Gonna crush you tiny!" Bido shouted, flying in to attack, missing a punch and allowing Krillin to hit an uppercut.

"Off to a bad start pal," Krillin said, kicking Bido down.

Yamcha and Bujin were clashing through the city, the turban clad warrior eager to get a little payback on Yamcha for the sneak attack earlier. Yamcha tried a kick but his opponent dodged and was given the opening to kick Yamcha to the ground below.

"You're mine!" Bujin flew in to attack with a mighty punch, but Yamcha was quick to grab his fist and then punch the smaller man back. Yamcha jumped back and cupped his fists, "Kamehame-HA!"

Yamcha fired the beam native to the turtle school at the small henchman of Bojack, but the attack was grabbed, Bujin attempting to redirect the attack. Yamcha put more power into his attack, making it harder for Bujin to hold and eventually the smaller warrior just jumped aside.

Yamcha took the moment to fly in with a kick to Bujin's face, knocking him through a building, Yamcha flying after him.

Eighteen and Zangya continued their battle, Zangya keeping her distance and firing ki blasts at Eighteen, though each attack got deflected as Eighteen got closer, then the blonde girl had hit a powerful uppercut to Zangya, then knocked her against a light pole.

"You're really weak aren't you?" Eighteen said. "No wonder your buddies came to save your useless ass."

"I am NOT weak!" Zangya shouted, throwing a bunch of punches at her enemy, each of them being caught and allowing Eighteen to uppercut Zangya.

"Sure seems like it," Eighteen said, then noticed Kogu flying towards her, hoping to assist his ally. "Another friend to your rescue."

"Kogu! Stand down! I'll defeat her myself!" Zangya called out to her teammate.

"Huh? You sure about that, you look like you're having trouble," Kogu said.

"I am NOT!" Zangya shouted, sending a bunch of blasts at the blonde cyborg, hoping to finally overpower her.

"Hey easy, try not to overdo it, you'll tire yourself out," Kogu said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Zangya shouted, not relenting at all with the ki blasts. However Eighteen had flown through them and kicked Zangya hard in the head, charged up a massive ki blast and zapped the Hera girl through the building below.

"Zangya!" Kogu shouted, then glared at Eighteen. "Think you're tough, huh girl?"

"I've been in some pretty intense battles these last couple of years, sorry to say but your little friend there just pales in comparison to what I've gone up against," Eighteen said.

"Oh, so you want more of a challenge huh!?" Kogu shouted, then began charging up. "Well then, your wish will be granted!"

"Wow, and I didn't even need the Dragon Balls," Eighteen sarcastically remarked. "Try to give me a real fight when you're done powering up."

"Gonna make you eat those words!" Kogu shouted, transforming into a super powered form. His skin got paler and his orange hair got redder, he looked ready for a fight.

"What in the...?" Yamcha said, looking toward Kogu's direction. "Did he just transform?"

"That girl must have really gotten him riled up," Bido said. "That or the bastard just wants to be a show-off."

Kogu smirked sinisterly at Eighteen, "Feeling frightened yet?"

"Please, this is probably the least intimidating transformation I've seen," Eighteen said, getting into a stance. "Time to kick your ass."

"Gonna knock that cockiness out of you!" Kogu shouted, flying in for a punch, which Eighteen returned, the two engaged in a fist struggle.

Eighteen charged an attack with her other hand, ready to blast Kogu out of the sky but he too had the same idea and upon contact with the two blasts, created a shockwave that knocked both of them back.

"Not bad, but I'm just getting started!" Kogu flew to attack again but Yamcha appeared beside him and kicked him toward a building. Krillin then appeared beside him and blasted Kogu back.

Yamcha and Krillin then quickly flew over to Eighteen, hoping to regroup and re-strategize.

"Think that bought us some time," Krillin said. "How you holding up Eighteen?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle," Eighteen insisted. "How about you two?"

"Probably one of our better fights in recent years," Krillin admitted.

"One problem, now they can transform," Yamcha said. "Think it's just the one guy though or can they all do that?"

"Hopefully we won't have to find out," Krillin said. "Let's just hurry and take them out before they gain the upper hand again."

"Not gonna happen!" Kogu shouted, flying in with a kick to Krillin's head, knocking the former monk away.

"Hey! You scumbag!" Yamcha shouted, going for a punch, but Kogu dodged and kneed Yamcha in the gut and blasted him back.

"Now for you girl-" Kogu's tough talk was stopped by a punch from Eighteen.

"I'm not going down as easy!" Eighteen said, going for another punch, getting Kogu in the gut. Before she could continue, Zangya had appeared behind her and blasted her hard in the back.

"Got you ya forsaken skank!" Zangya shouted, then went for a kick to knock Eighteen aside, rushing in to continue her assault on the Earth girl.

Yamcha and Krillin flew back in to help but Bido and Bujin blocked their path, then blasted the two away with ki attacks of their own.

"Looks like they're losing their edge!" Bido said.

"We can finish them off quickly now," Bujin added, the two continuing their attack on the two strong Earthlings.

"Now to finish off that girl," Kogu said, getting ready before being stopped by Zangya.

"I want to do it, she's been pissing me off since she showed up, I'll end her myself!" Zangya said, charging up some energy.

"Yeah, can't let you do that," they both heard. The two turned around to see a certain male cyborg with long black hair, that being Eighteen's twin brother, Android 17.

"Who the hell are you?" Zangya asked.

"The guy who's gonna stomp the two of you into the ground," Seventeen replied, his smug look really aggravating Zangya.

"I don't like the look on his face, reminds me of that girl," Zangya said, though upon closer observation, she noticed something interesting. "Thinking about it, you really do look like her, except with more masculine features, but those eyes look nearly identical."

"If you must know, me and that girl are twins, so of course some similarities are expected, except that I'm much better looking," Seventeen said.

"You wish," Eighteen replied, flying over to the group. "Little surprised to see you here Seventeen, I thought you were out 'test driving' Bulma's cars."

"I was but I heard an explosion, so I got curious and flew over here, then I saw that you, that little bald monk and that wannabe playboy were in quite a situation. I mean knowing you, there's a good chance you would have done fine, but those two might have slowed you down, so I decided to step in." Seventeen looked diagonally above him, "Though I wasn't alone in that regard."

From nearby, both Piccolo and Tien had also made their presence known to the group, surprising Eighteen a bit.

"So you both made it as well," Eighteen replied.

"We could sense some strong power levels this way, so Piccolo and I decided to make our way over here," Tien said.

"I am curious as to who they are and how they got here but we'll worry about that later," Piccolo said, tossing his cape and turban aside.

"Hey that's fine with us," Kogu said. "Your two weakling friends are just about done, and my friends might want a little more entertainment, if you two think you're up to it, be my guest."

A huge explosion on the ground caught everyone's attention, from the smoke that could see that Krillin had taken a bad hit from Bido, the tall man standing over the mighty Earthling.

"Come on, don't you have anymore fight than that?" Bido said, readying another attack. Though before he could fire, Piccolo had flown in and stood in front of Krillin, separating the two from one another's field of vision. "Who the hell are you?"

Piccolo tossed away his cloak, "I'm the guy who's going to erase you off the planet you're trying to destroy."

"Why you!" Bido shouted, angered by the audacity of this stranger.

"Piccolo? Wow I'm glad you're here," Krillin said.

"You know me, I'm not one to shy away from a battle," Piccolo said.

"Um, Goku and Gohan didn't happen to come as well, did they?" Krillin asked.

"No, neither of them are here, only Tien and Seventeen showed up to help, though if I know both Goku and Gohan, they'll both make it here soon," Piccolo said, then got into a stance. "But for now, I'll be the one to have a little fun."

"Big talk, let's see if you can back it up," Bido said, flying in to attack, which Piccolo was ready for with a block.

"I'll do more than just back it up!" Piccolo said, then punched Bido back, knocking him into a light post. Piccolo flew to continue his assault, the two starting their fight into the skies.

Nearby, Tien had engaged with Bujin, the former Crane student displaying his excellent martial arts skills, really taking it to his opponent.

"Come on, can't you do better than that!?" Tien mocked, getting a few more good strikes in against Bujin.

"You got thus buddy!" Yamcha cheered from the sidelines. "Show'em who's boss!"

While the two battles continued on the ground, Kogu had engaged Seventeen and Zangya had reengaged Eighteen.

"I still can't believe you're still trying to defeat me, the only times you get a good hit is when your buddies show up to create an opening for you!" Eighteen said, getting a strike on Zangya.

"Hey you're the one who needs more allies than me, including your brother!" Zangya said, hitting an uppercut.

"At least I'm able to hold my own in a fight!" Eighteen exclaimed her statement with a punch to the jaw.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some sort of weakling!" Zangya shouted kneeing Eighteen in the gut.

"I call it like I see it!" Eighteen said, whacking Zangya away, then aiming her palm. "And I see a weak fighter!"

Kogu turned his attention to Eighteen and Zangya's fight, feeling a bit concerned for his teammate. "She's in deep again."

"Hey! Focus on me!" Seventeen shouted, flying in to attack, but Kogu blocked his punch and then tossed Seventeen right at Eighteen, causing a blast she was forming to miss.

"The hell!?" Eighteen exclaimed, shaking off the surprise. "Seventeen, what happened!?"

"What does it look like, I got tossed into you," Seventeen replied.

During their bickering, Kogu took the moment to fly in and kick both of them at the same time, knocking them aside. "I'll take you both!"

The warrior then whipped out his sword and slashed at both Seventeen and Eighteen, the two quickly dodging out the way of his attacks.

"Great, now he's using a freaking sword!" Seventeen said, dodging and deflecting the attacks.

"Trunks would be jealous," Eighteen joked, then knocked the sword away from Kogu. She went for a punch that got him across the jaw as Seventeen kneed him in the face.

The two cyborgs flipped back and aimed their palms to blast Koku, which he quickly blocked, reducing the taken damage.

Seventeen and Eighteen then flew in to attack Kogu, both of them attempting to overpower the Hera warrior, despite his increased speed and strength, he found fighting the two a bit overwhelming.

"Looks like Kogu needs help," Zangya said, about to fly in. "I'll take those two out myself!"

"Hold it!" She heard. Suddenly she felt a kick to her face, while not all that strong, still stunned her for a moment.

"Who would dare!?" Zangya turned and saw the young Videl floating before her.

"If you want a fight, then I'm your girl," Videl said, getting into stance. "Bring it on you skank!"

"Of all the nerve, someone needs to teach you a little respect you brat!" Zangya flew in to engage with Videl.

Kogu's battle with Seventeen and Eighteen was dwindling in their favor, despite his power up he couldn't overpower the twins. Seventeen kicked Kogu in the head, Eighteen kneed him in the back and both slammed their feet down on his stomach, knocking him into the ground below.

"He really wasn't that tough in the end," Seventeen said.

"None of them are, at least alone," Eighteen said. "Well let's go bring down those other goons, then we can get to their boss."

"So they have a boss huh?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, big guy with a stupid looking bandana," Eighteen said, turning toward the other fights, "After we're done with them...what's Videl doing here!?"

Seventeen turned his attention to the young eleven year old girl who was engaged in a losing battle against Zangya. "Did you bring her here!?"

"No I didn't bring her here you dumbass!" Eighteen shouted. "Let's hurry and save her before she gets herself killed!"

The two wasted no time flying toward Zangya, who had her foot on Videl's chest, crushing the girl. "Now you know not to fight someone well above your level, truth be told, it'd be much easier if I ended your life right now."

"Get away from her!" Eighteen shouted, flying in to attack, but Zangya quickly dodged out the way.

"You're not getting me this-" She was interrupted by a kick from Seventeen, knocking her to the side of a building.

"Man, such a lack of attention span," Seventeen said.

Eighteen landed near Videl, helping her pupil up, "Hey, you ok there kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing I can't-" Videl's boasting was silenced by a bop to her head. "What the crap was that for!?"

"I told you to stay behind! It's too dangerous out here!" Eighteen scolded.

"I'm not afraid of danger, I took care of myself just fine on that Prison Planet!" Videl insisted.

"You nearly got killed several times, you're only alive out of pure luck," Eighteen said. "Videl, you're not ready to be in a fight like this, you're too young!"

"What about Gohan? He's the same age as me yet he goes out fighting," Videl said.

"Gohan's half Saiyan, and even then I myself barely like seeing him fight, but that's beyond my control," Eighteen said. "You're a strong girl Videl, but you have your limits."

"Hey, any chance you can continue this sensei stuff later?" Seventeen said, then gestured to Zangya. "That chick's pretty ticked off, it's not safe for Videl to stay here."

"It's not safe for any of you right now," Seventeen heard. He turned around and took a strong kick to his face, knocking him toward the building right next to Zangya.

Eighteen looked up and was grabbed by her face and lifted off the ground, then felt a strong blow to her stomach, the person dropping her to the ground.

"Eighteen!" Videl shouted, going to check on her teacher.

"Not so strong now, are you?" Bojack, the leader of this bunch had finally entered the fight. "Can't believe my crew has taken so long to rid you of this world, though I suppose it just means you're stronger than I thought. That makes this even more of a shame, you could have done nicely as part of my crew."

"No way jackass, my teacher is way too good for your crew!" Videl shouted, going to punch Bojack, though the space pirate was quick to dodge and punched Videl hard in the back, knocking her to the ground below.

"Feisty one, so you're her pupil, and you've come to the aid of your teacher, I can respect that type of loyalty," Bojack said. "Though as strong as she is, there may be limits to what she can show you. Myself on the other hand, I can show you much more, you can reach unfathomable power, sounds tempting does it not?"

"Sorry, not interested," Videl said. "Come on, you really think it would be that simple to get me on your side?"

"Perhaps not," Bojack said. "Perfectly understandable, you just need a little more motivation. So allow me to show you the full extend of my power, as I use it to dispose of my opponents."

"Hey! Dickhead!" Seventeen shouted, getting Bojack's attention. "Think you're funny with that cheap shot? Why don't you try that again while my back isn't turned!"

"Gladly," Bojack said, then flew in to punch Seventeen aside, then sent a ki blast to knock him even further back.

"Yo! Seventeen!" Yamcha said, turning his attention to Bojack. "Oh you're going down bro!" Yamcha ran full speed at the pirate, "Get ready, Wolf Fang Fi-"

Bojack had hit an uppercut on Yamcha, stopping his attack instantly.

"Yamcha!" Tien went to assist, but Bujin had restrained him with his telekinetic strings, allowing Bojack a change to get a free hit on the tri-clops warrior.

Piccolo had kicked away Bujin, and attempted to go for Bojack but the pirate was too fast and kneed Piccolo through the building behind them.

"Gotta stop that guy!" Krillin said, cupping his fists. "Kamehame-HA!" Krillin sent the beam quickly at Bojack, but it got punched into the air and Bojack and flown over to kick Krillin back.

Videl couldn't believe this, Bojack had laid out each of the Z-Fighters within seconds, though she mostly chalks that up to possible exhaustion and various distractions. That didn't matter now, with all of them down, there weren't many who could stop Bojack.

"Where's Gohan and his father!?" Videl wondered. "They should be here!"

"Videl..." Eighteen said, standing up and dusting herself off. "Get going!"

"Can't I help in any way!?" Videl asked. "If we team up-"

"He just took down more experienced fighters, if you try to attack you'll get hurt, or worse," Eighteen said. "Just do as I say!"

"Don't bother arguing with my sister," Seventeen said. "It's not worth the effort."

"Though you're right about one thing Videl," Eighteen said. "Goku and Gohan should be here, and something tells me that we'll be seeing them soon."

Back on Zamasu's planet, Gohan and the Kai are currently meditating. This wasn't anything new to Gohan, as Piccolo constantly meditates and has taught Gohan the value of mental training, something Zamasu also values.

Gohan tried focusing all his ki at once, finding a tranquil flow through his body. Gohan's goal here was to be able to have proper control of his ki at all times, hoping to have better control of his Super Saiyan transformations, especially Super Saiyan 3.

But the biggest control he hoped to master was his Great Ape form, from what he's found out on The Prison Planet, control of the Great Ape is key to the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. In addition to learning God and Blue, Gohan hopes to master Super Saiyan 4 and be the ultimate protector of his world.

Deep down Gohan was worried about Frieza potentially returning, likely with that Golden Form he's heard about. Gohan hoped to track Frieza with Instant Transmission, but trying to locate him through the far reaches of the Galaxy was no easy feat.

King Kai had tried keeping a look out for the space tyrant, but even he has had trouble, as did the Supreme Kai. Frieza had been hiding his presence well, almost like magic. No one knew if Frieza was even in Universe 7 at all, though could Frieza have even known about the other Universes? Given his Friendship with Beerus, that is a possibility. But the belief is that something else is at play here, something more dire.

That's why Gohan needed to get strong, so when the day comes that Frieza returns to Earth, he'll be ready. He'll fight for his father, his mother, his baby brother, his mentor Piccolo, his big bro Seventeen, all his other friends from Krillin, to Bulma and even Vide. But most of all, he'll fight for the girl he loves, that being Eighteen.

He'll fight for the future he wants to have with her as well.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku said, startling both Gohan and Zamasu out of their meditation state, causing them both to fall over. "Whoa, you two alright there?"

"Dad!? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, turning his attention to his father.

"This is your father?" Zamasu asked.

"Sure am," Goku said, approaching the Kai with his hand held out. "Name's Goku, nice to meet you."

"Don't just casually speak to me, mortal!" Zamasu said.

"Wow, you're kind of snobby," Goku said.

"Dad! That's a Kai! He's like King Kai! Only for this Universe!" Gohan frantically said.

"Well King Kai doesn't mind me getting chummy with him, he and I are best buds," Goku said.

"Yes, I have heard that you trained under the North Kai of your Universe," Zamasu said, still somewhat crossed. "However that does not mean you may casually approach me in the same regard."

"Wow, you talk really fancy like, don't you?" Goku said, much to Zamasu's annoyance.

"Goku, I told you not to just run off like that," Supreme Kai of Universe 7 said, having hurried over to the group. "A thousand apologies King Kai Zamazu."

"Honestly where are his manners?" Kibito asked. "How does his son exhibit more proper behavior than he does?"

"To be fair, his mother handles the politeness stuff, I just teach Gohan the fighting stuff," Goku said.

"Well that explains it," Kibito stated.

"Lord Shin, what brings you to my planet?" Zamasu asked.

"There's trouble back on Earth Gohan, your friends may be in danger," Supreme Kai explained.

"What!? Don't tell me it's Frieza!" Gohan worriedly asked.

"No, it's something else," Goku said. "I sensed it back when I was training, so I asked the Supreme Kai to bring me here to get you, I knew you'd want to help keep everyone safe."

"Yeah, I should go," Gohan said, then turned to Zamasu. "Would it be alright if I went home to help my friends?"

"Of course, you do have a responsibility to your planet, I know the main reason you train with me is to keep it safe," Zamasu said. "Though if you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you, I am curious to see you in an actual battle."

"Huh, are you sure?" Gohan asked. "I mean don't you have duties here to attend to?"

"I could step away for a brief moment," Zamasu said. "It's no trouble."

"Hey if anything Kibito can keep an eye on things here," Goku said.

"I beg your pardon!" Kibito replied.

"Huh, a good idea for once," Zamasu said. "Very well, I leave the security of my quadrant to you, which should only take no longer than a takk at most."

"But I-" Kibito's pleas fell on deaf ears as everyone gathered around the Supreme Kai.

"We'll be back soon Kibito," Supreme Kai promised, then transported everyone back to Universe 7.

"Ugh, just my luck," Kibito lamented.

Gohan was on his way back home along with his father, both determined to protect their world from the destruction of Bojack and his crew.

* * *

**Chapters will be ready at a pace of a spirit bomb charging, try to bear the wait and I'll have more soon.**


	2. Time to Shine

Back on Earth, Seventeen and Eighteen continued their face off against Bojack, the two ready to deal some damage to the leader of the space pirates.

Videl stood nearby, she really wanted to help but much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew she wouldn't be able to last long against Bojack, she took a beating from his subordinate after all.

"Why don't we make this fun, the three of you that are still standing can come at me at once, might make things slightly more even for you," Bojack said.

"Don't get overconfident over a few lucky hits," Seventeen said. "My sister and I are all that's needed to take you down."

"How about you let your fists do the talking, then maybe I'll take you seriously," Bojack taunted.

"Oh you cocky bastard!" Seventeen shouted, flying in to attack Bojack with a flurry of punches, the space leader dodging and blocking. Eighteen flew in to assist her brother, both taking the fight to their enemy.

"Not bad, you two fight well together," Bojack said, then zipped behind the two and punched them both in their lower backs, knocking them forward until they halted to a stop. "But you need some work."

"He's really pissing me off," Eighteen said.

"I got an idea, let's just bombard him with blasts, we got the energy for it," Seventeen suggested.

"Seems kind of cheap, but what the hell, I'm down for it," Eighteen said, aiming her palms with Seventeen doing the same.

The two fired their ki blasts at the pirate, hoping to use their combined strength to bring him down, or at least wear him out enough to finish him off.

"Alright, you got it!" Videl cheered. "Keep it up!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid," Bojack said from the smoke, flying overhead, having a barrier around him, which dissipated as he charged an attack.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Watch out!" Videl warned to the twins.

"Grand Smasher!" Bojack sent his green beam down at the twins, knocking them both back, skidding across the ground and crashing into a truck.

"No!" Videl rushed to check on the twins, the two looked heavily battle damaged, both struggling to move. This guy was obviously no joke.

"You two are clearly out of your league, I hoped for something fun," Bojack said. "Might as well just destroy you both."

"I won't let you!" Videl shouted, flying to attack Bojack, but got easily whacked back to the ground.

"I'll deal with you in a minute little girl," Bojack said, focusing back on the Androids and focusing his energy for another Grand Smasher attack. "Now for you two to die!"

As he launched his attack, suddenly Goku appeared in front and knocked the attack out of the way, causing it to destroy a nearby and thankfully empty building.

"What the hell?" Bojack said, confused by this new arrival, until he got a good look at the man standing before him. "Heh, what a surprise, it's the man himself. Son Goku."

"Who are you?" Goku asked. "Why are you on my planet?"

"Straight to the point huh?" Bojack said with a smirk. "Saves time at least. I'm Bojack, I've come to take over this planet of yours."

"Sorry, you're gonna have to get through me if you want to rule anything," Goku said.

"Well, Aren't you the daring hero," Bojack said. "Kind of expected you to say that."

"I wouldn't call myself a hero per say," Goku said. "I just like fighting strong opponents. Not to say I'll ever sit by and do nothing while someone goes around hurting innocent people."

"The words of a warrior," Bojack said. "What do you say then tough guy, why don't you put that power of yours to the test?"

"Fine with me," Goku said, powering into Super Saiyan.

"Is that the Super Saiyan transformation I've heard so much about?" Bojack asked.

"Sure is, don't tell me you wanna back out," Goku taunted.

"You wish," Bojack said, powering up alongside Goku as the two clashed their fists, creating a shockwave.

They wasted no time engaging in their brawl right afterwards, both warriors evenly matched for the moment. On the ground Videl is checking over the two Androids, who were both recovering from their beating.

"Glad you're both alright," Videl said. "That guy's tough."

"I'd like to know where the hell he came from," Seventeen said. "Why did he even come to Earth?"

"He said something about it's architecture, or something stupid like that," Eighteen said.

"Well on the bright side, Goku's here," Videl said.

"Yeah, about damn time too," Seventeen said. "But where's Gohan? Don't tell me he's still training with Zamasu."

"Who's Zamasu?" Videl asked.

"A supremely powerful God," She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw the Kai in question, with Gohan by his side, who for some reason seemed very familiar to Videl.

"Hi everyone!" Gohan greeted, waving at the group.

"Took you long enough, where the hell have you been!?" Seventeen asked.

"I've been training," Gohan said, gesturing to Zamasu. "You know, to get stronger."

"Gonna be pointless if you're not around to actually protect the damn planet," Seventeen said.

"Almost tempted to agree with Seventeen," Eighteen begrudgingly admitted.

"It's rather misfortunate that you seem to place the fate of your own well being in the palms of a child," Zamasu said.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," Seventeen said, standing up and dusting off. "Well at least Goku's here too, he can help us stomp their leader to the ground."

"We should probably help fight off his henchmen, especially the one that transformed," Eighteen said.

"Wait, let me, I did come all this way after all, you two could use a break," Gohan said.

"I'll help then," Videl said.

"No, you shouldn't even be here," Eighteen said. "Go back home, now, while Bojack and his group are distracted."

"Come on, I want to help fight!" Videl insisted, flexing her arm. "I'm strong too! I can handle them!"

"Look kid, for your own safety, you need to get home," Seventeen said, getting Videl's attention. "My advice, train hard because one day we're gonna really need your strength too, especially if one of us bites it in this battle."

Videl couldn't help her blushing, she always got this way whenever Seventeen spoke to her. He had such a calm and cool personality, matched with his pretty boy looks made him irresistible to the young girl.

"Alright, if you're positive you'll be ok," Videl said. "Just promise you'll come back alive!"

"Sorry kid, that's one promise I can't make," Seventeen said. "But I sure as hell won't go down without a fight."

"Plus with Goku and Gohan here, I think this will be dealt with sooner than you think," Eighteen said.

Videl turned her attention briefly to Goku's clash with Bojack, amazed by the Saiyan's combat abilities.

"I hope I can be that strong someday," Videl said, then took off, away from the city, getting to a safe enough distance.

Zamasu turned to Gohan, "I will stay on the side, fight strong and smart."

"Yes sir," Gohan said as Zamasu floated off. Gohan turned his attention to where the other henchmen were, he had his own battle at the moment.

While this was going on, the rest of Bojack's crew were busy picking off the other Z Fighters, Bido attacking Krillin, Zangya going after Tien, Bujin using his powers on Yamcha and Kogu decimating Piccolo with his strikes.

"Come on, I expected better from you," Kogu said, knocking Piccolo around. "You came in all strong didn't you?"

Piccolo struggled to stand, glaring at Kogu, "Don't act all tough, you waited til your boss sucker punched me before you even thought about trying anything, you coward."

"Wanna talk all big now huh?" Kogu said, then charged up some ki, "I don't think I like that tone though, maybe I should-"

"Back off!" They heard Gohan shout. Kogu turned to see the young warrior standing nearby. "Get away from my friends."

"Who's the brat?" Zangya asked, turning her attention away from Tien. "Wait, where's Bojack?"

It was at this point they realized Bojack was engaged in a battle against Goku, the two battling hard in the skies.

"Who the hell's that!?" Bido asked.

"That's my father, his name is Goku," Gohan answered. "I'm his son, call me Gohan!"

"Ugh, first that little girl, now this kid," Zangya said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "What is it about this planet that makes young children think they stand a chance in battle?"

Kogu trotted over to Gohan, glaring down at the boy, grinning condescendingly. "Look little boy, I don't know what gives you the impression that you can walk in like some type of powerful warrior, but this is a real fight with real combatants. So I'll be nice and let you off with a warning, and maybe you won't-"

Gohan had enough and silenced him with a massive punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of Kogu. Gohan powered up and performed a mighty uppercut to knock him away.

"Kogu!" Zangya was focused in the direction her teammate got punched toward, then turned back to Gohan with an angry glare. "What the hell are you!?"

"I told you, I'm Goku's son, and I'm here to help my friend!" Gohan said, getting into a stance. "Whichever one of you wants to try your luck first, go for it. I can take you all on!"

"Alright kid, you want it? You asked for it!" Bido said, revving up a punch. "Time to die!"

As Bido swung, Gohan parried the attack and kicked the brute aside. Zangya tried attacking when Gohan's back was turned, but instead took an elbow to her gut and a forearm to her face.

Bujin attempted to restrain Gohan with his telekinesis, but Gohan quickly turned Super Saiyan to power out of his grip, then flew in to kick Bujin back.

"That little brat," Zangya said firing a bunch of ki blasts at Gohan, all of which were deflected, then Gohan sent a ki push to knock Zangya back.

Bujin and Bido flew in to attack together but Gohan used Instant Transmission to appear behind them and fired a double ki blast, hitting both pretty hard.

This briefly caught the attention of Bojack, who turned away from his fight with Goku to observe Gohan's battle against his henchmen.

"Who's that kid suppose to be?" Bojack wondered.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on your opponent!" Goku shouted, getting in a punch to Bojack.

"Guess that was foolish of me to get distracted like that," Bojack admitted, rubbing the spot he got punched. "My crew will sink or swim on their own, my goal is taking you down."

Bojack returned Goku's strike with a strong uppercut, knocking the older Saiyan back, then flew in with a knee to his gut.

Goku recovered quickly, sending a mighty forearm across Bojack's face and struck him with an intense kick under Bojack's chin.

"Not bad," Bojack said, charging some ki. "Let's see how handle this!"

Bojack sent a blast at Goku, which he quickly blocked. However it was merely a diversion as Bojack quickly flew higher and aimed another attack.

"Grand Smasher!" Bojack sent his signature ki blast down at Goku, the Saiyan quickly cupping his hands together in response.

"Kamehame-HA!" The blue beam of the Turtle School was sent right at the opposing ki attack, sending it right back at the space pirate.

"Not bad, but that ain't gonna be enough!" Bojack shouted, putting more power into his attack, though Goku was not letting up.

Goku powered into Super Saiyan 2 and pushed his beam harder, slowly overpowering Bojack's ki blast, much to the space pirate's concern.

"You're done!" Goku shouted, putting one final oomph and sending the beam through the blast, engulfing Bojack within it.

"Boss!" Bido shouted, feeling some concern for his leader.

"Hey, I know you're worried but we have our own problem!" Zangya reminded her comrade, gesturing toward Gohan.

"If you don't want to end up like him, I suggest you give up and leave," Gohan said. "I really don't like fighting if I don't have to, but that doesn't mean I'll hesitate to take you down if you leave me no choice!"

"As if we'd surrender to some little kid!" Zangya shouted, though despite her trying to act tough, one can see she was clearly troubled and worried. This boy was very powerful, obviously much more than he appeared.

"I can sense the trepidation in your voice, please for your own sake, just step aside, this is your last warning," Gohan warned.

Zangya almost wanted to take Gohan's warning, but her pride wasn't allowing her to. Though her comrade Bido was a bit more aggressive in his response.

"Wanna talk tough kid, then prepare to die!" Bido charged at Gohan, but met a massive punch to his stomach, knocking him back. Bujin again tried to attack from behind but Gohan blocked his punch and kicked him aside.

Zangya was amazed by this boy's power, given the beating her teammates were taking and the fact that her leader might be dead, maybe it was a good idea to surrender, at least for now.

Putting her hands up, she cautiously approached Gohan. "Alright, you got me. I surrender."

Gohan carefully examined the Hera girl, "This isn't a trick right? You're really stepping down?"

"Hey you were the one who asked for a surrender you little shrimp!" Zangya shouted. "I'm done, I can see when I'm out matched."

"Well, that's good to hear," Gohan said, powering down. "Looks like my dad's done with his fight, now you're gonna come with us and explain who you are as well as how and why you're on my planet."

"I'd like to know too," Goku said, floating over to her. "Where did you come from?"

"It's a long complicated story, me and my crew just got this opportunity from some man and woman in red clothing, something about getting the power needed to take over some demon realm," Zangya said.

"Demon realm?" Gohan asked. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"What are their names?" Piccolo asked, getting back on his feet with the other Z Fighters behind him. "Who do they serve?"

Before Zangya could explain, a ki ball was sent toward the group, each of them dodging out the way before it hit them. From above was Bojack, battle damaged but still ready to fight.

"I ain't done with you lot," Bojack said. "Especially not you, Goku."

"Wow, you took a high power Kamehameha and you still have fight left in you?" Goku said in amazement. "Wow, you really are strong."

"Of course, you don't get to be the leader of a big time pirate crew without the brawn to go with the brain," Bojack said. "Plus, I got a little more power than this that I'm just itching to show you."

"Ooh, I'm excited to find out!" Goku said, getting into stance.

Bojack started to power up, shaking the ground around him as a swirl of energy circled him. Before long, his cyan green skin tone had shifted into a neon green, his shirt had torn off and his orange hair had turned dark red.

"Great, so their leader can transform too," Yamcha said.

"Well Saiyans aren't the only species that can transform," Zangya said. "And the boss is at his absolute best when he does, you're about to see the reason why he's the leader."

Goku charged in to attack Bojack, clashing their fists, with Goku noticing the pirate being much sturdier than before.

"Wow, I can already feel the difference, this is gonna be fun!" Goku said, going for another strike, the two matching in power at the moment.

Meanwhile Bojack's men were slowly starting to stand, with Zangya quickly joining them. "Good, you're up, the boss just transformed, he'll take these maggots out nice and quick."

"So much for surrendering," Gohan said, getting back into a stance, the other Z-Fighters doing the same.

"I think we can take them this time," Tien said.

"Yeah, they're outnumbered," Yamcha added. "Saving the world, just like his old man."

"It's a team effort," Gohan insisted. "We all do our part."

"Mostly us," Seventeen said, walking over with Eighteen. "Let us handle the rest."

"Yeah, playtime's over, time for them to die," Eighteen said.

"Don't get cocky!" Bido shouted, flying over with Bujin.

Both Seventeen and Eighteen reved back, powered up their ki and punched a hole through Bido and Bujin respectively, leaving both men gasping for air while gargling on their blood.

The two stepped back, trying and failing to stop the flowing blood from leaving their bodies, but it was for nothing as both Androids charged up their ki and completely obliterated the two pirates, leaving nothing behind.

Zangya stood there in complete shock and disbelief. These twins just wiped out her allies like nothing. Were they hiding greater power? Or were her allies just that out of energy?

"You're next," Eighteen said, pointing at Zangya.

Before anything, Kogu had rushed over, kneeing Eighteen in the face and then kicking Seventeen aside. He then aimed his palm and fired a blast at Gohan, which he quickly deflected and the two engaged in battle.

While everyone was distracted by Kogu's sudden arrival, Zangya snuck away, staying to the sidelines while her boss and last remaining ally does battle.

"Should we help Gohan?" Yamcha asked.

"He's got this," Piccolo said, then turned his attention to Goku's fight. "Goku on the other hand, he needs to up his game before he makes a mistake, his opponent has more power than he seems to realize."

In the skies, Goku punched Bojack hard through the top floor of a building, Goku rushing inside and continuing to attack with hard strikes, until Bojack had blocked on and elbowed Goku's gut, then elbowed him down the building, falling several stories to the ground.

Goku stood back up and dashed hard at Bojack, knocking him though the roof of the building, then punching him aside, landing on the roof of another building.

"You got a lot of power there Goku, I'm actually impressed," Bojack said with a smug grin.

"Same, that transformation was definitely not for show," Goku said, flashing a grin of his own. "Something tells me you're holding some power back."

"Can't hide anything from you, alright you've earned it, hopefully you got more than what you have now," Bojack said.

"You bet," Goku said. "Just watch this!" Goku charged his energy again, this time powering up into a Super Saiyan 3, surprising Bojack a bit.

"So you can keep transforming," Bojack said. "Show me what that form is capable of."

"Gladly," Goku said, flying in to punch Bojack square across the jaw. Bojack returned the favor with a punch to Goku's ribs.

The two began trading punches, each one with more power than the last, though Goku started getting the upper hand when he knocked Bojack into the side of a building and charged up his Kamehameha.

"Take this"! Goku sent the beam toward the space pirate, but it was surprisingly blocked, though not without effort.

"Not interested!" Bojack shouted, and with a little push, had redirected the beam into the skies. Bojack then flew over and kicked Goku in his ribs, following it with a ki blast to his face, knocking him back.

"Good show boss!" Zangya shouted.

Bojack noticed her briefly, but turned his attention back to Goku, flying over to attack again, but Goku had parried the punch and hit Bojack with a mighty uppercut.

"You got him Goku!" Krillin cheered.

Bojack shook it off and sent a beam at Goku, which he quickly deflected and Goku flew in with a kick to his gut and a blast of his own to Bojack's face.

"Boss!" Zangya shouted, flying over. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

"Oh no you don't!" Piccolo shouted, flying over to intercept Zangya, clashing with her in the process.

"Out of my way!" Zangya shouted, shooting a blast at Piccolo, which he deflected and flew in to kick her aside, then fired some blasts at her.

Zangya quickly shielded herself to reduce the damage as she crashed through a building. While Piccolo was distracted, Kogu had flown away from Gohan and blasted Piccolo from behind, damaging the Namekian.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted in worry, then turned back to Kogu. "You coward!" Gohan placed his hands on his head, "Masekno!"

He sent his signature blast at Kogu, the Hera Warrior blocking but slowly becoming overwhelmed as Gohan put more power into his attack.

Zangya flew over and kicked Gohan, knocking him out of the attack, then found herself fighting off both the Androids.

"You're becoming a real pain!" Zangya shouted, punching Eighteen in the jaw and kicking Seventeen in the gut.

Gohan flew over to kick Zangya away, then quickly blocked an oncoming attack from Kogu.

Zangya kept her distance, keeping an eye out for more enemies, then saw the trouble Bojack was having with Goku. However she noticed that Goku looked to be using a lot of energy and was showing some signs of fatigue.

"If I can help the boss bring Goku down, he'll be able to crush the rest of these fools." When she saw Bojack kick Goku back, Zangya quickly flew over to attack, sending a blast at Goku, which he deflected right at Bojack, nearly damaging the Pirate leader.

"Who's side are you on!?" Bojack shouted.

"Sorry, I was trying to give you the advantage!" Zangya stated.

"Just stay out of my-" Bojack couldn't finish his order as Goku flew in to punch him.

Zangya looked irritated, her plan didn't go as expected, but she figured her best bet would be to try again and this time make sure there was no way her boss could take the blow.

"I wouldn't try anything like that again," Tien warned, slowly approaching Zangya. "If you're smart you'll stand down, your allies should do the same if they value their well being."

"Back off," Zangya warned, aiming her palms at Tien, ready to blast him. Tien also got into stance, ready to fight her off. However Kogu had shown up and immediately kicked Tien away and then kicked away an oncoming Yamcha. "Kogu, think you can help me bring down that Saiyan fighting the boss?"

"Who Goku?" Kogu asked. "You think we should double team him?"

"If Goku goes down, the boss can help us wipe out the rest," Zangya explained.

Kogu tapped his chin, "Wow, great idea. It would be nice to wrap this up, alright let's-"

Suddenly a beam pierced through Kogu's chest, the warrior spitting out some blood. Zangya watched in shock as her ally fell lifeless to the ground below. She turned her attention to the source of the beam, that being Piccolo, who had charged up his Special Beam Cannon.

"Three down, two to go," Piccolo said.

Zangya just backed off, a look of surprise still radiating on her face. She had lost three of her allies in a short amount of time. She was all alone, and very helpless.

"B-Boss!" Zangya shouted. "Boss! They're all dead!"

Bojack turned his attention to Zangya, looking a bit annoyed. "I'm trying to fight here! I don't have time for your problems!"

Zangya looked surprised and somewhat disgusted by what her boss had said. "Excuse me!? Our teammates are all dead! I'm trying to let you know that!"

"I'll worry about replacements later, right now I have a fight to win!" Bojack said.

This upset Zangya, her teammates were like a family to her, the fact that her boss was so cold about it just infuriated her. "How could you say that!? I thought we were closer than that! Are we nothing more than mere tools to you!?"

"Seems like you have a lousy boss," Goku said. "That's no way to treat your friend, everyone has value."

"Oh I won't doubt her value," Bojack said. "In fact Zangya, there is one thing I really need from you right now."

"Really?" Zangya asked, somewhat hopeful. "What's that?"

Bojack grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her right at Goku, the Saiyan quick to grab her.

"Hey are you alright?" Goku asked.

Bojack then powered up an energy attack, sending it right at the two. Goku quickly turned Zangya around to shield her, taking the brunt of the blast.

"No dad!" Gohan quickly flew over to check on Goku. "Dad are you alright!?"

Zangya couldn't believe this, Bojack just used her as a distraction and nearly killed the both of them. "You..." Zangya turned angrily to Bojack, "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

She flew in to attack but Bojack whacked her aside with ease, though she was quickly caught by Gohan, who flew in to help her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Gohan! Watch out!" Yamcha warned, though it was too late, Bojack had flown in and kicked Gohan down, quickly sending a ki blast at him for good effect as the boy dropped the unconscious Zangya.

"Huh, looks like she's good for distractions, maybe I will keep her around a bit longer," Bojack said. He turned his attention to the other Z-Fighters, "Now, for the rest of you."

Suddenly Bojack got kicked to the side of a building by not one, but two brand new warriors entering the battle.

"What the hell?" Bojack pulled himself out of the crater to see who showed up. "Ah, what do we have here?"

Floating nearby were the duo of Cabba and Pan, the recently appointed Time Patrollers.

"We've finally caught up to you Bojack, prepare to face justice!" Cabba shouted.

"You can't escape the clutches of The Time Patrollers!" Pan shouted, striking a small pose.

"Time Patrollers, yeah I was told about you," Bojack said. "Not what I expected, you look like a couple of kids."

"Don't call us kids!" Pan shouted. "We're powerful Saiyan Warriors!" Pan took a moment to think. "Or at least Warriors with Saiyan Blood!"

"Who are those two?" Tien asked.

"That's Pan and Cabba, they come from two different futures," Eighteen explained.

"Cabba came from the future Gohan went to a couple of years back, he's another Saiyan" Seventeen said. "Pan came from an even further future, apparently she's Gohan's daughter."

"Gohan's daughter!?" Yamcha shouted, then took a better look at Pan. "Hm, I think I can see some resemblance, probably the eyes."

"They did call themselves Saiyans, or Saiyan blood, so that would make sense," Krillin said. "But wait, what about that other guy? How does he figure into this?"

"Yeah, aren't Saiyans nearly extinct?" Tien asked. "How could he come from the future?"

"Remember what Gohan said about multiple Universes?" Eighteen asked. "In one Universe Sadala still exists."

"Oh yeah, I think Gohan mentioned that once...or am I remembering it wrong?" Yamcha asked.

"Point is that's another Saiyan, apparently he's Vegeta's protégé," Seventeen said.

"Don't worry, in that future Vegeta isn't the prude he is now," Eighteen said. "So Cabba isn't taking in any negative influences."

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he!?" Krillin asked. "You think he'd join in the fight by now!"

"Yeah, I mean he's no hero but if he sensed a fight he would have joined in a heartbeat," Yamcha said.

"Probably off planet or something," Piccolo said. "I don't sense his energy close by."

"Forget him then, let's just wrap up this battle," Tien said. "Or rather, let our new allies take it from here."

Pan scanned the area, taking note of a few things. One thing she noticed was that Goku looked hurt, but he seemed determined to get back into the fight. The second things he noticed was that Gohan also seemed to be out of it, not too far away she could see the downed Zangya.

"He really hurt my grand-I mean he really hurt Goku pretty bad, of course that's not keeping him down," Pan said. "Must have gotten him while his guard was down."

"Of course he let his guard down, he was too concerned saving that useless minion of mine," Bojack said.

Something about that struck a nerve within Cabba. He doesn't care for disloyalty, plus it also reminded him of the time Champa nearly wiped him and his Universe Six team out for failing. Despite Cabba's continued Loyalty to the Universe 6 Gods, he still can't help but feel some resentment to that.

"So you just use your minions like nothing, you're scum," Cabba said.

"Hey that's how life is, you find people to make use of, until they aren't of use anymore," Bojack said. "If my crew can't handle a bunch of maggots then they were never really cut out to be in my crew in the first place."

"Typical baddies, always quick to betray each other," Pan said. "No different than what Doctor Myuu did to Doctor Gero when he control over Super 17 away from Doctor Gero."

"Wait, did you say Super 17!?" Seventeen shouted from below. "Does this have to do with me!? What's this about Gero trying to control me!"

"I'll explain later!" Pan said, then turned back to Bojack. "As for you, me and Cabba are gonna mess you up!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Bojack shouted, flying in to attack. Both Cabba and Pan quickly turned into Super Saiyan and flew in with a double punch to Bojack's stomach. He retaliated by using both arms to punch both warriors in their faces.

Cabba and Pan then quicky kicked Bojack in his chest and did an uppercut kick under his chin and blasted him down.

"Let's finish this quick!" Cabba said, getting his arms in position for a Galick Cannon.

"You got it!" Pan said, cupping her hands for a Kamehameha.

The two then quickly fired their beams at Bojack, but within a split second, he had side stepped and sent a ki blast to knock Pan away, then flew in to punch Cabba, engaging in a clash against him.

Bojack kneed Cabba hard in the gut, but Cabba fired back with an uppercut. He went for a second but Bojack grabbed his wrist and punched him a few more times against the torso and face until Pan had arrived to kick Bojack away.

"He's stronger than I thought," Cabba said, wiping some blood from his mouth.

"Explains why he's been so hard to catch for other Time Patrollers," Pan said.

Bojack charged some energy in both hands, ready to blast the two young warriors, then quickly dodged an oncoming blast. He saw that Gohan was back on hsi feet, looking pretty mad.

"You want more kid? Come get some!" Bojack shouted, sending a few ki blasts down at Gohan, who quickly deflected them and sent a blast right up at Bojack, knocking him across the face.

"Nice job Gohan!" Cabba shouted.

Gohan flew to attack Bojack again but he took a strong punch to his stomach for his effort and got kicked right toward Pan, who was quick to catch her younger father.

"Don't worry, I got you," Pan reassured.

"But who has you!?" Bojack shouted, aiming his palm again. "Grand Smasher!"

He fired his ultimate attack, but Cabba was quick to block for Pan and Gohan, though took quite a blow doing so.

"No! Cabba!" Pan shouted in worry for her friend.

Bojack aimed his palm, "Don't worry, I got another one for-"

Suddenly Goku appeared with his Instant Transmission, punching Bojack clear across the face and then kicking him back. He quickly joined his son and future granddaughter. "Gohan, Pan, let's finish this quickly!"

Gohan shook off his earlier shock, glaring at Bojack. "You got it dad!"

Gohan along with Pan and Goku cupped their fists and charged their attacks. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me...!" The trio of Son family members sent their combined beam right at Bojack. "Ha!"

The Space Pirate could only watch in terror as the beam approached, holding his hands out in a futile attempt to stop it, "No, I can't lose!" Unfortunately the three had overpowered him and he had completely been engulged. "Dammit, nooooo!"

Within seconds, Bojack had been obliterated, the heroes finally getting their win.

"Yes! We did it!" Pan cheered. "Wow, the three of us make a great team!"

"We sure do, nothing like a good family spar," Goku said. "Thanks for showing up when you did, I'm little surprised to see you though."

"Did Trunks bring you here?" Gohan asked.

"No, we came on our own, it's part of my new job now that I share with Cabba," Pan said. "We get to travel to different timelines together, fighting all sorts of baddies. This one in particular we had trouble catching up with for a while, but we finally took him down."

"Just in time," Cabba said, floating over to the trio. "Supreme Kai of Time was getting worried and a bit impatient, but I'm quite certain she'll be pleased with our work."

"That's great, I'm glad you two are able to do something so exciting and amazing," Gohan said.

"Maybe you can join us sometime, Pan and I are about to return to the Time Nest," Cabba then looked around, seeing all the damage caused. "Though first we'll stick around a bit and see if there's any way we can assist with the clean-up."

"That and we need to figure out what to do about that girl there," Pan said, gesturing to Zangya, who was slowly recovering. "That might be tricky."

Indeed Zangya had a new situation in front of her, she is currently on her own, no boss or crew, she had now to figure out what she was gonna do now, if she would even get that choice.


	3. New Adventures

The Z-Fighters were using their abilities to clean up the mess left behind by the fight to the best of their abilities. They had either used their ki blasts carefully to sooth sidewalks or get rid of debris, or moved things around to keep things somewhat neat.

"Think this is about all we can do," Yamcha said. "The damage is way to intense to fix ourselves."

"Yeah, I do feel a bit sorry for the people living in this city," Goku said. "There were probably a few that didn't make it out alive."

"Can't believe that even happened," Krillin said. "Those pirates came out of nowhere. Who exactly were they and what did they want?"

"Bojack and his crew were just looking to cause some trouble, and maybe find some treasured goods in the process," Cabba said. "From what The Supreme Kai of Time told me, they come from a time where right after Gohan defeated Cell, Bojack escaped from a seal that was broken when Cell destroyed the planet housing the North Kai of Universe Seven."

"So they're definitely not from this timeline," Gohan said. "Does that mean Bojack could come back if the seal is broken in this timeline?"

"Possibly," Cabba said. "Better keep an eye on your North Kai's planet."

"Alright, that's good to know, the only thing to do now is to fix all the damage caused by Bojack and his crew," Gohan said. "We might need the Dragon Balls for that."

"Good idea, it can fix the damage faster and revive anyone who was probably killed when the buildings were destroyed," Goku said.

"Before any of that, we still have something else to address," Seventeen said, then gestured over to Zangya. "What do we do about her?"

"I say we kill her," Eighteen chimed in, much to everyone's appalment.

"Eighteen that's kind of harsh," Gohan said. "Besides dad and I just risked our lives trying to save her!"

"Why would you even do that anyway?" Eighteen asked. "She's a space pirate, she helped cause all this damage, why save someone like that in the first place?"

"She was betrayed by her leader, I kind of felt bad for her," Gohan said. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time we saved someone who basically destroyed things for a living, I mean dad convinced Krillin to spare Vegeta's life many years ago, that's why he's living on Earth with us."

"Not your best example," Seventeen said. "Vegeta isn't exactly that great of a guy."

"Not in this timeline yet, but he gets better in the future, just ask Cabba" Gohan said.

"I can vouch for Master Vegeta," Cabba said. "I don't know too much about his past however, I have the resources but I would feel guilty looking through his personal life without him knowing. But I did hear he used to be a pretty bad person, he showed he was capable of being ruthless during my match with him in the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 Tournament, but I also know that he's much kinder now, he clearly went through some kind of change."

"I just wish I knew what it was that caused him to change, I hope I didn't mess anything up," Gohan said, then turned to his future daughter. "Have any ideas Pan?"

"I think so," Pan said. "Bulla heard from Trunks and her mom that Vegeta started to change a little after the Cell Games, when Grandpa Goku died sacrificing himself and also seeing his future Trunks die during the battle. Then later after the big fight against Majin Buu, they said something changed in Vegeta after that, like he became more appreciative of his friends and family."

Gohan seemed a bit concerned hearing that, "That might be tough then. Cell and Buu were both destroyed and Vegeta hasn't changed much, I mean he seems a little less grumpy lately but I'm worried that something will spark in him and make him go back to being the ruthless warrior he once was."

Cabba turned to Goku, "Say, what do you make of this Goku? I mean you spared Master Vegeta, so you must have seen some good in him."

"Papa told me you spared Vegeta in an attempt to teach him how to be merciful, do you think that worked?" Pan asked.

Goku scratched his head in confusion, "Uh, I didn't spare Vegeta because I thought he could turn good, and I didn't do it to teach him mercy, I only wanted him alive so I can fight him again."

Pan and Cabba exchanged a glance, turning back to Goku with the same confused expression, "Huh?"

"Vegeta was the strongest person that I fought at the time, I wanted to fight him again, so I told Krillin to spare his life so I can get that rematch," Goku said. "It was risky sure, but he was beaten up pretty badly so I figured by the time he healed up, I would to and we can fight each other again."

"It was risky!" Seventeen said. "Suppose he went around destroying planets! Or he just decided to blow up the Earth!"

"I doubt he would to that, he has too much honor to do something that cheap," Goku insisted. "At least everything turned out fine, I even got a good fight with Frieza out of it."

Eighteen shook her head in shame, "You really are something else Goku. I'm surprised you're even alive right now."

"Well of course I'm alive, we have the Dragon Balls after all," Goku said. "Speaking of which, we should get started on our Dragon Ball Quest."

"Luminate our path then, great savior," Seventeen said in a mocking tone.

"Alright here's the plan," Goku said. "Gohan, you go help that girl, I'm gonna head on over to Capsule Corp and borrow the Dragon Radar from Bulma. Everyone else can help Gohan."

"I'd be more than happy to help Gohan with that girl," Yamcha said, slicking his hair back. "In any way I can."

"Yamcha, I don't think now's the best time to pick up girls," Gohan said.

"Oh Gohan, you sweet, naïve boy," Yamcha said, patting the young warrior on the head, much to his mild annoyance. "When you get older, you'll soon discover that it's always the best time to pick up girls."

Eighteen rolled her eyes in annoyance, "This guy I swear."

"Aw, jealous Eigheen?" Yamcha asked, smirking at The Android. "You know I'm always available if you're ever interested."

"In your dreams," Eighteen said, then turned her attention to Gohan. "Look I'm gonna help your father look for the Dragon Balls."

"Oh, wanna join the fun Eighteen?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I wouldn't call spending an extended amount of time with you fun, but I'll take a wacky adventure searching for magic orbs with you over being near that puffy hair bitch," Eighteen said, gesturing to to Zangya, who was dusting herself off, muttering some things.

"Uh, makes sense, I think," Goku said.

"Don't think, you'll hurt your brain," Eighteen said, then turned to Gohan. "I'll be back later."

"Alright, be careful out there," Gohan said.

"Come on, I doubt there's anything on Earth that can pose a threat to me," Eighteen said, flying off with Goku.

"Bye son! Bye everyone!" Goku said, flying off with Eighteen.

"Well that's being taken care of, now for that girl over there," Gohan said. "Let's go check on her, and no asking her out!"

"Lame," Yamcha said.

"Kind of hoping I could myself," Krillin added.

"Please that girl's way out of your league baldy," Seventeen said, much to Krillin's annoyance.

"Be nice Seventeen, Krillin's a really nice guy, he could get a girl if he wanted to," Gohan said. "Let's just focus on the task at hand."

"We'll stand by just in case she tries something funny," Piccolo said.

"Let us know if you need assistance, we'll be there in a flash," Tien assured.

"Thanks, but I think we got it under control," Gohan said, walking over with everyone else.

"Thanks Piccolo, you too Tien," Gohan turned his attention to Cabba and Pan, "You're both ok with this right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Cabba said. "As long as she doesn't do anything dangerous we'll leave this part to you."

"Just try to be careful around her," Pan said. "Though I doubt she'll get past you."

Gohan did an 'ok' symbol with his hands as he walked toward Zangya, the Hera taking note of her oncoming visitors. She quickly stood and got into a defensive position.

"Back off, I'll take you all on at once if I have to!" Zangya warned.

"Hey, take it easy, no one wants to fight," Gohan said, cautiously approaching with his hands in the air. "We just want to talk this out."

"What's there to talk about?" Zangya asked, still maintaining her defensive position.

"Well you can start with what you were trying to tell us before," Gohan said. "How you got here and all."

"I told you all I knew, some duo in red gave me this opportunity," Zangya said.

"She must mean Mira and Towa," Cabba concluded. "The Supreme Kai of Time has been after them for quite some time."

"Who are they exactly?" Gohan asked.

"They're two creatures from the Demon Realm, located somewhere in Hell," Cabba stated. "Their goal is to travel to different parts of the many timelines to steal energy from fighters."

"Towa is the sister of the Demon King Dabura, Mira is her creation and she's been trying to make him super powerful," Pan added.

"Towa steals the energy from the warriors and transfers their abilities onto Mira to make him the ultimate fighting weapon," Cabba explained.

"She won't stop until Mira is the strongest warrior in all the timelines," Pan finished.

"So, this guy Mira, he's almost like Cell and Majin Buu then," Gohan said.

"In a way, yes," Pan said. "Cell was a warrior who used the abilities of other fighters, Buu required their energy to gain power, so he is a Cell and Buu type of hybrid."

"Mira does have cells of creatures like Saiyans, along with Namekians, Earthlings, even whatever race Frieza and Frost are," Cabba said.

"I think they're called Arcosians," Pan said.

"I thought so too, until Supreme Kai of Time said they weren't and that she doesn't know how that misunderstanding came to be," Cabba said. "But they get the point about Mira and Towa."

"Yeah, two beings affecting the timeline stream, just like Fu," Gohan said.

"Well it make sense, they're Fu's parents," Cabba explained, to Gohan's surprise.

"Wait, his parents?" Gohan asked.

"Didn't you say that that Towa girl created Mira?" Seventeen asked. "Wouldn't that make her like his mother or something?"

"Uh...well not really," Cabba said. "I mean, does a creation really count?"

"Well it could, I mean when Doctor Myuu created Baby, he did speak like if it was his own child," Pan said. "So a creation can almost be like a child."

"Um, mind if we move on before this topic gets too weird?" Gohan said. "How often do those two affect the timelines?"

"Pretty often, they might come by here soon, especially to find the boy who helped take down their son," Cabba said.

"Great, so now I'm gonna have two demon tribe warriors on my tail," Gohan said, then looked to his own tail. "No pun intended."

"Oh I forgot you even had a tail," Pan said. "Is it still giving you trouble?"

"Not anymore, thanks to some special training I've received from Zamasu," Gohan said. "He couldn't remove it but he at least helped me get used to it, so it won't hurt if you grab it."

"Real bummer too, that was one of my favorite things about Gohan having a tail," Seventeen said, to Gohan's mild annoyance.

"Is he really trustworthy Gohan?" Piccolo asked. "I know you said this Zamasu isn't evil but I still have an uneasy feeling about him."

"Hey you trust Seventeen and Eighteen despite them being evil in another timeline, don't you?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo shrugged in acceptance, "You make a good point, granted it took me a while to actually trust them."

"Hey they're good in more timelines than they're evil," Pan said. "That's a plus."

"I have no idea what you're all going on about, but if you're done then I'm going to make my exit," Zangya said, about to step away when Tien and Yamcha stepped in front.

"You're not going anywhere just yet," Tien warned.

"Yeah, we're not gonna let you wreck any more cities," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, you're coming with us," Cabba said, walking over with Pan. "Me and my partner are taking you back to the Time Nest!"

"Like hell I'm going," Zangya said, getting into a defensive mode. "You two would be smart to stay the hell back!"

"Don't make this difficult, it won't end well for you," Cabba warned.

"Yeah, you're outnumbered," Pan pointed out.

"You're choice lady, you go with them quietly," Seventeen began, then aimed his palm at Zangya, charging up some energy. "Or we kill you on the spot."

Zangya focused her defense toward Seventeen, ready to take him out if she needed to. The problem was she was completely surrounded, even if she took out Seventeen there was everyone else to worry about.

"Please, we don't want anymore unneeded fighting," Gohan said. "If you try escaping, we're gonna have to use force, you have nowhere to run, but if you stay then maybe we can actually help you out. We're not your enemies right now, just people willing to lend a hand."

Zangya hated to admit it, but she did agree with Gohan, if she tried escaping they would track her down. "Fine, I won't escape."

"Of course you won't," A new voice said. Everyone turned their attention to the Supreme Kai of Time. "You have no way after all."

"Supreme Kai of Time!" Cabba said, bowing to the Goddess. "We've stopped the Space Pirates."

"Yes, you did a great job too, I commend both of you," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Don't forget us, we helped," Seventeen added. "Technically those two didn't show up until the end."

"Well from the looks of things, if Cabba and Pan hadn't arrived, you'd all probably be dead," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Bojack was much stronger than he normally is, thanks to Mira and Towa. That and it looks like a few cheap shots were too much for all of you."

"Hey next time keep your crap under control and none of this would happen," Seventeen said.

"Remember, I can make you all disappear in a snap of my fingers!" Supreme Kai of Time warned. "Be happy I haven't done so, this timeline is already chaotic."

"And we really appreciate that," Gohan assured.

"You better," Supreme Kai of Time said. She then turned to Krillin, "I still think you should try talking to Eighteen soon Krillin, it might work out."

"Huh?" Krillin said. "What might work out."

"The proper future," Supreme Kai of Time explained, generating more confusion.

"More like ensuring something that never made sense," Seventeen muttered. Even Gohan looked a little displeased by Supreme Kai of Time's words.

Supreme Kai of Time then opened a portal, before turning to the young half-Saiyan boy. "Gohan, I want to see you later on, I'll be sending someone to get you."

"Huh? What do you need with me?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Supreme Kai of Time said, then walked through the portal with Cabba and Pan leading Zangya through as well, not before bidding their farewell to the young boy.

"See you later Gohan," Cabba said.

"Bye Gohan," Pan said.

The portal closed, leaving Gohan confused by the Kai's message. "What could she want with me? Is she gonna make me a Time Patroller too?"

"Hey at least you get to spend extra time with your daughter," Seventeen joked.

"I still can't believe that girl is suppose to be Gohan's daughter," Yamcha said. "But I can see the resemblance."

"Yeah, especially the eyes," Krillin said. "Reminds me of Goku's too."

"Speaking of Goku, how long do you think it'll take for him to gather the Dragon Balls?" Seventeen asked.

"Not too long, especially with Bulma's radar," Gohan said. "And with Eighteen making sure he stays on track."

"Oh yeah, my sister's specialty, keeping someone in line," Seventeen said, looking off into the distance. "I'd worry that my sister would drive Goku crazy, but I have a feeling it could be the other way around."

"You two haven't felt a need to act on your programming lately, have you?" Tien asked.

"Don't worry, my free will trumps over some silly programming," Seventeen assured. "Besides Goku's a cool guy, I would never off him, and Eighteen wouldn't either. She won't admit it but she's fond of Goku as well."

"Good, that's settled, but there's one other thing I'd like to know," Yamcha said, then turned to Gohan. "So, who's the girl you're supposed to be with that produced such an adorable kid?"

Gohan blushed at Yamcha's sudden question, "Uh...just some girl."

"Something tells me you know, and I intend to find out," Yamcha said. "After all, I gotta make sure my little dude's all hooked with his lady. If anything we can fnd her sooner than later, put the moves on her now."

"You know I'm eleven right?" Gohan asked.

"Honestly you look more like a teen," Yamcha said. "Weird since when Goku was an actual teenager he still looked like a kid."

"Maybe he's an early bloomer," Krillin said. "Maybe some Saiyans even differently and Gohan peaked at an early age, lucky him."

"Still, I'm not ready to put 'moves' on a girl," Gohan said. Of course this wasn't true, he and Eighteen do have a relationship, they just keep it a secret from the others.

"Alright Yamcha, we know you're trying to help but maybe lay off Gohan for a bit, he really isn't ready for that, he needs to get past his dorky phase," Seventeen suggested. He's one of the few that know of Gohan's crush on Eighteen, even if he's somewhat oblivious to just how serious their relationship is.

"Thanks Seventeen," Gohan said, then realizing something. "Also, I'm not dorky!"

"Either way, if there isn't much left to do here, we should get you back home, your mom's probably worried," Seventeen said.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen her in a while," Gohan said. "Alright, let's swing by then."

The two ascended into the air, bidding their farewell to the other X-Fighters.

"We'll take it from here," Krillin said. "See you later Gohan."

"Also let us know what that chick wanted with you," Yamcha said.

"That 'chick' is a Goddess of Time, address her with a little more class will you?" Piccolo condescendingly said. He turned his attention to Gohan. "But to Yamcha's point, we would appreciate being kept in the loop, whatever this girl wants it might be important."

"I'll keep you up to speed," Gohan assured, then flew off with Seventeen.

"Amazing what Gohan goes through at such a young age, just like his dad," Yamcha said.

"Difference is that Gohan tends to think a bit more rationally," Tien said. "Also unlike Goku, he doesn't seem quick to get into a fight. He does prefer a more pacifist approach."

"Gohan has always been like that, he's smart and level headed, that's good, but on occasion he can be too soft, nearly cost him his life just now," Piccolo said.

"Hey you can't blame Gohan for saving that girl, she needed help," Krillin said. "Even Goku risked himself to save her."

"He still let his guard down, he seems more concerned with others around him rather than the fight itself," Piccolo said. "Anyone in a fight should be expected to take care of themselves and not expect someone else to watch over them. I know Gohan is a caring boy but he also needs to protect his own well being, if he can't keep himself safe, he won't be able to keep anyone safe."

Piccolo looked to the distance as Gohan and Seventeen flew off, hoping that whatever the Supreme Kai of Time needed, it would be something the young boy could handle. But he had faith in Gohan, as he should.

Gohan and Seventeen weren't alone however, as sometime after they flew off, they were joined by Zamasu, the God keeping the two company for the moment.

"Hey, Master Zamasu, did you get a good look at the battle?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I did, I must say I am impressed with your strength and skill," Zamasu praised. However that's where the praise ended, "But you still had a moment of lost focus, when you were so worried about saving that girl you neglected the enemy before you. If those other two hadn't arrived, that battle might have ended up differently."

"Yeah, good point," Gohan said. "I should have been more careful."

"Hey you can't completely fault Gohan, someone had to keep that girl safe," Seventeen said. "Even if she probably didn't deserve it."

"I do find it rather curious that you would help her given that she attempted to eradicate you and your friends," Zamasu said. "I know you're good natured but you can't be that naive."

"I felt sorry for her, she was betrayed by her friend," Gohan said. "It just felt like the proper thing to do."

"Well, it worked out at least, I know where you still need training, but I at least see what you were able to improve on," Zamasu said. "So you intend to go find your mother for the time being?"

"Yeah, wanna come over?" Gohan asked. "She probably wouldn't mind meeting you, she might even make you a nice meal."

"Perhaps another time, I do need to check back with Lord Shin, I have a quadrant to look over, I cannot neglect my duties," Zamasu said. "Maybe another time."

"Oh, alright," Gohan said.

"Also, I know that Kai wanted to meet with you later, but you have no idea what she could want, correct?" Zamasu asked.

"Not at all," Gohan said. "I'm surprised she even wants to see me, she was pretty mad at me the last time we met, even now she still looks at me like I'm a burden."

"She just needs to get to know you better, some Gods do look down upon mortals, sometimes for good reason," Zamasu said. "But you are one of the better mortals, so in time she'll come to appreciate that."

"Thank you sir," Gohan said. "I'll see you hopefully soon."

"Take as long as you need, a summon from a God should be taken in the highest regard," Zamasu said, flying upwards. "Until we meet again Son Gohan!"

"Bye Master!" Gohan called out. "Well I'm glad he got to see me fight, looks like need a bit more training though."

"What exactly does he teach you?" Seventeen asked. "I mean he can't be that strong if his future version got beat by us."

"There's more to fighting than power, Zamasu teaches me more mind training and how to hone my skills," Gohan said. "He even knows ways to bring down someone with more power than him, plus he does have some God Energy that a mortal can't get. He says the purity of a God can triumph over all, so maybe since the future Zamasu wasn't pure, he lost some of what made him a Godly being."

"Sounds like a bunch of bull, if you're gonna train with someone, maybe find someone with a higher power," Seventeen said.

"You're missing the point Seventeen, it's not just power, I mean strength is important but you also gotta know how to use it," Gohan said.

"It's not that technical, more power means blowing away anyone who stands against you," Seventeen said. "I know I can beat Zamasu, including the one training you, I see no way of him outmatching me."

"Well I don't want you trying, I'm trying to keep Zamasu on our good side so he doesn't end up stealing dad's body," Gohan said.

"Or yours once he sees how strong you are," Seventeen warned.

"Can you please stop saying things like that!?" Gohan said, freaking out a bit. "That's just gonna make me more nervous!"

"Oh grow a pair," Seventeen said, flying faster to the house, Gohan following, still dreading the thought of anyone getting their body snatched. What Seventeen fails to realize is that he too could be in danger should Zamasu deem him worthy enough.

They arrived at the Son Family home, Gohan knocking on the door and awaiting an answer, which came in the form of his mother Chi-Chi.

"Gohan! You're home!" Chi-Chi gleefully exclaimed, bringing her son in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Yes, I'm fine mom," Gohan said, slightly embarrassed by his mother's doting, even more so from the sounds of Seventeen's snickering.

Fortunately Chi-Chi released her hug, opting to check her son's head, "Is everything else alright? You're not hurt are you? Your clothes are a bit town, were you in a fight?"

"Yeah, some Space Pirates showed up and caused trouble, so me and the others fought them off," Gohan said.

"Well I'm glad you're alright, I hope they weren't too much trouble," Chi-Chi said.

"Thanks to my training I was able to end it pretty quickly by the time I got there," Gohan said. "Aside from a lucky shot someone got because I was trying to save this girl."

"A girl?" Chi-Chi asked. "Is she pretty?"

"She's older than me mom," Gohan said. "And she was one of the pirates, her team betrayed her."

"Well aren't you the little gentleman?" Chi-Chi said. "So kindhearted too, helping out your enemies, just like your father did when he spared Piccolo."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting that Piccolo was this Demon King," Seventeen said. "He seems so chill nowadays, I find it hard to believe he was a bad guy."

"To be fair, it was his father that was evil," Chi-Chi said. "But Piccolo still intended to succeed his father. I'll never forgive Demon King Piccolo for trying to have my father killed."

"Wait, King Piccolo tried killing grandpa?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, or rather he got a bunch of soldiers to," Chi-Chi explained. "Thankfully Goku showed up when he did and saved me and my father."

"Wow, I had no idea," Gohan said. "Mom, what were you like as a child? You always talk about dad when he was younger, but not a lot about you."

"Oh it's nothing interesting Gohan, I was just a normal girl living with only my father on Fry Pan Mountain," Chi-Chi said. "That is, until the mountain caught fire and all our valuables were lost." Chi-Chi thought for a moment. "Then they got destroyed when Roshi tried putting out the fire with his Kamehameha."

"How the hell was that suppose to put out a fire?" Seventeen asked.

"Beats me, I remember trying to find Master Roshi because he had this big feather thing that could create rain, but he threw it out when he spilt a drink on it," Chi-Chi said.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Seventeen asked. "Why throw out something like that, it sounds really valuable, could have made some serious zeni off it."

"It's fine, even though I lost some stuff that day, I gained something greater, the chance to meet the boy who would grow up to become my husband," Chi-Chi said. "It was so much fun riding that Nimbus cloud together, Goku was such a curious boy. Funny thing is, he didn't even know I was a girl at first, he was so uninformed of such things."

"Dad used to feel around to find out right?" Gohan asked, feeling a bit weird.

"Yes, unfortunately he did, a lot, myself included," Chi-Chi said. "I mean I was a bit mad at first, but when I realized he was just genuinely curious I felt less angry, it was cute in a way."

"I hardly find that cute, thankfully he seems to have outgrown that, if he tried something like that with my sister, there's no telling what hell she would unleash," Seventeen said.

"To be fair, Goku used to check boys too," Chi-Chi said.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Seventeen said. "Still it sounds like you had an interesting life despite you saying otherwise. But you only talk about your father, what about your mother?"

"My mother died when I was very young, so it was only me and my father," Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh, sorry to hear," Seventeen said, feeling a rare sense of remorse. "Probably shouldn't have asked then."

"It's fine, you didn't know," Chi-Chi said. "Though that has me curious, what happened to your parents? You never talk about them either?"

"I don't even know, they're probably dead," Seventeen said. "My sister and I have been on our own for as long as we can remember. That's fine, I mean we did pretty well, until that creep Gero captured us and used us for his experiments. I still can't believe he had a wife, and that Sixteen was modeled after his son."

"You haven't looked at Sixteen the same way again since," Gohan said. "You're not mad at him are you? I mean it's not his fault you and Eighteen got turned into Androids...or rather Cyborgs."

"I'm not mad, it's just a little weird for me," Seventeen said. "Sixteen's a cool dude, really saved our asses back on the Prison Planet."

"That reminds me," Gohan turned to his mother. "Later on I have to visit the woman who freed us from that world, she needed to speak to me."

"Oh, you saw her again today?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, apparently the Space Pirates that showed up were from another timeline, in fact she wasn't alone, that Saiyan Boy I met in the future along with the girl who claimed to be my daughter was also there," Gohan explained.

"Aw, I would have liked to see her," Chi-Chi said. "Think you can get her to come by sometime? I'd love a chance to see what my future granddaughter is like."

"Well she's kind of like dad in a way, buy she takes after her mother, and you to an extent," Gohan said.

"That's my girl, us women of the Ox family are strong women," Chi-Chi proudly stated. "Well if you have to see her later then that's fine, just try not to do anything too dangerous. Let me know if you have to be away again."

"Sure thing mom," Gohan said.

"Also, have you been keeping up with your studies?" Chi-Chi asked. "I don't want you slacking off your schoolwork."

"Don't worry, I always make time," Gohan said. "I still want to be a Great Scholar."

"That's my boy," Chi-Chi said, rubbing Gohan's hair. "One day you can achieve your goal, and hopefully put all this fighting behind you."

"Mom, I can't promise that," Gohan said. "I can never not protect my friends and family."

"I still say your dad's friends could at least get a bit stronger, it doesn't speak to well of them when they have to rely on an eleven year old boy to save them," Chi-Chi said. Suddenly some growling was heard, but not from a wild beast, but rather from Gohan's stomach, somewhat embarrassing the boy.

"Hehe, guess I'm hungry," Gohan said, patting his stomach, hoping it would settle.

"Don't worry, I always have food ready for my boys," Chi-Chi said. "Speaking of which, where's Goku? Is he back at that Kai world still?"

"No, he went with Eighteen to collect the Dragon Balls so they can fix the damage caused by the Space Pirates," Gohan explained.

"Oh, alright then," Chi-Chi said. "Well then, let's get you to the kitchen and get some food in you."

Gohan did just that, making his way toward a nice meal with Seventeen following, wondering what his sister was up to.

Elsewhere a few miles down from Ginger Town, Goku had located a second Dragon Ball tucked away under a giant rock formation. Nearby was Eighteen waiting for Goku to grab the ball, and Videl, whom Eighteen went to grab after the battle in the city had ended. The first Dragon Ball, the Six Star Ball, was actually at Capsule Corp, Bulma had found one and meant to collect more just for the sake of having a wish handy, but her busy schedule had distracted her. Fortunately she allowed Goku to use it, knowing he had a good reason for needing them.

"Alright, that's the second one so far, just five more to go," Goku said, proudly holding up the One Star Ball.

"One of them is back home right?" Eighteen asked. "The Four Star Ball?"

"Oh yeah, Grandpa's Prized Memento," Goku said, then began checking the Dragon Radar. "Alright, according to the radar, the next Dragon Ball is about 200 miles south of here."

"Man this is so cool!" Videl said. "I can't believe I'm hunting for the Legendary Dragon Balls, I thought they were a myth!"

"Oh they're real, as you can see for yourself," Goku said, tossing the ball to Videl. "You can hold on to that one if you want."

"This looks so cool, a one star ball, for the one star among martial artist," Videl boasted. "Now I kind of want a wish of my own."

"I think Dende made the balls strong enough to handle two wishes, so you can get a wish if you want," Goku said.

"What would your wish be?" Eighteen asked.

Videl was about to answer, but she felt stumped, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean I could wish to be super strong, but that seems like cheating. It won't seem as satisfying to be the best if I got it handed to me."

"Spoken like a true martial artist," Goku said. "Working toward your goals is a lot better than taking the easy route. Say how is your training with Eighteen going anyway?"

"It's going great, I'm so much stronger than I was," Videl said. "Soon I'll be the strongest human on the planet!"

"I think she was considering training under you soon," Eighteen said. "Take her to new heights as she wanted."

"Me train her?" Goku asked, thinking about it. "It would be fun to train someone, and I can tell that Videl still has tons of potential to get better."

"You really think so?" Videl asked. "Think I can surpass even your son?"

"Wow, that's quite a goal," Goku said. "We'll see what we can do, alright kiddo?"

"Wow! Thanks Goku!" Videl said. "Come on, let's get the rest of those Dragon Balls!"

She marched off on her own, taking to the skies and flying toward South.

"Wait up Videl! You don't have the Radar!" Goku called out, chuckling to himself. "She's so excitable, I really admire her determination."

"Yeah, she's kind of cool to be around, like the sweet but dorky little sister," Eighteen said. "So tell me, do you really think she has potential to get far?"

"Well I'm not sure how far she'll get, I mean she can train all she wants but in the end, she's still only human," Goku said. "But whatever her limit is, we'll help her reach it, and then see if we can break past them."

"Should be interesting," Eighteen said. "Let's hurry before she gets lost."

"Right," Goku said, taking to the skies.

A couple of hours passed by, many had made use of the time. The Z-Fighters had gone back home, Bulma continued progress on her inventions, Vegeta had come back, not bothering to tell anyone why he's been gone for so long.

The Prince had his reasons, for he knew that Frieza was still out there, and he vowed to find and defeat the space tyrant once and for all. Not to mention, he had the strangest feeling that the impostor in Goku's body was still around as well, feeling the faintest of his ki.

Goku, Videl and Eighteen made progress on finding the Dragon Balls, even if they would have been done by now if Videl could fly faster. Plus they occasionally took some time to rest and Goku used that time to educate Videl on his style of martial arts and even describe some of his prior battles. Fortunately they only had one more Dragon Ball to go, and it wouldn't take too long to find before they had to go back home and grab the Four Star Ball.

Meanwhile Gohan had finally received his visitor, as the young boy was studying up in his room, his mother called out to him. "Gohan! Your friend Trunks is here!"

"Trunks?" Gohan wondered. He put his book down and went to the front door where he did indeed spot Trunks, only a bit different. He had a black trench coat on, a little unusual for the young boy to see.

"Hey Gohan, happy to see you," Trunks said. "I'm here to take you to the Supreme Kai of Time."

"It's time already huh?" Gohan asked. "Alright. So am I going alone?"

"For now, yes," Trunks said. "She has no interest in Seventeen and Eighteen right now."

"That's fine, I have no interest in her either," Seventeen said from the living room, the cyborg male currently channel surfing.

Trunks scratched his head at the sight, "It's so weird seeing him acting like a normal person...then again the Seventeen and Eighteen I knew did act like teenagers from time to time, even while destroying all of civilization."

"You know I can hear you right?" Seventeen said. "Don't you have a special Godly appointment to take Gohan to?"

"Uh right," Trunks said, then turned his attention to Gohan. "Let's get going."

"Be careful Gohan, try not to do anything too dangerous," Chi-Chi said.

"I'll be fine mom," Gohan said, following Trunks through a portal. Despite her son's insistence, Chi-Chi couldn't help but worry, she is a mother after all.

Gohan had stepped into a world unlike any he's seen, a huge area with space pods, shops, and a whole gathering of different people.

"Welcome to Conton City," Trunks said. "The Supreme Kai of Time is waiting upstairs."

"This place is amazing," Gohan said, following Trunks upstairs. "There are so many people here."

"Yeah, warriors of all different races come to test their metal," Trunks said. "And to try and preserve the timelines."

"If only my dad can see this place," Gohan said.

"One version of your dad has," Trunks explained. "I'll tell you about it later, let's hurry."

The two made their way through a path leading to the Time Nest, where some familiar faces awaited.

"Gohan! Over here!" Cabba waved, alongside Pan. The two standing next to the Supreme Kai of Time, the young looking Kai seeming to have company in the form of an own sitting right next to her. Curiously he spotted Zangya nearby, the Hera girl just leaning against a wall. This surprised Gohan, he figured she would have been sent back to her time or at least imprisoned somewhere.

"Hi Cabba, Hi Pan," Gohan greeted, Pan going in for a hug.

"I'm glad we can be properly reacquainted," Pan said, releasing her hug. "It's been a number of months, so much has changed."

"Yeah, it has," Gohan said, looking around. "So, Supreme Kai of Time, what did you-"

"Tooo Kiiii!" The owl cawed, catching Gohan by surprise.

"Uh, nice bird you have there," Gohan said.

"This is an owl, and my friend Toki Toki," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Toki Toki," Gohan said. "My name is Gohan."

"Tooo kiii!" The owl cawed again, this time with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Wow, I think Toki Toki likes you," Pan said. "Took a while for that bird to like me."

"Really? You're such a nice young girl, anyone should like you," Gohan said.

"Aw, you're the best Gohan," Pan said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"It's nothing," Gohan said, sheepishly rubbing his head. He turned his attention back to the Kai, "So...about me being here, is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, I have a request for you," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I need you to go on a Time Patrol Mission for me."

Gohan had expected this could happen, but to hear her actually ask him still surprised the boy a bit. "You want me to do Time Patrol stuff?"

"Yes, think of it as you paying me back for allowing your misdeeds," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Did I really do anything that bad?" Gohan asked. "I mean all I did was-"

"Mess with time? Yes I know that," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Just do this one favor for me, it's the least you can do. Besides it affects you personally."

"Huh? How so?" Gohan asked.

"There's a disturbance far into the past, well before you are even born," Supreme Kai of Time said, pulling out a scroll. "This will take you about 18 years or so into your past, go through here and correct anything that's unusual. I'll be here to guide you, so don't worry about being alone on this."

"Am I going by myself then?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I would send Cabba and Pan with you but I have another lead for them to follow," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I may have located Towa and Mira, they're somewhere in Universe 3."

"What could they want there?" Cabba asked.

"I'm not sure, but you're going to find out," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Trunks, you manage their progress."

"Yes Supreme Kai of Time, as you wish," Trunks said, bowing to his boss.

"I'm going to grab the scrolls, wait here a moment," Supreme Kai of Time said, making her way to the scroll section nearby.

"Nervous Gohan?" Cabba asked.

"Uh, a little," Gohan said. "I have no idea what I'm getting myself into."

"If things get too bad, Chronoa send someone else to help," Pan said. "There are tons of Time Patrollers here after all."

"Maybe even our potential new rookie," Trunks said, gesturing to Zangya.

"I was wondering about her, what's gonna happen?" Gohan asked.

"We were gonna send her back to her time and just erase everything, but we felt some sympathy when we found out she was betrayed," Trunks said.

"So we figured we could try to get her on our side and she can be a Time Patroller with us," Cabba said. "It might mean another timeline but Supreme Kai of Time is working on that. She might just erase it completely but keep Zangya, it's tough but possible."

"She was against it originally though, thankfully she's very reasonable," Pan said. "As long as Zangya doesn't do anything stupid, she'll be nice and safe here."

"That's great to hear," Gohan said. He turned his attention back to the girl, who seemed to be eyeing him, like if she was mad about something. "Uh, I'll be right back."

"Sure thing, just be careful, she's not too friendly," Trunks said.

Gohan approached Zangya, the Hera girl looking down at him with a look of displeasure, "What do you want kid?"

"I just wanted to check up on you," Gohan said. "I'm glad you're being given a chance to redeem yourself."

"Redeem what? Not like I feel any remorse for what I did," Zangya said. "I do what I have to do, regardless of who's in my way. I don't feel pity or sorrow for the destruction I caused on Earth, I just wish I had more power to eradicate you lot."

"Wow, harsh," Gohan said, feeling a bit nervous. "But I guess it's normal, it does take a while to adjust, give it time and I think you'll like it here. I mean my friends over there aren't as likely to betray you as your boss was."

"Do not talk about that scumbag!" Zangya shouted. "All those years of service and that's how he repays me. I just wish I could have crushed him myself."

"Well this is a Time Nest, maybe you'll have a mission where you fight another version of him," Gohan said.

"Oh I'd actually love to do that, maybe go to every timeline in existence and destroy each one until he doesn't exist anywhere," Zangya said.

"That's the spirit...I think," Gohan said. "But still, I know you don't want friends right now, but if you change your mind, I'll gladly offer my hand in friendship."

"Oh shove off with that," Zangya said. "I don't need anymore friends. Now get out of my sight."

Gohan figured it'd be best to leave her be, not wanting to aggravate her any further. By this point the Supreme Kai of Time had the scrolls ready.

"Good luck on your missions, and be careful out there," Supreme Kai of Time said, handing the scrolls to Cabba and Gohan.

In a Flash, Cabba and Pan were taken to their mission area while Gohan was taken to his. It was a weird ride for Gohan, but he finally arrived in the middle of a grassy field, looking around in confusion.

"Huh? Did it work?" Gohan wondered.

"Waaah!" He heard a girl shout. He quickly took to the direction and saw that a girl with blue hair was face to face with a giant bear. "Ah! Someone help! There's a huge bear!"

"That girl, she looks familiar," Gohan said. "No time to wonder, I gotta-"

"Power Pole Extend!" Came the voice of a boy nearby. Suddenly the bear was whacked out cold by an oncoming red staff. Just like that the fight was over and the boy in question, who sported a hairstyle very familiar to Gohan checked on the bear. "Wow, big fella. Looks like we found dinner."

"Ew I am not eating that!" the girl shouted. "What took you so long Goku! I was almost bear food!'

"Sorry Bulma, you said not to follow you when you had to pee," Goku said.

"Well, stay closer next time!" Bulma shouted. "I almost soiled myself just now."

"Well now that you're safe, let's get going, we have another Dragon Ball to find," Goku said, walking off with Bulma.

"That's...my dad? And Bulma?" Gohan looked amazed. "Wow, this just got interesting."


	4. Mystical Past

Back in the distance future, Cabba was searching through the scrolls. "Where's the one with Gohan's mission again?"

"Try the top left, there's where a couple of them are," Pan explained.

Cabba ruffled through them until he found the one he wanted, "Here it is. Boy was this an interesting one for Gohan. Meeting the child version of his father, something you obviously went through."

"Yeah, it was amazing to see him when he was around my age," Pan said. "He was really cute, good thing I knew he was my papa, I don't even wanna think about what I probably would have said or done if I didn't."

"That might have been incredibly awkward for the both of you," Cabba said, the two chuckling a bit. He opened the scroll to reveal what was inside, the day Gohan joined on the Mystical Adventure for The Dragon Balls.

With Gohan himself, the boy had just arrived in a timeline where he could see his father as a young boy, same age as he is with a teenage Bulma. He had a mission to complete for the Supreme Kai of Time, but why he's in this time period is still a mystery to the boy.

"So are you done peeing Bulma?" Goku asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that, of course I am!" Bulma said. "Also that's not a question you casually ask to a lady!"

"Wow, girls come with a lot of strange rules," Goku said. "Anyway if you're done, we should get moving if you want to get that other Dragon Ball."

"Yeah sure, we just gotta wait for Oolong," Bulma said.

"Where did Oolong go?" Goku asked.

"Down that way," Bulma said, pointing towards the direction Gohan was currently in. "When I told him I needed to do my business, he asked if he could watch. Naturally I shouted 'Piggy' and he ran off to do business of his own."

"Huh? How does that even work?" Gohan asked from his position.

"You don't wanna know kid," he heard. Gohan turned around and standing behind him with the Anthromorphic pig, Oolong. "Any reason you're hiding in the bushes?"

Gohan yelped at the realization that he had been spotted and fell backwards, this getting the attention of Goku and Bulma, both of whom rushed over to see what happened.

Goku quickly pulled out his Power Pole and leapt over to Gohan, pointing the staff at him. "Who are you?"

"Ah!" Gohan shouted, backing away. "Hey take it easy, I'm not here to hurt you or anything!"

Bulma curiously looked at this boy, "Huh? What's a kid doing here?"

"Kind of suspicious to start off saying you're not gonna hurt anyone," Oolong said. "I mean you were just hiding in the bushes, how do we know you're not some type of thief?"

"I'm not I swear!" Gohan insisted. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"Why were you hiding near the bushes then?" Goku asked.

"That wasn't my intention," Gohan said. "I heard some screaming and I saw B-...your friend in danger so I rushed over to see what was happening."

Goku closely analyzed the boy, "Well, you don't look like you're lying. Where are you from anyway?"

"Are you from a nearby village?" Bulma asked.

"Not exactly, I'm really far from my house," Gohan said. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well we probably shouldn't leave you out here by yourself," Bulma said. "You should come with us until we can find a way to contact your family. They must be worried."

"My family...doesn't have a means of contact," Gohan fibbed. "We don't have phones."

"No phones!?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, my family is kind of old fashioned, we live on a mountain area," Gohan explained.

"Wow, just like me!" Goku said. "Looks like we have something in common. Oh I should introduce myself, my name is Goku, these are my friends Bulma and Oolong."

"I'm Gohan," the boy absent-mindedly said.

"Your name's Gohan?" Goku asked, Gohan starting to panic. He remembered that he was named after his father's Grandfather, so of course that name would catch Goku's attention. "Wow that's so cool! That's my grandpa's name! Wow so you live on a mountain and you have the same name as my grandpa!"

"Well isn't that funny, hehehe..." Gohan started feeling nervous. Fortunately it looks like they might brush this off as a wacky coincidence than anything.

"Is that a tail?" Bulma asked, Gohan feeling even more awkward.

"You have a tail too!? Wow, I finally found another person with a tail!" Goku excitedly said. "My grandpa said only boys have tails but the other boys I've seen don't seem to have them, unless they got cut off or they're hiding them."

"I still find it hard to believe that boys have tails," Bulma said. "Human boys at least, are you sure you're even human Goku?"

Gohan had to wonder what would happen if they found out now that Goku was a Saiyan, he had to figure out a way to draw this conversation away. "Uh, I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry!?" He wasn't entirely fibbing, he was slightly hungry.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten in forever," Goku said.

"Goku you just ate like an hour ago," Bulma said. "But I know your appetite, you're like a bottomless pit. We'll eat in a bit, we're already behind, I want to get to that next Dragon Ball already."

"Oh, you're collecting the Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked.

"You know about the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

Gohan really needed to stop talking, "Uh...I heard of them, I always thought they were a myth."

"They're no myth kid," Bulma said, bringing out a couple. "I'm gonna collect all seven and wish for the perfect boyfriend."

"Wow that's gr-Wait what?" Gohan asked.

"I originally wanted a lifetime supply of strawberries, but then I settled on having the perfect boyfriend," Bulma said.

"Eh, wow, that's surprising, and a bit strange" Gohan said, getting a slight glare from Bulma.

"What's so strange about it?" Bulma asked.

"Just that, you're a really pretty girl, why use a wish on something like that?" Gohan asked.

"You're right, I am a really pretty girl," Bulma said. "Which is why I can't settle for anything less than perfect."

Gohan sighed in slight shame, "Whatever you say Bulma."

"Well the next Dragon Ball is a bit of a hike, let's try to get a head start," Bulma said. "We can stop for a snack later, but we have a ways to go...with no mode of transport."

"No transport?" Gohan asked, finding that strange. Bulma always had her Hoi Poi Capsules, or Dyno Caps as she also called them. "So, no cars or anything?"

"Well we had stuff like that...until they got lost," Bulma said, still feeling a sense of annoyance and dread. "Our only method of transportation is some goofy cloud Goku uses."

Gohan knew she was talking about the Nimbus Cloud, "So I take it you can't fit?"

"It's not that, she's just not pure of heart," Goku said.

"Don't say that you little jerk!" Bulma shouted. "I am too pure, that cloud's just too stupid to realize it!"

"You're the one wanting to use magical orbs to wish for a 'perfect' boyfriend," Oolong pointed out, getting a kick on the head.

"Shut it Porker!" Bulma shouted. "Point is we're walking, let's go."

Bulma led the way with Goku, Oolong and Gohan following. Little did the boy know, there was a mysterious duo nearby, ready to cause some havoc when the time came.

From the Time Nest, Supreme Kai of Time continued to observe Gohan's work, feeling quite frustrated already. "That boy...He's already off to a lousy start. Most Time Patrollers would try not to get seen just yet unless they needed to. This is just gonna be more work for me to clean up."

"Sounds like you're in quite a quandary," Zangya pointed out, much to the Kai's annoyance.

"Oh hush, honestly I don't even know why I wanted Gohan's help, guess I was that desperate," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I just needed someone strong to help me with my tasks."

"Don't you have anyone else?" Zangya asked.

"No, I mean Trunks, Pan and Cabba are searching for Towa and Mira," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I have a couple of standouts, but I sent them to check on a lead on Mechikabura."

"Um, who would that be?" Zangya asked.

"The Dark King of the Demon realm," Supreme Kai of Time explained. "I hope they'll come back alive."

"Well just hope you train decent replacements," Zangya bluntly stated.

The Supreme Kai of Time paid little mind and focused back on Gohan, hoping she didn't make a mistake choosing him, and he was about to get his first test.

Back with the team of Goku, Videl and Eighteen, the trio had finally found six of the Dragon Balls and were flying back to the top of Mount Pazou to grab the seventh and make the wish.

"So how does the Dragon summoning work exactly?" Videl asked.

"Easy, just put the seven Dragon Balls together and state your wish," Goku explained. "Anything within the Dragon's power will be granted."

"Sounds neat," Videl said. "I can't wait to see this Dragon."

The trio arrived at Goku's house, the Saiyan man knocking and entering. "Yo Chi-Chi! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen Goku! I'm making dinner!" Chi-Chi called out.

"Sweet, whipping us something tasty I bet," Goku said. "We're just gonna summon on the Dragon Balls and be right back inside."

"Alright Goku!" Chi-Chi said. "Food should be ready by the time you're done."

"Sweet, we're off now," Goku said. "Say where's Gohan? Maybe he can join us."

"Gohan's not here," Seventeen said, walking into the room. "He's with the Supreme Kai of Time."

"The who?" Goku asked. "Oh, you mean that little girl who controls time or something?"

"Yeah that's her," Seventeen said. "She sent that Trunks kid to get Gohan, they left not too long ago."

"What could she had wanted?" Eighteen asked. "Last I checked, she wasn't too fond of Gohan."

"Maybe she was finally smitten by his 'manly charm'," Seventeen joked, much to Eighteen's annoyance. "He probably went to her place to help her make little Saiyan-Kai hybrids."

"Are you freaking serious right now?" Eighteen was clearly annoyed with her brother, she contemplated just blasting him of the mountain right now.

"Wait, how would Gohan help her make babies?" Goku asked, getting an awkward blush from the Androids and Videl.

"Ask Bulma about that," Eighteen said, then turned back to Seventeen. "Seriously, you don't have any idea why that Kai girl wanted Gohan?"

"Not a clue, Trunks didn't tell me anything at all," Seventeen said. "Right now all we can do is wait."

"Well, I guess we can summon the dragon without Gohan," Eighteen said. "I mean, we're just restoring the damage caused by Bojack and his goons, so it's not like Gohan needs to be here."

"Which reminds me, I should grab Grandpa's ball," Goku said, making his way into his room.

Seventeen looked over again and noticed a certain other someone, "Hey isn't that Videl?"

Videl froze upon being noticed by Seventeen and started nervously twiddling her fingers. "H-hi Seventeen."

"I brought Videl with me on the Dragon Ball search," Eighteen said. "Figured she could take part, and she seemed to have fun."

"Sure did, got to see a lot of cool places," Videl said. "I even got to see some place called 'Korin's Tower', Goku said those who can climb it get a huge boost in power."

"Goku was pretty specific about the climbing part, I mean it seems pointless to climb when you can fly up," Eighteen said.

"Yeah, Korin said the training is pointless if you don't climb, it's part of the test," Goku said.

"Think I should try climbing it?" Videl asked. "I do wanna get stronger."

"I think you're plenty strong, not much Korin can do for you," Goku said. "You're far beyond most of my teachers, except maybe Mr. Popo and King Kai. Though King Kai usually only trains you if you're dead."

"Huh? What would be the point of training with him then?" Videl asked.

"You can get stronger in the afterlife, if you keep your body," Goku said. "Especially if you're going to get wished back, that's what happened with me after I died fighting my brother Raditz."

"You had a brother?" Videl asked. "What happened to him?"

"Well, he came to Earth demanding that I kill 100 Earthlings, and to make sure I did so, he captured my son and held him hostage until I finished the job," Goku said. "Of course I could never do something so terrible, so me and Piccolo went to find and defeat Raditz to get Gohan back. I died during the battle but we at least won, and I got to train with King Kai, get stronger and I was wished back to life."

"Why did your brother ask you to do something like that, what was he planning?" Videl asked.

"Uh, something about taking over Earth for his boss, who runs a big space organization," Goku said. "Of course his boss is dead now, or was dead until his henchmen brought him back. I haven't seen him in over a year though."

"Wow, you had quite an adventure," Videl said. "So, your brother came from space? Does this mean you really are an alien?"

"Yeah, I'm a Saiyan," Goku said. "I mean, I don't know much about Saiyans since I was raised on Earth since I was a baby."

"Does that mean you never knew your parents?" Videl asked. "Do you ever wonder what they're like?"

"Well, if they're anything like my brother, they probably weren't nice people," Goku said. "I mean they let me get sent to Earth as a baby, what kind of parents let their kid go off to another planet when they're only a baby?"

"Saiyans were quite a ruthless bunch, weren't they?" Seventeen said.

"Sure sounds like, glad I never turned out like them, I could never destroy civilizations for a living," Goku said.

"So, your brother's boss, who was he?" Videl asked. "You mentioned that he came back."

"His name's Frieza, he's a white alien with purple spots and a long tail, he was briefly on Earth, not sure if you ever had a glimpse of him or his army," Goku said.

"I do remember there being an alien invasion recently, after the two monsters that attacked before," Videl said. "So that was Frieza's army huh?"

"Did you ever explain to Videl who those two 'monsters' were sis?" Seventeen asked.

"He told me, one was called Cell, he was created by the same mad scientist who turned you and Eighteen into cyborgs," Videl said. "And the other is some magical creature called Majin Buu. Speaking of magic, we should make our wish on the Dragon Balls now."

"Oh right, gotta fix the damage caused," Goku said. "I'll get the last ball and meet everyone outside. Wanna join us Seventeen?"

"Sure why not, there's nothing good on TV," Seventeen said, walking outside the house with Eighteen and Videl.

Once outside and a distance from the house, Goku had arrived with the Four Star Dragon Ball placed the all seven down together, Videl in awe at the glowing and seeing them all together.

"This looks so cool," Videl said. "So how do you summon him? Is there like some secret password?"

"No, not really, not on Earth at least," Goku said, then turned his attention to the Seven Balls. "Alright Shenron, we got the seven Dragon Balls, now come on out!"

Within moments the sky above started to darken, and a burst of light emerged from the Dragon Balls, shooting into the sky as it began to take the form of a dragon.

"Holy shit!" Videl shouted. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah, it kind of is," Seventeen said, somewhat at awe of the sight unfolding. Even Eighteen looked somewhat amazed, the twins had only seen this happen once before, back when they used the Dragon Balls to revolve all those lost to Cell and Buu.

After a couple of minutes, the Eternal Dragon Shenron appeared in the skies above Mount Paozu, looking down at the ones who summoned him. "You have gathered all the Dragon Balls! Speak your wish! I shall grant any two within my power"

"Hey Shenron, some baddies wrecked part of West City, mind undoing that damage and returning everyone to life?" Goku asked.

"It shall be granted," Shenron said, his red eyes glowing. In the distance, Goku began to feel a rise of ki, all the people who had died during the invasion were being revived. "I have granted your first wish. Speak your second."

"Got anything in mind Videl?" Goku asked. Videl didn't answer straight away, she was still mesmerized by the sight of the dragon. "Uh, Videl?"

"Huh?" Videl said, snapping out of it. "Oh right, my wish. Uh, my wish is...crap I can't think of one."

"Yeah it's not easy making that choice," Goku said. "If you can't think of anything that's fine, we can send Shenron away, he'll be back in a few months."

Videl thought a moment, but nothing came to mind, "Uh, I can't think of anything." Suddenly she thought of something. "Hey, does the Dragon have any limitations to what I can wish for? I mean as far as bringing people back?"

"I can answer that," Shenron said. "You may bring back anyone to life you so choose, unless they had been revived before, I am unable to resurrect a being more than one time. I also cannot revive anyone who has passed due to natural causes."

"Oh...well that doesn't really help," Videl said. "Guess I have no wish."

"I have one," Seventeen said. "Maybe a new car, one that's indestructible so I can ride it anywhere."

"Oh hell no, you're not wasting a wish on something like that," Eighteen said.

"And just what would you wish for then?" Seventeen asked.

"Easy, rows and rows of the latest clothing," Eighteen answered.

"Are you freaking kidding!?" Seventeen shouted in disbelief. "So my wish is a waste but yours isn't?"

"Looking good is a lot more important than riding some silly car you don't need," Eighteen said.

"Oh and you need another thousand pair of clothes, you pretty much buy those things for decoration rather than actually wearing them," Seventeen said.

"I'm saving them for a nice occasion," Eighteen replied. "Those clothes are expensive, they're not something you wear willy nilly."

As the two continued to bicker, Goku turned to the Dragon, "It looks like they can't decide, so we'll just end it here for now."

"Very well then, I shall take my leave," Shenron said. "Farewell."

The two Cyborgs noticed the Dragon flying off and they desperately tried to call it's attention but it was too late, the Dragon had disappeared, the Dragon Balls floating into the air and scattering across the world.

"Great..." Seventeen lamented. "No car."

"So much for my new line," Eighteen said. "Maybe next time."

"Dang it, I forgot to grab Granda's ball before it flew off," Goku said. "Eh, I'll find it next time." Goku turned to Videl. "I guess we should get you home. I can take you there in an instant if you'd like."

"Yeah sure," Videl said, then turned to Eighteen. "Hey Eighteen, Goku's gonna take me home, when should we meet again?"

"We can meet up tomorrow around noon, I'll come by your place," Eighteen said.

"Alright, see you then," Videl said, then turned to Goku. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Great, now let me see," Goku said, placing his fingers on his head. "Let me see if I can locate where you live...I think I'm picking up on the energy I felt there before. Think it's your dad's, he's actually pretty strong for a normal person."

"He did win the last World Martial Arts Tournament," Videl said. "Speaking of which, would you be interested in joining the next one?"

"Uh...depends on who's entering," Goku said. "I want to go against strong fighters, it'd be boring if I went against normal people."

"Your friends are strong, maybe they can enter too," Videl said. "Same with Gohan and the twins."

"Hm...if Vegeta can join as well, I'll definitely wanna join," Goku said.

"Great...uh Vegeta's the grouchy guy right?" Videl asked. "He seems like the type to enjoy a good fight, so I bet he'll enter too."

"Sweet, just gotta wait for Gohan to get back to tell him about this," Goku said. "This is gonna be so great!"

"Yeah, it sure will be," Videl said, thinking about the boy. "Just you wait Gohan, gonna take you to town."

With Gohan now, walked through the desert with Goku, Bulma and Oolong, Gohan couldn't help but feel like something was off. He could almost feel a presence around but he couldn't really sense any ki, nor did he see anyone there.

"I'm so tired...tired and thirsty," Bulma said, struggling to cross the desert.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Oolong said. "You just had to lose those Dyno Caps."

"Hey don't blame me! I still think you did it!" Bulma shouted.

"Stop arguing, you'll just make yourselves feel more tired," Gohan said. Of course Bulma would complain about certain things, she sure did make a fuss when they went to Namek.

"How are you not exhausted?" Bulma asked. "You look as carefree as Goku!"

"I'm kind of used to adventures like these," Gohan explained. "My father and his friends really like exploring."

"Who's your dad?" Goku asked. "What's he like?"

"Uh, just a martial arts enthusiast," Gohan explained.

"Wait really!?" Goku asked, making his way to the boy, "Is he strong!? Think I could meet him? Maybe he can teach me some stuff!"

"Uh, that might be hard," Gohan nervously said. "Besides I don't think there's anything he can really teach you."

"Still, I'd love to see him someday!" Goku said. "Wait, are you into martial arts as well!?"

"Uh, well I know some but I don't really like fighting, I'd rather read a book," Gohan said.

"Aw, but that's boring, fighting is much more fun!" Goku said.

"I'm just not into fighting, I prefer to do things non-violently," Gohan explained. "I mean, maybe once in a while I'll enter a tournament for fun but that's about it. Besides my goal in life is to be a Great Scholar, not a Martial Artist."

"A Great Scholar? What's that?" Goku asked.

"It means he wants to exceed at academics and other school stuff," Bulma said. "That's quite a goal though kid."

"Well my mom buys me a lot of books so I can study, she wants me to have a good education and a well paying job so I can have a better life than she or my father did," Gohan said.

"That's great to hear, hey if you really keep up on your studies, maybe you can get a job working for my father, not sure if you know but my family owns a large business called 'Capsule Corp'," Bulma said.

"I've heard of it," Gohan said. "I appreciate the offer, I'll think about it. There's a lot of things I want to look into. Maybe I can be an Orthopedist."

"You really aim high kid, I kind of admire that mindset, it's the type of mindset you need to have in life," Bulma said. "That's what's been helping me with finding The Dragon Balls."

"What would you wish for if you collected the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"I don't know really, I have everything I want, I don't need to wish for anything," Gohan said.

"Really? There's gotta be something, like maybe you can wish for the Perfect Boyfriend too," Goku said.

"Uh...I'm more into girls," Gohan said. "Plus I kind of already sort of have a girlfriend so..."

"You have a girlfriend!?" Bulma asked. "What's she like?"

"Uh, well she's a bit...distant, and she doesn't like to talk, but she opens up to me," Gohan said. "She's also had a rough life."

"Is she hot?" Oolong asked.

"Well, I find her pretty, but it's more than that, she's just really sweet, even if she tries to hide it," Gohan said.

"I see, she's tough as nails but you still love her for who she is deep down," Bulma said, sighing in affection. "That's so cute, honestly if I had a boyfriend like you then I'd be the happiest girl."

"Hehe, I'm not really that great," Gohan nervously said, just the idea of dating Bulma was very unusual to him. "Besides we're not totally official, I mean I want it, and she wants it but we're too nervous to make the commitment right now."

"Don't be nervous, if you know you love her, you go for it kid!" Bulma said. "People like me would love to have the same type of love you two have, don't throw it away."

"We don't want to it's...just really complicated," Gohan said.

"What's so complicated about that?" Oolong asked.

Before Gohan could explain, he noticed something in the corner of his eyes, two mysterious beings observing from the distance, standing on top of a large rock. Something told Gohan they shouldn't be there, and he had to take care of it now. "Uh...tell you later, I gotta go."

"Go where?" Goku asked.

"I have to...do my business,' Gohan explained.

"Uh...business?" Goku asked.

"It means I have to pee!" Gohan shouted, then covered his mouth, blushing a bit. "Uh, sorry for being blunt."

"It's fine kid, it takes a while for Goku to understand such things," Bulma said.

"Oh, well if you need to pee then we'll wait," Goku said.

"Thanks," Gohan said, about to leave before Goku called out.

"Hey where are you going?" Goku asked.

"Somewhere private obviously!" Gohan answered.

"Why can't you just pee right here?" Goku asked, pointing to a nearby rock. "It's easier."

"I'm not gonna pee in front of everyone, especially a girl, that's really impolite!" Gohan explained.

"How is peeing in front a girl impolite?" Goku asked.

"You're such a moron Goku," Bulma said, then called to Gohan. "Just go, take your time too, I need a rest myself!"

"Thanks!" Gohan said, running off as Bulma laid under a shadow. Little did Goku know, he himself soon would have his own adversary to deal with in the form of a desert bandit and his shapeshifting sidekick.

With Gohan in the distance, he flew around trying to find the two he saw, attempting to sense their power levels. "I know someone's here, but I can't sense them!"

"We're right above you," he heard a boy's voice say. He looked up and saw a pair of twins, one boy and one girl, a species like he's never seen before. "You must be Gohan, the son of the Saiyan Warrior Goku."

"You know me?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, we've heard a lot about you," the girl said. "We know you're pretty strong."

"Yeah I am, who are you two anyway?" Gohan asked.

"I am Oren," the boy said. "This is my sister Kamin."

"We're Tuffle Androids from Universe Six," Kamin explained.

"Tuffle? What's a Tuffle?" Gohan asked.

"We're a race from Planet Plant," Oren explained. "In your Universe 7, The Tuffles, also known as The Tsuforians, no longer exist. They were wiped out by Saiyans after they invaded and took over our planet and renamed it Planet Vegeta."

"Your home was destroyed by Saiyans?" Gohan asked.

"Were you not paying attention?" Kamin asked. "That was the fate of the Universe Seven Tuffles, we in Universe Six thrive quite well, my brother and I were created by the greatest scientists on our planet to be the ultimate battle machines!"

"Why are you here!? What could you want with this timeline?" Gohan asked.

"We were tasked with eliminating the Saiyan Goku, we figured the best way to do so would be to go after him when he was at his weakest," Oren said.

"As a bonus, we'll collect the Dragon Balls and use their powers for our own gain," Kamin explained.

"And just what would that be?" Gohan asked.

"Do you honestly believe we'll tell you?" Oren said. "It won't matter once you're dead!"

Oren flew in to attack Gohan with a punch, which he quickly blocked and sent a kick to knock Oren away. Kamin however flew in with an attack of her own, kicking Gohan in the sides. Gohan powered up a ki blast and sent it at Kamin but she deflected it and kneed Gohan in the face, Oren flying over and punching Gohan back.

The boy recovered, shaking off his attacks. "This is gonna be tough."

"You don't have a chance of defeating us," Oren said, flying in with his sister as the two clashed against Gohan, the boy attempting to fight both of them off.

Gohan quickly parried their punches and hit a dual punch to their stomachs and a dual knee to their faces. He quickly charged an attack, "Masenko!"

"Oh please!" Oren said, punching the attack away and flying in close, extending his arms, "Smash Break!"

Gohan was hit with a force of energy, flying towards the ground, though not before being intercepted by Kamin. "Clash Break!"

He flew right into her attack, knocking him aside. Gohan struggled to stand, but before he could, both of the twins flew in and landed down with a massive kick.

"Foolish," Kamin said, lifting Gohan up and punching his stomach, Oren kicking him away right afterwards.

Gohan skidded across the ground before coming to a stop, struggling to stand as he glared at the twins. "They're pretty strong...better kick things up a notch."

Gohan powered into Super Saiyan 2 and flew in to attack the twins, getting Oren in the face with a kick and turning to kick Kamin, but she was quick to block, the force still knocking her back. Gohan flew in to attack with a punch to her stomach and an uppercut to knock her away, then turned around to punch and incoming Oren.

He jumped into the air, charging up a lot of ki to both hands and sent it at the twins, causing a huge explosion that even Goku and Oolong heard where they were from.

"Wonder what that sound is?" Goku wondered.

However they had their own problems at the moment. The desert bandit Yamcha had his eyes locked on them. "I suggest you focus on me right now, otherwise you won't live long enough to worry about what's happening elsewhere."

"I hope Gohan's alright," Goku said, grabbing his Power Pole. "Looks like I'll have to deal with you first before I can check on my friend, alright let's go!"

Back with Gohan, he looked around to make sure the two were defeated, but he didn't spot a trace of them. "Did I obliterate them?"

"You wish," Oren said, the boy directly above Gohan, both he and his sister blasting him down to the ground below.

Gohan sat up, shaking off the attack, "They're stronger than I thought...I gotta try harder. Man I could really use some help right now, but the closest I have is this timeline's dad, and he's nowhere near strong enough."

"Giving up already?" Oren asked. "Just so you know, my sister and I can become much stronger."

"Dang it, this might be bad for me," Gohan said. "The worst thing is, if they finish me off, I don't think I'm getting wished back, this might be it for me." Oren and Kamin aimed their palms as Gohan stood up, about to power up. "Looks like I'll have to reach Super Saiyan 3, which means I gotta move fast."

Gohan powered up again as the twins charged up some more energy. Within moments, the boy had reached Super Saiyan 3. As the twins fired their ki blast, Gohan knocked the energy out of the way and flew in to attack Oren with a massive uppercut and kicked Kamin in the face.

The two attacked again, but Gohan quickly moved around, hitting them with strikes at every turn, not giving them a chance to counter attack. Quickly he was wearing them down, and prepared his final attack.

He grabbed the girl and flung her right at her brother, quickly charging up his Ultimate Attack, "Kamehame-HA!"

Gohan sent the beam right at the two, knocking them a pretty far distance, causing an explosion, that once again caught Oolong's attention, the pig wondering if Yamcha had any nearby friends.

This explosion did wake Bulma up from a nap she was taking, that along with the sound of Goku fighting Yamcha. Of course Yamcha freaked out the moment he saw Bulma and ran for it, leaving the trio wondering about him.

"Who was that guy?" Bulma wondered.

"Never mind him, what about that other boy, he's been gone a long time and I keep hearing explosions nearby," Oolong said.

"He might be in trouble, let's get going," Goku said, leading the others to finding Gohan.

In the distance, the boy Gohan was panting, powering out of his Super Saiyan 3 and gently lowering himself to the ground. He hoped that would be enough to stop them, he put a lot of power into that attack and knocked them a fair distance away.

"My, aren't you strong," he heard a woman's voice say. He turned around and spotted a woman in red, holding a staff. "I'm amazed, given your power level right now, even if you are stronger than expected, those two still should have been more than enough for you."

"My teacher taught me that power isn't everything," Gohan said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Not a polite way to ask a lady for her name, but you were just in a fight for your life, so I guess manners aren't your first priority," the woman said. "You may call me Towa."

"Towa? Wait I heard about you from the Supreme Kai of Time," Gohan said. "You're Fu's mother."

"In a technical sense," Towa said. "I know he and that Android woman caused you some trouble a while back."

"What are you up to, why are you here?" Gohan asked.

"I'm just conducting a few experiments, I am a scientist after all," Towa said.

"Were you the one who created those two then?" Gohan asked.

"They're merely allies, I had no involvement in their creation, nor am I their boss, we're just in a temporary alliance," Towa said. "Their actual boss though, he's not someone you want to tangle with alone."

"Whoever he is, I'm not going to let him hurt anyone," Gohan said. "I will put a stop to him."

"You can try, whether you do or not really isn't my concern, but if you interfere with my plans, then you're going to regret it," Towa warned, then disappeared from sight, leaving Gohna confused.

"What is she planning?" Gohan wondered.

"Hey! Gohan!" Bulma called out, the trio making their way over and seeing the mess Gohan was in. "What happened to you?"

Gohan could see that his clothes were a bit torn, he wasn't sure how to explain this. "Uh...it's a long story."

"Seems like there's a lot you need to explain to us kid," Bulma said. "For now, let's just set up camp, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, same here," Gohan said. It had been a long day for him, even if another timeline. He really could use some rest.

In another future in Universe 3, Pan and Cabba were in the midst of a grueling battle. They had just been attacked by an army of Metal Coolers, the duo not knowing where they came from.

"There's too many of them," Cabba said, blasting one.

"And they keep regenerating their limbs! That's just not fair!" Pan said, blasting another.

As they continued to attack, the leader of the Metal Coolers descended upon them. "Combat is rarely fair. But I will commend you both for getting this far." Cooler then began to transform, his body turning Golden. "Now let's see how well you contest against me."

"Aw shit," Pan said, getting ready for battle alongside Cabba.


	5. Still in the Past

Back with Gohan in the Dragon Ball search, the group had a trailer van they were staying in for the night.

"It's good to have a nice warm place to stay at," Bulma said, sitting next to Goku as he rummaged through his dinner. "Really wish you told us sooner you had this Oolong."

"Hey you didn't ask," Oolong said. "Plus I didn't want those bandits stealing it."

"Oh yeah, those guys," Bulma said. "I really hope I see Yamcha again, he looked so shy."

Gohan found it hard to believe that Yamcha was shy, in fact being told that Yamcha ran off upon seeing Bulma already struck him as odd. "So Oolong, what can you tell me about that Yamcha guy?"

"What's there to tell? He's a crooked thief," Oolong said. "Thankfully he's gone, he and that annoying sidekick of his."

"Maybe he's just misunderstood," Bulma said. "He didn't seem that bad to me."

"Use your head, that guy just wanted our stuff, he was willing to get pretty violent for it!" Oolong said.

"What matters is that everyone's alright," Gohan said. "Though I am curious, how exactly did da-Goku lose to him? Was he really that much stronger?"

"I'd say they were pretty close, but Goku started getting hungry in the middle of the fight," Oolong pointed out. "That allowed that sneaky bandit to get the upper hand."

"Well we can worry about Yamcha later, right now I need a bath," Bulma said, then turned to Gohan. "You could use one as well, you look so dirty."

"What happened to you anyway?" Oolong asked. "You look like you were in a fight."

"Uh, about that..." Gohan began, trying to think of a good reason for his damaged clothes. "See while I was out I...ran into some desert monsters, and I had to fight them off using the martial arts skills my dad taught me."

"Wow, sounds rough kid," Bulma said. "Uh, those creatures wouldn't happen to still be around, would they?"

"And what was those explosions?" Oolong asked.

"Uh...volcanoes?" Gohan said, hoping they'd believe him. "Little mini volcanoes that exploded and destroyed the monsters."

That explanation did seem to raise a few eyebrows, mostly Bulma and Oolong, that seemed like such an odd occurrence.

"That sounds really hard to believe honestly," Bulma said, getting a nervous reaction out of Gohan. "But I won't question it...right now at least. You seem nice so whatever reason you had, I'm sure we'll find out more soon."

"Uh, right, I guess," Gohan said, still somewhat nervous. Bulma is a genius after all, of course she'd pick things up quicker.

"Anyway about that bath, Oolong where's the tub?" Bulma asked.

"Upstairs," Oolong said, pointing in the direction.

"Take me there," Bulma instructed, much to Oolong's annoyance.

"What do I look like a butler?" Oolong asked.

"Just show me before I make you have to use it," Bulma threatened, Oolong reluctantly going along with it.

As the two went upstairs, Goku scooted closer to Gohan, "So you got into a fight huh?"

"Y-yeah, it was nothing," Gohan said.

"I wish I could have seen it, you look like you had it rougher than I did," Goku said. "Man that Yamcha was strong, he's probably the strongest guy around."

That's a sentence Gohan to be the strangest thing he's heard in his life, "Uh, maybe...?"

"I hope I can get stronger, next time I'll defeat him with my own skills," Goku said. "Maybe you can fight him too, see if you're stronger than he is."

Gohan of course knew he was stronger than Yamcha, not just here either, he was stronger than the Yamcha of his timeline. In fact he's convinced he's stronger than the Yamcha of the other timeline he went to.

"That could be fun I guess," Gohan said. "But I'm not really gonna look for a fight, honestly I would prefer it if he didn't come back and we can just sleep in peace tonight."

"I'm not worried about Yamcha though," Goku said. "I think I can beat him even if he does come back, I've got a full belly, which means I can fight."

"That's good to know," Gohan said. "So, where exactly is this next Dragon Ball?"

"On Mount Frypan," Goku said.

"Mount Frypan?" Gohan thought a moment, the name sounded familiar. Then it hit him, that's where his mother was from. Soon he'll likely meet his mother as a kid as well, he had to wonder what she was like, if she was anything like how she is now.

Oolong had come downstairs moments later, somewhat annoyed at having to have shown Bulma around, but he'll let it slide for now. He came to see that the two boys were still sitting and chatting, mostly about the Dragon Balls. He was curious about those things, so he decided to take the time to ask, "Hey kid, care to explain the Dragon Balls a little more? I only heard of them today when you mentioned it earlier, are they really wish granting balls or was that Bulma making things up?"

"They really can grant wishes, according to Bulma," Goku said. "I mean I don't see why she would make it up, she's afraid of danger so she wouldn't be doing this if it weren't real."

"I think she's being honest," Gohan said.

"So, orbs that can grant wishes..." Oolong said. "I still find it hard to believe, but I guess it's worth seeing for myself."

Unbeknownst to them, Yamcha was outside, having heard everything about the Dragon Balls.

"With those Dragon Balls...I can finally wish to the Dragon to not lose my cool around girls!" Yamcha said, much to Puar's disappointment.

Later it was Gohan's turn to use the shower, the young boy standing in the shower as the warm water ran down his body. He had to wonder how long he would be in this timeline, he already did battle against those Tuffle Twins, but he hasn't heard anything yet about going home, he doesn't even know how to.

He heard a quick knock on the door, followed by a voice, "Hey Gohan! I'm going to bed now, I feel really tired all of a sudden. I'm gonna be sleeping upstairs and I told the boys they would be downstairs."

"Sounds good Bulma!" Gohan called out.

"If you can, try to keep an eye on them, especially Oolong, I don't have any PJs and I don't want to sleep in my dirty clothes, so you probably get the picutre of what I'm trying to say!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, make sense, don't worry I'll keep an eye out," Gohan reassured.

"Thanks kid, see you in the morning!" Bulma said, then made her way to bed.

Gohan thought about the idea of Bulma sleeping in the nude, he then proceeded to mentally slap himself for having such a perverted mind. "Ugh, ever since I met that Videl from the future my hormones have been acting weird."

Gohan finished up his shower, checking some Hoi Poi Capsules he brought for a spare change of clothes. After the Prison Planet he knew to always bring a spare set of clothes, especially knowing he had a tail that could make him turn into a Great Ape. He isn't embarrassed about being naked, but he still hadn't forgotten about having to wear Pan's underwear, he won't take chances like that again.

Upon going downstairs, he saw that Goku was out like a light, Gohan figuring he must have exhausted himself. I remembers that his father would overly exhaust himself at times and this was one of those times.

"Hey kid," Oolong said, getting Gohan's attention. He handed the boy a glass with a beverage, "Have a drink."

"Uh, thanks but I'm not really thirsty," Gohan said, turning away.

"Hold on now," Oolong said, running in front of Gohan. "It's a special drink, I made it just for you."

"...Why?" Gohan asked, little suspicious of Oolong at the moment.

"It's...a type of brain drink, yeah you said you like studying those books of yours, so I figured I could make you something to help your focus," Oolong said.

"Uh, that's a bit...generous of you," Gohan wasn't sure what to make of this, he's never known Oolong to be generous, in fact while he doesn't know the Oolong of his time that well, he does know he can be a bit selfish, and somewhat perverted.

"Just take it kid, I'll take it as a personal insult if you don't," Oolong said.

Gohan figured to just get this over with, though he still finds it strange that Oolong is being so generous. He tasted the drink and it was a bit odd to him. He chugged it down, waiting a bit for something to happen. The only change was that he felt a bit tired, but not enough to fall asleep. "Hey, did Goku or Bulma have any of this?"

"Uh, yeah I made them their own kind of drink," Oolong said. "So did you like it?"

Gohan thinks he knows what's happening, he could tell that this drink had some sedatives added, fortunately it would take much more than this to affect Gohan given his strong mental training. His guess was that Oolong wanted everyone asleep so that he could sneak upstairs and perv on Bulma. Not on his watch though.

"Well thanks, I'm gonna go lay down now," Gohan said, making it seem like he was gonna go to sleep.

"That's fine, sweet dreams kid," Oolong said, feigning going to sleep as well.

Gohan sat in the corner, keeping his alert up. The moment Oolong tried something upstairs, he would go and catch him in the act. Maybe he'll even try yelling that word that Bulma yells.

However Gohan was about to have more things to worry about, as he tried to sleep he heard someone speaking in his head. "Gohan!"

The boy woke up, recognizing the voice almost instantly. "Supreme Kai of Time?" He looked around. "Where are you!?"

"Keep your voice down, no one can hear me except you, but everyone there can still hear you speak, just keep your volume down," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Right, sorry," Gohan said, speaking softly. "What do you need? Are you bringing me back now?"

"Not yet, you're mission's not over, keep an eye out, there's still more enemies out there," the Kai warned. "Those twins aren't done yet, and they have another surprise in store, you have to go find them before it's too late."

"Alright, I'll go check," Gohan said. "Also, I found Towa, she was here."

"I saw, I wish I could send someone to help but I don't have any options here," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I can't send Zangya yet, don't fully trust her, and I can't pull Pan or Cabba out yet, they're in a fight of their own, and if they leave then Universe 3's in danger," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"They're fighting? Against who?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry about it for now, focus on your own mission," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Right now the timeline is still fine, just go make sure it stays that way."

"Right," Gohan said, but before he left, he noticed Oolong making his way upstairs. "Of course...well I guess I can put a stop to him before I-"

The door then swung open, Gohan going back to his fake sleep while keeping an eye open. It was Yamcha, the bandit had entered the van, much to Gohan's confusion.

"Hm...there's that kid, he's out like a light though," Yamcha said, then looked around. He spotted Gohan, the boy doing his best to fake his sleep. "Who's he, I didn't see him before."

"They were asking about where someone was, maybe that's him," Puar said.

"Well he's out too, let's go steal those Dragon Balls," Yamcha said, making his way upstairs.

"Gohan, get going," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Don't worry about Bulma, this is the correct timeline, they'll be fine."

Gohan felt guilty about leaving since he did promise Bulma to keep an eye out, but rules were rules. He made his way out of the Van and started flying around. While out and about, he spotted a very familiar girl talking with a ninja fox. "Hey Mai's here."

"Gohan, wait!" Supreme Kai of Time tried to warn, to no avail.

Gohan landed before the two, "Hey Mai, glad to see you."

Mai had turned around in surprise, she wasn't expecting any company, let alone this strange boy. "Huh?"

"I see you have a friend...have I met him before?" Gohan asked. "Anyway it's great to see you, did the Supreme Kai of Time send you back?"

"Supreme Kai of what?" Mai asked. "Wait who are you? How do you know me?"

"It's me, Gohan," the boy explained. "You know, Goku's son, I'm friends with Trunks. I came to the future in his time machine."

"What is this boy talking about?" Shu asked.

Mai glared down at Gohan, "Is this some type of joke kid? I don't know how you know my name but if you don't leave right now, I'll make you regret it!"

"Mai what's with you? You're usually much more friendly...also since when do you wear make-up," Gohan asked.

Mai pulled out her gun, aiming right at Gohan. "Last warning, get out of my sight."

Gohan stared in surprise, then started chuckling, "Come on Mai, you know what won't work on me. I mean unless you got stronger bullets but I know you wouldn't waste those on me."

"Alright that's it!" Mai said and started firing. After her clip emptied she was surprised to see Gohan still standing, as if nothing happened.

"Wow, you were serious?" Gohan asked.

"H-how is this possible!?" Mai asked, taking a step back. "You're a monster!"

"No, I'm Gohan," the boy repeated. Honestly he was confused, he thought Mai was messing around at first but she seems genuinely surprised and frightened to see Gohan.

Shu rushed over and aimed his sword at Gohan, "Whatever trick you're playing won't work on me! I'll strike you down myself!"

Gohan took a step back, he had no idea what was happening, but Mai really did not seem to know who he was at all. None of this made sense though.

"Gohan! Can you hear me!?" Supreme Kai of Time shouted in his head. "That Mai isn't the Mai you know! That's a different Mai!"

That just confused Gohan, he needed to get out of there though, so he quickly dashed off in the blink of an eye, leaving Mai and Shu behind.

"Just who was he?" Mai wondered. "How did he know who I was?"

"I can't be sure, but did you notice his tail?" Shu asked. "Doesn't that one boy also have one, think they're related?"

"I don't know for sure, let's just get going before we run into any more weirdos," Mai said.

Gohan had put a distance between himself and Mai, still feeling very confused by the encounter. "Hey, Supreme Kai of Time, what did you mean when you said that Mai is different?"

"That's the Mai of this timeline, not the future you know," The Kai said.

"Huh? But this is back when my dad was a kid, and Mai is suppose to be around Trunks's age, how could this be the Mai of this timeline?" Gohan said.

"Look, don't tell Trunks that I told you, but the reason the Mai you knew looks so young is because she used the Dragon Balls to wish herself that young in one timeline," the Kai said. "That's why the Mai you know looks so young, but she's actually a lot older than she looks."

"Wait, so does that mean Trunks is probably dating a girl that's a lot older than him?" Gohan asked, a little weirded out.

"Hey to me you're all kids so it makes no difference to me who dates who," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Besides aren't you in love with Android 18?"

"Well, yeah, but she's not that much older than me, at least not compared to Trunks and Mai," Gohan said.

"Well the point is that Mai isn't your Mai, so don't interact with her again," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Hopefully that interaction didn't have any negative consequence."

"Well, I'll just keep patrolling," Gohan said.

"Keep a close watch, but I doubt you'll be able to do much tonight," Supreme Kai of Time said. "You might need to spend the night in that timeline."

"That's fine with me, I hope my mother won't mind though," Gohan said. "Then again I spent a year in the wild so this is pretty mild in comparison."

He heard some screaming from the van, so quickly he flew overhead and saw Yamcha running out the van, looking like he had seen something intense.

"Yamcha? What's he doing here?" Gohan wondered. "Oh no, is everyone alright?" Gohan used his Instant Transmission to go inside, appearing beside Goku. He was on the floor, but still sleeping, "Uh, he looks fine, not sure how he got on the floor though. Wait what about Bulma!? Or the Dragon Balls!?" He rushed upstairs, hoping to see if Bulma was alright or if the Dragon Balls were safe. He rushed inside the room hoping to find Bulma, which he did...completely in the nude.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock of what he was seeing, a girl he looked up to, his father's first true friend, a woman who's practically an aunt to him was completely bare before his eyes. His face turned red as he stood there in shock, shaking his knees. He wants to leave but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Stupid Yamcha," He heard Oolong say. That snapped him out of his trance and he acted quickly, throwing the blanket over Bulma to cover her up and quickly left the room, making his way downstairs.

Upon arrival he saw Oolong grabbing some stuff, too busy to notice that Gohan was awake. He quickly went to the other part of the room where he tried going to sleep. Though before he did, he seemed to notice Bulma's clothes in the corner. He peeked his head out to see that Oolong had grabbed a rifle and sat at the driver's seat.

"Just wait til that stupid bandit shows up again, I'll deal with him myself," Oolong said.

Gohan guessed that Oolong probably forgot about washing Bulma's clothes, he was pretty worried about Yamcha returning. Gohan decided to handle Bulma's clothes himself, if to make sure she has something to wear, and not risk seeing her in the nude again.

Not that he didn't like it, but perhaps that's what bothered him.

Back in Universe 3, Pan and Cabba were teaming up in their battle against Golden Metal Cooler, the two trying to overpower the metallic fiend. Though even their combined Super Saiyan 2 forms were proving not to be effective enough, especially since Metal Cooler seemed to be healing from a lot of their attacks.

Pan tried for a kick to his face but Cooler grabbed her and tossed her to a metallic wall, leaving a crater on the side. Cabba tried himself but Cooler was quick to punch and kick him right on top of Pan.

"I just love this Universe, it's so...befitting of me," Metal Cooler said. "Perhaps I'll build an empire here in addition to my own Universe."

"Amazing how strong he is," Cabba said, floating away from the wall. "How are we gonna beat him?"

"Don't ask me," Pan said, floating toward Cabba. "He's way too strong for us, what's the source of his power?"

"According to what I've heard, he uses the power of the Big Gete Star to increase his strength and repair himself, but that's only in Universe Seven," Cabba said.

"My power source can come from anywhere, especially in a metallic Universe such as this one," Metal Cooler said. "It's not as strong but my Golden Form gives me more than enough strength and endurance to outlast the two of you."

"Should we try finding his power source?" Pan asked.

"I'm already on it," They heard Trunks's voice on their radios say. "Just keep stalling him, I'll be there to help you shortly."

"Try to hurry up, I hate to admit this but we're not going to last at this rate," Cabba said.

"Are you two done?" Metal Cooler asked. "Perhaps I should just kill you both now, save you further humiliation."

"You're pissing me off!" Pan shouted, powering up. "I don't go down without a fight!"

She flew in to attack, Cooler being quick to whack her down with his tail, "Mostly Earthling yet you still have the mindset of a Saiyan, how impressive."

"I'll show you a true Saiyan's might!" Cabba shouted, flying in to attack but taking a punch to the stomach.

"I heard the Saiyans of Universe Six have more potential compared to the ones in Universe Seven, but compared to me it might as well be a minor boost in power!" Metal Cooler said and whacked Cabba with his tail.

Pan appeared beside Cooler, charging her attack, "Kamehame-HA!"

Cooler took the beam head on, but he powered through and punched Pan across her jaw, then elbowed an oncoming Cabba. "You fools are no match for me!"

Pan tried attacking again, getting a punch in but she took a knee to her stomach. He went for a punch of his own but Cabba grabbed his wrist and flung him around for a kick to his chin. Cabba started firing a bunch of ki blasts at Metal Cooler but the tyrant emerged from the smoke punched Cabba across the face.

Pan flew in to attack but Metal Cooler grabbed her by the neck, then did the same to Cabba as he squeezed the two. "I'll crush you both right now!"

The two struggled in his grasp and kicked him hard in the face, both then firing ki blasts from her feet, knocking Cooler back.

"Really glad you taught me that techniqune," Pan said.

"It's handy isn't it?" Cabba said. "Let's keep going!"

The two went to attack again but Metal Cooler knocked Pan aside with a kick and hit an uppercut on Cabba. "Fools!"

He grabbed Cabba and tossed him at Pan, immediately forming a giant energy ball and sending it down at the two. Both recovered in time to try pushing the energy ball back, but it proved to be a lot of power.

"Come on, we can't give up!" Cabba shouted, putting his energy into it.

"I don't plan to!" Pan also shouted, trying to push the ball back.

"It's pointless!" Metal Cooler powered his attack more, but the determination of the two warriors did not allow them to quit.

Unfortunately for him, Trunks had arrived with one of his strongest attacks. "Burning Attack!"

Cooler took a blast to his back, leaving him damaged, "How!?"

"Whatever your power source is, I destroyed it, and with an injury like that, you're all but finished!" Trunks shouted, then called to the two. "Quick! End it!"

"Let's do it Cabba!" Pan shouted, the two pushing the attack back at Metal Cooler, who tried holding it back with what's left of his power.

"I will not lose!" Metal Cooler shouted.

Pan cupped her hands together, "Kamehame-HA!"

Cabba entered into his own stance, "Galick Cannon!"

The two sent their beams at Metal Cooler, both those attacks and his own energy ball finally consuming and destroying the metallic threat.

"You got him!" Trunks cheered. "Way to go you two!"

"Yeah, great," Pan said, panting a bit.

"We, really, got him," Cabba said, panting as well.

Soon the two tired out and started falling, Trunks being quick to catch them, "Wow, you're both exhausted, I should take you two home." Trunks looked around the planet, "Nothing more to see here anyway, if Mira was here then he's gone now, probably left when Towa did."

Trunks returned to the Time Nest with Cabba and Pan, ready to fight again another day.

The following morning in the past Goku had finally woken up, with Oolong alerting him to the fact that Yamcha had returned and he had stayed up all night in case he came back again. Bulma had woken up as well, asking about her clothes. To her dismay, Oolong had revealed he did not have time to wash her clothes since he was up all night keeping an eye out for Yamcha.

Gohan was woken up to the sound of Bulma yelling, "Just what the hell am I gonna wear then!?"

"There's some clothes in the drawer upstairs, it's all I got," Oolong said.

Just as Bulma was about to go up, Gohan called to her, "Hey Bulma, I washed your clothes."

"Gohan?" Bulma said, going to the boy as he passed her the clothes he had stashed beside him. "Thank you so much, that was really nice of you."

"It's nothing," Gohan said, still looking a bit sleepy. "I know what it's like to not have an extra pair of clothes when you need them, and I didn't want anyone else going through that if I knew I could help them out."

"You're the sweetest little kid," Bulma said, then turned to Oolong. "At least someone's being useful."

"Hey I stayed up all night keeping an eye out for Yamcha in case he came back!" Oolong shouted.

"Huh? Wait did he come by?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah he came by! Doing who know's what!" Oolong said.

"Oh, well he's always welcome here," Bulma said, much to Oolong's annoyance.

"You don't seem to realize the situation, do you?" Oolong focused back on the road. "Looks like I gotta keep everyone safe myself, what a hassle."

Bulma grabbed her clothes and made her way upstairs, "Oolong be ready to drive us to Mount Frypan, and Gohan, come meet me upstairs in a bit, I have some stuff I want to ask you."

"Uh, sure, I guess," Gohan said.

"Why do I have to drive, I was up all night without sleeping!" Oolong said.

"Just do it," Bulma said, going upstairs, Oolong cursing the girl for her insensitivity.

Later on as promised, Gohan met with Bulma in the room upstairs, the boy feeing weird around the girl, remembering what he had seen the previous night. "So, what did you want to chat about?"

"To be straight, you," Bulma said. "I just want to know a little more about you."

"Huh? What about me?" Gohan asked.

"For starters, who are you, and where did you come from?" Bulma asked.

"I told you, I'm Gohan, I come from somewhere pretty far off," Gohan said.

"That seems like a vague answer, but let me try another question," Bulma said. "Are you related to Goku by any chance?"

"Huh?" Gohan was surprised by her analysis. "What makes you say that?"

"For one, you share a lot of similarities, you both have the same eyes, you both have similar hair, except yours is not as wild, you have the same name as his grandfather, which is already similar to Goku's name since they begin with the same syllable, you both almost sound the same, he just sounds a bit gruffer and your voice has a gentleness to it, but nearly identical, and on top of that, you both have a tail," Bulma said.

"Uh...those are all coincidences, I swear," Gohan said.

Bulma didn't seem to buy it, "Hey if there's a secret, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. I mean we are letting you travel with us, so we're obligated to know some things about you. If you can't tell me then I can't promise we'll let you stick around, you know about the Dragon Balls after all, I can't take the chance that you're gonna swipe them."

"I'm not after them, I can promise you that," Gohan insisted.

"Can I trust you?" Bulma asked. Gohan was pretty nervous, this girl really was inquiring and she seemed determined to find out the true reasoning of Gohan's presence. Maybe he can tell her something, he can't tell her the whole truth since she either wouldn't believe it or it would compromise his mission, but he could tell her part of the truth.

"Alright, but you can't tell Goku who I am, or anyone else," Gohan said.

"I won't," Bulma promised.

"Well, to start off...I am related to Goku," Gohan said. "I'm his...cousin." That was the best explanation Gohan could give at the moment, brother would require more explaining. "I was named after his Grandfather by my father. I was asked to come and check on him because I thought he was in danger, see my family has mae some enemies because we thwarted some villains, so I was asked to make sure no one hurt Goku."

"Is that why you were off yesterday and came back all beat up?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I was in a fight and I fought hard to keep Goku safe," Gohan explained. "Whoever is after my d-cousin is still out there, so I might need to go out and fight them off again."

"That's incredible...but what exactly did your family do?" Bulma asked.

"I don't want to get into details, the less you know the safer you'll be," Gohan said. "Just make sure Goku never finds out, I don't want to risk him wanting to fight them, he's not ready. I'm stronger than he is but I don't want to show off my power, not yet."

"I almost find this hard to believe," Bulma said. "Honestly I have my suspicions, but you seem like an honest boy. Plus after what I've seen the last couple of days, I have a bit more of an open mind."

"How much have you seen?" Gohan asked.

"Shapeshifting pigs wanting brides, lost turtles and their pervy masters, giant monsters everywhere, plus the tails," Bulma said. "Say would you be able to explain why you and Goku have tails? He told me it's something all boys have, honestly I don't really know what to believe."

"Tails on boys aren't common," Gohan said. "In fact they're pretty rare on Earthlings, so call it a birth defect."

"Earthlings? That's a weird way to put it," Bulma said.

Gohan cringed a bit, that wasn't the term he was looking for. Though before he had a chance to explain himself, something hit the van, causing an explosion and knocking it over. Gohan had fallen over, landing on Bulma who hit her head hard.

The explosion was caused by Yamcha, who had fired a grenade launcher into the van, causing it to topple. Gohan was grateful he landed face first on something soft, until he looked to see that he was smooshed between Bulma's boobs.

"Ah!" Gohan quickly blacked away, aggressively wiping his face. "Of all the awkward luck! What just happened anyway, was it those twins!?"

He looked outside to see Yamcha aiming his weapon at Goku an Oolong, "Alright, now hand over those Dragon Balls."

"Wait how does he know about The Dragon Balls!?" Oolong asked in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Goku said, pulling out his Power Pole.

"Do you really want another beating kid?" Yamcha asked. "Didn't get enough of my Wolf Fang Fist?"

"Yesterday I fought on an empty stomach, today I'm full and ready to fight!" Goku said, aiming his staff.

"Oh it's just Yamcha again," Gohan said. "I think this is how the timeline's suppose to go, so I'll just kick back and let dad handle it."

However something strange happened, a strange aura started to surround Yamcha as the bandit warrior powered up, his spike in energy catching Gohan's attention, and his mannerisms causing concern from the others.

"Yamcha!? What's wrong!?" Puar worriedly asked.

"Hey what's with that guy!?" Oolong frantically asked.

Yamcha sent out a powerful force of energy that knocked back Puar and Oolong, one that worried Gohan.

"Wait, Yamcha shouldn't be this strong, he's almost as strong he was when Nappa and Vegeta first came to Earth, maybe even stronger than that!" Gohan said. "My dad's nowhere near that power yet!"

Goku was really confused, "I don't know what's going on, but you're not going to scare me off that easily." He rushed at Yamcha, "Power Pole, ex-"

Yamcha rushed in faster than Goku could react and kneed him hard in the stomach, and hit a massive uppercut, knocking him into the air.

"Oh no, dad!" Gohan shouted and flew to grab his kid father from the air. He was alive but out cold. "Not good!"

Yamcha aimed his palm and fired an energy beam, which Gohan quickly blocked before landing on the ground and sending a force of air to knock Yamcha away. "Gotta get my friends to safety, think..." Gohan remembered something he briefly saw yesterday. "Uh, Flying Nimbus!" Within moments the cloud had come, Gohan quickly placing Goku on there. "Quick, you need to get my friends to safety." He went to grab Bulma to place her on the cloud, only for the girl to fall through. "Huh? Why won't she stay on!?"

Yamcha had recovered from Gohan's attack and rushed to attack, with Gohan quickly blocking a strike and knocking the bandit back. He focused his attention back on Bulma and the Nimbus Cloud.

"Dad said only those with pure hearts could ride the Nimbus, so why can't Bulma?" Gohan wondered. "I know she's a bit of a pain but she's not a bad person, or maybe I'm just not understanding what a pure heart is." He looked to Oolong, "I'm defintiely gonna have this problem with Oolong, given that he's a total pervert."

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha rushed in to attack Gohan, the boy quick to block all of the incoming strikes, though Yamcha moved a lot faster than he expected and took a blow to the stomach.

"Wow he's strong! Guess I don't have a choice!" Gohan powered into Super Saiyan and flew in with a massive punch to Yamcha, knocking the wolf fight back. "Now for the nimbus. How am I going to get everyone on there if only dad's pure of heart?"

He didn't have time to think, Yamcha attacked again, Gohan doing his best to block, but somehow Yamcha was still pretty strong even in his Super Saiyan form. "I gotta beat him without hurting him too much!"

"Don't worry about that!" Supreme Kai of Time said in his head. "Just beat him up and knock him out! That's the only way to break the spell!"

"Huh, seems a bit barbaric," Gohan said, kicking Yamcha away.

"Yeah but it works," The Kai girl said. "Just do it! Also we're gonna have a nice conversation about your conversation with Bulma!"

"Hey I didn't tell her anything major!" Gohan said, punching Yamcha back. "Just enough to dampen her suspicions!"

"Yeah, all because you're lousy at this," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I knew I should have sent Cabba or Pan here instead, they would know to stay out of sight!"

"What's done is done, you can fix this anyway, can't you!?" Gohan asked.

"It's more work to fix!" Supreme Kai of Time said. "Well whatever, just do your job, you're almost done anyway, once you snap Yamcha out of it, go find Towa and make sure those twins are dealt with!"

"Alright, I got it!" Gohan said, then took a punch from Yamcha. "That's it!" Gohan powered into Super Saiyan 2 and punched Yamcha really hard across the jaw and blasted him with a Masenko, taking him down for the count. "Finally...Hope he's still alive."

"He is, and hopefully he won't have any memory of what happened," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"But what about the others?" Gohan asked, then noticed them waking up, same with Yamcha.

"Yamcha!" Puar shouted, flying over to the beaten up bandit. "Oh no, your poor face!"

"Huh? What about my face?" Yamcha asked as Puar turned into a mirror.

Gohan checked on Goku, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, wow Yamcha really got me there, he's stronger than I thought," Goku said. "Uh, you look a bit dirty again. What happened to you?"

"Oh, I may have had to fight off Yamcha, harder than I thought, but I got some hits in at least," Gohan said.

"AH! My tooth!" Yamcha shouted, glaring at the group. "Which one of you knocked out my tooth!"

"Probably him," Goku said, pointing to Gohan.

"Hey don't rat me out!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh, I don't know who you are kid, but next time I see you, you're gonna be so dead!" Yamcha got back in his car and drove off with Puar following.

"Believe it or not, Yamcha losing his tooth is part of the correct timeline," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Not helping," Gohan muttered.

"Wasn't trying to," The Kai said in a non-caring tone, much to Gohan's annoyance. He'd curse her out but he knew she'd hear him and possibly erase him from existence.

"Well now what?" Oolong said. "That jerk destroyed our car."

"Guess we'll have to walk," Goku said, looking inside. "I'll just carry Bulma since she's unconscious."

"Or, I can carry her," Oolong said with a perverted grin.

"You are forbidden to carry her," Gohan warned. "Try anything funny and I'll do to you what I did to Yamcha!"

Oolong backed away, "Fine, geez kid, what's gotten into you?"

"I just don't have time for your nonsense, better hurry if you want to get to Mount Frypan," Gohan said, leading the way with Goku and Oolong following.

From the distance, Towa seemed rather pleased with this outcome, "Impressive, but I'm not done just yet. If you two those twin Tuffles were bad, wait til you see one of their strongest warriors."

Towa disappeared to make her plans, one more obstacle left for Gohan to overcome.


	6. Heating Up

Off in the depths of space in Universe Seven, Freiza and Goku Black were engaged in an intense sparring session on an isolated planet, the space tyrant and the Saiyan imposter doing their daily training session.

Since his resurrection and swift defeat, Frieza had been training out in space, preparing for the day he could get his revenge against Goku. His training partner Black strived to reach the ultimate in combat perfection.

Their training was observed by Zamasu, the God sipping the tea served to him by Frieza's soldiers.

"You're both doing quite well, of course one of you is simply me in another body so it's to be expected," Zamasu said.

"It's not enough though," Frieza said, dusting himself off a bit. "I need much more improvement if I'm going to defeat those Saiyans."

"Your power has risen tremendously if I do say so myself," Black said. "At this point you might be far beyond what they're capable of, why seek more power?"

"I want to make sure I absolutely crush my foes, and rebuild my empire to it's peak," Frieza said. "What of you, why are you seeking so much power? Is there something beyond this plan of yours?"

"I am a god, and a God should be the most powerful being in existence," Black explained. "My Zero Mortals Plan will trancend all timelines, when I am done, the mortal population will be no more."

"While I'm not one to care about mortal life, I do hold some concern, without mortals, controlling my Empire might be a bit difficult, in fact I'll hardly have an empire to rule over," Frieza said.

"Apologies, but I am not particularly concerned about the state of your empire," Black said. "Honestly, you are one of the very reasons I despise mortals, thinking you can rule like a God."

"Well I do know Lord Beerus, who knows, perhaps when this is all over, maybe I can be the next God of Destruction," Frieza said. "Now that's what I call power! Deciding the fate of worlds."

"Just what we need," Black said, glaring at Frieza. "Yet another mortal wishing to be at the level of the Gods."

"You say that, yet you use a mortal's body, a mortal I can't stand," Frieza said. "Is it perhaps because you are envious of mortals? That you wish you had our potential? What a sad excuse for a God, then again I suppose all Supreme Kais are."

Black held out an energy blade near Frieza's neck, "Watch your tongue, I could end you on the spot."

"Maybe when we first met, but by now I have reached your level, I dare say I may have even surpassed you," Frieza taunted, paying no mind to the blade. "The only reason you can still move after our spars is because you have your other self healing you after every session, you can barely put a dent on me." Frieza aimed his finger, charging up a Death Beam. "Honestly, with how detrimental your plan may be to my own goals, it may be wise of me to end you right now."

Black and Frieza stared each other down, neither one backing down from one another. Zamasu placed own his tea to make his way over to the two. "That's enough, you two know you can't afford to kill one another, not yet anyway. We each have a common enemy to destroy, and that enemy has allies with Time Travel capabilities. One of them knew who we were almost right away, and who knows what else they might know. It is imperative that we get stronger and use our own numbers advantage. Once the enemy is dealt with, and the multi-timeline threat is null and void, then you two may resolve your quarrel in whichever way you choose."

Frieza and Black continued to stare each other down, then each relented on their energy, choosing to end their quarrel for the moment.

"So be it," Frieza said. "Just know that once this is over, there's no guarantee of your survival."

"Funny I was about to say the same to you," Black commented. "Now until then, let us resume our spar."

"Very well, hopefully there won't be any accidental deaths," Frieza coyly said.

"Yes, wouldn't that be a shame," Black said, getting back into a stance, the two resuming their spar.

In the Time Nest the morning after their mission, Cabba and Pan had returned, ready to work again.

Cabba had first explained what happened the day prior, especially the enemy he had encountered. "I honestly have no idea where Metal Cooler came from, one second we were hot on Mira's trail, the next he was gone and a bunch of creatures started attacking us."

"Yeah it was so strange," Pan said. "Wasn't Cooler defeated on Prison Planet several months back?"

"Anyone from any timeline can show up, so you have to be ready for that," Supreme Kai of time said.

"Wait, so even if we defeated an enemy, they can just show up from another timeline!?" Pan asked. "That's kind of unfair."

"That's the trouble of Time Travel, that's one of the reasons we try not to let mortals tamper with it, it can create more enemies than needed," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Now granted, I don't think Towa and Mira would mess with the timeline that much, it does take quite a bit of magic to alter the timeline, and the more they do it, especially in the same area, the more likely they'll get noticed, right now they're trying to be sneaky."

"Not to mention if the villain doesn't work out the first time, they're not likely to use them again," Trunks said. "The only reason they seemed to try to use Cooler again is because he still had his Metal Form, and even then that wasn't the worst that Metal Cooler could have done."

"Yeah, you only had to fight one, not his army," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"We DID fight an army though!" Pan said.

"Well compared to Metal Cooler's army, that army was pretty tame," Supreme Kai of time said. "Fortunately for you, it seems like Towa and Mira couldn't get the entire army."

"You gotta be kidding? So by your logic, we're not strong enough to fight that guy's army?" Pan asked.

"Everyone has their limits Pan," Supreme Kai of Time said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Pan stood up, stretching her arm, "Well then, I need to surpass my limits. Just like my Papa and Grandpa Goku would."

"I have to surpass my limits as well, like Master Vegeta," Cabba said.

"I kind of envy you though Cabba," Pan said. "You can reach the level of Goku and Vegeta in your timeline, but I don't think I'll reach the level they have from my timeline."

"What makes you say that?" Cabba asked.

"Your Goku and Vegeta can go Super Saiyan Blue, mine go Super Saiyan 4," Pan explained. "You can train to be Blue but to be 4, you need a tail, which I wasn't born with. Since my Papa, Grandpa and Vegeta were born with tails, they can go Super Saiyan 4, so I can't reach that form."

"Maybe not, but you can still go Blue yourself," Cabba said.

"I personally know the Gods of Destruction and their Angels, especially Beerus and Whis from your Universe, I can see if they're willing to help you reach that level," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Of course you also have the option of doing the Super Saiyan God ritual but that power would only be temporary unless you really make it yours like your grandfather did."

"Temporary won't work for me," Pan said. "I'll figure out the God Transformation, then go Blue. I'll get stronger son, just you wait and see."

"I look forward to that, we'll reach it together," Cabba said.

Trunks made his entrance into the room, "Supreme Kai of Time, I have a message for you."

"From who?" The Kai asked as Trunks gave her a radio. She then held it to her ears, awaiting a response. "Yes?"

"Supreme Kai, it's Android 18," the person replied.

"Eighteen? How did you get this radio?" The Kai asked.

"Trunks stopped by to tell us about Gohan since a night's gone by and he still wasn't home," Eighteen said. "How long is this mission suppose to last?"

"Until he gets it done," The Kai explained. "Gohan has to find whatever's disrupting the timeline an put a stop to it, but it's taking longer than anticipated."

"Is he out matched?" Eighteen asked.

"Not exactly, he handled himself just fine, but there were some complications," Supreme Kai said. "Usually when the mission is complete, the time scroll loses it's evil aura, but it's still resonating unfortunately."

"How often does this happen?" Eighteen asked.

"Not very often, I mean most patrollers solve the issue fairly quick, but other times it can last a while," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Don't worry though, if this takes too long or his life in endangered I'll pull him out."

"See that you keep him safe, I'll be keeping tabs on all of you," Eighteen said, then disconnected.

"Sometimes it's weird to hear her sound so caring of others," Trunks said.

"I know it would sound weird for you Trunks, that is the oddity of Time Travel," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Now then, I should check on Gohan, maybe I can see if I can find anything, even if I have to scroll through time."

"Should we go help him?" Cabba asked.

"Not yet, in fact maybe you and Pan can return to your own timelines for a while, you were in quite an intense battle yesterday, you could use a little break," Supreme Kai said.

"Hey we're good and ready to keep fighting," Pan insisted.

"I appreciate that, but it isn't necessary right now," Supreme Kai said. "Go back to your timelines for a bit, you could use the break. If things get really bad then I'll call you over but right now I think Gohan's gonna be fine."

"For Eighteen's sake, I hope so," Cabba said. "If something happens to him, you might have a very angry android on your tail."

"I can handle an 'angry android'," Supreme Kai of Time said. "You two go on now, I need to check on Gohan's progress."

"I'll get you both home," Trunks said, gesturing the two to join him. "Let's go."

Cabba nodded and turned back to the Kai he served, "I'll be ready the moment you need me again."

"Same here," Pan said. "Please, keep my Papa safe."

"I won't let anything bad happen to any of my Time Patrollers, even the temporary ones," Supreme Kai said.

"Come on you two," Trunks said, leading the two away to the proper time portal to their respective timelines as the Supreme Kai of Time went back to check on the timeline Gohan went to. She started navigating through it, hoping to find the time anomaly.

"Strange, there isn't much activity where Gohan is, it's almost like whoever's doing this is waiting, but what for?" the Kai wondered. She then focused her energy on the portal, "I don't want to risk pulling him out just yet but maybe I can speed things along."

She uses her abilities to shift the timeline a bit, trying to bring out the disruption and bring Gohan closer to the trouble.

The travel to Mount Frypan wasn't as bad as Gohan and the Mystical Trio thought, mainly since Yamcha, who was oddly kind, gave them a car for them to use and drive out of the desert. Of course he had his own ulterior motives, which Gohan and Oolong were suspicious of.

The drive was pretty long though, it was Oolong at the wheel and Goku in the passenger seat. Gohan sat with Bulma in the back, keeping her company in the back seat. She was still out cold from bumping her head, and Gohan still felt weird around her, first from having seen her without clothes the previous night, plus his awkward landing just a moment ago.

He shouldn't be thinking much about this, he had to remember that Bulma is a friend of his father's, and would grow up to be the mother of Trunks and the 'wife' of Vegeta.

Suddenly something weird began happening, the world started shifting around him, the skies started acting strange, like if the clouds were moving faster. "H-hey what's going on?"

"There's always something weird going on," Oolong said.

Gohan started feeling really worried, wondering if Towa was behind this. Fortunately it seemed to come to an end, the road was once again clear.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked, then noticed Bulma stirring.

"Where are we?" Bulma asked, looking around. "Huh? When did we get this groovy new car?"

"Yamcha gave it to us," Goku said. "Guess he was a nicer guy than we thought."

"Aw, I missed Yamcha again?" Bulma asked. "Just my luck, I never get a chance to speak to that cutie."

"What is your obsession with that guy?" Oolong said. "That low life would sooner steal all your valuables than give you the time of day."

"You're just jealous because he's a handsome hunk and you're just some annoying little porker," Bulma said.

"Is this how you treat everyone that does favors for you?" Oolong said. "Wow you'd make one lousy girlfriend."

"Watch it or I'll activate that PP Candy you ate!" Bulma warned.

"Bulma, maybe you should take it easy on Oolong, I know you like Yamcha but he did try to rob us," Gohan said. "It's only logical that Oolong is a bit untrusting of him."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me," Oolong said. "Look I'll give it to the guy, the car didn't explode like I thought it would but I still think he had an ulterior motive."

"Let's not worry about it now," Goku said. "Let's just hurry to Mount Frypan."

"I'd rather not hurry to a place that's always on fire," Oolong said. "I don't want to turn into bacon."

"Oh please, like that's real," Bulma said. "Like a mountain can really be on fire."

"Oh you'll see for yourself soon," Oolong said, the group unaware that they were being followed by Yamcha. Well Gohan was aware, he sensed his presence, but did nothing yet, not sure if that would be disrupting the timeline or not.

Unbeknownst to all of them, another group was nearby, the twins Oren and Kamin, both ready to make their move.

As the group got closer, Fire Mountain had started coming into view. It did seem to impress them, Bulma not believing her sight.

"That's so cool!" Goku said. "I can't wait until we get closer, maybe we'll see-"

"Watch out!" Gohan shouted, a bit too late as an energy blast came flying at the car, knocking it over, causing it to topple. Gohan held Bulma tight, keeping her safe as Oolong was hurt in the blast.

Gohan quickly pulled Bulma out of the car as Goku also popped out, looking to see what had happened. From the distance, Yamcha had stopped his car and stayed a nice distance from the wreckage.

Goku angrily stood up, glaring in his attacker's direction. "Alright what's the big idea!?"

Oren came into view, both of them staring down at Goku, with Gohan standing nearby, worried for his father.

"Who is that?" Bulma asked. "Gohan, is this who you were talking about before?"

Gohan grunted in frustration, he was hoping to avoid this type of confrontation. What really concerned him was that only Oren was here, now he had to wonder where his sister was.

"Sorry, I just really needed to get your attention," Oren said. "So you're Goku, interesting seeing you like this."

"Huh? How do you know who I am?" Goku asked.

"That's not important right now," Oren said. "What's important is whether or not you'll survive this encounter."

"I don't know what you're talking about but it sounds like you want to fight," Goku said, pulling out his power pole. "If that's what you want then consider me ready, I'll take you on!"

"Goku wait!" Gohan called. "He's too strong for you!"

"We'll see," Goku said, running to attack Oren, delivering a massive kick, knocking him back. Unseen to them, Oren flashed a quick smile as he flew back, with Goku chasing after him.

"Oh no, this isn't good. I gotta go and save-" Suddenly Goan heard a girl screaming, much to his confusion. "Who could that be?"

"It came from over there!" Bulma said, pointing in the direction of the scream.

"I'll go see who it is, stay here with Oolong and make sure he's alright!" Gohan said, running to the sound of the scream.

"Uh, sure," Bulma said, looking toward Oolong's direction. The pig boy was out cold, but as far as Bulma could tell, he didn't look that hurt. "I think he'll be fine." she started running toward Gohan's direction. "I'm more interested in what Gohan's up to."

Gohan flew to where he heard the sound and saw the other twin Kamin, but she seemed to have her eyes locked on someone else. It was a little girl, she had a pink helmet with a blade on it and was wearing a long cape. She also seemed to be wearing a type of bikini armor. Somehow this girl looked familiar to Gohan, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but what mattered was that this girl needed help.

"Hey! Get away from that girl!" Gohan shouted, getting the attention of both Kamin and the girl, who looked curiously at Gohan.

"Ah, Gohan, so you've made it," Kamin said. "I was hoping you'd come."

"Is that why you were terrorizing that girl? To get my attention!?" Gohan asked.

"Quite the perceptive one, aren't you?" Kamin asked. "I'm glad you're here, I really didn't want to hurt this girl, at least not yet, not until my friend had a chance to play with you."

"Friend? What friend!?" Gohan asked. Suddenly he felt a loud thud behind him. He turned around and saw a large creature with a type of pinkish armor and a blue bulb on his head and chest.

"Gohan, meet Hatchiyack," Kamin said. "Another of the Tuffles' greatest creations."

Before Gohan could react, Hatchiyack hit the boy with a massive uppercut, knocking him into the air. Gohan managed to stop himself mid flight but Hatchiyack flew in with greater speed, punching Gohan hard in the stomach and then whacked him away.

Gohan shook it off and flew in to kick Hatchiyack a few times, but the monster had hit a strong haymaker and then kneed Gohan in the face. Gohan sent a blast at the machine warrior but he deflected and sent ne back, hitting Gohan harder, leaving the boy disoriented enough for Hatchiyack to get in an extra punch.

"Nice work Hatchiyack," Kamin said. "Finish this boy off for me, I have my own mission to attend to." The evil Tuffle woman turned her attention to the trembling girl besie her. "Sorry kid, nothing personal," she aimed her palm, "But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do away with you."

"Ah...AAAHHHH! Daddy help!" the girl tossed her blade at Kamin but it was easily deflected. She tried zapping her with her helmet but Kamin was barely phazed by it.

"Is that all you have? Ox Princess Chi-Chi?" Kamin asked.

Little Chi-Chi's eyes widened, "How do you even know me? If you know me then you know my daddy! He's big and scary and he'll flatten you!"

"I'd like to see him try," Kamin said.

Gohan was engaged in more combat against Hatchiyack but he was too distracted in his worry for the girl that Kamin was going after. "Hey! Get away from her!" Gohan sent a beam to knock Kamin away, but this left him open for a punch to the back from Hatchiyack.

"Stupid kid, worry about your own life," Kamin said, before turning back to Chi-Chi. "Though if things go according to plan, he might not even have had a life at all."

"Get back!" Chi-Chi tried zapping again but it did nothing. Kamin then grabbed her by the neck, lifting the struggling girl off the ground.

"You're really annoying," Kamin started to squeze tighter, Chi-Chi's throat feeling crushed. "But you're still weak compared to me."

Chi-Chi kept struggling but was starting to fade as Kamin crushed tighter, soon she was unable to move.

"No!" Gohan tried to fly in and save the girl but Hatchiyack grabbed him from behind and started crushing him in his arms.

"Don't worry about using too much energy Hatchiyack," Kamin said, generating some energy in her hand. "Soon it'll be all over for the both of them."

Suddenly Kamin felt something hit her, like a bullet of sorts. She turned to see that Bulma was there, having whipped out a sub-machine gun. "Let her go!" She started unleashing the bullets at Kamin, careful not to hit Chi-Chi. This did nothing though, Kamin just stood there as the bullets bounced off her body.

"Interesting, you're Bulma aren't you?" Kamin said, dropping Chi-Chi, the girl finally able to take a breath again. Kamin walked slowly towards Bulma as the young teen girl kept firing until she ran out of ammo.

"No!" Bulma quickly reached to see if she had more bullets but Kamin had rushed over to grab her by her neck.

"Why bother, not like that's doing you any good," Kamin tossed Bulma over to Chi-Chi, the little girl quickly checking on the teenager.

"Hey, are you ok Miss?" Chi-Chi asked.

Kamin aimed her hand, "Maybe I can just kill you both right now and be done with it, might do away with Trunks too."

Gohan broke free of Hatchiyack and flew over to kick Kamin away. He turned his attention to Chi-Chi, "Hey, take my friend and go! It's not safe here!"

"Don't let them escape!" Kamin ordered, Hatchiyack flying to the two girls. Gohan blocked and punched Hatchiyack hard, knocking him back enough for Gohan to rush in and continue his assault getting several clean blows on the Tuffle Machine.

"I don't know who that boy is, but he sure is brave," Chi-Chi said, blushing a lot. "Strong too."

Bulma sat up, turning her attention to Chi-Chi, "Hey kid, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, were you the one who saved me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Not like I did much, I just distracted that girl," Bulma said.

"More like you pissed me off," Kamin said, floating over to the two. "I'm going to end the both of you."

"Why are you doing this!? Who are you anyway?" Bulma asked.

"It's not your concern, I just need you both dead!" Kamin aimed her palm, so Bulma quickly grabbed Chi-Chi and dodged out of the way. Kamin aimed again but Gohan had sent a blast to distract her, then quickly blocked a strike from Hatchiyack and kicked him away.

"I gotta end this fast!" Gohan said, powering into Super Saiyan.

"What in the world!?" Bulma shouted, seeing his hair transform.

"Aw, I like him better with black hair, never cared for blonde," Chi-Chi said, much to Bulma's disbelief.

"Normally I'd love to talk about boys kid, but right now isn't the time," Bulma said.

"Right, he did want us to run," Chi-Chi said. "Let's hurry before that other girl recovers."

"Too late!" Kamin shouted, flying over to kick Bulma down, then glared at Chi-Chi. "You know I tried being nice, I figured I'd give you a more fitting death but now I'm just gonna make it really hurt!"

Chi-Chi tried punching Kamin but she instead grabbed her arm and kneed Chi-Chi hard in the stomach, leaving the girl bent over in pain. She stomped on Chi-Chi's head, adding pressure to crush her.

Gohan tried to help her but Hatchiyack grabbed him by the tail before he could fly off and flew down to slam him hard on the ground.

Gohan stood up, glaring up at Hatchiyack. He wants to help the girls but if he doesn't get rid of this monster, he won't be able to help anyone. He had to hurry to save the girls from Kamin and save potentially Goku from Oren.

Hatchiyach started powering up his Revenge Cannon as he counted down. Gohan quickly started charging his Kamehameha. In an instant, both fighters entered a Beam Struggle, Hatchiyack's Revenge Cannon against Gohan's Kamehameha.

"Come on Hatchiyack! you Got this!" Kamin shouted.

Bulma got up from the floor, noting that Kamin was distracted. Quickly she whacked her from behind with her gun. Kamin turned around and back-handed Bulma.

"No! Bulma!" Gohan shouted, then started to lose his grip. He can't afford to take his eyes off Hatchiyack, otherwise if he dies, no one can protect the girls. He quickly powered up to Super Saiyan 2, sending more power into his attack, Hatchiyack struggling a bit, until it recieved it's own boost and put more strength into his blast.

"You can do it!" Chi-Chi cheered, then received more pressure from Kamin.

Gohan struggled more and more, then quickly powered into Super Saiyan 3, finally overpowering the revenge Cannon. Before the blast could hit Hatchiyack, it quickly dodged out of the way, sending an even stronger blast toward Gohan.

The boy quickly used Instant Transmission to teleport beside Hatchiyack and sent a powerful Masenko attack, catching Hatchiyack by surprised and completely overwhelming him. With the monster defeated, Gohan quickly powered down.

"What!? Impossible! He shouldn't be able to defeat Hatchiyack!" Kamin shouted.

"I've been in a lot of fights these last couple of days, like any Saiyan, I can grow stronger with each fight!" Gohan said, then flew over to punch Kamin back. He took a moment to catch his breath, Hatchiyack was stronger than he expected and he used a lot of energy but he wasn't too tired to continue.

In the distance, Goku and Oren are still fighting, the Tuffle boy toying with the Saiyan Child. Goku got in a few good punches, knocking Oren around a bit.

"Come on, I thought you were stronger than that!" Goku said. "Or is your magic your only source of power?"

"Magic? That's interesting," Oren said, throwing a punch that Goku parried, allowing him to elbow Oren in the gut.

"How else did you blow up our car then?" Goku asked.

"Right, you don't know about Ki yet, you were suppose to learn later," Oren said.

"Huh? What are you even talking about?" Goku asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm done with you," Oren said. In a flash he flew in and punched Goku hard, knocking the boy out with one blow. He aimed his palm at the downed Saiyan. "Farewell, Son Goku."

"Hey!" He heard from nearby. Oren turned to see Yamcha with Puar beside hm. "I don't know or what you are, but I can't let you kill that kid, I still need him alive."

"Huh, you're Yamcha aren't you?" Oren said. "I'd say you're much weaker than normal, but honestly it doesn't feel that different than my timeline."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Yamcha asked. "Look never mind, you need to back away or I'll take you down myself."

"I welcome you to try," Oren taunted.

"Yamcha, be careful, he looks dangerous," Puar said.

"He's nothing compared to me and my Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha said, getting into stance. He quickly rushed at Oren, ready to unleash his signature attack when Oren kicked him back hard, knocking him against a tree.

"How foolish," Oren said, turning his attention to a frightened Puar, "I could destroy you, but you're not worth the energy, neither is your friend there."

"What kind of monster are you?" Puar asked.

"One too advanced for your minds to comprehend," Oren said, turning back to Goku, about to finish him when he heard a loud disturbance. "What in the world?"

He quickly flew off, leaving Goku and Yamcha down while Puar shivered in fear, grateful to be alive, if for the moment.

Oren flew over and saw that Gohan had finished off Hatchiyack and had knocked away his sister. He was checking on the two girls.

"Are you two alright?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine, but wow kid, you're much stronger than I thought," Bulma said.

"You were so amazing, I've never seen a boy your age so strong!" Chi-Chi said.

"Thanks, I'm happy you're safe, I don't know why they targeted you though," Gohan said. "Well I should get you home where you'll hopefully be safe."

"I can't go home yet, I need to find Master Roshi and get his Bansho Fan," Chi-Chi said.

"Wait, you know Master Roshi?" Gohan asked.

"My daddy knew him, he was one of Master Roshi's students," Chi-Chi explained.

"Huh, that's interesting," Gohan said, little curious by this tidbit. Gohan was certain he knew everyone that Roshi trained, unless. "Uh, what's your name anyway?"

"Ah! Asking a girl's name before giving your own? Didn't your mother teach you any manners!?" Chi-Chi asked.

Gohan sheepishly rubbed his head, "Right, sorry, I guess I should have introduced myself sooner. My name is Gohan."

"Gohan? That's a nice name," Chi-Chi said. "I'm Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox-King, we live on Mount Frypan, or Fire Mountain as some tourists call it. Though the fire's too out of control, which is why we need the fan."

Gohan took a moment to register what he was told, this girl was in fact his mother as a child. It made sense, looking at her she did resemble his mother quite a lot, same eyes, same bangs, he couldn't believe it, this was the child version of his mother.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chi-Chi asked. "Oh! Are you in love with me!"

Gohan's eyes widened, resisting the urge to scream out loud. "N-no! That's not it! I mean, I just met you so I can't feel that way about you! I mean I'm sure you're very charming and any other boy would be lucky to have you but-"

"Uh, maybe you two forgot, BUT IT'S NOT SAFE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bulma shouted, startling the two.

"Sorry, you're right," Gohan said. "I should check on Goku, I hope he's still alive.

"He is," Oren said from nearby. "But soon you won't be."

"Gohan!" Surpreme Kai of Time said in his head. "Be quick! If you defeat Oren and Kamin once and for all, I can pull you out and fix everything!"

"R-right," Gohan stood up, ready to attack when Towa showed up. "Huh!? Where'd you come from!?"

"Towa!? Oren said. "What's the meaning of this!"

"Let's not stop the fun just yet," Towa said, creating a portal. "Let's play this game a little while longer." She knocked both Bulma and Chi-Chi into the portal.

"No! Bulma! Mo-I mean Chi-Chi!" Gohan shouted.

Suddenly Oren and Kamin double kicked his back, knocking him to the floor as they went through the portal, after the two girls.

"Look on the bright side kid," Towa said. "The Supreme Kai can turn this into an alternate timeline, so it won't affect yours, but it does weaken her a bit, making it that much easier to strike." Towa disappeared. "Better hurry though, you don't want anything happening to those girls, now do you?"

Gohan stood up, trying to catch his breath, "Dammit, gotta save them!"

He leapt through the portal as it closed behind him, unaware of what he was heading towards.

In his timeline, Eighteen sat on the roof of the house, looking to the skies. She was joined by her brother moments later, the boy looking in the same direction.

"Worried about Gohan?" Seventeen asked.

"It's been so long, I'm just worried something may have happened to him," Eighteen said.

"Man, between you and his mother, there's so much worry," Seventeen said. "Gohan's a tough kid, he'll be fine."

"You're way too optimistic," Eighteen said. "He's off in another timeline, what if it's dangerous?"

"If it gets too bad they can send Pan and Cabba to save him," Seventeen said. "If it gets worse, then we'll go pull him out."

Eighteen sighed, "I really hope you're right for once."

"I am, believe me sis," Seventeen said. "Also, what do you mean 'For once'?"

For the first time in a while, Eighteen was able to smile, taking some pleasure in messing with her brother, but still worried for the boy she's come to love, hoping he'll be safe.


	7. An Old Planet

At the Time Nest, Zangya is seen with a tray in hand, cursing the fact that she has to deliver food to a couple of prisoners at the nest. She was just told these two were sneaky and not to be trusted.

She arrived in a room, approaching a pair of cells and sliding in the trays, "Here you go, enjoy."

The two prisoners were in fact Fu and Android 21, each sitting in their own cell, attention drawn to their food.

"Huh, you're new," Android 21 said.

"Yeah, I don't think..." Fu stopped a moment to analyze her. "Wait, you're Zangya from Bojack's crew!"

Zangya suspiciously glared at Fu, "How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot about the warriors of the different dimensions and timelines," Fu said. "I know in one timeline, you and your crew did battle against Gohan and the Z Fighters, but unfortunately failed."

"Well it looks like the timeline prevailed then," Zangya said with mock joy. "Stupid kid got lucky, he and his friends. Doesn't help that our so-called leader decided to ditch us when he should have relied on us the most."

"Yeah Bojack's a sneaky one," Fu said. "Hey at least you're alive, though I am curious as to what brings you to the Time Nest."

"Gohan, little brat wanted to be chivalrous and sent me to this awful place where now I have to work under yet someone else who will just use me as a pawn," Zangya said. "Well, I can promise that won't last long."

"Yeah, maybe you can do so much more," Fu said. "After all, someone with your potential shouldn't be delivering food, they should be out conquering."

"Don't let your talents go to waste now," Android 21 said.

"Oh I won't," Zangya said, leaving the room. "I'll have my chance soon, no one will look down upon me again."

After she was gone, Android 21 turned her attention to Fu, "So, we know the plan right?"

"Yes, that girl may be our best chance of escape," Fu said.

"Can't believe how careless The Supreme Kai of Time was, allowing that girl to deliver our food?" Android 21 said. "What was to stop that girl from freeing us just to spite her?"

"Either she has a back-up plan or she's very distracted," Fu said. "She's great at her job but she's not perfect, she might slip up, and that will be our exit."

"Hopefully we'll be able to get our revenge on that Gohan, his Androids and those other two brats that the Supreme Kai of Time hired," Android 21 said.

"Yes, all in due time," Fu said. "For now, we practice our patience, then everything will work out just fine."

On a remote unknown planet, Gohan had just emerged from the portal he had followed the twins a well a Bulma and Chi-Chi through. He looked around, looking to find any sign of the girls, hoping that they're both not in immediate danger.

He also hoped to find Towa, that woman had quite a bit of explaining to do. "Bulma!? Chi-Chi!? It's me Gohan! Are either of you around!?"

"Gohan!" He heard Bulma's voice call. "Over here!"

"Bulma?" Gohan quickly followed the voice. "I'm coming!" He tried sensing her ki, figuring that'd be easier than navigating the wasteland of this unknown planet.

"Hurry Gohan! Before the mean people come back!" Chi-Chi's voiced called.

"I'm almost there!" Gohan said, now trying to sense Chi-Chi's ki. He flew around until he spotted both girls near the side cliff. They both waved both their hands to get his attention, so he quickly landed beside them.

"Thank goodness you girls are both safe," Gohan said, making his way over to them.

"Oh we're perfectly fine Gohan," Bulma said.

"No worries here," Chi-Chi added.

Gohan looked a bit curious by their reactions, he expected them to have been a little scared since they were attacked by aliens. "Well, do you know where those two went?"

"Oh, they're around," Bulma said, unusually cheery.

"Very close by in fact," Chi-Chi added.

"Uh, you two aren't making a whole lot of sense," Gohan said. "Seriously, I need to find those two before they cause any more trouble, so can you please-"

In a brief moment, Gohan could notice a sinister smirk on Bulma, but before he could react, she rushed in and landed a strong blow to his jaw, with Chi-Chi rushing in with a knee to his stomach and then an uppercut knocking him back.

Gohan cartwheeled back onto his feet, very much taken back by what had just happened, "H-hey! Did you two just..."

Suddenly both of their hairs turned white and some lines appeared under their now red eyes. Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You look surprsied Gohan, didn't expect a fight from us, did you?" Bulma asked, her voice somewhat distorted, sounding like another female.

"You didn't think you'd be rid of us that easily, did you?" Chi-Chi asked, her distorted voice sounding masculine.

"Uh, what's happening?" Gohan asked, clearly and understandably confused.

"You little fool, you have yet to taste our true abilities," Bulma said, getting into a battle stance.

"Do you have what it takes to bring us down?" Chi-Chi said, also getting into position.

"I don't understand what's happening, why are you attacking? Does this have anything to do with those twins?" Gohan took a moment when he remembered them, realizing something about the secondary voices. "Wait, those voices, don't tell me..."

"Have you finally figured it out?" Bulma said, rushing in to attack, trying to land a punch on Gohan, which he quickly blocked, but was open to an attack from Chi-Chi, who kicked him in the head and tripped him up.

Bulma then kicked Gohan under his chin, knocking him back, causing him to fall over. Gohan quickly rolled aside, trying to analyze the situation.

"How did you two even pull this off!?" Gohan asked.

"It wasn't hard, we just entered their bodies," Kamin-Bulma said.

"We're able to amplify their abilities to their fullest potential while we have them under our control," Oren-Chi-Chi added.

"Probably picked some bad hosts though," Gohan said. "You may have gotten some cheap shots against me but your power is pretty small, there's only so much you could do with those girls."

"Maybe you're right," Kamin-Bulma said. "But are you willing to hurt these girls?"

"Especially when one of those girls is your mother?" Oren-Chi-Chi taunted.

Gohan knew they had a point, if he went all out he could do serious damage to those girls, maybe even fatal. If he did then the timeline would be unfixable, as he doubts he'll find Dragon Balls, not only does he not know where he is, he also doesn't know when he is.

"Well I'll still try to stop you and free my friends!" Gohan declared, then flew in to attack Oren-Chi-Chi. Just before he landed a blow, he hesitated briefly, and that brief moment gave Oren-Chi-Chi the opportunity to punch Gohan across the jaw.

Kamin-Bulma jumped over and landed a diving kick to Gohan's back, knocking him toward her brother, to which he hit Gohan with a strong uppercut.

Both siblings then stood side-by-side and rushed in with a double knee to Gohan's gut and a double punch to his face, knocking him back.

Gohan had to think fast, he couldn't use his full strength because he was afraid to really hurt the girls but if he kept holding back he would be risking his own safety. What was to stop the twins from leaving their bodies once he was weak enough to finish off, Gohan couldn't let that situation happen.

"Do you surrender?" Kamin-Bulma asked.

"No way!" Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance. "Come try that again, if you dare!"

"Headstrong, like a Saiyan," Kamin-Bulma said, the two rushing in to attack again. Gohan was quick to block their strikes, trying to focus mostly on defense against the twins.

Gohan then used a non-lethal force of ki to knock both girls back, much as he hated to do this, he would have to be a little rough in this fight, but just enough to free the girls. He flew in to kick Oren-Chi-Chi, then teleported to punch Kamin-Bulma.

"I hope Bulma and my mom won't be too mad," Gohan said, then powered up to attack again, going for a kick to both possessed girls.

Oren-Chi-Chi stood back up, glaring at Gohan, "Attacking your mother as a child? Have you no shame?"

"I'll do what I can to free them!" Gohan said, going for another punch, getting his kid mother square in the jaw. He then rushed in and started doing a few more punches to her stomach and finished with an uppercut to knock her back.

Kamin-Bulma rushed over and kicked Gohan in the back, but he quickly used his tail to grab her arm and tossed her aside, then teleporting in front of her and punched her hard in the stomach and then karate chopped her back, knocking her to the floor.

Oren-Chi-Chi slowly started to stand, feeling aches all over his borrowed body. "Damn, this isn't working, I only used this body to give myself a mental advantage!" Oren-Chi-Chi rushed over to Gohan, powering up his signature attack. "Smash Break!"

Gohan quickly blocked the attack and kicked the kid version of his mother back. Kamin Bulma was about to do her attack but Gohan elbowed her in the stomach, causing the older girl to step back, holding the spot in pain.

"Little brat, is this how you treat your friends!?" Kamin-Bulma asked.

"I'll do what I must to save them, even if I have to fight!" Gohan said. "You know I can get stronger, now release my friends!"

Kamin-Bulma knew he had a point, he already made it obvious he would continue to fight even if she was in his friend's body, so she slowly started to exit from a cut, Bulma falling unconscious. Oren did the same, leaving Chi-Chi's body, leaving her on the ground.

"Pretty ruthless there Gohan, attacking your friends like that," Kamin said, then smirked a bit. "Kind of admire that sense of combat."

"Don't even try Kamin, I did what I did to save my friends," Gohan said.

"Call it whatever you'd like," Kamin said, backing away a little. "Unfortunately you did more damage to me than I expected, so I'll be taking my leave."

"I don't think so," Gohan said, powering up to Super Saiyan. "I can't let you or your brother cause any more trouble, I'll taking you both down. Now make this easy and surrender, I'd rather keep you alive if I can but if you give me too much trouble you'll leave me with very little choice."

"Do you really want to do that, when we can still destroy your friends?" Oren said, lifting Chi-Chi up by her neck, ready to blast her.

"H-hey! Let my mother go!" Gohan shouted, about to fly over, but Kamin got in the way and blocked him. "If you don't move I will destroy you!"

Kamin smirked sinisterly, "You're really attractive right now." To his surprise, she leaned in to kiss Gohan, the boy completely halting. Gohan stood there in shock as Kamin deepened her kiss for a bit longer before pulling back. Then Kamin took the moment of surprise to sucker punch Gohan to the ground, then quickly rejoined her brother as he dropped Chi-Chi. "See you shrimp!"

The twins quickly flew away, eventually going through a portal, back to their own time. Gohan was still shaking off the shock, both the surprise kiss from Kamin and the punch right afterwards.

"I can't believe she actually kissed me, what's wrong with her?" Gohan said. "Never mind that, I gotta get these girls somewhere safe."

Gohan quickly grabbed Chi-Chi and Bulma, flying them to nearby cavern, hoping to nurse them both back to health.

Back with the twins, they had returned to their own Universe, entering a big and dark room, with others nearby, different allies of theirs, including a woman named Lagss and the Saiyan Cumber.

"You're both late," Cumber said. "What took you?"

"Sorry, that fight with Gohan of Dimension Z took a bit longer than we thought," Oren said.

"Dimension Z, the Gohan that accidentally stowed away on Trunks's time machine?" Lagss aske.

"That very same," Oren said. "Apparently the Supreme Kai of Time is using him as a Time Patroller now, so our goal to destroy Goku and Chi-Chi as youths failed thanks to him."

"More Time Patrollers, that might be troublesome," Cumber said. "Bad enough those Metal Coolers couldn't exterminate those other two pesks, not that I'm surprised, Cooler isn't exactly trustworthy or reliable."

"You're just mad because you and Cooler have a past," Kamin teased.

"Watch your tone girl, he is nothing to me," Cumber said. "Besides, you are in no position to talk, given your own failures."

"Fair enough," Kamin teased. "Regardless our mission had some success, given the damage my brother and I caused in the past, no doubt the Supreme Kai of Time had to use her abilities to separate the timelines to keep Goku alive."

"Then once she's completely weakened, we'll be able to seize control of her Time Nest," Oren confirmed. "Then we'll finally have complete control over the timelines."

"We'll also be able to get all the power needed to overcome the Gods," Cumber said. "Once we get enough power for Mira that is."

"Aren't any of you the least bit concerned about that though?" Oren asked. "Once Mira gets this power, he can easily betray us."

"Then we'll just need to be ready," Lagss said. "Do you honestly believe we're going along with this under the blind notion that Towa can be trusted?"

"I have been traveling to different realms and planets, training relentlessly for that very moment," Cumber said.

"Perhaps we won't even let Towa get all the power to Mira, what's to stop my brother and I from taking the power for ourselves?" Kamin said.

"Then we'd have to worry about your betrayal," Cumber said.

"Do you talk to Hearts this way?" Kamin teased. "My brother and I would never betray our most valued allies."

"Yeah you say that now, I just hope I can trust you to keep your word," Cumber said.

"We've fought together for a long while Cumber," Lagss reminded. "Oren and Kamin do hold a sense of comradery with us, and it'll fall into all five of us to bring down Mira and Towa, so we can't afford any internal discord."

"I see your point," Cumber said. "Very well, at least we have a weaker foe now. Just a little more push and victory will be ours."

"Oren and I will go an check on Towa and Mira, you two alert Hearts on what's been happening thus far," Kamin said.

"Alright, consider it done," Cumber said, making his way out of the room.

"I shall accompany him," Lagss said, following after Cumber.

Once the twins were alone, Oren took this moment to speak with his sister, "Kamin, on that rogue planet, when you kissed that boy..."

"I hope you're not thinking much of it brother," Kamin said. "It was all just to get inside his head."

"I am just hoping you don't develop feelings for the enemy," Oren replied. "Truth be told, I am quite surprised you went with such a tactic, seemed like a very desperate move."

"I assure you brother, I feel nothing for that boy. I took a necessary risk and it paid off. If he starts to feel for me however, that's simply another weakness to exploit," Kamin generated power in her hands." Next time we encounter him, we will destroy him once and for all, that I can promise."

Back on the rogue planet, Gohan searched around to see if he happened to have any Sensu Beans. Fortunately he had two that he brought with him. He hadn't needed them yet but he knew these girls could use some. Instead of giving them two different beans, he decided to break one in half and feed it to each girl.

"Just like dad did for me and Krillin when the Saiyans first arrived," Gohan remembered as he popped one half into Bulma's mouth. "Eat up, it'll make you feel better."

Bulma instinctively started chewing as Gohan gave the other half to Chi-Chi. The teen girl stood up, looking around. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Good, you're awake," Gohan said, having fed Ch-Chi the other bean, the girl chewing and recovering. "I don't know where we are right now, I just finished fighting off the twins who captured you."

"Oh yeah, I remember there was that one freaky looking girl," Bulma said. "Then the boy came out of nowhere."

"That was weird, and scary," Chi-Chi said, finally recovering. "Who were they? How did they know who I was?"

"Yeah, what's going on Gohan?" Bulma asked. "How were you that strong!? How are you able to fly!? And what's with your hair!?"

"Oh yeah, I noticed your hair's black again, it should stay that way," Chi-Chi said.

"Look, it's really complicated to explain," Gohan said.

"Kid, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with two weirdo twins trying to kill us! I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now!" Bulma demanded. "I just know there's something you're not telling us! Now spill it!"

"Thing is...I'm really not supposed to tell you anything," Gohan said. "Honestly I might have told you too much, you were never even suppose to see me."

"Kid, I want answers now, if you don't I'll come up with ways to make you tell me!" Bulma shouted.

"Bulma, come on," Gohan pleaded, but Bulma's glare made him shrive. Gohan couldn't fathom how someone with his power level could feel so intimidated by a common Earthling like Bulma, but of course he would never want to upset a woman whom he respects. "Fine, I'm gonna get in such hot water for this though."

"I think we're already in hot water," Chi-Chi said.

Before Gohan could say anything, the trio suddenly found themselves surrounded by warriors in armor. "Don't move!"

"Ah!" Bulma screeched. "What's going on!?"

Gohan was quick to get into a defensive position, then noticed something interesting about the people who surrounded him. First they had armor similar to what Vegeta and Frieza's men wore. Interestingly they had tails. There were five of them, four men and one woman, but what stood out to him the most was that one man had a hair style similar to his father. What could this mean to Gohan? When in time was he?

"Hey, check it out," a larger Saiyan with a bowl cut hair said. "That runt has a tail."

"Yeah," the woman said. "Must be a Saiyan, but where did he come from?"

"Hey kid, what battalion are you from?" a man with blue armor said.

"Battalion?" Gohan said, trying to think. They believed him to be a Saiyan, which made sense since he a tail. "Uh...Battalion C?"

That seemed to confuse the older Saiyans, though the bigger one started laughing, "Heh, rookies, don't know nothing except to go out and raise hell."

"But why would they send another battalion on a planet we were assigned to?" the blue armor man said.

"Got me Tora," bigger man said. "Maybe someone on the Frieza Force screwed up."

"Hey where is his battalion?" Fasha asked.

"Probably bit the dust," the man who resembled his father said. "Check his clothes, looks like he's been through hell."

"Wait, those clothes look kind of weird," the woman said.

"Hey you're right Fasha," the bigger man said. "They ain't from Planet Vegeta that's for sure."

"Uh these clothes are..." Gohan tried thinking. "They're special imports from...Planet Namek!"

"Namek?" the big man asked. "What's Namek?"

"I've heard of it, a planet of green men with antennas and stuff," Tora said. "Must be some fashion statement."

"Kids, always trying to look cool," Fasha said. "Probably trying to stand out and climb through the ranks."

The man who resembled his father looked to the woman, "Who are they? Are they locals?"

"They're...servants!" Gohan said.

"Excuse me!?" Bulma said, Gohan doing a shushing motion.

"Yeah, my family got them from some nearby planet, they follow me around and make sure I have plenty of food and stuff," Gohan said.

"Wow, must be some noble kid," the big man said. "Surprised you're out here fighting, but then again it's in a Saiyan's blood to want to fight."

"Except weak ones, like Bardock's girl," Fasha joked.

"Hey lay off my wife," Bardock warned. "Besides, even if she can't fight, woman knows how to cook, a nice meal before a big battle really brings out the warrior spirit in a Saiyan."

"Well this kid's got a warrior spirit," Toma said. "Uh, what's your name anyway?"

"My name?" Gohan was about to say his real name but worried that might cause trouble, plus it's an Earthling name, it likely wouldn't pass as a Saiyan name. He thought quickly to other Saiyans until he settled on one. "Uh, my name's Cabba."

"Cabba huh?" Bardock said. "Well my name's Bardock, this is my crew." He gestured to the lone female, "That's Fasha," then to the big man, "That's Shugesh," He gestured to a quiet taller man, "That's Borgos," he gestured to the last one, "And that's Toma."

"Nice to meet you all," Gohan said. "Well I take it this planet's fully captured."

"Yeah, not much left to do but wait for Frieza to show up and put up up for sale," Bardock said.

"Bet we'll get a nice payday out of it too," Shugesh said.

"We better," Fasha added. "Hey kid, got anyone to report to, or are they all dead?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm the only one here," Gohan said. "Those guys nearly took me out but I pushed on through!"

"Looks like your friends got roughed up as well," Shugesh said, then started eyeing Bulma. "Gotta say, the blue hair one looks pretty nice."

Bulma started to freak out, but Gohan stood in front of her. "She's not for sale if that's what you're implying, these girls are very realiable to me."

"Not like you could afford good help Shugesh, you blow most of your cash off on drinks anyway," Bardock said, then turned back to Gohan. "You should get back to your pod now."

"Pod? I don't have one," Gohan said.

"Then how did you get here?" Fasha asked.

Gohan nervously looked around, he should have come up with a better answer. "Uh...it got destroyed...yeah we landed near a bunch of them and they wrecked everything."

"What idiot ran your battalion?" Shugesh asked.

"A big one," Gohan lamented. "But seriously, I don't have a pod. I don't suppose you have extras?"

Bardock nodded, "Yeah, but only one. Some new guy came with us on this mission, we were suppose to show him the ropes but..."

"He took one energy blast through the torso and he was done, permanently," Shugesh finished.

"Yeah, thanks for finishing that," Bardock said, then turned back to Gohan. "So you want that pod or do you want us to call the Frieza Force and have them send you an extra ship?"

"Uh, I'll take sharing the pod," Gohan said. "I don't want to deal with Frieza's men."

"Don't blame you," Bardock said. "Alright, hi-tail it on over here."

Gohan led the two girls with him, both of them scared and confused.

"Gohan, what is happening?" Bulma asked.

"Tell you later, now hurry," Gohan said, leading the two girls toward Team Bardock's Saiyan pods.

"Alright, there's the spare pod," Bardock said, pointing to the far corner, "It's already pre-programed to return to Planet Vegeta, just press the red button and that's it."

"Thanks sir," Gohan said.

"Don't mention it, now let's hurry, I wanna be off the planet before Frieza's men start getting here," Bardock said. "Really hate their smug looks."

Gohan went to the pod with Bulma and Chi-Chi, the two girls wondering how they'll fit inside. Gohan quickly analyzed the pod, it might be a tight fit but he can get then all inside. "Alright, you go in first Bulma."

"Alright," Bulma said, still not too confident about this. She sat against the seat, trying to get comfortable. Gohan then sat between Bulma's legs, pressing against her, much to her discomfort. "Hey easy kid."

"Sorry about that," Gohan said, trying to get comfortable as his tail ticked Bulma's nose, causing her to sneeze.

"Watch that tail of yours," Bulma ordered.

"Again, sorry," Gohan said, then turned to Chi-Chi. "Alright, your turn, come and rest between my legs, but be-" Chi-Chi wasted no time going inside the pod, sitting comfortably on Gohan's lap while placing her legs over his left one while wrapping her arms around him. "Hey easy!"

"Sorry, but I'm comfortable now," Chi-Chi said, her helmet blade getting close to Bulma's face.

"Hey, get that blade away from me!" Bulma ordered.

"Oh, I can put it aside," Chi-Chi said, placing her helmet down next to her seat. "There, all better."

"I guess, still feel a bit uncomfortable," Bulma said.

"Maybe it won't take long," Gohan said, pressing the button as the door closed. From there the ship started leaving the ground, Bardock's team ships also launching off of the planet. Within moments the ship they were on picked up speed, the trio approaching the planet fast.

Fortunately there wasn't much kickback, the ship was indeed pretty well built. Gohan rested as comfortably as he could, between Chi-Chi resting on his lap and his head pressed against Bulma's breasts, he was feeling rather awkward.

"So, what's going on again Gohan?" Bulma asked. "Who are those people?"

"Those are Saiyans," Gohna explained. "They're an alien race of warriors."

"Wait, aliens!? Bulma asked. "As on not from Planet Earth!?"

"Pretty much what an alien is," Gohan said.

"Wait a minute!" Bulma said. "Those Saiyans had tails! just like you!"

"Does that mean you're an alien?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well...sort of," Gohan said. "I was born on Earth but my father is a Saiyan."

"So you're half alien?" Bulma asked. "That would explain quite a few things."

"Why did those creatures bring us to your father's planet though?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I wish I knew, this feels so random," Gohan said. "Don't worry, I'll get you girls home safe and sound. After we land I'll start making plans to return to Earth." Of course Gohan knew that in addition to that, he needed to return to the right timeline as well, as based on the existence of the Saiyans and Frieza's rule, he knew that he had gone to the past since his uncle Raditz said that Planet Vegeta was destroyed when Goku was just an infant.

The five pods landed, Gohan stepped out with the two girls, but they immediately fell to the ground.

"Ah! What happened!?" Chi-Chi asked, trying to pull herself up. "Why do I feel so heavy?"

"Must be this planet's gravity, it feels stronger than Earth's!" Bulma said, trying to stand.

Gohan immediately started to panick, he hadn't known about Planet Vegeta's Gravity, he never took that into account. "Come on, you girls gotta try to stand up!"

"What does it look like I'm trying to do kid!" Bulma snapped. "How the hell are you standing!?"

"Guess the gravity change doesn't bother me," Gohan said. He saw Bardock's crew making their way over, so he quickly lifted Gohan onto his back. "Hold on tight." He then picked Chi-Chi up bridal style as the rest of the team approached him, all confused at the sight.

"Are you carrying those girls?" Bardock asked.

"They're tired, and exhausted, they can't even stay on their feet so I decided to carry them," Gohan said.

"Huh, weird for the noble to carry their servant, I expected it the other way around, Bardock said. "Well you probably wanna get home now."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I should get going, so-"

"But wait kid, you gotta come by Bardock's place, his wife's cooking up something fancy," Shugesh said.

"She may be weak as well but she's a pretty decent cook," Fasha said. "Probably why Bardock keeps her around."

"Oh ha-ha, remember she's my wife, only I get to talk crap about her," Bardock said.

"Uh, you never do though," Shugesh said.

"Exactly, so like a good crew, follow your leader," Bardock said, then turned to Gohan. "Must be weird for you to see a Saiyan man be so loyal to his wife huh?"

"Not really, my father's like that," Gohan absent-mindeldly said.

"Oh your father? Who is he?" Bardock asked.

Again Gohan realized the pickle he got himself into, "Uh...Turles?"

"Turles, names sounds familiar, then again it's a common name so maybe that's why," Bardock said. "Well you wanna try my wife's cooking?"

Gohan wanted to turn it down, but he was actually a bit curious about Bardock, and why he looked like his father. Maybe it was coincidence, but he still wanted to know for sure. "Sounds nice, but it'll have to be quick, I gotta get home soon."

"Good with me, let's go," Bardock said, leading his crew. Gohan took a nice look around Planet Vegeta, it was a little different than he imagined. When he thought of Saiyans, he imagined a bunch of brutes, kind of like Nappa. But many of these Saiyans seemed to be engineers, so not all of them are warriors, though Bardock did allude to that.

Even Bulma looked amazed, scary as this was for her, she was seeing a whole different civilization, they looked pretty advanced. The science lover in her wanted to know more about their technology, she knew her father would love to see a place like this. Chi-Chi was pretty impressed too, but she really just wanted to go back home.

It wasn't long before they arrived in a market place, the three Earthlings were amazed at how similar it looked to home. Eventually Bardock made hsi way inside a store. "Hey Gine."

"Barock!" Gine said, greeting her husband. "How was the mission?"

"Little rough, the new guy bit the dust but still a success," Bardock said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Gine said. "Well, all in a day's work I guess." She turned to the crew. "Hi everyone, nice to see you."

"You too Gine," Toma introduced. "I can already smell the food in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I started preparing ahead of time, I made food for all of you, even the new guy," Gine said. "Guess he won't be around to enjoy it."

"That's fine, we found another new guy," Bardock said, gesturing to Gohan. "His name's Cabba, we found him on that planet."

"Cabba, what a nice name," Gine said, making her way over to Gohan and kneeling down. "Huh, who are these girls? Are they Saiyans too?"

"No, they're from another planet," Gohan said. "These are my servants...Brianne and Rozie."

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked confused by the names they were given, though went along with it, figuring Gohan had his reasons.

"Well they look cute...why are you carrying them though?" Gine asked.

"They're tired, and they're fairly new to the planet so they haven't fully adjusted to the gravity," Gohan hoped the story he came up with on the walk over here would work. Fortunately it seemed to since Gine didn't bat an eye.

"Well if they're hungry and don't mind Saiyan food, then I suppose I can whip up a little extra for them," Gine said. "Just take a seat at the table, I'll have the food out shortly."

The others did as told, relaxing as they awaited their meals. Gohan helped his friends sit at the table, adjusting them properly to sit in perfect balance.

"Nice lady huh," Shugesh said. "She may not have the battle instinct of a Saiyan but that don't make her bad company."

"She really is nice, you're so lucky to have her Bardock," Gohan said.

"Yeah she's one of a kind," Bardock said. "Good wife and mother to my kids, rare in a Saiyan woman."

"Sure as hell can't see Fasha as anything like that," Shugesh joked.

"Oh screw you," Fasha shot back.

Gohan still needed time to figure out how to get himself and the girls to safety, but a quick meal break wouldn't hurt, he was hungry. He then heard the voice of a young Saiyan boy, "Mom, I'm off to my battle training!" He walked by Bardock, "Oh hello father."

"Hey son," Bardock said as a boy with long black hair walked by. He looked very familiar to Gohan.

"No way, it couldn't be..." Gohan said.

"Raditz!" Gine called out. "Don't you want to stay a bit longer and see your father after his mission?"

"It's fine, battle training is important," Raditz said. "Go kick some ass son."

"Sure thing," Raditz said, making his way out of the store.

"No way..." Gohan said.

"What's up kid?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing, just..." Gohan turned to Bardock. "So you have a son?"

"Two actually, the other is still in his incubation chamber," Bardock said. "His name's Kakarot."

Gohan could not believe his ears, this man who looks like his father has children named Raditz and Kakarot. "That's so cool."

"Really? Interested in fatherhood?" Bardock asked. "Kind of young though, then again you're just abut that age when you wanna find a mate, or you look it at least."

"He's got two options, assuming he's alright with cross-breeding," Shugesh said, pointing to the girls.

Gohan blushed heavily, as did the girls. Gohan imagined the idea of Bulma bearing his kids, then Chi-Chi- came to mind and he quickly shook that off, that was too weir for him., "No way, they're just servants, that's all." Bulma and Chi-Chi glared slightly at Gohan, but they knew not to speak up, unless they wanted their cover blown.

"Kakarot is a cute baby," Gine said. "He looks just like his father too."

"Wow, can I see? Uh if you don't mind that is," Gohan said.

"Sure, that's fine," Gine said, then turned to her husband. "I gotta finish preparing the food, mind showing Cabba to Kakarot?"

"Uh, sure, that's fine with me," Bardock said, standing up. "Let's go Cabba."

"Coming sir," Gohan said. He turned to the girls first, "Hey, want to join?"

They tried moving but the gravity was still rough on them. Bulma shook her head, "I'm good."

"Same here," Chi-Chi said.

Gohan shrugged and followed Bardock to the back where Kakarot was. Bardock pat the chamber the baby was inside, "There he is, tell me he doesn't look like me."

Gohan gazed curiously at the pod, and sure enough it was him. There was no doubt about it. The Saiyan boy in that pod was none other than his father, the one who would grow up to be his father Goku.

"Wow..." Gohan said. "I can't believe it. He really does look like you."

"I wonder if his kids will look like him, hair style at least," Bardock said. "That would be a funny sight."

Gohan did find humor, knowing his little brother did have the same hairstyle as both his father and his grandfather. That's when it hit Gohan, the man standing beside him, it's his grandfather. The woman outside, cooking food for him, that's his grandmother.

Gohan finally had the chance to meet his grandma and grandpa. This was very surreal to the boy. Gohan didn't know why he was in this timeline, but he's glad he's here, he can get to know more of his family now, and more about The Saiyans.

Back in his timeline, Videl is training with Goku at her house, the young girl having a practice spar against the older Saiyan.

"Wow, you're pretty good Videl, Eighteen's been training you well," Goku said, blocking each of her strikes. Videl tried harder, hopingt to get one hit on Goku, what made her even more nervous was that Seventeen was there too, standing beside his sister. She really wanted him to see just how strong she's gotten.

"You trained quite a strong kid Eighteen," Seventeen complimented, turning to face his sister. She looked distracted however. "Uh, sis, you alright there?"

"Huh? Eighteen turned to face Seventeen. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Worried about Gohan?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah," Eighteen admitted. She wasn't going to bother hiding it. "Maybe we should have gone with him wherever he went, I don't even know if it was suppose to take this long."

"You couldn't get any information out of the time Kai?" Seventeen asked.

"No, none at all," Eighteen said. "I can't stand not knowing what's happening."

"Well, if things take too long, we'll just go see the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, and have him take us to the Time Nest, maybe from there we can see what Gohan's up to," Seventeen said.

"Huh, finally using that brain of yours?" Eighteen teased.

Seventeen playfully glared at his sister with a somewhat friendly smile, "You have a weird way of thanking people sis."

Eighteen smiled back at her brother, "You know me so well bro."

The two continued to observe Goku's training of Videl, if things came down to it, perhaps they can also join them to help check on Gohan. They only hoped they could pull him out of any danger he could end up in.


	8. A Family now known

In the further future, Cabba continued looking through the scroll, chuckling to himself, "I'm still flattered Gohan choose my name as his cover name."

"It was probably the only name he could think of that didn't conflict with anything or would raise suspicion," Pan said.

"Yeah, you got a point," Cabba said, looking through the scrolls. "Still, interesting how he was able to meet up with his Grandparents, I don't think he knew much about them."

"My papa never mentioned them, he probably thought they were as bad as his uncle," Pan said. "The only grandpa my papa usually mentioned was his mother's father, my great grandpa Ox."

"I can't blame him for thinking that," Cabba said. "From everything I've seen, the Saiyans of Universe 7 are nothing like the ones in Universe 6. Of course I knew that, Master Vegeta told me after all, but to see it with my own eyes, it just seems so unusual. Conquering planets, working with a monster like Frieza, wiping out races."

"I've seen the grudges aliens have on Saiyans for that," Pan said. "That's why Doctor Myuu created Baby."

"Right, they're Tuffles, just like those twins Gohan fought," Cabba said. "It still strikes me as odd that the Tuffles from Universe Six still posed a problem to Saiyans."

"I still say a Tuffle from Universe 7 escaped to Universe 6 and tried to have revenge against Saiyans from both Universes," Pan said.

"Well we don't have to worry about those two anymore thanks to Gohan," Cabba said. "Still, the mental turmoil he went through in the process of doing that, it was awful."

"I can imagine," Pan said, looking back at the scroll. "Imagine meeting family for the first time after not knowing them your whole life, and then losing that."

Cabba looked down at the scroll himself, scowling at what's to come, "Yeah, it's torture."

Back in the past Gohan had made his way to a private area, far from Gine's shop where he attempted to contact the Time Nest. "Supreme Kai of Time!? It's me Gohan, are you there!?"

"I'm right here Gohan," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Oh good, uh I don't suppose you've kept track of everything that happened do you?" Gohan asked.

"I have, I had to use up a lot of power to separate the timelines," Supreme Kai of Time said, looking over the separated timeline. "It was risky but if I hadn't, it would have had major ramifications, you could have very well popped out of existence."

"I'm sorry for all this, I couldn't stop those twins, I didn't expect them to bring in that giant Tuffle," Gohan said. "I couldn't even keep my mom or Bulma safe."

"It's fine Gohan, it was your first mission, and I may have underestimated a few things," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I didn't expect Towa to get involved as much as she did. Plus newbies often make mistakes, I've seen it happen."

"Well what happens with that other timeline?" Gohan asked.

"For now I'll leave it be, I can fix it again later though," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Though to do that, I will need Bulma and Chi-Chi to return."

"Well can you pull us out of this timeline?" Gohan asked. "Then send them back?"

"Not yet, Oren and Kamin are still around, if I pull you out they might target Bardock or Gine," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Worse yet, they may target your father, or even Vegeta."

"So I have to stay around longer?" Gohan asked.

"Just until they draw themselves out," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I'm sorry to put you through this, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about that, I just want to get everything fixed," Gohan said. "I don't mind waiting, but Bulma and my mom might, they can barely stand in this gravity."

"I can help with that, stay put for a bit," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Uh sure, not really going anywhere," Gohan mused. He stood there for a bit, taking in the scenery again. Planet Vegeta definitely had a unique atmosphere compared to Earth or Namek, or even the planet where Zamasu lives. He looked over the Saiyans again, many of them doing minor work, such as putting out foods or fixing up transportation devices. "Somehow these Saiyans don't seem that much different than people on Earth, they have people living everyday lives too."

Within moments, a couple of rings were transported to Gohan's hands by Chrona, "There you go, I enchanted these rings so that they can help those girls resist the Gravity."

"Great thanks," Gohan said, pocketing the rings. "I'll get these to them right away, then I'll get to finding those twins."

"Be careful out there Gohan," Supreme Kai of Time warned. "Keep the timelines safe."

"Will do," Gohan promised, then used his Instant Transmission to leave and make his way back to the girls.

At Gine's hut, everyone was enjoying a drink while Shugesh explained the mission, overly exaggerating some parts, with Bulma and Chi-Chi sitting at another table while also using it to keep themselves propped up.

"I hate this planet," Bulma said.

"Well the gravity's a pain but the people are nice at least," Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, they are, but I still can't get over how one of them looks like a friend of mine," Bulma said, looking to Bardock. "Right down to the crazy looking hairstyle."

"Think we'll find your friend's father?" Chi-Chi asked. "He said he was an alien."

"Who Gohan's?" Bulma asked. "Maybe, speaking of which where is he?"

"He said he had to do something, maybe he's getting his father?" Chi-Chi said. "I don't know about you, but I could really go for a hot bath and a nap."

"Oh a hot bath, if only," Bulma said, thinking about her tub.

As she was thinking, Gohan had teleported nearby, and caught the attention of the two girls, "I'm back."

"Hey, where have you been!?" Bulma asked. "Tell me you found us a way home!"

"Or some place to stay, maybe at your father's house?" Chi-Chi said.

"Uh, that's gonna require some explaining," Gohan sheepishly said. "For now I have something for you two. Hold out your hands."

The girls did just that, Gohan pulled out the rings and placed them each on the fingers of both girls, much to their confusion.

"Wait, are you proposing to us?" Chi-Chi asked, getting an awkward blush from Gohan. "I mean I'm very flattered but I was kind of hoping not to share my husband."

"I'm not proposing!" Gohan shouted, this even getting the attention of the other Saiyans, all of them curious. Gohan nervously gazed in their direction. "She's just messing around."

"Not like you need to propose anyway, they're already your servants," Shugesh joked. "But that don't mean you can't have fun with them, if you know what I mean."

"You're such a pig!" Bulma shotued, Gohan quickly trying to calm her down.

"Easy, he's really strong remember!" Gohan reminded.

Shugesh laughed some more, "It's fine kid, girl's got some spunk, kind of like it."

Gohan sighed in annoyance and turned back to the girls, speaking in a hushed tone, "These rings will allow you to become accustomed to this planet's gravity."

"Wow really?" Bulma stood up from the table, feeling the same weight she felt when she was back on Earth. "Wow, I feel great!" Bulma twirled a bit. "Finally I don't feel like I weigh five hundred pounds."

Chi-Chi also stood up, testing out the balance, "Wow, great rings, even if they aren't for marriage." She turned back to Gohan, a look of seduction in her eyes. "But if you ever change your mind about it's intention-"

"I'm good!" Gohan nervously insisted. "Really, I am. Totally not ready for marriage yet anyway."

Chi-Chi pouted a bit, "Well even so, I won't say no to a date."

Gohan's nervous smile did not fade, if anything it widened, a lot of sweat coming from his head. This was such an awkward moment for him. "Let's focus on getting home right now."

"Yeah, I'm just about ready to leave myself," Bulma said.

"Going already?" Bardock asked. "Well I won't hold you back, try not to be a stranger now."

"Yes, you and your friends are always welcome to stop by again," Gine said.

"Uh sure," Gohan said, little happy from the attention he got from his Grandparents.

"Be careful out there kid, don't get into fights you can't handle," Tora warned. "Sometimes it's better to improve at your level than jump into a situation you can't get yourself out of."

"If you ever want to test your skills, come and find us," Fasha said. "A little sparring goes a long way."

"Also try to find some armor," Shugesh said. "If you wanna do that weird fashion sense then by all means do it, but makes sure you're well protected."

"See you around kid," Borgos said.

Gohan chuckled to himself, he didn't expect the Saiyans to be this friendly, probably because they're not his enemies, this is likely just how they treat comrades. That or Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta were simply just the worst of the bunch. Frieza did keep them alive after all, so he must have liked their ruthlessness enough to take the chance.

"Bye everyone, thank you for your hospitality," Gohan said, leaving the hut with his friends, Bardock and the others staying behind for their drinks.

"So, what do you think the story with that kid is?" Fasha asked.

"I don't know, something about him seems unusual though," Bardock said.

"I think he's a nice boy," Gine said. "Really well mannered too."

"That's the thing that's weird," Bardock said. "How many well mannered Saiyans do you know, especially at a young age?"

"Oh Bardock, just because you were rowdy as a youth, a trait that rubbed off on your son doesn't mean all Saiyan boys are like that," Gine said.

"I don't know, Bardock has a point," Shugesh said. "I've seen lots of Saiyan boys with that same rowy attitude your husband and older son used to have."

"I think the kid's a noble though, maybe that's why," Fasha said. "Probably got spoon fed manners so his family could be in good graces with King Vegeta."

"I don't know, that noble story sounds a bit fishy to me," Bardock said. "I mean, wouldn't we have heard of that type of family?"

"I don't know, would we?" Shugesh asked. "Never cared much for that nobility crap, most of them don't even do the hard stuff. Least that kid's got the balls to go out on these missions, even if it might just be his family trying to toughen him up."

"Still, I find his story a bit suspicious," Bardock said. "Scratch that, I find a lot of things about that kid suspicious...what if he's one of Frieza's agents sent to keep an eye on us?"

"Ugh, not the Frieza paranoia again," Fasha said.

"I know you're not fond of Frieza, but I think you're letting a lot of this conspiracy stuff get to your head," Tora said.

"Hey think about it, we all know our relationship with Frieza hasn't been the best, plus he's much worse than his father was, at least he had some respect for our work," Bardock said. "Plus it seems like lately these soldiers have been keeping a close eye on us, like if they're planning something."

"I think you're just overreacting Bardock," Gine said. "He's just a really nice boy, I don't know why but there's something about him that I really like."

"He doesn't seem like the spy type," Fasha said.

"He's not suppose to seem like it, otherwise he wouldn't be a good spy," Bardock pointed out. "Look, maybe you're all right about him, maybe he is a nice kid, but honestly, even you can't deny that there's hardly such a good thing as a nice Saiyan. When it comes down to it, most Saiyans wouldn't hestitate to betray one another."

"Oh so you're expecting us to betray you someday Bardock?" Fasha teased.

"Of course not, I know none of you have the guts to betray me," Bardock joked.

Shugesh laughed out loud, "Oh Bardock, you're such a kidder, but that's why we like ya. Look I think that kid's alright, but if it makes you feel any better, we'll keep an eye on him for ya."

"I still think you're worrying over nothing, but I'll do the same," Fasha said.

Gine shook her head in shame, her husband has been a bit on edge lately, of course she can understand his mistrust of Frieza, she herself doesn't fully trust him and she can't say she likes seeing any of the Frieza Force, many of them looking really smug. She just can't see that boy as a threat to them in any way.

Far off in a deserted field, Gohan had set up camp, having still been in possession of his Hoi Poi Capsules and having a tent ready. "Alright, we'll stay here for now."

"I was kind of hoping you had a house or something," Bulma said. "I hate sleeping in tents."

"Sorry but this is all I have," Gohan said. "Nothing but basic survival gear."

"Just a tent though?" Bulma asked, pouting a bit." "Well you are a kid so I guess you wouldn't be carrying around a house or anything." Bulma sighed in despair, "If only I hadn't lost my capsules, a house with a nice warm bath sounds so delightful right now."

"Aren't you technically a kid too?" Gohan asked. "Why would you be carrying around a house?"

"First off, I'm sixteen, I'm not a kid!" Bulma said. "Second why wouldn't I have a house? If I'm going to be exploring the wilderness I don't want to do it so primitive like."

"Well sorry, I know this probably really sucks for you, but this tent are all I have," Gohan said.

"It's not even that big," Bulma said, exploring the sides. "It looks kind of cramped."

"Hey if you're worried about there being too many people then that's fine, I can sleep outside the tent, you and Chi-Chi can share," Gohan said.

"You don't have to do that," Chi-Chi said. "I think we can all fit."

"It's fine, really, at one point I didn't even had a tent when I lived in the Wilderness," Gohan said. "So I'm used to sleeping outside."

"You lived in the wilderness?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It was part of some combat training I took when I was four," Gohan explained.

"When you were four!?" Bulma shouted in disbelief.

"It's a long story, but I turned out just fine, I only had to do it by myself for about six months," Gohan said. "The remaining five months I had someone else there to keep me company at least."

"But still kid, who would put you through that?" Bulma asked. "Wait you said your parents were one of these Saiyans right? Is this how they raise their kids?"

"Bulma I told you that only my father is a Saiyan, my mother is an Earthling like you," Gohan said. "Also this wasn't their idea, it was someone else's, like I said, it's a long story."

Bulma folded her arms in disbelief, "Well I still think that's very harsh, only four? Who would put a child through that! I mean Goku lived on his own but he at least had a house that belonged to his Grandfather."

"Goku? Who's that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"A boy I met recently, he's Gohan's cousin," Bulma said. "They both have tails...wait so Goku is a Saiyan? Or part Saiyan?"

"Yeah, he's a Saiyan, pure Saiyan at that," Gohan explained. "Look, it's time I explained this to you girls, especially if you're going to be stuck on this planet. I promise I will get us home, but that's taking some time."

"I really miss my daddy," Chi-Chi said, then had a bad thought. "Oh right, my daddy, he doesn't know I'm here! I never even got that Bansho fan to put out the fire of Mount Frypan!"

"Is that place really on fire?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, but it got too out of control, so me and my daddy were locked out," Chi-Chi said. "That's why I needed to find Master Roshi."

"Ugh, Roshi, that old man's such a pervert," Bulma said, angrily remembering the old hermit.

"So I've heard," Gohan said, awkwardly thinking about Roshi, even remembering some prior altercations he had with Eighteen. "Strong man, but he really needs to show a little more respect toward women."

"Oh right, you've met him before, he trained your dad, is that right?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, yeah," Gohan said, not wanting to go into any details. "I never spent much time around him, my mother thought he was a bad influence."

"Good for you kid, I would hate to see a nice boy like you turn into a pervert," Bulma said.

Gohan was worried about that, despite having respect for women and never wishing to peep on them or cup a feel, he has felt certain desires. Such as his crush on Videl in one future, going as far as to secretly kiss her, then his infatuation with Eighteen and how close those two have gotten, even the night prior with having seen a fully nude Bulma, and the thoughts that entered his head afterwards.

"Are you alright Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked. "You look kind of nervous."

"Huh?" Gohan snapped out of it. "Sorry, lost in thought. Anyway I should go collect some firewood." He looked down to his clothing, "We might need a change in clothes too, otherwise we'll stand out too much."

"You mean like wearing that armor those group of fighters were wearing?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go see if I can get some," Gohan said. "Plus since it's armor, it might keep you both a bit safer."

"I guess that makes sense," Bulma said, thinking about the armor. "It is a bit stylish too, I hope it's not heavy."

"It isn't, I've worn it before," Gohan said. "It's actually pretty light and flexible, made with pretty impressive material you won't find on Earth."

"How are we gonna get some?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, leave that to me, for now you girls should stay in the tent," Gohan placed his fingers on his forehead, trying to scan for energy. "I'll be right back."

Gohan had teleported away, leaving the two girls to themselves. They both eyed the tent and figured to go inside, better off waiting for him in there and out of the sun.

"So, how long have you known Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"About a day, me and my traveling party met him near some forest area," Bulma said. "He then joined us in our hunt for the Dragon Balls."

"Huh? Dragon Balls?" Chi-Chi pondered. "I think I've heard of them."

"I could show you right..." Bulma searched around then realized something terrible. "Oh no, did I leave them back on Earth!?" Bulma groaned in annoyance, "That's just great, I hope Goku's keeping them safe." She then started to feel a bit sad, "Goku, I actually kind of miss him, I hope he's safe."

"What's he like?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, he's a bit naïve, kind of primitive, and not very smart," Bulma said. "He also has very little manners and doesn't seem to understand basic things."

"Oh, sounds like a pain," Chi-Chi said.

"But he has a kind heart, he's always willing to help others and is willing to give people a fair chance," Bulma said. "Plus he's really strong, especially for a boy his age. Granted after seeing Gohan fight, that's a whole different bar raised."

"That Gohan does seem really strong, very handsome too," Chi-Chi said, blushing a lot. "Uh, does he have a girlfriend by any chance?"

"Well, he said he did, but he sounded pretty unsure," Bulma said. "He's been keeping some things pretty secretive so I honestly can't tell."

"With his looks, I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Chi-Chi said, thinking about the boy.

"He is pretty handsome," Bulma said, also thinking about Gohan. "I just wish I knew a little more about him."

Gohan had arrived near a ship guarded by the Frieza Force. If his calculations were right, there should be an armory of Saiyan Armor, especially if this ship was like the one on Planet Namek. "Alright, just gotta sneak in and grab some armor." Gohan would feel bad about taking things that weren't his, but he knew that the Friza Force weren't nice people to begin with so it didn't bother him that much.

Using his highly superior speed, Gohan sped into the ship, hiding behind various corners and avoiding detection from the Frieza Force Soldiers.

He sped around until he found the armory where all the gear was, but it was guarded by a few soldiers. He didn't want to attack, worrying that he might cause some suspicion, plus he didn't want any nearby Saiyans taking the blame.

Thinking fast, he sent some energy toward some nearby light sources and caused it to overheat and pop, destroying many of the lights and causing a small blackout. This alerted the soliders and many of them rushed to fix the problem.

Gohan quickly sped inside, using his ki energy to illuminate the area, not too brightly but enough to see. He quickly rummaged through the gear and grabbed three pieces of Saiyan Armor, then quickly teleported away before the soldiers came back.

He appeared right outside their tent, taking a quick look around to make sure there were no Saiyans or Frieza Force soliders around. "Bulma! Chi-Chi!"

"Gohan?" Bulma peeked her head out of the tent. "Wow that was fast, already find some armor?"

"Sure did," Gohan said, passing the armor into the tent. "Put this on quickly, I'll change out here."

"Uh, do they come with instructions?" Bulma asked.

"Just put them over your heads, remember they're elastic," Gohan reminded, changing into his own armor.

"Right, elastic armor," Bulma said from within the tent. "Such an odd combination, but an interesting one too."

Gohan had swapped out of his Namekian style clothing into a pair of spandez blue shorts, then placed on some armor that was black with brown shoulder pads. "Looks different than what I wore on Namek, actually it's pretty much the same armor that Raditz was just wearing." Gohan checked his lower back, making sure his tail got through. "Wow, I look like a real Saiyan. Funny, right now I'm probably the only one who can transform. Boy if I did that now, what would everyone think?" Gohan tapped his chin, "Wait, my power should be way higher than Frieza's right now, maybe I can defeat him now and save the planet." Gohan shook his head, "Too risky, I mean from what Vegeta said, Saiyans have been conquering planets even before Frieza showed up, but still, do all of them really deserve to die? I don't think Supreme Kai of Time would want me messing up the timeline like that, plus if I did that it might affect my own timeline, I might be in the actual past as opposed to an alternate reality past, and the only reason dad ended up on Earth was because of Frieza. Seems too risky to change...but maybe the risk might be worth it? I mean, dad growing up on Vegeta could mean no Androids, thus no Cell, but what about Buu? Could dad have reached the power he had without going to Earth?" The more Gohan thought about it, the more he figured it' be much better to just leave things as is.

"Hey Gohan, we're done changing," Bulma said, stepping out the tent with Chi-Chi. Both girls had the same armor type as Gohan, but Bulma had long blue spandex pants while Chi-Chi wore short black trunks, and still maintained her helmet.

"Wow, you girls look amazing, fierce too," Gohan said.

"Glad you like it," Chi-Chi said, somewhat flirty.

"Well, at least now we'll blend in better," Gohan said. "Aside from the fact that neither of you have tails. Just make sure no one confuses you for one of Frieza's soldiers."

"Who is this Frieza guy actually?" Bulma asked.

"A terrible ruler, he's known to around conquering planets and selling them to the Highest bidder," Gohan said. "The Saiyans are part of that."

"Wait, so your dad works with someone like that!?" Bulma shouted in disbelief. "Don't tell me you do that too kid!"

"No! I would never!" Gohan said. "Neither would my dad, he never actually worked for Frieza's army, he got sent to Earth when he was a kid!" Of course Gohan remembers Raditz mentioning that Goku was sent to conquer the planet but it's best he leave that part out, not like his father had any intentions of carrying out that order. "Look, just know that it can get dangerous around here."

"Really wish my dad were here," Chi-Chi said. "He's big and strong, he could probably take that Frieza guy down by himself."

"Yeah, sure thing Chi-Chi," Gohan nervously said, he knew the Ox-King would be no match against Frieza. "Now we have some time to ourselves, I'm going to use that time to try and find out how to get home, it might be more complicated than it sounds. Plus I gotta find those twins too before they wreak anymore havoc. Last thing we need is for them to take over any of the Saiyans' bodies, or worse, one of Frieza's soldiers."

"If that Frieza guy causes us trouble, you'll be able to stop him, won't you?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's you two I'm more worried about, I don't want either of you getting hurt," Gohan explained.

"Aw, so chivalrous," Chi-Chi said, walking over to hug Gohan. "You're going to make someone a great husband someday, and I really hope that someone is me."

Gohan started feeling awkward again, easing away from the hug, "Look, I really appreciate your flattery, but I already have a girlfriend...well sort of."

"Sort of?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I mean, we want the relationship to work, we're just having complications," Gohan said.

"Oh, that's a shame," Chi-Chi said. "Well, you don't have to marry me, but maybe I can still help you with your girl troubles, we can practice with each other, you can start preparing to be a great husband, and I can get started on one day becoming someone's wife."

"You're fine already, you don't need practice," Gohan said.

"Still, it can't hurt," Chi-Chi said. "So for right now, we can be a practice couple."

Gohan reeled back, "I really don't think that's necessary."

"But I insist! I'll even get started," Chi-Chi said, going to grab the clothes from the ground. "A good wife maintains the laundry for her husband, so I'll wash our clothes."

"Huh? Where?" Gohan asked.

"I saw a pond nearby while we were walking here, not a lot of water but it's still something," Chi-Chi said. "I'll be back soon."

As Chi-Chi walked off, Gohan called out to her, "Wait, I don't think you should go off by yourself!"

"I won't be far away, don't worry I can mostly take care of myself," Chi-Chi said. "Plus something tells me you'll be there to save me if I need it."

Gohan relented, if the water wasn't too far off and as long as she didn't bother anyone, she should be fine, plus he can sense her energy so if needed he can teleport to her. He's just hoping there aren't any wild animals he doesn't know about out here. "Alright, be safe!"

As Chi-Chi walked off, Bulma turned her attention to Gohan, "She's cute isn't she."

"Well, yeah..." Gohan said, sheepishly rubbing his head. "It would never work out between us though."

"Because of that girl you like," Bulma guessed.

"Yeah, but there's more to it than that," Gohan said. "Bulma, I need to tell you something, but you have to believe me. Please, try to practice an open mind with me here."

"Uh, alright then," Bulma said, resting on a nearby log. "Alright kid, tell me what's on your mind."

"Here I go...Bulma," Gohan turned to the girl, looking her right in the eyes. "I'm from the future."

Bulma stared a moment, looking Gohan in the eyes for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, "Wow, good one kid, who knew you were capable of being so funny!"

"Bulma, it's not a joke!" Gohan said. "And why would it be surprising that I have a sense of humor?"

"Look kid, do you really expect me to believe you're actually from the future?" Bulma asked, folding her arms in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to belive but I'm being honest, I come from the future," Gohan said.

"Alright, if you're from the future, tell me something to make me believe you," Bulma said.

"Uh, your dad's name is Doctor Brief," Gohan said.

Bulma shook her head, "That's not enough, a lot of people know who my dad is, our family's really wealthy."

"Uh..." Gohan racked his brain, he didn't know what to tell her that would make her believe him. Mentioning Trunks won't help, mentioning Vegeta won't help, maybe he can talk about Yamcha, or better yet Goku. "You met Goku on the top of Mount Paozu, you had two Dragon Balls and he had the Four Star one he got from his Grandfather!"

"Hm, that is specific, but Goku probably told you that part last night after I went to sleep," Bulma said.

Gohan racked his brain again, "Uh...you tried giving him a bath but he moved hsi tail and you freaked out!"

"We talked about the tail thing yesterday," Bulma said. "Gohan you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, or you can just tell me what's really happening."

Gohan raced his brain again, thinking of stuff Bulma told him in the future, "Goku pulled your panties off because he didn't know the difference between a boy and a girl, that happened the night you two met just before you met Master Roshi on a beach where you got your three star ball right after-"

"Alright that's enough!" Bulma shouted, getting a little embarrassed. "Alright you know a lot, but let's say you are from the future, why are you in our past?"

"I got sent here to protect you, Oolong and Goku...or should I say, my father," Gohan said.

Bulma's eyes widened, "Wait, your father?"

"Yeah, Goku's my father, I'm his son Gohan from the future, he named me after his Grandfather," Gohan explained.

Bulma still had her doubts, but she really couldn't detect any deceit in Gohan's voice. He seemed to be very genuine in his honesty and he is a lot less hesitant now than he was before, maybe he could be from the future, but that idea is way too surreal to her. "Hm, well I do find it strange that those twins seemed to know who I was and where to attack. Still, why would they target us?"

"My dad grew up to be a very powerful warrior who's save the Universe many times, he's so strong that he's at the level of Gods, like actual Gods!" Gohan said. "So they sent some fighters back in time to destroy him, not just to stop him at a young age, but also to prevent me from being born. Honestly that might be the main reason they targeted my mother."

"Who's your mother?" Bulma asked, then had a strange feeling. "Wait, is it me? Am I your mom kid?"

"No, you're not," Gohan assured. "Chi-Chi is."

"Chi-Chi!?" Bulma shouted, looking in the direction of the young girl. "Wait, that girl over there grows up to be your mother?"

"Yeah, she marries Goku sometimes after a Martial Arts Tournament," Gohan said. "Then they had me about a year later."

"Oh wow...wait, so is that why you keep getting freaked out whenever she hits on you?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, that isn't very pleasant I'll admit," Gohan said. "I mean, I try to soften it by telling myself that she's not really my mother, she might be the 'same' per say but she's still a different person. It still doesn't make it any less awkward though."

"I can imagine," Bulma said. "So what about me? Why are they targetting me too? Do I become a big deal in the future?"

"Yeah, for starters you're the first mortal to create Time Travel," Gohan said.

"Wait, I created a Time Machine or something!?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, you did, in one timeline at least," Gohan said. "See there's multiple timelines, when a mortal creates a time machine, it doens't change the past, it just creates an alternate timeline, unlike if someone with magic uses time travel, then it sticks. Since the people attacking you use that type of magic, if you die then it will drastically affect the future."

"Wow, I'm really that important huh?" Bulma asked.

"Not just from the time machine, but because your son grows up to be one of the most powerful warriors in all of existence," Gohan explained.

"My son!?" Bulma asked. "I have a son in the future? Wow, so does that mean I do get my perfect boyfriend?"

"Eh, define perfect," Gohan said. "I mean, you do have a husband who loves you, even if he won't admit it since he's the strong type who never admits his feelings."

"Wow, sounds like an ideal man, I can live with that if I know deep down he has a soft spot for me," Bulma said, somewhat boasting. "Wait, who is my husband? Ooh, is it that handsome boy Yamcha?"

"I don't know if I should tell you yet, honestly I'm taking a huge risk right now, but since your timeline is already separated it won't matter too much," Gohan said.

"Well, can you at least give me a hint?" Bulma asked.

Gohan looked up curiously at Bulma, "Wait a minute, not too long ago you didn't believe me, now you're asking me to tell you the name of your son's father?"

"Well I think I have a right to know," Bulma pointed out. "That way I can make sure it happens, maybe even sooner than later."

"Just let it happen, plus I'm worried about how you'll react when you see him here," Gohan said.

"Wait, here!?" Bulma asked, making Gohan realize he said too much.

"Dammit, couldn't keep my mouth shut," Gohan groaned, but now that the beans were spilt, he might as well confess. "Your husband was born on his planet, making your son Half Saiyan like me."

"Oh, so does that mean he has a tail as well?" Bulma asked.

"No, he wasn't born with one," Gohan said. "The tails are recessive, so an Earthling-Saiyan hybrid isn't likely to produce an offspring with a tail, I just happened to be 'lucky'."

"Hm, you don't sound excited to have a tail," Bulma said.

Gohan looked to the appendage, "I didn't mind at first, since I was born with it, but this tail comes with it's share of troubles, the biggest one being that if I look at a full moon, then I turn into a giant monster."

"Whaaa!?" Bulma quickly scurried back, looking at Gohan with widened eyes. "Kid, this better be a joke! You can't seriously mean to tell me you'll transform into some big monster if you see a full moon! That's so wacky!"

"I'm being honest," Gohan said. "Luckily there's no full moon on this planet, or rather there's only a full moon once every hundred years, and I don't think we're anywhere close to the next one, or at least I hope. But I promise not to put you in danger, but I'll need your help. If at any point you see a full moon, let me know so I don't stare, because when I transform I lose sense of myself, which I don't want to happen."

"Don't worry kid, I sure as hell won't let something so scary happen," Bulma said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Wow, I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"It is a lot to take in, what's even worse is that we're not even in your timeline right now," Gohan said. "Those twins sent us even further back in time."

"Seriously? So even if we get home we're still not gonna be back to normal?" Bulma asked. "How do you even know we went back?"

"Two reasons, one in both your timeline and mine, the Saiyans are extinct, save for a few," Gohan said. "This planet was destroyed and only a handful of Saiyans survived."

"Wait! This planet's suppose to blow up or something!?" Bulma asked.

"We'll be fine for now, because of the second reason I knew," Gohan said. "I just saw my dad at the shop we went to, he's still in his incubator, and he was sent off this planet before it got destroyed, so as long as he's still here, we'll be fine."

"Well I guess...wait your dad?" Bulma asked. "You said your dad's Goku, is he really here?"

"I saw him at the shop we were at," Gohan explained. "The woman that ran the shop is my Grandmother, and the man who brought us there is my grandpa."

"Oh...well I did notice he had the same hairstyle as Goku, guess it wasn't just by chance," Bulma said, thinking about Bardock. "Oh man, I can't believe I met Goku's parents." She turned back to Gohan. "I'd kind of like to see this for myself, would we be able to go back there?"

"Really? We just left though," Gohan said.

"Well we might need to go back anyway, what are we gonna eat for dinner?" Bulma asked.

"Dinner? Oh man, I just realized we might be here longer than I expected," Gohan said. "I hope my friends and family back home won't miss me too much."

"I'm just wondering how Goku's doing," Bulma said. "Last time I saw him, he was going to fight one of those twins, I hope he's alright."

"Dad's really tough, he's been that way since he was a kid, that's what future you always told me at least," Gohan said.

"What's future me like anyway?" Bulma asked.

"Not too different than now, you might not be as strong as dad but you did some amazing things yourself, you even piloted an alien spacecraft to another planet," Gohan said.

"Huh, well that's no surprise, not the first time I've piloted a space craft," Bulma said. "First time was when I was a little girl, my sister had a friend who was a space patrolman and I got to try out his ship."

"Wow really?" Gohan said. "That might explain why you seem so calm about the aliens."

"Hey they do freak me out, but at least I knew aliens existed," Bulma said. "I'm just more worried about Chi-Chi."

"Speaking of which, don't tell her any of this just yet, I'm worried about how she'll take it," Gohan said. "My mom has always been a bit overdramatic when reacting to things, and Chi-Chi has been a bit uneasy since coming here, I don't want to hit her with this big reveal yet."

"Sure, no problem kid, but what do you want to do about her flirting?" Bulma asked. "I mean telling her might get her to back away, even if it might also freak her out knowing that she's essentially flirting with the boy that would one day be her son, plus she might figure this out sooner than later, I mean what if she wants to see Goku too?"

"I'll tell her it's a coincidence or something," Gohan said. "Plus here he's called 'Kakarot', Goku is his Earth name."

"Kakarot? That's unique," Bulma said. "Well once Chi-Chi gets back we'll ask her if she wants to come too."

"Alright, I wouldn't mind seeing my Grandparents again anyway," Gohan said. "Wow, really can't wait to tell my friends and family about this, they'll be so amazed."

Back in Gohan's timeline, Eighteen was sitting at a table, looking highly annoyed, and somewhat frustrated. "How much longer before I hear anything from that Time Goddess woman?"

"Time Goddess?" Videl asked.

"Gohan got hired by some girl who calls herself 'Supreme Kai of Time' to fix some time anomalies," Seventeen said. "Since nothing drastic has changed, my guess is that he's been pretty successful so far. Unless something did change and we don't know it."

Goku, who was in the middle of stuffing down some rice, took a moment to think about everything, "Uh...so far everything feels the same, I don't think my memories changed."

"Same, I still remember being captured by that damn scientist and turned into a cyborg," Eighteen bitterly said.

"That guy's dead though, right?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, me and Seventeen blew him straight to hell," Eighteen said.

"It was fun too, that old bastard totally had it coming," Seventeen said, grinning fondly at the memory.

"So Gohan must be doing great at least," Goku said. "Maybe he was asked to change a few more things too."

"Aren't you just a little bit worried though?" Eighteen asked. "He's your son after all, you should be the one thinking about this, even more than me."

"Of course I'm worried, but I also have faith in Gohan," Goku explained. "He's a very strong boy, me and Piccolo trained him well, plus all that battle experience he's gotten since the Saiyans arrived on Earth has made him that much stronger."

"Goku's right sis, there isn't much Gohan can't handle," Seventeen said.

"I would still feel better if I got some upates on him, I'd like to know where he is right now," Eighteen said.

"Wouldn't 'when' he is make more sense?" Seventeen asked, getting a slight glare from Eighteen.

"You know what I mean," Eighteen turned to Goku. "Hey, think you can contact the Supreme Kai of Universe Seven, maybe he can help us contact that Time Goddess and figure out just where or when Gohan is right now."

"Uh, yeah, but can I finish eating first?" Goku asked.

"Are you kidding!?" Eighteen shouted, standing up and glaring right at the now frightened Saiyan man.

"Whoa, easy there sis, try not to lose your cool," Seventeen pleaded.

"Oh someone's about to lose something if they don't get on gear right now!" Eighteen warned, Goku quick to grab his bowl.

"Alright, geez, I'm going!" Goku said, placing his fingers on his forehead and teleporting to The Supreme Kai of Universe Seven.

Videl was amazed by Eighteen's tenacious attitude, "Wow, you're so badass Eighteen!"

"If you want something done in life, you gotta take charge," Eighteen said. "Remember that Videl and you'll be able to accomplish anything."

"You got it," Videl said, doing a thumbs up.

Back in the past on Planet Vegeta, Chi-Chi had hung the clothes to dry near the campsite, looking pretty satisfied with her work. "Now our clothes will be ready for when we return to Earth." She turned to the two, "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, nice work there Chi-Chi, I really appreciate that," Bulma said.

"So do I," Gohan said. "Anyway, we're going back to the meat shop we were at earlier today, Bulma wanted to see the baby there and we were thinking of picking up some food," Gohan said.

"That Gine lady was a good cook, so I wouldn't mind going back," Chi-Chi said.

"Good, then it's settled," Gohan said, walking in the direction of Bardock's shop. "Come on then."

The trio made their way back to town, Gohan trying to sense Bardock's location. It was a bit difficult since he didn't fully remember what his ki felt like, but he was confident he'd be able to pick it up again.

As they walked they passed by some of Frieza's soldiers, some of them were buying equipment, a couple hassling the shop owners. Gohan scowled at them but kept walking, knowing not to cause a scene. A few of the soldiers looked toward the trio, some of them scowling at the sight, which made Bulma and Chi-Chi a bit uncomfortable.

"Ignore them, just keep walking," Gohan said, moving through the busy market place.

As they approached Bardock's shop, they passed by two Frieza Force Soldiers that Gohan immediately recognized, Zarbon and Dodoria. He remembers the trouble they caused on Planet Namek when he was younger, and the terrible things they did to Dende's village.

Bulma however, took one look at Zarbon and it was hearts for eyes, "Oh wow, who's that hunky man!"

"Keep your voice down, and don't attract his attention!" Gohan scolded.

"But he's so dreamy," Bulma said, gazing at Zarbon. "I wonder if he's single?"

"Bulma, take my word for it, you do not want to be anywhere around that guy," Gohan said. "Let's just hurry."

The trio walked past the two, though they did not go unnoticed, Dodoria being the first to speak up. "Hey, what squad are you ladies on?"

"Who us?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You two are ladies aren't you?" Dodoria asked. "Or do you just resemble them?"

"They're with me," Gohan answered, glaring at the two. "They're servants of mine."

"Servants!?" Dodoria asked.

"I didn't know Saiyans had servants," Zarbon said. "Except for the King."

"What did you swipe them off some planet?" Dodoria asked. "I mean I can't blame you if you did, and personally I don't care, but try not to make it a habit, think one guy did something similar, caught the attention of Frieza and your King, did not end too well."

"I'll keep that in mind, let's go girls," Gohan said, both girls quick to follow him.

Zarbon rubbed his chin, "Hm, is it me or did that boy seem awfully displeased to see us?"

"When have any of the Saiyans been happy to see any of us, comes with the territory," Dodoria said. "Doesn't matter, in the end we're still on top, let them mope about it, not our problem."

"Still, the way he looked at us a moment ago," Zarbon said.

"You're looking into this too much, he's just some bratty Saiyan kid, probably grabbed some girls because he's going through his hormonal phase or something and just wants to explore his urges, I say let him do what he wants," Dodoria said. "Besides, we gotta go check with Frieza, don't wanna be late, remember what happened to the last guy."

"Right, let's go," Zarbon said, the two flying off.

Gohan arrived at Gine's shop, this time it was just her and Bardock, his crew having left. Gine did notice the boy as he walked in, "Oh, welcome back Cabba."

"Didn't expect to see you so soon," Bardock said. "Uh, you changed your clothing I see."

"We didn't want to stand out much more than we needed to," Gohan said. "The reason we're back so soon is because I told Bulma about your child and she became curious."

"Yeah, I really like babies, I was disappointed Gohan didn't tell me sooner," Bulma said.

"Huh, that's a weirdly nice thing to do for your servant," Bardock pointed out, somewhat suspicious.

"Huh? Is it really that weird? I mean they do so much for us, they deserve a little something, don't they?" Gohan asked, hoping to convince Bardock.

"That's really nice of you Cabba, and of course you can see our youngest child," Gine said, placing down her kitchen utensils. "Come with me girls."

As Gine led the two girls to see baby Kakarot, Bardock turned his attention to Gohan, suspiciously eyeing the boy. "So...Cabba."

"Yes sir?" Gohan asked.

"What is your home life like?" Bardock asked. "You say you're a noble, and that those girls are your servants, that you for whatever reason bring into battle with you."

"Yeah?" Gohan said, not sure where he was going with this, but felt nervous all the same.

"Thing is, I don't know too many nobles on this planet, most of them are Royalty," Bardock said. "Are you royalty or something kid?"

"Uh, no, I'm just...well off," Gohan nervously explained.

"Uh-huh, tell me this too, what planet are those girls even from?" Bardock asked.

"Uh...some really far away planet," Gohan said, trying not to give away too much info.

"Huh, that all you can tell me?" Bardock asked, giving Gohan this really intense glare.

"There honestly isn't much left to tell...my life really isn't that interesting to talk about," Gohan said, looking away.

"I can't help but notice that whenever you talk, you sound really hesitant," Bardock pointed out, making Gohan more nervous. "I've been around people kid, I can tell when they're hiding something."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Gohan said.

"That isn't very reassuring," Bardock said. "Between how you talk, some of the funny looks you and your friends have been giving me, and just your personality in general, you raise a lot of suspicions about yourself. Now, things have been pretty strange lately and these days, it's hard to know who to trust. Of course, Saiyans aren't exactly a trustworthy bunch, but since Frieza came to power, there's been even more of a power struggle, fighters trying to climb the ranks just to stay on Frieza's good side. I've seen Saiyans turn on their allies if it would make them look good, or even just to get a higher cut of pay. Even the King turned on one of his most trusted allies because his commoner son was just as strong as the Prince, and that boy was banished to some planet." Gohan figured that might have been Broly that Bardock was talking about. "So you understand why I can't really trust you all that much, do you?"

"I don't expect you to really trust me, I know that's asking a lot," Gohan said. "Which is why I promise not to bother you much, if at all. I just want to go about my own business and keep my fri-my servants safe. Maybe it's weird to hear someone speak that way of their servant, treating them like people and not valuables but that's how I see them."

Bardock just stared at Gohan for a bit, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Gohan asked.

"You're way too nice of a kid to have actually been raised on this planet, now fess up kid, who are you really?" Bardock asked. "Better talk soon, otherwise I'll find a way to make you, and when you're in the battlefield for as long as I have been, you tend to learn ways of making people talk."

Gohan was getting nervous, he quickly backed away from Bardock, he was obviously not messing around here, "Look, even if I wanted to tell you, it's not like you'd believe me, it's very complicated to understand."

"Just tell me who you are and where you're from, is your name even Cabba?" Bardock asked.

"Well...no," Gohan admitted.

"Start talking kid, otherwise you're gonna be in for a rough time!" Bardock warned.

"Alright look," Gohan said, easing away again. "My name's Gohan, and I'm from a planet called Earth. Those two girls are friends of mine, not my servants. I just came up with this stuff because I needed to blend in."

"So you're from Earth," Bardock said. "I think I've heard of that planet, not a very valuable one. How'd you end up there? Foriegn or not, you do have a Saiyan tail, assuming it's real."

"It is, my father landed on Earth a long time ago and he met with an Earthing and had me," Gohan said.

"Why did your father go to Earth?" Bardock asked.

"He...was just sent there, not really to destroy it or conquer it, just to live there," Gohan said. "Guess he wanted to get away from the Frieza Force."

"It's only been the Frieza Force for a few years, before that King Cold ran this army," Bardock said.

"Uh, right, my mistake," Gohan said. "I don't know much about why my father went to Earth really, but he really loves the planet. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if anyone would have believed me, and even if they did, well I don't want anyone going to Earth and endangering it."

"I doubt Frieza would send the resources to a useless planet," Bardock said. "So, what brought you all the way out here?"

"Freak accident," Gohan said. "I was traveling with my friends, the older one knows how to use spacecrafts because she knows someone from the Galactic Patrol."

"Your friend knows a Galactic Patrolman?" Bardock asked. "Well, guess it doesn't matter, they wouldn't go anywhere near Frieza."

"I don't know too much about them honestly, just what I've been told," Gohan said. "Well, now you know my story. So, less suspicious?"

"A little," Bardock said. "I mean I can tell you're being honest, but something tells me that's not all. But I'll leave it at that for now."

"Thanks sir," Gohan said, then noticed the girls coming out from the back. "You're back."

"Their baby is so cute!" Chi-Chi said. "He looks just like the father."

"So I've been told," Bardock said, rubbing his hair a bit.

"Thanks for showing us Gine, and for telling us a bit about yourself," Bulma said, then eyed Bardock. "And your husband."

"Gine..." Bardock began. "What did you tell them?"

"Just how you're such a sweet guy Bardock," Gine said.

"Don't tell people that, I have a reputation as a Saiyan solider," Bardock said, looking annoyed.

"You worry about the most trivial things Bardock, there's more to being a Saiyan than just being some grumpy tough guy, it works for Cabba doesn't it?" Gine said.

Bardock eyed Gohan, "Yeah, for 'Cabba'."

"I agree some things should be kept a secret, don't want to make things tough for anyone," Gohan said, nervously hoping Bardock would get the hint.

"Depends on the secret," Bardock said.

"Well, it's no secret that I'm hungry, uh any chance we'd be able to try out more of your yummy food Gine?" Bulma asked.

"What? Don't have food at your place, Cabba?" Bardock asked. "A noble like you should have plenty."

"Yeah, but your wife's a great cook and who wouldn't want to eat with her," Gohan nervously said.

"I like this boy, if I had a daughter I'd make sure he would marry her," Gine said.

"If I had a daughter I'd kill this boy if he went anywhere near her," Bardock commented, sending a chill down Gohan's spine.

"He already has someone he likes," Bulma said. "He's just not sure if she fully likes him back."

"Have you told her Cabba?" Gine asked.

"Uh, I did, she's just not totally sure about it, neither of us are," Gohan said. "She's a bit older so that's why she's hesitant."

"Oh, I didn't know you like older girls, give it a few years and you can date Fasha if this girl doesn't work out," Gine said.

"Wait who's Fasha?" Gohan asked.

"The woman on my team, and don't count on it, pretty sure Tora has his eye on her," Bardock said. "Wouldn't be surprised if they already got it on or something."

"Maybe she can offer some dating practice," Gine said, then turned to the two girls. "Or one of you two could help."

"Me first!" Chi-Chi said, quickly jumping to the table, sitting close to Gohan. "You can try anything you want with me."

Gohan nervously eased away, "Uh, that won't be necessary."

Bulma pitied Gohan, knowing that was actually the girl who would grow up to be his mother. Figuring she could help, she made her way over to the table, "Chi-Chi, you already did his laundry, let me help him out with this."

"Uh, yeah, Bulma can help!" Gohan said, almost eagerly. He'd just rather Bulma than the child version of his mother.

"Aw, I guess that's fair," Chi-Chi said, reluctantly getting up from the table.

"When did our home become a dating site for runts?" Bardock asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh just let them have some fun Bardock," Gine said. "I should go get the food ready."

"May I help?" Chi-Chi asked. "Another thing a wife should do is be able to cook, the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all."

"Especially a Saiyan man," Gine said. "I'd love help, come join me in the kitchen."

"Sounds great!" Chi-Chi said, making her way to the back.

Bulma giggled a bit at the sight, Chi-Chi looked so cute when she got eager. "That's nice of your wife to do Bardock, it would be interesting for that girl to learn some recipes from this planet, I mean-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got some questions for you girly," Bardock interrupted. "First off, that boy told me you're all from Earth and his name is actually Gohan."

Bulma turned to Gohan, "Wait, you told him?"

"I thought he was gonna hurt me if I didn't!" Gohan said.

"Kid you're really strong? You could have probably taken him!" Bulma said.

Gohna knew that was true but he didn't want to fight his own grandfather if he could help it, "Well...I don't know if I could have."

"Just turn your hair blonde, that makes you stronger," Bulma said.

"Blonde? What do you mean Blonde?" Bardock asked.

"It's nothing!" Gohan shouted, last thing he wanted to do was start a Super Saiyan rumor too early on this planet, Frieza might destroy it much sooner than he would have been expected to. "When I power up my hair looks lighter and she thinks it's blonde, that's all."

Now Bardock was really suspicious and started standing up, staring down at Gohan, "Kid, if there's something you're not telling me, I might just kill you on the spot, I am not going to let you be a danger to my family!"

"Gohan, how much did you actually tell Bardock?" Bulma nervously asked, this situation making her very nervous.

"Uh, just that we're from Earth, you're my friends and you fly space ships, you know, everything he needs to know!" Gohan explained, knowing that's all he can tell Bardock, though he doesn't expect this man to believe that they're actually related.

"Sir, if I may," Bulma nervously said.

"What!?" Bardock asked.

"Maybe I was seeing things, I don't know if his hair was blonde, I mean it could have been the sunlight on my planet too," Bulma said. "Please, don't find him suspicious, he's a nice with a good heart, and I can tell you're a very nice man with a good heart as well."

"Well you're wrong, I've taken over many planets and destroyed a lot of inhabitants," Bardock said. "I am not a nice guy."

"Come on, the fact that you want to protect your family shows you're nice," Gohan said.

"Of course, I care about my wife and kids, and it would be dishonorable for me to allow harm to come to them," Bardock said. "I'm willing to annihilate anything that could be a threat to that, even you kid! You and your girlfriends!"

"Look, I'll tell you anything else you want to know, just please don't hurt Bulma or Chi-Chi, and please don't tell anyone else," Gohan begged.

Bardock calmed his temper, glaring down at the boy, "You have my word. But I do want answers, for now I'll allow you to your date."

Bardock walked off to the other side of the room, Gohan sighing in relief. "That guy's really scary."

"Yeah, can't believe that's your grandfather," Bulma said, low enough for Bardock to not hear.

"I can't believe I told him what I did, this might mess up the timeline," Gohan said. "I mean, I guess if he sends my dad to Earth then things will work out but I'm worried he might have second thoughts."

"Let's just hope that everything works out," Bulma said. She focused her full attention to Gohan, "Now as for this date."

"Uh, you don't have to call it that if you don't want to," Gohan said.

"I don't mind, I could use the practice myself, and you are really handsome," Bulma said, giving Gohan a flirty wink.

"Heh, thanks Bulma, but this is a bit weird for me, you were like an aunt in my timeline," Gohan said.

"I bet I was a cute aunt," Bulma stated.

"Well age certainly has been kind to you, I've seen what you look like thirty years from your timeline, you haven't aged much," Gohan said.

"Ha, I knew it, my good looks are timeless," Bulma said. "Though I'd like to know what you grow up to look like, I bet you look like a really handsome guy."

"I mean I guess," Gohan said, bashfully rubbing his head.

"So modest," Bulma giggled right after saying that. "I like modesty in a guy. Whoever this girl is that you like, I do hope she ends up liking you back, you do look like the ideal boyfriend."

"Do I really?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yeah, you're not only cute but you also think of others and you're very caring, but not afraid to stand your ground," Bulma said. "I mean you do seem timid, but I've seen you fight so I know you can be strong when you want to be."

"Of course, I do what I can to protect others," Gohan said. "Granted I really don't like fighting but I will if I have to."

"That makes sense, at least you're not some muscle headed brute, you're like a knight that valiantly protects the safety of others," Bulma said. "You really can be a girl's fantasy. Now I'm kind of jealous of that girl, she gets to be around a nice guy like you a lot."

"I appreciate that a lot," Gohan said. "Thanks Bulma."

"No trouble Gohan," Bulma said, affectionately eyeing the boy before her. He really did look handsome in her eyes, she can see why Chi-Chi is so gaga over him.

Soon enough, Gine and Chi-Chi finished preparing their food and served it to Gohan, Bulma and Bardock, all three of them very appreciative of that. Chi-Chi handled herself quite well in the kitchen, something she felt so proud of.

Gohan and his friends got to stay longer, chatting away with Gine and Bardock, mostly Gine since Bardock was pretty silent. Gohan never realized how happy and lively his grandmother was, he can really see where his father gets his kind attitude. While Bardock didn't show it, he could see that his grandfather was just as kind, especially from the way the man would eye his wife, he could see the admiration the Saiyan man had for the woman he married.

Gohan did miss his friends, he hadn't seen them in two days, or he thinks two days, assuming time flows the same.

Of course his friends missed him, Eighteen finally having gotten in contact with the Supreme Kai of Time, the Goddess making time to appear on Earth on the top of Mount Paozu, with Goku, Chi-Chi, Seventeen and Videl nearby.

"Gohan's fine Eighteen, but I can't pull him out yet, his mission is incomplete," Supreme Kai of Time explained.

"What's taking it so damn long?" Eighteen asked.

"There were a few complications," Supreme Kai of Time said. "He was suppose to stop some cyber twins from causing trouble but he's yet to actually defeat them, they keep slipping away."

"Cyber twins?" Eighteen asked, then shook it off. "Whatever then, if he's having trouble then send me in there to help him!"

"That might be too risky, Gohan's already messed a few things up, like interacting with Bulma and Goku in the past, now he's on Planet Vegeta interacting with his grandparents," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Wait, his grandparents?" Chi-Chi said, then turned to Goku. "That means he's met your parents."

"Ooh, I hope Gohan's alright," Goku said.

"He's fine, he's had to work hard not to completely blow his cover, unfortunately he already told the Bulma of his timeline all about him but he had no choice," Supreme Kai of Time said. "I was able to fix it to make sure your timeline wasn't affected but it was quite draining, and I might need to use my power again if the mission goes bad on Planet Vegeta."

"How much longer is this gonna take though?" Eighteen asked.

"It depends on how long it takes for him to find those twins, but if things do get bad, then I'll consider asking for your assistance," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Please, keep my son safe," Chi-Chi pleaded.

"He'll be fine, I'll step in myself if I have to," Supreme Kai of Time reassured. "I will contact you all again soon."

"Please do," Eighteen said, making her way back to her friends. "This is so annoying, Gohan should not be about there on his own doing this stuff. Even Pan and Cabba work together."

"Hey maybe they can bail Gohan out if things get too bad for him," Seventeen said.

"But that should be me!" Eighteen shouted. "I shoud be the one protecting Gohan!"

"Getting a bit overprotective there sis," Seventeen said. "Gohan's stronger than most of us, he's been through rough and came out on top."

Eighteen turned to Chi-Chi, "What do you make of this, he is your son after all."

"I'm just as worried about Gohan as you are Eighteen, maybe even more so, he is my son," Chi-Chi said. "I don't like this any more than you, and if I could I would go over to that Time Nest and pull Gohan out myself. But I can't, unfortunately even I have my limits, all I can do is trust the Gods." Chi-Chi angrily clenched her fists, "But if they screw up, there's no divine power in the Universe that can save them! I'll track down every last God and put them through a hell that no one can-"

"Whoa! Easy there Cheech," Goku nervously said, cautiously approaching his wife.

"Don't tell me 'Easy' Goku! If anyone should be up there giving it to that Supreme Kai lady it's you!" Chi-Chi shouted. "You're strong! You have power! You love flexing your damn muscles! You should be up there raising hell for Gohan!"

"Holy shit she's mad," Seventeen said.

"And as for you!" Chi-Chi pointed at the male cyborg. "You should be empathizing with your sister more! If it weren't for my son who knows where you might be right now!"

Videl slowly started to step away, "Uh, I should be getting home, my dad's probably wondering where I am."

"I could take you," Goku offered.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"I can escort her, it's the more gentlemanly thing to do," Seventeen said.

"Wait really!" Videl said, getting excited, looking at Seventeen with hearts in her eyes. "That's so thoughtful of you!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Goku said.

"Tough luck Goku," Seventeen said, grabbing Videl by the hand, the girl nearly fainting on contact." See ya."

Seventeen flew off with Videl, Chi-Chi shouting after him, "I'll get to you later young man!"

"Oh boy, she looks mad," Videl said.

"Ignore her, just keep flying," Seventeen said, leading the girl home, dreading Chi-Chi's eventual wrath.

Off in space, Vegeta was piloting his ship, for one last run at least before he had to refuel. Frieza was out there, he could sense his power. What's worse is that it's growing, and Frieza's power isn't the only one he could feel, it felt so familiar yet so so sinister.

"I knew Kakarot and his son were careless, if I don't find that bastard Frieza and that Kakarot imposter soon, that could be the end of the Universe as we know it!"

Vegeta continued flying into space, the impending doom of Frieza and Goku Black still lurking and getting closer each day.

Back in the past on Planet Vegeta, Bardock is telling some planet stories, "One alien race, claimed they can see the future. Frieza wanted that planet because he thought he could gain the ability somehow. A guy like that is so damn paranoid he'd give anything for future vision."

"I'd hate to imagine a terrifying person like Frieza with that ability," Gohan said.

"Um, Mr. Bardock sir?" Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Just call me Bardock," the man said, not wanting the formalities.

"Right, Bardock, do you ever feel bad for the things you do?" Chi-Chi asked.

"How so?" Barock asked.

"I mean, you conquer a lot of planets and kill innocent people, don't you ever feel guilty?" Chi-Chi asked. "My daddy's a powerful man but even he would feel bad hurting someone sometimes, his Master even lectured him about his improper use of his strength. Don't you ever think maybe you shouldn't hurt people?"

"I do what I gotta do kid, it ain't pretty but it's my job," Bardock said.

"But you can do so much more good than bad, wouldn't you rather save a planet from destruction rather than be the one to destroy it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Kid, you need to step out of your fantasy world, maybe your dad has a conscious, but it ain't exactly a Saiyan thing," Bardock said.

"Honestly it seems like a waste," Bulma said. "You've got so much power and such great technology, stuff like that could benifit worlds, wouldn't you agree Bardock?"

"Yeah, use the technology to help too, save the world with your smarts, a good education goes a long way," Chi-Chi said.

"Kid, I'm just an Average Fighter, not some Brilliant Scientist," Bardock said. "Even if I have regret, not like there's much I can do. I just have to keep doing what I'm doing and provide for my family."

"Is this something you want your son to do?" Gohan asked. "Destroy planets? Negatively affect the lives of innocents?"

"If he has to," Bardock said. "I mean Raditz is already training for that, so it's to be expected that Kakarot will be out there risking his own life for the Frieza Force."

Gohan hated the idea of his father working with Frieza, "Honestly, I think the Saiyans would be better off without Frieza, and maybe they can stand to get a better King, one that isn't all about fighting."

"That would be nice honestly," Gine said. "There are so many Saiyan Warriors, I'm convinced that all planets see us as battle hungry beasts."

"Not all Saiyans fight right?" Gohan asked.

Gine shook her head, "No, some are engineers, some are scientists, we have an entire community of different workers, but King Cold and The Frieza Force just see us as battle hungry and just use us for our power and resources. I mean, I've never been one for fighting, probably because my power level is so low. The only time I would fight is if I had to protect my boys."

"It's a shame you have to go through all that," Bulma said. "You two are such nice people, and...I know you hate being told that Bardock, but that's how I see you. A nice man who cares for his family."

"Whatever kid," Bardock said, standing up. "Look, I know you're all trying to be helpful in your own way, but things work differently on here than Earth. In time you'll come to realize that. Now, I have to go make a report to the Frieza Force and see where I'm heading to next, feel free to stay as long as you'd like, but I'm going."

Bardock left the shop, leaving behind his wife and the three Earthlings. Gine sighed in despair, "Sometimes I do wish we could escape from a planet like this, build a better life elsewhere, but unfortunately that can't happen."

"What if it could, would you take the opportunity?" Gohan asked.

"That would be a dream," Gine said, then turned to Gohan. "You're a nice boy Cabba."

"Gohan..." the boy corrected. "My name is actually Gohan, I went with Cabba because I wanted to blend in."

"Alright, Gohan," Gine said. "It's such a nice name actually. I hope to see more of you Gohan."

"I'd like to see more too...Gine, I hope you don't find this weird, but you almost make me think of my mother," Gohan said.

"I appreciate that," Gine said. "I take it she's a good cook?"

"She's just amazing, cooking wise, very loving, strong willed, I really admire her," Gohan said.

"That's so nice of you to say," Gine said, rubbing Gohan's head, making him feel all nice inside. Without thinking, Gohan leaned in to hug Gine, surprising the woman but she slowly returned the hug,

Gohan was happy he could finally feel the warmth of a grandmother's love, he wished something like this could last. But he knew he should break away, this might be more awkward than comforting to Gine.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Gohan sheepishly admitted.

"Hey I'm flattered actually," Gine said.

Gohan left the table, "We should get home, may we come back tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll cook you a nice breakfast," Gine said.

"I look forward to that," Bulma said with a smirk.

The trio left the store, Gine feeling very happy inside. There was just something about the boy she found endearing, and it made her think of her baby boy Kakarot.

At the tent in the fields, Chi-Chi had made her way inside, Bulma about to follow when she saw Gohan laying against a log. "Hey, you don't have to sleep out here."

"It's fine, you girls should have your privacy," Gohan said, getting comfortable on the log.

Bulma made her way over to Gohan, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, I'm serious. Get inside, I don't want you out here."

"You don't mind sleeping next to a boy?" Gohan asked.

"Only if that boy is you," Bulma said, rubbing his head. "Come join us."

Gohan figured why not, after all sleeping in a tent is nicer than sleeping outside. Taking off his armor, just as the girls did, Bulma grabbing her shirt and Chi-Chi grabbing her armor top, and Gohan placing on his undershirt, the three laid down together in the tent, ready to sleep for the night.

"Night girls," Gohan said.

Chi-Chi cuddled next to the boy beside her, "Night Gohan, night Bulma."

Bulma also cuddled close to the two, "Night Gohan, night Chi-Chi."

In his head, Gohan bid goodnight to his friends back home, hoping they were doing alright, and his grandparents, wishing them the best as well.

The night passed, Gohan and the girls had returned to Gine's shop where Bardock's crew were also waiting. After breakfast they went out to the fields to train. Bardock's crew had a mission soon but they wanted to have a little extra practice, and spend some time with Gohan, getting more curious about the boy after what Bardock had told them.

Gohan and Tora were throwing punches at each other, the boy holding back obviously as to not accidentally deal too much damage to the older Saiyan.

"Nice form kid, who taught you?" Tora asked, blocking the strikes.

"Mostly my dad and a friend of his," Gohan said, going for a kick.

"Your dad must be pretty strong if he raised such a well trained kid," Tora said, then went for a punch, which Gohan parried and got Tora in the jaw.

"Ha! Point for me!" Gohan said.

Tora chuckled to himself, "Excellent, keep this up and you can probably join our crew soon."

"We could always use some more, right gang?" Shugesh asked.

"I won't be opposed," Borgos said.

"Neither would I," Fasha said.

Chi-Chi watched Gohan's fight with total admiration, "Wow, he's so amazing, so strong yet also sensitive outside of a fight. Oh, why can't I be the girl he likes?"

"Feeling jealous?" Fasha asked. "Hey if you like him then just tell him."

"I did, but he likes someone else," Chi-Chi said.

"Are they married?" Fasha asked.

"Uh, no," Chi-Chi answered.

"Then it's fair game, be aggressive about it, if you like him then make him like you," Fasha said. "If I liked someone, I would make it my business to make them mine."

"Seem pretty lazy about it then Fasha," Shugesh teased. "I'm still waiting for your advancements."

"In your dreams dumbass," Fasha taunted.

"Right...I should be more aggressive, it's the best way to get what I want!" Chi-Chi shouted. "I'll make him mine!"

"What's going on?" Bulma asked, making her way back over with some tech.

"She's just declaring her goal of marrying that boy over there," Fasha said.

Bulma looked toward Gohan's direction, of course she knows how much Chi-Chi liked Gohan, "Uh, Chi-Chi, he has someone he likes."

"Well they're not married yet, in fact they're barely dating, so I'm taking my chances!" Chi-Chi said.

Bulma had to admit that was a good point, she looked over to Gohan, seeing him fight so precisely, a strong look on his face, very determined too. She didn't think she could find a younger boy so attractive, though he's only a few years younger, and mentally he's more mature than a lot of guys she knows. But they're from different timelines, it would never work out between them.

"Alright Tora, you had your fun," Fasha said, making her way over. "It's my turn."

"Sure, go for it," Tora said, making his way to the sidelines. He sat next to Bulma, taking note of her tech. "What do you have there?"

"I met some guy got stuck on this planet after his ship's engine failed, and he had to make his way back to his headquarters fast, so I gave him a hand," Bulma explained. "It didn't take long, after I finished he gave me some junk that didn't work after I showed interest, saying if I fixed it, I can use it. Nice guy, think his name was Lemo. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get this stuff working, might come in handy soon."

"So you're a tech person huh?" Tora asked.

"My dad's an inventor, so I became interested in stuff like this myself," Bulma explained.

"Might make yourself a valuable member for the Frieza Force one day," Tora said.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Bulma said, not too eager to join someone like Frieza.

Fasha stood before Gohan, "Alright kid, hope you're ready for some real training."

"Uh, sure ma'am, whenever you're ready," Gohan said.

Fasha got into stance, "I'll try not to mess up your hansome face too much."

The two engaged in a clash and started their sparring session. Bulma, the rest of the crew, even Bardock and Gine just sat back and observed, each of them impressed with Gohan's fighting. Nice boy, great offense and defense. Though he does let his guard down on occasion and doesn't always dodge when he should, so that's something he needed to work on.

Minutes passed, Gohan taking a break from the fighting as he drank some water, Fasha doing the same as she proudly looked down at Gohan, "You're one tough kid, keep it up and you'll out class us."

"Us? Kid might outclass a lot of Frieza's goons," Shugesh said.

"Don't let them hear you say that," Bardock said. "They might kill him if they thought that could happen. If not Frieza then King Vegeta would."

"Right, funny how much they don't like each other, yet they're so damn similar," Tora said. "Both egomaniacs who want everyone to bow to their whim."

"Imagine if we Saiyans ruled on our own, like would be so much sweeter," Shugesh said. "No annoying King and no self-righteous emporor."

"Bardock!" a Saiyan said, getting the man's attention. "Frieza has a mission for you and your crew."

"Hey morons, it's time to hit the road!" Bardock said, getting their attention.

"We gotta go kid," Fasha said, rubbing Gohan's hair. "Keep up the good work."

"Keep getting stronger boy!" Shugesh said.

"Maybe if you improve a bit, you can see our full strength!" Tora said.

"I should go back to the shop then," Gine said, then turned to Gohan. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye Kid!" Bardock said, leaving with his crew.

Gohan stayed behind, joined a moment later by Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Nice work out there Gohan," Bulma said.

"You're so amazing," Chi-Chi said, bringing Gohan in for a hug.

"Thanks girls, it's nice spending time with them," Gohan said. "Maybe soon I can go on a mission with them, they can help me make full use of my tail."

"Oh right, the source of your 'true' power," Bulma said, referring to the Great Ape.

"So Gohan," Chi-Chi said. "Let's do something together, maybe the two of us? A nice lunch together, or maybe a stroll near the Castle Lake, see the sights."

"Hey what about me, I don't want to be left alone on this planet!" Bulma said.

"You can work on your gadgets, let me and Gohan enjoy ourselves," Chi-Chi said, bringing Gohan in close. "If you'd like to Gohan, you can hold my hand, I'll even let you kiss me."

Gohan started to freak out, but before he could protest, he heard a condescending taunt, "Aw, how romantic."

Gohan recognized that voice, "Oren!?" He turned around to find both him and Kamin standing there, and they weren't alone.

"It's been a while Gohan, did you enjoy your night on Planet Vegeta?" Kamin taunted.

"It's those creepy twins!" Bulma shouted in worry.

"And they have some scary looking friends," Chi-Chi said.

"Is that one...a Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"Allow us to introduce them," Oren said, gesturing to the girl. "First meet our friend Laggs."

"I will destroy you, Son Gohan," Lagss threatened.

"And this is our friend Cumber, a Saiyan lost in time," Kamin introduced, gesturing to the brutish Saiyan.

"I'm nothing like the Saiyans here, you'll find that out really soon," Cumber warned.

Gohan got into a stance, "Girls, stay behind me."

"Think you can take all of them?" Bulma asked. "Maybe we should get Bardock!"

"No! Too risky," Gohan said. "I can't let harm come to my grandfather!"

"Huh? Grandfather?" Chi-Chi asked.

Gohan just stood there, ready for a fight. He wasn't sure if he could win, but he had to try, he had a family to protect all.

* * *

**Gonna take a quick break, gotta get some computer stuff taken care of. The story's end is nearly here.**


	9. The Core of Battle

Back in the Time Nest, The Supreme Kai of Time could see the fight Gohan was about to get himself into. Needless to say, she was quite worried.

"Not good, Gohan can't handle all four of them on his own!" Supreme Kai of Time said, trying to think of something, before remembering a crucial detail. "Wait! He doesn't have to! I can try to contact Cabba and Pan!"

She radioed the two but had no answer. She tried again until she got something, but it wasn't Cabba or Pan, rather it was Trunks. "Supreme Kai of Time?"

"Trunks!? Where are you? Are Cabba and Pan nearby?" Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"Yeah, they are, but they're engaging with Mira right now, as am I. He's putting up quite a fight though," Trunks explained.

"Mira!? Oh great, Gohan's stuck on Planet Vegeta about to fight Oren, Kamin, Lagss and Cumber! He can't do it on his own!" Supreme Kai of Time said

"You have another option, just contact his friends!" Trunks suggested.

Supreme Kai of Time smacked her own forehead, "Duh, why didn't I think of that? Thanks Trunks, oh and good luck with Mira."

She began to circle her crystal ball when Zangya returned from her trip to the room where Fu and Android 21 resided in. "I'm back."

"Oh good, I might have a task for you," Supreme Kai of Time said, pulling out some paper and writing some stuff down.

"What now?" Zangya asked, making her way over to the Kai.

"Take this letter to The Androids on the Earth you were just at," Supreme Kai of Time said, handing over the letter to the Hera girl.

"You want me to what!?" Zangya asked.

"Let them know to come here, I'd tell them myself, but I don't want to take my attention away from this fight too long," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Uh, can't you communicate with them using telepathy or something?" Zangya asked.

"Just do it!" Supreme Kai of Time said, keeping her eye on Gohan's quarrels as she handed Zangya the letter, the woman reluctantly taking it as she began to disappear from the Time Nest. "Hang in there Gohan!"

Back on Planet Vegeta, The Core Area Warriors slowly approached Gohan, each of them sinisterly staring him down. Lagss had a look of determination, calculating how she would take down Gohan. Cumber had a battle hungry look, eager for a good fight. Oren and Kamin sinisterly smirked, getting closer to Gohan.

Gohan stood before the two girls, ready to fight off the four evil doers. "Bulma, Chi-Chi, go hide somewhere safe, quickly!"

"Not like there's a point," Oren said. "We'll still find them anyway, after we dispose of you."

"You won't get through me that easily!" Gohan shouted, turning straight into Super Saiyan 2.

"I hope you don't really think that will be enough," Kamin said. "You could barely defeat me and my brother, you really believe you can defeat all four of us? Even Cumber himself might be enough to destroy you."

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" Gohan asked Cumber, getting a confirming nod. "Where are you from anyway? I can tell you're not from Universe 6 since you have a tail, are you a surviving Saiyan from Universe 7?"

"Time travel brings many wonders," Cumber said.

"Vague much?" Gohan said. "Guess it doesn't matter, you're an enemy, I will defeat you like the rest!"

"My comrades, allow me to go first," Cumber said, walking toward Gohan, ready for a fight.

"Figures you want to fight one on one, you do have that warrior pride," Oren said.

"What can I say?" Cumber said, powering up. "I'm a Saiyan, I enjoy a good fight."

"Girls! Go! Quickly!" Gohan shouted, then flew in to attack Cumber, the other Saiyan doing the same and clashing hard into a shockwave.

"Let's go Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted, running off with the young girl quickly following."

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Laggs said, using her crystals to form a cage around the two girls.

"Ah! We're trapped!" Chi-Chi shouted in despair. She tried budging the crystals, but Laggs had landed beside where she was.

"You're not going anywhere," Lagss said.

Chi-Chi placed her hands on helmet's blade, "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Kamin appeared right before Chi-Chi, glaring at the young girl. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you, not yet at least."

Oren appeared beside his sister, "We'll let you watch as your precious Gohan is beaten to a pulp."

Gohan and Cumber clashed in the air, Gohan trying for a punch but Cumber had parried his attack and hit Gohan with a powerful uppercut.

"Strong guy," Gohan said, wiping his chin. "Still not enough to stop me!"

Gohan rushed in to attack some more, getting Cumber with two strong punches and a kick to the head. Gohan charged up a ki blast, ready to attack but Cumber had punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to lose focus.

Cumber aimed his palm and blasted, knocking the boy for a loop. Cumber flew in again but Gohan dodged with Instant Transmission and then kicked Cumber in the back and cupped his heads. "Kamehame-HA!"

Cumber took the blast to the back, hitting the ground with immense force that shook the area, leaving the big Saiyan in a crater.

"Yay Gohan!" Chi-Chi cheered. "You got this!"

"Not for long," Kamin taunted.

Cumber slowly rose from the ground, glaring right at Gohan. "You're quite strong for a child, looks like I'll need to use more of my strength."

In a big surge of power, Cumber had powered into a Super Saiyan, then flew in to uppercut Gohan, and in a quick instant, appeared beside him and elbowed him in the gut, sending him crashing down to the ground below.

Cumber charged up some ki and sent a barrage of energy blasts down below to Gohan, the boy quickly rolling out of the way, barely escaping the attack.

The large Saiyan then appeared beside Gohan and kicked him rather hard in the sides, knocking Gohan across the field, then appearing instantly on the other side to kick him up, ending it with a elbow that knock Gohan straight back down.

"Oh no! Gohan!" Chi-Chi shouted in worry.

"Looks like we won't be getting a crack at him," Oren said. "Cumber is simply on a whole different level."

"Come on Gohan! You can do it!" Chi-Chi cheered.

Unaware to everyone, Bulma was fast at work with the tech she previously received from Lemo, working furiously on an idea she just had.

Gohan crawled out of the hole he was in, taking a moment to catch his breath. Cumber's power had skyrocketed, the boy amazed at the raw power this Saiyan produced. "That Saiyan, he's on a whole different level than I'm used to."

"Will you surrender?" Cumber asked from above.

"No way!" Gohan shouted, trying to stand back up. But if he was being completely honest, he was not going to last much longer, Cumber's power was a lot more then he expected to handle.

"This boy is putting on a brave front, but I can tell his power will fade before I have to put in any effort, if at all," Cumber said.

Gohan stood out of the crater, ready for more. However he knew he had to generate more power, so he took a risk. Gohan charged again, powering into his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"Wow, his hair grew so much longer!" Chi-Chi commented.

Gohan flew in with two fists to Cumber's gut, knocking the air out of the larger Saiyan and then unleashed several more powerful punches getting him across the face and torso and ending it by whacking him back down to the ground.

Gohan then disappeared and reappeared beside Cumber and kicked his sides, knocking him into the air and blasting a Masenko to his opponent and sending him flying across the field and crash landing across the dirt.

Gohan took a breath and powered out of Super Saiyan 3, back to his base form to regain some energy. "Think I got him."

"You did it Gohan!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"Wow, you're stronger than we thought kid," Oren said in an almost condescending tone.

"I still have enough left in me to take you on as well!" Gohan said, getting into a stance. "Who's next!?"

"Gee, we'd love to take you on, but I don't think Cumber's quite done just yet," Oren said.

"Huh?" Gohan turned to where Cumber was, but in an instant, Cumber had flown in and kneed Gohan in the face, knocking him across the field.

Chi-Chi's once cheery grin quickly faded into look of despair, "That guy is too strong! What do we do!?"

"Well we're not about to start losing faith in Gohan, that's for sure," Bulma said, still working on her device, just about finished up.

"But he's getting hurt!" Chi-Chi said, not taking her eyes off the boy. "He's getting tired too and that big guy looks like he's just warming up!"

"We'll even the odds then," Bulma said, putting the final touches on the device. "There, that didn't take long."

"Huh?" Oren turned to see Bulma with some sort of item. "Hey what are you-"

Bulma stuck her rifle through the bars and blasted Oren in the face, knocking him back. She kicked the bars aside and blasted both Kamin and Lagss, then aimed at Cumber, "Hey you big stupid brute!"

Cumber turned to Bulma, taking a blast the moment he laid eye contact on her, somewhat knocking him back, "What in the world?"

"Get away from Gohan!" Bulma shouted, firing away at the huge Saiyan. While Bulma kept him distracted, Chi-Chi ran in, ducking under the lasers and pulled Gohan away.

Cumber was starting to get annoyed by Bulma's attack. "Enough you foolish girl!" He then threw a ki ball at Bulma's direction. She attempted to move out the way but she got caught in the blast wave, knocking her into the air and across the field.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouted in worry, then felt a huge shadow cast over her. She looked up and beheld the sight of the massive Saiyan.

"Where do you think you're going child?" Cumber asked, reaching down to grab the two.

"Get away!" Chi-Chi shouted, throwing her helmet blade at Cumber's head, not that it did anything but annoy hum. She then started zapping him with her helmet laser, the zaps doing nothing to his tough skin.

Cumber then grabbed Chi-Chi by the head, lifting her off the ground as he glared right at her, "If I wanted to, I could grind you into dust."

From the distance, Bulma struggled to stand, looking to see that Chi-Chi was in danger again, "That bully..." She quickly aimed her rifle, about to fire when Oren flew over to kick it out her hands. She turned to the male Tuffle, who looked down at her, rather irritated.

In a desperate move, she lunged at Oren with a punch, but he blocked it effortlessly and whacked her aside.

Kamin and Laggs walked over to Cumber, the big Saiyan still holing a struggling Chi-Chi in his hand. Kamin relished in seeing the panicked look on the girl's face, "So, gonna crush her head Cumber?"

"I'd rather not honestly," Cumber said. "She's too weak to kill, it would be a pointless death."

"Guess you're right," Kamin said, charging up some energy. "I'll take her off your hands, permanently."

"As you wish," Cumber said, dropping the girl. Before Chi-Chi could escape, Lagss rushed over to knock the girl to the ground, pinning her down with her foot as Kamin walked over with her energy charged.

"You've been quite annoying lately little girl," Kamin aimed her palm at Chi-Chi. "Prepare to die."

Gohan summoned up his strength blast Kamin in the back, trying to protect the girl. "Don't you dare!"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you," Kamin said, kicking Gohan away. "I admit, your determination to win is admirable, but very much futile."

"Let us dispose of him," Lagss said, readying her crystals.

"Got no argument from me," Kamin said, then turned to Cumber. "You good?"

"He has no power left, so he's of no more entertainment to me," Cumber said. "Finish him off if you desire."

"Gladly," Kamin said, charging up her energy as Lagss readied her crystals. Chi-Chi jumped on Kamin, trying to fight her off but it did nothing but annoy her as the android elbowed Chi-Chi in the gut and punched her down.

Bulma tried crawling to help her friends, but Oren stomped on her back hard, then grabbed Bulma by her hair, "Looks like your friend is about to meet his end, now's your chance to say good-bye."

"G-Gohan!" Bulma shouted, trying to aim her laser gun, only for Oren to zap it out of her hand.

"I don't think so," Oren said.

Lagss generated a crystal sword, ready to impale Gohan, Kamin readied her ki, both female warriors ready to end it for Gohan. Chi-Chi was hurt, Bulma was helpless, hope seemed dim for Gohan.

"Not so fast!" they heard. The villains looked up to see Trunks floating in the skies above, the Xeno warrior glaring down at them.

"Trunks, didn't expect to see you here," Kamin said, looking up at the boy. "Then again, what else can I expect from The Supreme Kai of Time's right hand man."

"Trunks?" Gohan said, looking up.

"I'm not gonna stand by and let harm come to my master, regardless of what time period he's from," Trunks said, floating down. "If you want a fight, come and get some!"

"This should be interesting," Cumber said, making his way over. "Maybe you can give me a worthy battle."

Cumber powered up and flew at Trunks, the time traveler quickly powering up into Super Saiyan 2 and blocking Cumber's strike. Trunks then went for a kick that got Cumber in the side of the head, knocking him aside.

"Now's my chance!" Trunks immediately started so shoot ki blasts at Kamin, Oren and Lagss, knocking the three away from Gohan, Chi-Chi and Bulma.

Chi-Chi immediately took note of this boy, "His hair looks all good and spikey like Gohan's."

Bulma looked up at the boy, trying to regain herself, "Who's he suppose to be?"

Gohan barely moved, but was able to see Trunks from where he was, smiling in relief, "Trunks, he made it."

Cumber flew in to attack Trunks again, kicking the adult male back, but Trunks quickly used his sword as a make-shift brake and flew in, wielding his weapon and going for a slash. Cumber parried the sword with his bare forearms and hit Trunks with a massive punch to the torso.

Trunks got knocked back, then quickly had to block two incoming strikes from the Tuffle Twins but could not stop Lagss from kicking his head, knocking him back.

"Stand aside, all of you!" Cumber ordered as he charged up some energy. "Take this!"

The big, brutish Saiyan tossed his attack at Trunks, the boy taking quite a hit that caused a big explosion.

"No! Trunks!" Gohan tried moving but Chi-Chi had rushed over to stop him.

"Take it easy, you got hurt pretty badly," the young girl urged, checking over his injuries.

"But, Trunks needs help," Gohan said. "I gotta..."

"You're in no condition to help anyone! If you go out there you'll get yourself killed!" Chi-Chi scolded.

Gohan couldn't argue that, he could only watch in worry as Cumber marched toward Trunks, looking ready to deal out some more damage.

Trunks stood up from the newly formed crater, readying himself for more. Cumber then sped in and punched Trunks hard in the jaw, but Trunks mustered up enough strength to send a blast at Cumber's face, blinding him long enough for the boy to land a strong kick to his face, knocking Cumber back.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks quickly fired his attack, hitting Cumber square in the chest, but the brutish Saiyan didn't budge much. Cumber looked ready to attack again, but he started taking some laser blasts.

Trunks turned to see that Bulma had gotten back on her feet, rushing at Cumber, "This'll finish you!"

"Mother! Get back!" Trunks called.

"Mother!?" Bulma said in disbelief, then found herself in a bad situation as Cumber rushed in to grab her by the head. "Let me go you jerk!"

"Get away from my mother!" Trunks shouted, flying in an ramming Cumber aside. He quickly checked on Bulma. "You have to go! It's not safe!"

"But you need someone helping you! That guy's strong!" Bulma said. The Saiyan angrily powered up again, looking even more furious, which made Bulma rethink her decision. "Then again, you seem to be much stronger, maybe you can take him on."

"Not alone," Trunks said, before smirking a bit. "Good thing I have some friends waiting nearby."

From above, four blasts had hit Cumber right in the back, knocking him forward. The Saiyan turned around to find not only Cabba and Pan, but the Saiyan duo of Caulifla and Kale.

"Can't believe there's another strong Saiyan besides Goku, Vegeta and Broly," Caulifla said, smiling from ear to ear. "This should be fun."

"Those are the Saiyans of Universe 6," Oren said. "This is gonna take longer than I thought."

"Just dispose of them, quickly now," Kamin said. "Then we can move on with Hearts's plan."

Pan noticed Gohan nearby, the boy looking really beat up. "Gohan's hurt, I'm gonna go check on him, you three can handle that Saiyan for now."

"That's fine with us," Cabba said, then focused back on Cumber. "The three of us should be able to hold him off."

"Let's get him Kale!" Caulifla said, powering into Super Saiyan 2.

"Right sis!" Kale said, powering up to SSJ2 as well.

"Here we come!" Cabba shouted, entering his SSJ2 form, leading the two girls into an attack, all of them rushing at Cumber, who was quick to enter the defensive.

The three began attacking at once, all throwing hard strikes at the big Saiyan, which he was able to fend against, even getting a hit on Cabba, knocking him away. Caulifla and Kale double teamed him, but he was able to do a double parry of their punches and blasted them both back.

During all this, Pan was checking up on Gohan, the boy looking pretty hurt. "Gohan, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, hi Pan," Gohan said, greeting his eventual daughter. "Uh, I've definitely felt better."

"I think I have a Sensu Bean on me," Pan said, reaching into her pocket and pulling one out. "Here you go."

Pan fed the bean to Gohan, his energy quickly coming back, and stronger than before. "Wow! Thanks Pan!"

"You got it Gohan," Pan said, then noticed Chi-Chi nearby, the other girl curious by this new arrival. "Oh, hello there, are you a local?"

"No, I'm from Earth," Chi-Chi explained. "My name is Chi-Chi."

"Wait, Chi-Chi!?" Pan asked, wondering if this girl is in fact her grandmother at a young age. She has to admit, it's almost like looking in a mirror, she had no idea how much she resembled her grandmother.

"Yeah, this is Chi-Chi, from Mount Frypan," Gohan said. "I saved her from two of those villains."

"Uh-huh...how much of the situation does Chi-Chi understand?" Pan asked.

"Enough that I just want to her her home and keep her safe from harm," Gohan said.

"He's so kind," Chi-Chi said, blushing a bit. She turned suspiciously to Pan, "Hey, you're not his girlfriend are you?"

Pan's face turned a deep shade of red, "No way!"

"Oh good, could do with less competition, really want Gohan to be my husband someday," Chi-Chi said.

Pan's pupils just shrunk, the girl looking repulsed by what she had just heard. "I need to speak with Gohan a moment!" Without warning she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to a more private location, much to Chi-Chi's confusion.

"Uh, alright," Chi-Chi said as Gohan got dragged off. "What a cute girl, really hope whatever she and Gohan have, it really is just being friends." She felt an explosion nearby and turned to see the Universe 6 Saiyans still battling Cumber while Trunks looked to be protecting Bulma from an oncoming Lagss and Tuffle Twins.

Pan brought Gohan to a more private and secure area, determined to get some answers from the boy, "Mind explaining why Grandma Chi-Chi was saying things about you in that manner?"

"She doesn't know about Time Travel just yet, she just thinks I'm a friend of Goku's and that she's stuck on another planet," Gohan said. "She hasn't even met my dad yet, aside from seeing him in an incubation Chamber at my Grandparents' house."

"Grandparents?" Pan asked. "Oh right, Supreme Kai of Time mentioned this was Planet Vegeta, wait so my Great Grandparents are somewhere around here?"

"Yeah, they are, I mean grandpa just left on a mission and I think grandma went home," Gohan said. "Point is that Chi-Chi doesn't know I'm her son from the future, hence why she's acting the way she is."

"Well, maybe you should tell her before things get awkward!" Pan said.

"Thing are already awkward, I'm afraid if I tell her now honestly that she'll just freak out and panic," Gohan said.

"Well she's just gonna feel weirder when she finds out you're her son!" Pan said.

"Maybe I won't have to tell her," Gohan explained. "I just have to get her back home, then I won't have to worry about this again."

Pan groaned in annoyance, "Fine, have it your way. What about Bulma, I think I saw her around, how much does she know?"

"She knows everything, mostly," Gohan said. "She caught on faster so I had to tell her so she wouldn't lose trust in me."

"Great, uh she doesn't have a crush on you either, does she?" Pan asked.

Gohan shrugged, "I really don't think so, I mean she did get a little flirty but I don't think I'm really her type."

A ki blast landed nearby, startling the two. Pan looked to the distance, seeing Cumber having punched away Kale while kicking Cabba back, leaving only Caulifla against him. "We'll talk later Gohan, I gotta help my friends!"

Pan turned Super Saiyan and flew towards Cumber, getting him hard with a flying kick.

"I should help out as well," Gohan said, powering back up into his Super Saiyan form and flying in to where Trunks was, the boy having taken a strike from Oren and Kamin with a combined kick.

"Mother, get somewhere safe!" Trunks said, blocking some more incoming strikes from the twins.

"It's pointless!" Kamin said, striking Trunks in the ribs with one of her hard kicks. "No matter where she runs, she'll never be safe as long as we're around!"

Oren blasted Trunks in the face, knocking him back, "All you're doing is delaying the inevitable."

"Yeah, you're inevitable defeat!" Gohan shouted, flying in to blast Oren and Kamin, giving distance between the twins and his friends.

"That annoying brat!" Oren shouted, readying another attack. He flew in for a kick but Gohan quickly dodged and hit the male Tuffle with an uppercut.

"You're making this really difficult Gohan!" Kamin shouted, flying in with a punch of her own, which Gohan parried and kneed her away.

"Gohan!" Bulma said, getting the boy's attention. "You got better fast!"

"Sensu bean, explain later," Gohan said, then turned to Trunks. "Good to see you, glad to finally have some more allies."

"Yeah, Supreme Kai of Time got worried about you, she's sending anyone she can to help," Trunks said.

"That's great, maybe we can finally end this," Gohan said.

"It'll end with your demise!" Oren shouted, flying in with Kamin, the two going for Trunks and Gohan.

Bulma quickly looked around, trying to find her weapons. Despite the warnings, she did need to have something to protect herself and her friends. As she looked she saw Chi-Chi alone in the middle of the battlefield. She quickly rushed over, kneeling beside the girl, "Hey, you doing alright?"

"I'm fine Bulma," Chi-Chi said, then shrieked in fear when a ki blast landed near her. "Why is there so much scary stuff though!?"

"We'll be fine, we just have to trust Gohan and his friends," Bulma said, taking Chi-Chi by the hand. "Just stay close to me for now."

"Can do," Chi-Chi said as she went with Bulma.

Cumber continue doing battle against the four Saiyans, holding his own pretty well at first, until he slowly began to have trouble. He managed to knock away Cabba and Pan, but Caulifla got a kick to his gut while Kale went for a knee to his face, knocking him back.

Both girls then sent a blast that knocked him toward the ground creating a big explosion. While not enough to really hurt him, it was causing some trouble for the brute.

"This is proving to be more trouble than I thought," Cumber said, then generated a power ball in his hand. "This should tilt the battle more towards my favor, hopefully it works in this atmosphere." Caulifla flew in to attack again but Cumber knocked the brash Saiyan girl back. Kale tried attacking herself but she met an uppercut. "Now..." Cumber threw the ball into the sky, which was noticed by Lagss.

"Oh no!" Lagss flew in toward the ball.

Cumber held his hand out, "Burst open and-" Lagss quickly destroyed the Power Ball with a crystal, much to Cumber's annoyance. "No! What are you doing!?"

"You can't activate a Power Ball on this planet! What if the other Saiyans see it!?" Lagss shouted. "You're going to create a planet full of Great Apes!"

"Did she say 'Great Ape'!?" Pan shouted in worry. "That guy can create those weird blutz energy balls!?"

"Great Apes? Like what happened to Gohan, Turles and the evil Broly?" Cabba asked. "Good thing that other villain stopped him."

"I had this under control Lagss!" Cumber angrily shouted.

"It's too risky," Lagss said. "I know you want to defeat our enemies but we don't need to chance having an army of out of control Great Apes."

"They would be no trouble with my power, I'm the strongest Saiyan on this planet!" Cumber shouted.

"Uh, more like second after me and Kale!" Caulifla asserted.

"Glad to be included," Cabba sarcastically lamented, Pan sympathetically patting his head.

"Strong or not Cumber, we need to fight smart, and having to worry about being attacked by rogue Great Apes will just cause delays for our mission," Lagss said.

"Plus even if you go Great Ape..." Caulifla began, floating down to the two. "We'll just cut off your tail, then see how well you fair against the other Saiyans."

"If you're having difficulty, I'll gladly take some troubles off your hands," Lagss said, getting into a battle position.

"I could handle all four, but I suppose we do need to speed things up," Cumber said, preparing for battle once again.

"Kale and I can take the big guy," Caulifla said, readying herself. "Cabba, you and Pan can take the crystal powered chick."

"Let's see who beats their enemy the fastest," Pan said, smirking confidently.

"Oho, got some guts there, just remember when you're wallowing in defeat, you'll only have yourself to blame," Caulifla taunted.

"Don't talk like you've already won!" Cumber shouted, flying in to attack Caulifla with a forearm bash while Lagss sent some crystals right at Pan and Cabba, the two quickly dodging.

"Let's fire Cabba!" Pan ordered, the two cupping their hands and sending a flurry of ki blasts at Lagss while Kale went to attack Cabba with a kick, keeping him away from Caulifla, allowing the other Saiyan sent a ki blast to knock Cumber further back.

"Kale, let's show this poser who the true strongest Saiyans are!" Caulifla declared as she and Kale flew at Cumber, the two throwing strong blows, hoping to knock the bigger Saiyan off balance.

"I will not fall to you!" Cumber shouted, doing a double punch to their gut and then blasting them both away.

Caullifla backflipped through the air, "You won't get rid of me that easily!" She flew in, trying to go for another attack but Cumber kicked her aside. Kale tried her own attack but Cumber dodged and elbowed her to the ground below.

"How foolish," Cumber said, going in for the attack some more

Pan and Cabba continued their attack on Lagss, flying in with their ki blasts, hoping to catch the crystal girl off guard. However she unleashed a storm of shards at the two, both Pan and Cabba quick to cover up but taking a lot of scrapes in the process.

"These crystals are sharper than-AH!" One crystal went right through Pan's leg, causing her to lose her balance as she immediately tended to her wounded leg.

"Pan!" Cabba quickly flew to grab Pan and sent a ki blast to create a small diversion to get his friend out of the fight.

"You won't escape me that easily!" Lagss shouted, flying after Cabba.

Cabba fired ki blasts to keep Lagss away, though he himself took a crystal shard to his back, nearly losing his balance mid-air. Pan tried helping with a ki blast to knock Lagss back, but her crystal shield protected her.

"You two won't last much longer!" Lagss said, going in to attack again.

Nearby Trunks and Oren are still battling, Trunks trying to use his sword to attack but Oren was quick to dodge each strike.

"This useless tool is no match for me!" Oren knocked the sword out of Trunk's hand, but the boy was ready to keep fighting.

"I won't need it!" Trunks went for a kick to Oren's ribs, and then a punch across his jaw, followed by an uppercut that knocked him back. "I'm more than enough for you!"

As this continued, Gohan was still in his brawl with Kamin, the girl trying to one-up Gohan, but he was much too quick for her. He seems to have gotten stronger lately, likely due to his recent fights, especially the zenkai he got from healing from his prior battle against Cumber.

"Not so tough without your brother helping you out!" Gohan shouted, getting in a kick to her face.

Kamin shook off the blow, "I don't need his help!" She flew in as she gathered energy around her body, "Crash Break!"

Gohan quickly placed his arms up in defense, taking the blow and quickly firing back, "Masenko!"

Kamin was blasted back, but Gohan wasn't going to allow her any chance to recuperate as he flew in with more strikes, trying his absolute hardest to knock the Tuffle cyborg off balance and finally getting a knee to her gut and a punch across her cheek.

Kamin clenched her fist and punched Gohan hard in the stomach, then again across his jaw. "I won't let you make a fool of me."

"You don't need my help to make a fool of yourself," Gohan said, going for an uppercut that knocked her upwards. "It would be a lot easier on you if you just surrendered. I'd rather not have to keep fighting you if I can help it."

"Why? Cause I'm a girl?" Kain taunted, going for another punch, which Gohan quickly blocked.

"I'll admit, that's part of the reason," Gohan said, kicking her back. "Truthfully, I don't like fighting at all, you being a girl makes it worse. Not to say a girls can't be strong, Caulifla, Kale and Pan are proof of that, and I respect their power and ability. I just wish you'd realize that you won't be defeating me at all. I've already beaten you twice, and now you're on your own. For your own good, just surrender."

"Well aren't you chivalrous," Kamin taunted. "Did my little kiss have anything to do with that?"

"No, honestly I'd prefer if you never did that again," Gohan said. "You're cute and all but there's no way I'd be attracted to a villain."

Kamin moved in, looking Gohan right in the eyes, a bit seductively too, "I bet I can change your mind on that, if you let me."

"I know you're not really attracted to me, you're just trying to get me to lower my guard," Gohan said. "Weird that you would do that, I thought you were a warrior type who relied on power and skill, not cheap flirty tactics."

"I do what I must," Kamin said, stroking Gohan's chin. "Not that I would do this with any guy, I'll admit, you're pretty cute as well, especially for a kid. Of course Saiyans tend to mature faster than most other lifeforms, some do at least. I wouldn't be surprised if they started breeding at your age."

"Easy, I'm not ready to 'breed' with anyone, especially not you," Gohan said, floating back.

"Harsh, but like I said," Kamin moved in close, getting in Gohan's face, the boy blushing a bit. "I can probably change your mind."

"You know what, forget what I said about me not wanting to fight, I'll take that over this," Gohan said, feeling awkward. However Kamin brought Gohan in close, looking him right in the eyes with a sinister grin.

"H-hey!" Chi-Chi shouted from below. "What's that skank doing!?"

Bulma looked up and saw Kamin flirting with Gohan, "Hey! Is she putting the moves on Gohan!?"

"We can't let her do that! He's mine!" Chi-Chi shouted, firing her laser at Kamin, not that it did much, other than briefly distract the tuffle.

"What a pain," Kamin said, aiming her palm. "This should silence-"

Bulma then blasted her in the face with a laser rifle, knocking Kamin for a loop. "That's what you get! You stay away from Gohan!"

"Jealous, are you!?" Kamin shouted, flying in to kick Bulma back, then back handed Chi-Chi to the ground. "I should destroy you both right now!"

"No!" Gohan shouted, flying in to punch Kamin, but she quickly blocked, grabbing his fist. He tried with his other hand but she grabbed that fist two and brought Gohan in close.

"I'm curious, if I spare these girls, would you be willing to kiss me?" Kamin asked.

Gohan looked weirded out, "Why are you even asking me this!? Look I already have someone that I like!"

"And who might that be?" Kamin asked.

As if on cue, her question was answered by a mysterious kick. Gohan looked to the side and saw a very surprising arrival. "Eighteen!?"

"Flirting with other girls Gohan?" Eighteen asked, getting the boy nervous.

"N-no! She was flirting with me!" Gohan insisted. "I think so, I can't tell if that was for real or just some distraction." Gohan had a realization, "Wait, where did you come from?"

"Supreme Kai of Time told me about your troubles, so we came by to lend a hand," Eighteen said.

"We?" Gohan said, then saw Eighteen gesture behind her, showing Seventeen fighting off Oren.

"You're one weird looking guy!" Seventeen mocked, getting a good kick on Oren, knocking the Tuffle back, much to Trunks's appreciation.

"Looks like the back-up is finally here!" Trunks said, looking very relieved.

"Gohan, go check on the girls, Seventeen and I will take on these twins," Eighteen said.

"Uh, alright," Gohan said, flying over to Trunks, each one picking up their mother of the past. "Let's get them somewhere safe, Seventeen and Eighteen will fight the Tuffles."

"What about the other two enemies?" Trunks asked.

Gohan looked around, seeing something quite relieving. "Looks like that's been taken care of as well." Trunks turned to see Goku standing before Cumber, the larger Saiyan looking down on the smaller man.

"So you're a Saiyan huh? You seem pretty strong," Goku commented.

"Of course I am, my power eclipses yours!" Cumber boasted.

"Heh, we'll see about that," Goku said, powering into Super Saiyan 2.

"Hey! We were fighting him first!" Caulifla shouted at the intruding Saiyan.

"Well you two look like you're having trouble," Goku said, getting into a stance. "So I'm here to help!"

"Fine with me, one more Saiyan won't make a difference," Cumber said, getting into a stance. "I look forward to squashing you like a grape, Son Goku!"

Also nearby was Videl, facing off against Lagss while shielding an injured Cabba and Pan.

"You're Videl, you came as well?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, lucky me," Videl said. "It wasn't easy to convince Eighteen but when I heard there was trouble I wanted to help. Just yesterday after that Supreme Kai girl warned us about Gohan being in danger, Goku snuck me into the Time Chamber room sometime after I had dinner at my house and started training me. He figured if there was gonna be a fight I should be ready." Videl got into stance, "Of course I'm more than willing to prove myself in a fight."

"How long were you in that Time Chamber?" Pan asked.

"Uh, few months," Videl said. "We went in during the evening and left this morning. I feel so much stronger than I did before! Goku told me I'm pretty strong for a human girl, so I'll do my best to help you in this fight."

Cabba stood beside Videl, "We'll win this, together."

"You fine from your injury?" Videl asked. "I see a lot of blood."

"I'll be fine, I can handle a wound like this," Cabba said.

"Same here," Pan said, having just covered her wound by tearing off part of her pants and using it as a make-shift bandage.

"You really think the three of you are any match for me?" Lagss asked, getting ready for combat. "One weak Earthling won't make a difference."

"We'll see who's weak after I mop the floor with you!" Videl shouted, powering up. "Bring it on!"

Kamin nearby continued battling against Eighteen, the two evenly matched for the moment, trading some blows.

"What are you anyway?" Eighteen asked, dodging an attack. "You're nothing like I've seen."

"Why I'm a cybernetic being, just like you," Kamin said, going for a kick.

"So another cyborg huh?" Eighteen said, evading a punch. "That explains the look in your eyes, reminds me of what others say about how I look at them."

"One could say we artificial beings have our own unique charm and aura to us," Kamin said, grinning mischievously. "You definitely pull off that look."

"It's more than a look," Eighteen said, flying in with a knee to her face and blasting her hard to the ground. "It's my whole thing."

"Sis!" Oren shouted, going to help Kamin, but Seventeen blocked his path.

"Going somewhere?" Seventeen taunted, getting a punch across Oren's face.

"You won't get the best of me!" Oren shouted, sending a blast at Seventeen, which quickly got deflected.

"Too late!" Seventeen said, flying in for a kick to Oren's face, knocking him further back.

On the ground below, Kamin struggled to pull herself up, glancing up at the cyborg above her, "She's very powerful for a mere Earthling creation."

"Don't tell me you're done, I expected more of a fight since you've apparently been giving Gohan a lot of trouble," Eighteen taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Kamin said, charging up and flying at Eighteen, engaging in a clash. "I will admit, whoever designed you did a great job! No surprise given the destruction you caused on your planet in a different timeline!"

"Well that me isn't the true me," Eighteen said, blocking Kamin's strikes and returning her own. "No jackass old man can change that!"

Eighteen went for a blow but Kamin dodged and hit an uppercut, "Seems like this is still a touchy subject for you. You should be embracing your power, not feeling ashamed of it."

Eighteen responded with a kick to Kamin's gut, "Losing my humanity wasn't exactly the most pleasurable thing, though my guess is that you enjoy being an Android."

"You could say that," Kamin said, punching Eighteen in the stomach. "This you just seems too soft-hearted for my liking."

"Soft heart huh?" Eighteen asked, grabbing Kamin by the arm and pulling her in for a knee to her stomach, then one to her face and then an elbow to her jaw and finishing with a mighty punch to the ground. "How's that for soft? Don't make a mistake, I have no qualms about killing you!"

"Sure seems like it," Kamin said with a somewhat sadistic grin. "That makes this a little more entertaining than my fights with Gohan." Kamin flew up, glaring right at Eighteen. "Nice boy, but very soft himself. Real shame, I could have killed him easily, but I just felt so sorry for him."

"I doubt you could have, he's very powerful," Eighteen said.

"Yes, he has power, but he won't use all of it," Kamin said. "Honestly, I really don't want to have to fight him, such a nice boy, very cute too."

"I'm very much sure you aren't his type," Eighteen said.

"I don't know, he did seem pretty enamored with that kiss I gave him yesterday," Kamin taunted.

Eighteen's eye briefly twitched, "Mind repeating what you just said?"

"Aw, did I strike a nerve?" Kamin taunted, confidently grinning about her statement. "I gave him a nice kiss, if I could I might just get him on my side, with that power he could grow to be a powerful ally, perhaps a powerful husband. I mean, who better than a superior being like myself to betrothed a powerful warrior, who else could handle such children too?"

Eighteen angrily gritted her teeth, "If you want any chance of surviving this fight, I suggest you shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you."

"Protective huh?" Kamin asked. "Is it a sisterly affection you feel for the boy? Or do you actually love him yourself? Am I taking away your true love Android 18?"

Eighteen had enough, she flew in for a punch that rocked Kamin hard, then threw several more, getting her across the face and torso until the Tuffle girl had managed to block and parry a strike, allowing an opening to return the favor.

Eighteen had grabbed a fist, then the other fist and delivered a massive headbutt to Kamin's face, knocking her even further back, giving her time to charge an attack, "You're dead you little skank!"

While still fighting Seventeen, Oren again noticed his sister's situation. He had to think of something, though his brief distraction left him open for another punch, but this time, thinking quickly, he grabbed Seventeen's arm and tossed him right at Eighteen, knocking the boy into his sister.

"Kamin!" Oren flew over to check on his own sister, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Kamin said.

Seventeen recovered from the toss, focusing his gaze at Oren, "Sneaky move there."

Eighteen also recovered, focusing her gaze on Kamin, "Don't expect your brother to protect you forever."

"Sister, maybe it's time for our Ultimate Technique," Oren said.

Kamin nodded, "Yes, after all, we do need to speed things along."

The two placed their hands together and to the surprise of the Earth Androids, started merging together. The two Androids watched as Oren and Kamin fused and merged together, where two Tuffles were remained one powerful Neo Machine.

"Did they just, combine together?" Seventeen asked, taking a good look at this new enemy.

"Together, we are Kamioren!" the Merged Tuffle said. "Our powers are not only combined, they are increased! Along with our speed!"

At that moment, the creature appeared behind the Androids and whacked them both to the ground in an instant. Seventeen was the first to stand, though not without some pain. "That thing was fast!"

"Tell me about it," Eighteen said, struggling to stand. "This is gonna be a pain."

Kaioren laughed triumphantly in the air above, "Come defeat us if you can now! You pitiful Earthlings!"

"Let's go sis," Seventeen said, flying over to Kamioren, with Eighteen right behind him, ready do to more damage.

Back with Cumber, the lone Saiyan continued his battle against Goku, Caulifla and Kale, finding himself almost evenly matched against the trio of Saiyans. Cumber went for a punch to Goku, but the older Saiyan was quick to parry and get a blow to the side of his ribs. Caulifla then flew in and kicked Cumber in the face, knocking him further back.

"Come on Kale!" Caulifla ordered, the two placing their palms next to each other and sending a blast to Cumber chest, allowing Goku the chance to fly in with a Meteor Strike kick to the head, knocking Cumber down.

"We're doing it, keep up the good work girls!" Goku said.

"Don't talk to us like rookies" Caulifla shouted, flying down with Kale to finish the job.

Cumber would not allow this to be his defeat, he quickly powered up and flew to attack again, hitting each Saiyan with a powerful punch. "I won't lose to you!" Cumber powered up again, reaching the level of Super Saiyan 3, getting some interest from Goku.

"Wow, he's gotten much stronger!" Goku began to power up a well. "If he's going 3, then so am I!" With a mighty yell, Goku focused all his energy as his hair began to extend. Eventually Goku also powered into Super Saiyan 3, grinning right at Cumber. "Been a while since I fought another Super Saiyan 3, let's go this!"

Both Cumber and Goku clashed together, their combined punch sending shockwaves across the area. Goku however felt a little more force than Cumber, seems like the other Saiyan had a little more power. Cumber went for a punch but Goku quickly used Instant Transmission to dodge and reappeared behind Cumber, getting a punch across the face.

However Cumber wasn't affected as much by the punch, and returned the favor to Goku with a knee to his stomach and then hit a mighty uppercut to the other Saiyan.

"Fool!" Cumber shouted, readying another attack. However Caulifla and Kale flew in, each with a kick to Cumber's back.

"So you wanna go 3 huh? Kale and I can play that game too!" Caulifla said, as she and Kale began to power up. Within moments both girls' hair had begun to extend similar to Goku's, not long before the duo of female Saiyans hit the third level, Caulifla and Kale as Super Saiyan 3.

"Whoa! You girls are really amazing!" Goku said.

"Yeah no shit, we're the strongest Saiyans in all the Universes," Caulifla said, then focused back on Cumber. "That includes you!"

Cumber growled and flew right at Caulifla but she quickly evaded and kicked Cumber in the sides, with Kale flying in from behind and kneeing Cumber in the back with Goku appearing above the Saiyan and hitting him with his elbow.

Cumber shook it off and went after the trio again, getting in a punch fo all three. Kale was the first to react with a kick to the side of his head while Goku and Caulifla nailed a double punch to the giant Saiyan.

"Keep at it, we almost got him!" Caulifla said, charging up her ultimate attack. "Crush Cannon!"

Cumber quickly countered by sending a ki blast, but Kale showed up to block with her own blast, clashing with Cumber as Caulifla continued her attack. Goku appeared beside Caulifla and Kale, charging up his own ultimate attack.

"KAMEHAME-HA!" Goku fired his Super Kamehameha at Cumber's energy beam.

"It hardly matters if the three of you combine your might, it's still nothing against me!" Cumber added more power to his attack, trying to push the three back.

"Don't give up!" Goku shouted. "Push harder!"

"Hey don't start bossing us around!" Caulifla warned.

"Now's not the time for that!" Kale commented, pushing harder with her attack, same with Goku and Caulifla.

Cumber powered up his blasting, aiming hard to overpower the trio of Goku, Kale and Caulifla. However he felt a blast hit him from behind, causing him to lose some of his concentration. He turned around and spotted Trunks, the boy having just used his signature Burning Attack technique to knock Cumber off balance.

"You! Why you...!" Cumber almost forgot about Goku and the girls, the brief distraction allowing the trio to overpower through his beam and hit the Saiyan directly, sending him crashing to the ground.

"One more hit for good measure!" Goku ordered, flying in with the two girls for one massive punch that shook the area.

"One down," Trunks said, looking over to the other fights. "If we keep this pace up, we'll win this!"

Lagss continued her attack on the trio of opponents she had, sending waves of crystals at them as they struggled to avoid them.

Pan and Cabba blasted every crystal that came too close to them while Videl had dodged or kicked the pieces, a riskier move but she was able to manage it so far with her newly increased speed.

"We gotta get in close somehow!" Videl ordered. "It will be harder for her to hit us with those shards if we're too close!"

"Sounds like a good idea, but how are we gonna pull that off!?" Pan asked, keeping her distance.

"We offer a distraction," Cabba said, sending in some ki blasts. "One of us can sneak in and knock her off balance while the other two keep her busy!"

"That sounds like a good idea, but who's gonna go in on their own?" Pan asked.

"I can," Videl offered. "You two can fly around with your fancy techniques, plus she might be more focused on you two since she knows how strong you are, I don't think she'll think twice if I'm not there."

"Good idea," Cabba said, then turned to Pan. "Let's keep her busy!"

Both Saiyans flew overhead and rained down ki blasts on Lagss, to which she held up a strong crystal shield. Lagss quickly broke the shield to pieces and sent the shards at the two.

"Kamehame-HA!" Pan quickly sent the beam to engulf the shards, though Lagss powered through her beam and several of the pieces broke through, scratching Pan up. Cabba zipped aside, and blasted Lagss, but she was quick to put up a shield.

"Fool!" Lagss sent the shards at Cabba, the Saiyan putting his arms up to reduce the amount of damage from the cuts to his body. "Hm, wasn't there a third fighter?"

Videl took this moment to go for her kick, "Eagle Kick!" What she thought would be a surprise attack was intercepted by Lagss, the woman holding her arm out to block the kick.

"Nice try," Lagss said to a shocked and surprised Videl. She then grabbed the girl's leg and tossed her down to the ground below, Videl quick to stop her momentum before landing.

"Shit, so much for that!" Videl angrily muttered, looking back up at the crystalized woman.

Lagss was about to attack again when she noticed Cabba flying in, readying an attack of his own. Lagss sent some crystals at him, cutting him up but that didn't deter him. Enduring the pain, Cabba flew in and landed a blow across Lagss's jaw, surprising the woman.

"You foolish boy!" Lagss was about to counter attack but this time Pan had flown in with a kick to her face. Lagss sent a shard that Pan mostly dodged, though got a huge cut on her sides, causing pain for the girl. "When I'm done with you-"

Videl flew over and kneed Lagss in the side of the head, this distraction allowing Pan and Cabba to fly in with a double punch to her stomach, then firing a ki blast off those punches. Videl flew in with a flurry of martial arts elbows and kicks, a Justice Combination to put it simply, and finished by kneeing her away.

The three flew higher into the air and after several somersaults, landed a triple kick to Lagss, hitting her hard in the chest, causing some pain for the woman.

"I won't lose to you!" Lagss shouted, sending more crystals, but the trio quickly flew above, Pan firing her Maiden Blast, to which Lagss was quick to block.

"My turn!" Cabba said, firing his Galick Cannon, joining Pan's attack as the two attempted to overpower Lagss.

"I still won't lose!" Lagss shouted, pushing the ki blasts away.

"Time to test out that move Goku taught me," Videl said, floating by the two and cupping her hands together, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." With the energy completely stored, Videl fired her attack, "HA!"

With her newly acquired skill, Videl sent her own ki blast to join Cabba and Pan, the two amping up their power as Videl did the same and pushed Lagss down fast. Eventually she lost her grip of her shield and took the blasts head on, going toward where Cumber had landed.

The big Saiyan brought himself out of the crater, hoping to find more strength to fight when Lagss crashed into him, causing a massive explosion that left them both laying on the ground.

Goku landed beside the two with Caulifla and Kale, the trio glaring at the duo of villains. Trunks joined them, ready to apprehend the two, or destroy them if need be. "Halfway done, we just gotta take down those Tuffle Twins."

Pan also landed beside them, joined by Cabba and Videl, "Gotta say, this crystal girl, between her appearance and her moves, she reminds me a lot of Oceanus Shenron."

"Shenron? Like Earth's Shenron?" Goku asked.

"Sort of, it has to do with tainted Dragon Balls," Pan said. "Fair warning, overuse of the Dragon Balls can lead to very negative consequences."

"Appreciate the warning," Goku said, before noticing something troubling. "Uh, you're bleeding a lot."

"Yeah, she was very brutal to fight," Cabba said, looking over his cuts. "I think we'll be fine."

"Take this time to patch those wounds up, don't want to lose too much blood," Trunks said.

"Yeah, Videl's dad won't be too happy if I bring her back looking like this," Goku said.

"Please, my dad's too busy posing for a camera crew to notice something like this," Videl said.

"That doesn't sound like Grandpa Hercule to me," Pan said.

"Grandpa?" Videl said. "Oh right, you're like my daughter from the future. Still weird to think about, no offense, you're a nice girl but I can't see myself having a kid, especially with a dork like Gohan."

"Hey, that dork is one of the greatest fighters in all the timelines, especially mine!" Trunks said.

Pan brought out a pouch of Sensu Beans, "I have four left, but if I snap them in half, that could give us more to use. So one for me, one for Cabba, one for Videl, one for Caulifla, one for Kale, one for Goku, one for Trunks and another one for Gohan."

"What about Seventeen and Eighteen?" Goku asked.

"They'll have to make do, at least they don't run out of energy," Pan said, breaking a piece in half. "Everyone take one half."

As ordered, each fighter grabbed a half of a bean, their energy coming back and their wounds healing. Pan left one in the pouch to save for Gohan, or at least an emergency.

"I'm feeling strong again!" Caulifla said, looking to the two downed villains. "Now, what to do with these lame-Os?"

"Step away from them, if you value your existence," they heard. The group turned around to see a new warrior, one unfamiliar to most of them.

"M-master Hearts!" Cumber said in surprise.

"You've come!" Lagss said, very pleased to see her leader.

"Hearts!?" Trunks said, turning to the new warrior.

"Greetings," Hearts said, charging up some energy, ready for a fight of his own.

Back with The Androids, Seventeen and Eighteen continued their battle against Kamioren, zipping around the skies, trying to gain an advantage over the fused fighter.

"Is that all you got!?" Kamioren taunted, punching Seventeen across the skies and then elbowing an oncoming Eighteen as she tried landing a blow. Seventeen flew in to attack Kamioren with a strike but the Tuffle parried and kneed Seventeen in the gut, then tossed him right into Eighteen and blasted the two across the air.

"Hate it admit, but they are as tough as they claim to be," Seventeen said, adjusting himself in the air.

"Well we're gonna have to show that despite that, we're still the strongest," Eighteen said. "We're not letting some cheap fusion overpower us."

Kamioren flew in to attack the Android Twins, nailing both of them with a forearm attack, but they quickly rebounded and flew in with a double punch to the chest, causing some pain for the unified creature.

They both ducked under a second attack and started blasting at Kamioren, making full use of their unlimited energy, Kamioren however managed to get a blast of it's own in, knocking the twins back. The fusion tried going for another attack, but took a kick to the head from an oncoming Gohan.

"Missed me?" Gohan taunted, placing his hands up. "MASENKO!

Gohan blasted Kamioren down with his signature blast, mostly serving to annoy the creature, "This ends now Gohan!" Kamioren rushed up to attack but The Androids had flown in with a double kick to the back, allowing Gohan the opening to kick it's face.

"You two have caused me more than enough trouble!" Gohan said, nailing the creature with another punch, knocking it back. "Now we're ending this!"

Gohan rushed in, performing a Meteor Strike of hard punches and kicks, with both Androids joining in right after, the three of them rushing down the fused Tuffle. They ended the beat down with a kick to the ground below as Seventeen and Eighteen rained down ki blasts while Gohan charged his Kamehameha.

Seventeen and Eighteen each stopped their attack for the moment, charging and even stronger attack as the trio sent down three powerful beams to defeat and defuse the Tuffles, leaving them injured on the ground.

"Looks like we got them," Seventeen said.

"About time, I just gotta let the Supreme Kai of Time now, that's if the others took down the other Saiyan and that crystal girl," Gohan said.

Just as he said that, Trunks had flown right past them, landing hard on the ground as if he took a strong blow.

"Trunks? What happened to him?" Eighteen wondered, flying down with the two boys as they landed beside Trunks. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Couldn't defeat those other two?" Seventeen asked, helping Trunks onto his feet.

Trunks shook his head at the question, "Cumber and Lagss were defeated, but their boss Hearts came."

"Their boss?" Seventeen asked, the group looking to where more fighting had been taking place.

Cauifla and Kale flew in to attack Hearts, but he effortlessly dodged their combine attacks and he whacked Caulifla to the ground and attacked Kale with an uppercut. Pan flew in from behind to help but she took an elbow to her gut and a punch across her face. Cabba tried using some kicks but Hearts dodged each one and landed a blow to Cabba's gut and a second across his face. Videl tried hitting a strong elbow strike but Hearts blocked it and punched Videl across the air.

"Come on, is this all you have?" Hearts taunted, before coming face to face with Goku.

"You're strong, but I won't lose!" Goku powered up and attacked, clashing mid-air with Hearts for mere seconds before the villain leader had sidestepped and hit Goku with an uppercut that knocked him up, Hearts Z-Vanishing and reappearing overhead and whacking Goku down to the ground below.

"Wow that guy's strong," Goku said, pulling himself up. "Makes sense since he's the boss, and the bosses are usually the strongest."

"Don't tell me you've had enough Goku," Hearts said, floating down to the Saiyan. As he did, Kale and Videl tried to attack from behind but Hearts easily dodged and kicked both girls aside. "Of course, you might not be the Goku that's capable of going God."

"God? You mean that Super Saiyan God thing I've heard about?" Goku asked, getting into a fighting stance. "Sorry, I haven't learned that one yet, but I still got some tricks to show off."

Pan, Cabba and Caulifla all fired a bema at Hearts but he fired a unique cube blast at them, knocking them all out of the air. "By all means, show me what you've got Goku."

Goku powered up again, flying at Hearts with a quick combo of punches, each one blocked as Hearts got in a kick under Goku's chin. As Goku got knocked back, Hearts grabbed Goku's leg and tossed him, sending a ki blast at him to knock him out of the air.

"I hope that's not all these weaklings have to offer," Hearts said.

Suddenly Gohan appeared beside Hearts via Instant Transmission and kicked the villain leader in the face, knocking him back. Gohan flew in and landed several punches and kicks, finishing with a Masenko that knocked him back.

Hearts quickly recovered from the attack, looking very surprised at what had just happened, "Wow, very sneaky kid. I'll admit that took me by surprise, well done."

"I'm just getting started!" Gohan powered up and sent several ki blasts at Hearts, all of them looking like they hit, a dust of smoke appearing around Hearts.

However within seconds, Hearts flew in and kneed Gohan in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy, Hearts then kicked Gohan across the face and sent a cube ki blast to knock Gohan out of the air.

Right after that however, that's when Seventeen and Eighteen showed up, both kicking Hearts from behind. He immediately turned to them and landed swift blows to the twins and whacked them both to the ground.

That's when Goku appeared again, landing a kick to Hearts's sides, but Hearts just punched Goku, then knocked back an oncoming Trunks, the boy having attempted to sneak attack Hearts.

"Come on, doesn't anyone have what it takes to give me a good battle!?" Hearts taunted.

"You want more!?" Caulifla shouted, flying in to attack, her punch however being blocked by Hearts. This did allow an opening for Pan to punch him across the jaw, then for Cabba to fly in with a kick to his chest and gave Caulifla an opening to uppercut the villain leader.

"Crush Cannon!" Caulifla fired a bunch of ki blasts, knocking Hearts back with each beam of energy while Pan and Cabba unleashed a Maiden Burst and Galick Cannon to knock him back further.

Goku, still in his Super Saiyan 2 form, took a huge gamble with this upcoming attack, "Kaio-ken!" In a quick burst of energy, Goku flew in and landed a massive blow to Hearts, knocking him to the gorund below. Goku of course dropped out of Kaio-ken immediately after landing the punch, even powered out of Super Saiyan just to be on the safe side.

Hearts had recovered from the blow, which was much stronger than he expected. "Not bad, considering where this Goku is from."

"He's going to be hard to bring down," Trunks said. "We're gonna have to try and hit harder."

"Gee no kidding," Seventeen mocked. "Are we even going to have a chance with this guy?"

"To tell you the truth, probably not," Goku said. "How power level's pretty high, I don't know if we'll stand a chance."

"Oh speak for yourself you wuss, Kale and I can take him!" Caulifla said. "Throw Cabba in there and we got the three Strongest Saiyans taking down that punk!"

"Actually that might work," Gohan said. "Maybe we can contact Supreme Kai of Time and see if she can give us those Potara Earrings for Kale and Caulifla."

"Wow, that's actually a smart idea from you, who knew you had it in you runt?" Caulifla said.

"She can't leave her post right now," Trunks said. "She has to stay put or the Time Nest might be in danger."

"Then go get them!" Caulifla shouted. "We could use some Godly power right now!"

"I suppose I...wait that's it!" Trunks said. "Godly power! We can use Super Saiyan God! That might help even up the odds!"

"Trunks, none of us can-WATCH OUT!" Gohan shouted as everyone quickly avoided the oncoming cube blast.

"It's rude to keep someone waiting, I'm still ready for a fight, hope you're all gutsy enough to oblige," Hearts taunted.

"He's going down!" Caulifla shouted, flying in to attack.

"Sis, don't go in alone!" Kale shouted, flying to help.

Trunks quickly reunited with Gohan, both keeping their guard up, "Gohan, do you know about the Super Saiyan God ritual?"

"Uh, I think I've heard of it," Gohan said.

"Well just to recap, if five Saiyans of Pure Heart transfer their energy onto another, that Saiyan becomes the Super Saiyan God," Trunks said. "Now keep in mind, five Saiyans giving energy to one, so we need six Saiyans."

"Right, six Saiyans," Gohan said, thinking a bit. "Do they need to be pure Saiyans?"

"No, half Saiyans count," Trunks said. "In the original timeline, my father, yourself, the younger me, your little brother and Videl transferred their energy to Goku to become a Super Saiyan God."

"Videl? Wait she's a Saiyan!?" Gohana sked. "I thought she was pure Earthling!"

"She is, but she was pregnant with Pan at the time so that counted for the ritual," Trunks explained.

"Wow, that's kind of cool," Gohan said. "Alright, we need six Saiyans, or rather six people of Saiyan blood, counting half-breeds like myself, you and and Pan along with dad, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale, that makes seven, so more than enough."

"Exactly, we have all the Saiyans we need, we just need to start the ritual," Trunks said, taking note of Cabba and Pan fighting back Hearts, only to take strong blows to their stomach and whacked to the ground. "We just have to hurry."

"Wait you said 'Pure Heart', does Caulifla count?" Gohan asked. "Then again that still leaves us with six."

"Caulifla may not be the nicest but she's still a good person so I think she counts," Trunks said. "Quick, let's gather everyone near where our mothers are."

"Ah! I almost forgot about Bulma and Chi-Chi!" Gohan said, frantically looking around, trying to scan for their energy. "Where could they be?"

"They're over there," Trunks said, pointing to Bulma, who had recovered from her earlier attack and was standing close to Chi-Chi, keeping her laser gun ready. "I'll keep Hearts distracted."

"Huh? But what about the ritual?" Gohan asked.

"You don't need me, you already have six," Trunks said, powering into Super Saiyan. "I'll buy you some time, now hurry!"

As Hearts grabbed Videl by the head, ready to deal a blow to her, Trunks flew in with a kick to the villain, knocking him back. Hearts turned his attention to Trunks, "You're all getting desperate with these sneak attacks."

"You won't defeat us!" Trunks shouted, pulling out his sword.

"Typical hero talk, let's see you back it up," Hearts said, flying in to attack Trunks.

Gohan quickly used his Instant Transmission and brought everyone to the ground where Bulma and Chi-Chi were, the young scientist girl relived to see her young friend. "Gohan, you're safe! But who are all these people?" Bulma took a look at Goku, "Wait a minute, you look familiar."

"Is that Bulma?" Goku asked. "Wow, almost forgot what you looked like as a young girl."

"Goku!? Is it really you!?" Bulma asked, taking a good look at the Saiyan. "Wow, so weird, I can't believe you're all grown up!"

"Bulma, who is that?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku looked down to the girl that would grow up to be his wife, "Chi-Chi's here too! I forgot, she never really wore a lot of clothes as a kid, always found that a bit weird."

"Hey!" Chi-Chi shouted, covering herself up. "You have a lot of nerve you...you...wow you're actually kind of handsome...but still!"

"Gohan, who are all they?" Bulma asked.

"These are some friends of mine, including my father Goku," Gohan said. "But you knew that already."

Chi-Chi took more of a look at Goku, "He looks a lot like Bardock actually, and his son."

"Gohan, think maybe we should fill Chi-Chi in?" Bulma said, gesturing to the girl. "I think we owe her an explanation."

"Huh? What explanation?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Gohan reluctantly admitted. He turned his attention to Chi-Chi, "The truth is Chi-Chi, I'm from the future, I came back in time to protect you, my father and Bulma, but as you can see, things have really gotten out of control. That man there, my father Goku, the reason he looks like Bardock and his son Kakarot is because he is Kakarot, he just had his named changed when he landed on Earth, after he was adopted by your father's friend Gohan. That's how I got my name, my dad named me after his Grandfather."

Chi-Chi looked very surprised and turned her attention to Bulma, "Is this all true?"

"Yeah, it is, it was hard for me to believe as well," Bulma said. "Gohan there is a time traveler."

"This girl there with the orange bandana," Gohan said, gesturing to Pan. "That's my daughter, she's even further in the future than I am."

"Oh, so she really isn't your girlfriend?" Chi-Chi asked.

"...No, she's not my girl-STOP LAUGHING!" Gohan shouted at Seventeen, who couldn't help but find the humor.

"Can you blame me? That must be so awkward for you," Seventeen said.

"It would be, it'd be the same way if I met my eventual son from the future, assuming I have one," Chi-Chi said.

"Uh...about that," Gohan said, bashfully rubbing his head. "The thing is...you DO have a son, really nice guy."

"Oh, so I do get married!?" Chi-Chi asked. "Who do I marry? What's my son's name!?"

"I really can't tell you," Gohan said, rather he didn't want to tell her. "Just follow your heart and you'll be fine."

"I'll help you out with that," Bulma said.

Goku looked confused, "Huh? Why didn't he just tell Chi-Chi that she-"

"Got married to a really nice, handsome yet somewhat very naïve man!?" Pan interrupted, hoping Goku got the hint. "I mean he doesn't want to spoil everything for her."

"Something tells me I'm going to be enjoying quite a humorous story later on," Seventeen said.

Gohan wanted to retort but noticed that Trunks's energy was fading, the boy was having some trouble against Hearts. "Trunks needs help!"

"Oh, I'll go and-" Goku was about to fly off, but Gohan called to him.

"Dad wait, I need you here for a moment!" Gohan said, then turned to the Androids. "Can you two help Trunks? I have a plan but I need a little more time."

"Sure thing," Eighteen said, flying into the battle.

"You owe us a lot of explaining though," Seventeen said.

"I'll tell you everything, just go help Trunks!" Gohan ordered. Seventeen shrugged and flew off into battle as Gohan turned to Goku. "You might be our best hope dad, but you're still not strong enough."

"Yeah, I know," Goku said.

"That's why you need to go God," Gohan said. "If you can turn Super Saiyan God, that might give you an advantage."

"Huh? How do I do that?" Goku asked.

"When five Saiyans transfer their energy onto a sixth, it unlocks the God Energy and you can become a Super Saiyan God," Gohan explained.

"Huh? That's new," Pan said. "Then again God and Blue don't exist in my world, not yet at least."

"Really? Huh, guess they're fine with Super Saiyan 4," Gohan said.

"I still want to reach that transformation," Caulifla said. "Tail or no tail!"

"Maybe you will, for now let's transfer our energy to dad so he can defeat Hearts," Gohan said. "Quick, Trunks and The Androids won't last much longer."

"Then I'll go help!" Videl said, flying off to rejoin the battle.

"Videl wait!" Gohan called out, but too late. "Dammit, let's just hurry!"

"Hold on, why should we help Goku? Why can't I become the Super Saiyan God!?" Caulifla shouted.

"Because my dad needs it more, you know the Angel of your Universe, dad hasn't met the Angel of ours, please Caulifla, I know we're rivals and all but I need you to do me this favor!" Gohan said.

"Fine, but you owe me for this Gohan," Caulifla said.

Gohan worried if Caulifla really was pure enough to help Goku achieve God form. Of course he could just go find his grandparents, especially Gine, she's pure. But it would be too hard to explain this to them. "Everyone hold hands and gather around my father."

Bulma and Chi-Chi stood back as Goku grabbed Gohan's hand with his right and Pan's hand with his left. Gohan then grabbed Kale's hand while Pan grabbed Gabba's, Caulifla coming in to grab the hands of both Kale and Cabba. The five power givers then began to concentrate, focusing all their energy toward Goku, the Saiyan man feeling an incredible amount of power flowing through him.

Bulma and Chi-Chi watched in awe as they saw the transformation, Goku's hair and eyes turning red, a fiery aura surrounding the Saiyan. Goku had done it, he had become a Super Saiyan God.

"Did it work?" Pan asked.

"It did, I recognize that form," Caulifla said, remembering her battle against Goku at the Tournament of Power.

"Dad, you're a God now!" Gohan excitedly said. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger, much stronger," Goku said, checking his body. "This might be enough, but I can't promise anything."

"We'll be there to help," Pan reassured.

"Eh, normally I prefer to fight one on one, but I guess now's not the time for that," Goku reluctantly admitted. "Let's make this quick then."

"You got it," Gohan said, then turned to Bulma and Chi-Chi. "We'll be back soon."

"Wait, tell me one more thing," Bulma said. "Why did that boy call me mother? Is he really my son?"

"You mean Trunks?" Gohan asked. "Yeah, he is."

"His hair turned gold too, does that mean he's part Saiyan?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, he is," Gohan said. "Keep an eye out, and expect the unexpected."

The Saiyans then flew in to the battle against Hearts, leaving Bulma very confused.

"Kind of a bummer he's from the future," Chi-Chi said. "Oh well, at least I know I'll be married someday."

"Yeah, but you might be a bit surprised," Bulma said. "Don't worry, I'll be there to help you out."

"Thanks, you're a good friend to have Bulma," Chi-Chi said. "Now let's cheer on our friends."

Bulma held her laser rifle tight, "Maybe even do more than just cheer."

The four heroes battling Hearts were starting to fail, the more they tried attacking Hearts, the more he dodged an nailed them with powerful strikes, knocking them around. He kicked Videl into Trunks and blast them out of the air.

Seventeen and Eighteen started firing ki blasts, hoping to at least wear him out, but he was enduring it, slowly floating over to the two, "Looks like you lose."

"Hey Hearts!" Goku called out, just before Hearts was about to blast the Androids.

The villain leader looked surprised by what he saw, "Goku? So, you've turned into a God."

"You bet I have, I'm taking you down, I won't let you continue hurting others for your own enjoyment!" Goku powered up, ready to do battle. "This ends now!"

Goku flew in and clashed fists with Hearts, the force actually knocking the villain back at least as Goku began to rush him down with some powerful strikes. Hearts fought back and got a few strikes in himself but the moment he missed, Goku got in an uppercut to knock the leader back.

Hearts quickly recovered and blasted Goku back, flying in to attack with a strong punch, followed by a kick. However Gohan had quickly flown in, throwing a punch, which failed to connect since Hearts caught him.

This distraction allowed Goku to fly in an punch Hearts, knocking him away from Gohan. The boy flew up and performed a move he had learned in the future, "Galick Gun!"

Gohan's beam went right for Hearts but he quickly deflected it back, but was left open long enough for Caulifla and Kale to kick him from behind, allowing Goku the chance to fly in with a punch across his jaw.

Hearts was getting frustrated and started sending ki blasts at everyone, hoping to knock everyone off balance. Gohan flew right through the attacks and landed a kick across Hearts's face, just a Pan flew in with a punch to his stomach and Cabba flew in with a kick to his back, knocking him down as Cabba kicked some ki blasts toward Hearts, doing extra damage.

"Little runts, I won't lose to you!" Hearts sent some cube blasts at Gohan, Cabba and Pan, knocking them from the air, but both Androids had blasted Hearts from behind. He turned to blast them both away, then found himself clashing with Goku again.

Goku had gotten some strong blows to Hearts, knocking him through the air, using Instant Transmission to reappear beside hearts, kicking him around almost like a solo-game of ping pong.

Hearts managed to stop the momentum and kicked Goku across the jaw and landed a powerful punched to knock him back. Hearts powered up again, trying to blast Goku but the Saiyan once again evaded and used Instant Transmission to dodge and knock Hearts back again.

"I won't lose, not yet!" Hearts shouted, powering up. "Not before I slay all the Gods of the twelve Universes! Not before I bring down Grand Zeno! I refuse to lose!"

"Goku!" Trunks called out. "We have to end this now! Quick!"

Goku nodded and charged up his ultimate attack, "KAMEHAME-HA!"

Goku sent a Super Kamehameha that Hearts was quick to block, trying to push it back. Goku put more power into the attack, trying to overpower Hearts. Gohan, Pan, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale all appeared beside Goku, each of them powered up into Super Saiyan 2 as they readied their own attacks.

"Feel the strength of the Saiyans!" Gohan shouted, as he fired his own Kamehameha, same with Pan. Cabba fired his Galick Cannon, Caulifla fired her Crush Cannon and Kale fired a powerful beam, all of them helping Goku in finally overpowering Hearts.

"No...I've failed!" Hearts said as the beams consumed him. "It's all over...My goals, my ambitions...what a shame."

The beams fully consumed Hearts, finally defeating the villain once an for all, leaving the heroes relieved.

"It's done," Goku said, doing a victorious thumbs up as he powered out of his Super Saiyan God form. "Great job everyone."

Everyone else returned the thumbs up, all happy to have finally ended this. Bulma herself looked very relieved, "Oh good, it's finally over."

"Yay! they did it!" Chi-Chi cheered.

The heroes landed beside the two girls, Goku wiping some sweat off his head. "Man that guy was tough! Fitting strength for a leader."

"With Hearts done, the Core Area Warriors will have a hard time rebuilding," Trunks said as he turned to the rest of the members, all of them still looking quite hurt. "Especially after we take them in."

"That also means my mission is done, I can finally go home," Gohan said.

"We'll need to soon, that fighting might have attracted a lot of attention," Eighteen said, wiping some blood from her face. "Surprised no one's come by at all."

"Aren't Saiyans pretty much used to fighting? Probably nothing too out of the ordinary for them to check out," Seventeen said.

"Their scouters might have picked something up, or worse, Frieza might have picked something up," Gohan said.

"Right, I forgot we're on Planet Vegeta," Goku said. "Kind of weird to be here, though I guess it's interesting seeing the planet I was born on."

Trunks made his way to the other villains, using some energy cufflinks to bind them, "I'll return them to the Supreme Kai of Time, and she'll pull you out right after."

With that, Trunks was gone with the villains, the heroes still on the Planet for the moment. Gohan turned back to the two Earthling girls, "None of you are hurt right?"

"We're fine, I'm tougher than I look," Bulma boasted.

"Yeah, same here, a Princess has to be strong," Chi-Chi said.

"Huh?" Gohan said, scratching his head. "Right, you're the Ox-King's daughter, I guess that does make you a Princess."

"Maybe she should have married Vegeta instead then," Seventeen joked.

"Vegeta? Isn't that the name of this planet?" Chi-Chi asked. "Why would I marry a planet?"

"Ignore him, he's just trying to be annoying," Gohan said.

"Hey, I don't try to be annoying!" Seventeen shouted.

"So you've been doing it on instinct then?" Eighteen taunted, receiving a glare from her brother, this resulting in a round of laughter from everyone.

"It's nice to be able to laugh after a battle like that," Pan said. "Shows that the danger is finally over."

"Not quite," they heard. The group turned to see the demon fighter Towa. "We meet again."

"Towa!?" Cabba shouted in disbelief. "What are you doing here!?"

"It took a while to find you with that annoying half-breed Saiyan girl tailing our every move," Towa said. "Speaking of Saiyans, this is such an interesting planet, yet I only come during it's big climatic moment."

"What big climatic moment?" Bulma asked.

"It's only a moment Vegeta talks about all the time, though I suppose you haven't heard that story yet Bulma," Towa said.

"You know who I am?" Bulma asked.

"Of course, your son is quite a thorn on my side," Towa said. "So I curse the woman who brought him into existence."

Pan stepped forward, looking ready for a fight, "You made a mistake coming here, now you've got some of the strongest ready to beat you up, including my mom, dad and grandpa!"

"I'm not here to fight, just enlighten," Towa said, using her staff to cause a shift in the dimension. Soon the world seemed to be shifting and changing, like if life was fast forwarding until the group were floating in space, just over the planet.

"Hey, what's happening!?" Bulma shouted, floating around in space. Gohan grabbed her and placed her on his back while also grabbing Chi-Chi, holing her in his arms.

"Thanks Gohan," Chi-Chi said. "But what's happening?"

"Yeah, where are we?" Goku asked

"Observe," Towa said, gesturing to a fight nearby. One man fighting off a bunch of Frieza soldiers. Gohan, Bulma and Chi-Chi immediately recognized the man as Bardock.

"That's Bardock, but what's happening!?" Chi-Chi wondered. "Why is he fighting all those guys?"

"Is he rebelling against this Frieza guy's army?" Bulma wondered.

"He is, see Frieza ordered all the Saiyans to drop their missions and return to Planet Vegeta, something which Bardock found suspicious," Towa said. "Then later he discovered that his crew, you know, the nice Saiyans who greeted you upon arrival in this timeline, were killed by Frieza's soldiers for being too strong."

"They were what!?" Bulma asked.

"Fasha? Shugesh?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Borgos and Tora?" Gohan asked. "They're dead?"

"Yes, quite tragic isn't it, and right now Bardock is the only one willing to stand against Frieza and his men," Towa said, taking note of the Emperor's arrival. "Ah, here he is now."

Everyone turned to see Frieza arriving out of his pod. Now Goku was unfamiliar with this form of Frieza but he could sense that it really is the tyrant. Caulifla and Kale, while never having seen Frieza in this form, still recognized the form regardless as they've seen Frost in the past, Cabba and Pan have seen Frieza before through their work in the Time Patrol, but it was still a chilling sight. Gohan remembered this form though, it was how he was first introduced to Frieza. The Androids were unfamiliar with this form of Frieza however, they've only encountered him once in his final form. Bulma and Chi-Chi, just found him strange to look at, he had this unfriendly and intimidating aura to him.

Frieza had gotten Bardock's attention, the space emperor now staring down the Saiyan man who rebelled against him.

"It's all down to this! My fate's, Gine's, Kakarot's, Planet Vegeta's," Bardock said, preparing himself for battle. "And yours as well Frieza!"

Frieza sinisterly laughed, charging up a massive amount of energy with his finger, and sent it right at Bardock. The Saiyan launched a massive beam in an attempt to stop the incoming attack, but it was to no avail, the blast was much too powerful. That didn't stop Bardock, he valiantly pushed the attack back, but it was all for naught as he was consumed by the blast.

"Bardock!" Bulma shouted in despair.

"No! Grandpa!" Gohan shouted in distraught, having seen his grandfather perish before his eyes just as the giant ball of energy hit the planet, destroying it completely, wiping out all the Saiyan life there.

"Ah, such lovely fireworks," Frieza commented, as his scouter picked up on the decreased amount of life until it reached zero. "I do feel so much better now."

Gohan's eyes began to water, his grandfather, valiantly as he fought, could not stop Frieza. He gave his life and for what, just to lose. Everyone was gone, all the Saiyans, the crew he met, worst of all, so was Gine. "Grandma..."

Everyone had a pretty terrified reaction to what they had just seen. Cabba couldn't believe just how evil Frieza was, finally understanding what happened to the Saiyans of Universe 7. Caulifla and Kale felt great pity for their fellow Saiyans, especially the one who tried fighting for his planet. Pan heard from Vegeta what Frieza had done to Planet Vegeta, to see it actually happen was even worse for her.

The Androids knew Frieza was evil, but seeing this happen gave them a better understanding of the space tyrant, and why Vegeta despised him so much. Videl was shaking in her boots, this Frieza guy was really as bad as his brother, actually Videl now believes Frieza is much worse than Cooler.

Goku was somewhat dishearten to see the man fighting Frieze lose, despite his valiant efforts, and he too pitied the planet's destruction. Bulma and Chi-Chi couldn't believe what they had seen, Bardock was gone, so was Gine, the crew and the planet.

Gohan took this hard, trying to fight back his tears, all that anger and fury starting to rise up. "Frieza...That bastard!"

"Such a shame, isn't it?" Towa said. "Such is the fate of the Saiyans, it can't be helped."

"You insensitive bitch!" Pan shouted, turning her attention to Towa. "When I get my hands on you, I will slowly torture you until you beg and scream for mercy!"

Towa quickly disappeared, into a portal, with Pan following after her, same with Cabba, Caulifla and Kale.

"Hey! What about us!?" Bulma asked. Suddenly the group was pulled away into the Time Nest, Gohan landing with Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku and The Androids.

"Finally, I got you back," Supreme Kai of Time said, checking over everyone. "I'm sorry that took so long, but at least you're safe."

"Thanks, we were floating in space for a bit, any longer and I think we could have bit the dust, you know, since there's no oxygen," Goku said.

Supreme Kai of Time heard some sniffling, she turned to see it was coming from Gohan, the poor boy looking really hurt and distraught. "Gohan?"

Gohan couldn't stop thinking about his Grandparents, while he knew this was the proper timeline, it didn't take away the pain of losing two people he started growing to care about. To find out that not only were his grandparents nice, that his grandfather valiantly fought to protect his race against Frieza just to fail was a lot for the boy to take in.

"Grandma...Grandpa..." Gohan wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Chi-Chi pitied the boy before her and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to comfort him with a hug. Bulma also knelt beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder, hoping to console him anyway she could.

Goku turned his attention to the Supreme Kai of Time, "That man who fought Frieza, that was my father wasn't it?"

Supreme Kai of Time nodded, "Yes, your father turned away from Frieza and rebelled against him, not just for the sake of his planet, but also for you. You weren't sent to Earth to destroy it like your brother told you, your parents sent you to Earth to save you, because Bardock knew this could happen, and more than anything, wanted to protect his son." The Kai turned fully to Goku, "Your parents loved you very much, it broke your mother's heart to send you away. But if they handn't, you wouldn't be alive today."

Goku felt irate, thinking of the space tyrant that still lurked in space in his timeline, "Frieza..." Goku powered into Super Saiyan, trying to contain his fury, "FREIZA!"

Off in the distance of Universe 7 in Z Goku's timeline, Frieza, Black and Zamasu continued their training and Universe conquering, preparing for the day they get their battle against Goku once again. The showdown was imminent, and it was going to be brutal.


	10. Showdown at Last

In the Time Nest, Supreme Kai of Time was searching Bulma and Chi-Chi's timeline, prepared to send both girls back where it was safe for them.

Both girls however were busy comforting Gohan, the boy still very much bothered from the death of his grandparents and all the nice Saiyans he met. Bulma and Chi-Chi themselves were also bothered, they were just connecting with Bardock and Gine, to lose them like that was quite a blow to them as well.

Everyone else was waiting outside the Time Nest, Goku was still somewhat aggravated by what he had seen Frieza do. For years he didn't know much about the Saiyans, he just assumed they were as bad as Raditz, Nappa and how Vegeta once was, Goku remembers how the Saiyan Prince would brag about their ruthlessness.

But what his father did, for the sake of his planet, that was not the Saiyan Goku expected to see. He didn't go after Frieza because he wanted a fight, Bardock just wanted to protect those dearest to him. Goku didn't expect to see such purity from a Saiyan, and hearing how his parents cared about him did give some closure, to know they loved him filled Goku with some reassurance, but now it just angered him to know the reason he never really got to know his parents was because o Frieza.

Not to say Goku had a terrible life, he had a great life, being raised by a kind old man, making so many friends, going on adventures, if anything he should thank his parents for allowing him to have a life, and the least he can do to honor his parents is to once again take down the one responsible for their demise.

"Wow you look focused," Seventeen said, getting Goku's attention. "Usually you're only this focused when you're training."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind," Goku said. "I mean, I can't believe my dad was a hero of sorts, I mean he failed but he tried his best, and I respect anyone that tries their best. I'm glad to know my dad had a true warrior's heart and a sense of honor."

"Yeah he seems like a gutsy guy, going up against Frieza like that," Seventeen said. "Can't believe that guy wiped out an entire planet. I mean, I'd be intimiated if me and my sister didn't basically own him with one punch, guess compared to us now, he really isn't that strong."

"Well he's still alive, and possibly plotting his revenge," Goku said. "Scratch that, I know he's plotting revenge."

"I'm just wondering how long he'll keep us waiting," Seventeen said. "Unless we actually scared him off."

"Somehow I doubt that, he seems too stubborn to let that get to him," Goku said. "He's probably out there training, getting stronger, so he can be ready to face off against us."

"We'll be ready though, especially now that you have that Super Saiyan God form," Seventeen said. "Plus we know you can do more with that Transformation."

"Super Saiyan Blue," Goku remembered that form, seeing another version of himself use it. "That does have my interest, as does Super Saiyan 4, I saw Vegeta use it in another timeline, and I think Gohan mentioned it being a form I can reach."

"Too bad that Pan girl's not here," Seventeen said. "She knows quite a bit about that transformation."

"I heard her mention Blutz Waves once, same with that Fu guy, it's how that other Saiyan Broly turned Super Saiyan 4, the evil one I mean," Goku remembered.

"So, how do you plan on getting Blutz Waves?" Seventeen asked.

"I know they come from the moon, maybe I can use that to my advantage," Goku theorized.

"You're going to need more than that," Supreme Kai of Time said, walking over with her owl friend Toki Toki. "To achieve Super Saiyan 4, you must turn Great Ape first and control the transformation from there, it will be difficult for you to go Great Ape without a tail."

"Huh, isn't there another way?" Goku asked.

"You'd have to be completely showered in Blutz energy, which is possible, I can probably help you with that," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"That'd be great, mastering Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan 4 would be a big help against Frieza," Goku said. "With any luck I can help Gohan master both forms as well."

"Can you combine them?" Seventeen asked.

"Doubtful, they're different forms after all," Supreme Kai of Time explained. "One of them should be enough to take on Frieza, but be weary of more trouble, Frieza will be stronger, and he won't be alone."

"I can take whatever Frieza has to dish out," Goku said.

"Tooo Kiiii," Toki Toki howled.

"Looks like Toki Toki believes in you," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Tooo Kiii," The owl flew over, landing on Seventeen's shoulder.

"Heh, check it out, I have an owl on my shoulder," Seventeen said.

"Wow, he must really like you, I'm not surprise, from what I've seen, you've always been good when it comes to nature," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"I have thought about being a Park Ranger," Seventeen said. "Seems like an easy job, just keep an eye out for animals, better than dealing with people like my sister does."

"Is that why you like our house so much?" Goku asked. "You looked right at home when you first moved in."

"In a way," Seventeen said. "Seemed like my sister had a harder time adjusting than I did."

"There's a good reason for that," Eighteen said, making her way over. "I'm more civilized than you are, so that's why you fit right in with the wildlife."

"Well look who it benefitted more," Seventeen taunted. "You can act high and mighty all you want, but it doesn't mean crap if you can't adjust to a simple lifestyle."

"Ugh, I'd clobber you but I don't have the energy," Eighteen said

"I thought you both had unlimited energy?" Goku asked.

"Don't correct me," Eighteen warned.

Goku shrugged it off, "Anyway, how's Gohan, did you get to check on him?"

"I wanted to but those other girls were there," Eighteen said. "Plus this might be beyond my expertise, I care a lot about Gohan but I am not good when it comes to emotions, and he's really bummed out about what happened to his Grandparents."

"It is hard, but bad as it is, he needs to use that anger he feels for his training, to motivate him to go beyond," Goku said. "If Frieza comes back even stronger, then we have to be ready."

"Which means more training," Seventeen said. "Speaking of which, seems like you did a great job training Videl."

Goku turned his attention to the girl, who was practicing some kicks nearby, "She's got a lot of talent, unfortunately there might be only so much she can do at her age, plus she's an Earthling so that might hold her back some more."

"Maybe we can turn her into an Android?" Seventeen playfully suggested.

"Even if we wanted to, that might not be an option for us," Goku said. "Best thing to do is to help her past her limits the best we can."

"I gotta admit, you taking her into the Time Chamber really paid off," Eighteen said. "But I was under the impression you couldn't go back inside, you mentioned that someone can only enter the Time Chamber twice in their entire life, you went in once as a kid, and again with us to prepare for our fight against Cell and Majin Buu."

"Yeah, I asked Dende and Mr. Popo, they said I was good to go in again," Goku said. "I think Kami made up that twice in a lifetime rule to keep us from overusing the room or something."

"Seems a bit selfish, I mean if that room can grant us a lifetime in mere days, then I'd say it's very beneficial," Seventeen said. "Imagine all the stuff you could do if you can make a day last like five minutes, gives you more time for the good stuff."

"He had his reasons most likely, but now that I know I can use it more, I have to," Goku said. "I won't go overboard though, if anything it's a last resort type thing for me, I mean being stuck in a big room like that could be pretty intense, Videl nearly lost her mind after a week."

"I almost couldn't handle it either, at least Gohan kept me from bailing out early," Eighteen said.

"So what's the plan, we use that room to prepare for Frieza?" Seventeen asked.

"That might not be necessary, it depends on when Frieza comes to Earth," Goku said. "But we have time, and I already feel stronger after that battle, I say we go home and take a little break, Master Roshi always said that part of training is getting plenty of sleep."

"Well I don't need to rest, but I don't mind kicking back," Seventeen said.

"You may not get physically tired, but mentally you can get exhausted," Goku reminded. "Sometimes emotions can take a toll too, and call it a father's instinct, but I can tell Gohan is gonna need a break based of that alone."

"Wow, who knew you could actually be good at parenting," Eighteen snyly stated.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked, little confused, and somewhat offended.

"I'll go check on Gohan," Supreme Kai of Time said, making her way over to where she last saw the boy.

Back with Gohan, he was still a bit mopey over seeing the death of his Grandparents, both Chi-Chi and Bulma still comforting him.

"Gohan?" Supreme Kai of Time said, getting the boy's attention. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty lousy," Gohan said. "But, I think I'll be fine, not the first time I've experienced a loss."

"Yes, that's true, but I do know that the difference here is that this can't be undone," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Yeah, it...wait can't it though?" Gohan asked. "I mean if Frieza could be wished back despite the amount of time he's been dead then so could my Grandparents!"

"Even if you could, consider this," Chronoa warned. "They might not remember you, with Frieza destroying the planet, the Timeline returned to normal, it wasn't separated like I had to do with Bulma's and Chi-Chi's. So they might not remember you."

"Even if they don't, they're still really nice," Gohan said. "I bet we could still build a bond with them."

"You can try, I mean I won't stop you if you do," the Kai said. "However, there's a chance they may have been reincarnated, Frieza was able to be revived because he refused to redeem his sins so he still existed in Other World."

Gohan started to feel even more depressed, "So that's it? I can't revive them?"

"I can't promise that you can, and before you ask, I can't pull them from another timeline," Supreme Kai of Time said.

Gohan wasn't really planning to ask that, even if deep down he hoped that was a possibility. Chi-Chi gently stroked his head, "I know how you feel, I felt this way when my mother died."

"Your mom?" Gohan asked. He remembered his mother mentioning her own mom passing.

"Yeah, she got really sick, she never recovered," Chi-Chi said. "It was heart breaking, but at least I still had my daddy. I know you're gonna miss your Grandparents, but at least you still have your dad, and your friends."

"Yeah, I guess so," Gohan said. "I still have a family to go home to, in fact I probably should head home, my mom probably misses me."

"Right, I should probably be heading back myself, my own friends might be worried," Bulma said.

"My daddy might be worried too," Chi-Chi said. "I was suppose to have found Master Roshi by now and get the Bansho Fan."

"Hm, let me check on your timeline before deciding the next course of action," Supreme Kai of Time said. "No doubt you two being gone overnight might have led to some major changes."

As the female Kai went to check on the portals, Buma focused her attention back on Gohan, "Feeling any better?"

"Sort of," Gohan said. "I am sad for my Grandpa, but something tells me he wouldn't want me being too sad. He would want me to fight and get stronger, and to be able to protect those closest to me, just like he would have. So I'm going to get stronger, to honor my Grandpa Bardock."

"That's great to hear," Bulma said, bringing Gohan in for a hug. "It's been scary on that planet but, I did have some fun."

"Me too," Chi-Chi said. "I went to another planet and survived, my daddy would be so proud of me...though am I allowed to tell him?"

"Yeah, what happens now?" Bulma asked, pulling back. "I mean we know tidbits about the future, is it going to affect ours?"

"It might, be ready for anything," Gohan said. "Hopefully The Supreme Kai of Time will keep an eye on you, or my daughter from the future with her friends."

"Oh right, that girl is suppose to be your daughter, and that boy in the trench coat is my son," Bulma said.

"Too bad I couldn't see who my son was," Chi-Chi said. "I bet he's an amazing boy."

"I can't tell you, but you might be happy to know he grows up really well, just follow your instincts," Gohan said. "But my advice, be prepared for a lot of bad things, the you in my timeline didn't know about this stuff until much later and it was so much of a shock to you that you went somewhat crazy."

"Uh, good to know," Chi-Chi said. "I don't know who my husband will be, but I hope he's as an amazing person as you Gohan." Chi-Chi reached in for a hug of her own. "I gotta say, I do like your name, maybe if I had a son I'd name him after you, I don't know how much that would change though."

"Uh, like I said, follow your instincts, I mean you probably met me for a reason after all," Gohan said, bashfully rubbing his head.

"Maybe, but truthfully, I kind of want a daughter, I mean I'd love my kids regardless but having a daughter might be more fun," Chi-Chi said.

Gohan was not sure how to respond to that, knowing she would end up with two kids, unless for whatever reason Gohan is born as a girl in another timeline, though Gohan really doubts that, or rather he hopes it's not possible, seeing a female version of himself might freak him out.

"Bulma, Chi-Chi, it's time," Supreme Kai of Time said. "Come with me into the portal room."

"Well, I guess I should be going," Chi-Chi said, turning to Gohan one last time. "I hope to see you again, either you or the you from my timeline."

"Well prepare for the fact that I might not be the exact same person," Gohan said. "That's the thing about timelines, even if you see another version of yourself, you might have a different personality. In the end me and the Gohan from your timeline would still be different people."

"I guess so," Chi-Chi said. She then leaned in to kiss Gohan on the cheek, surprising the boy. "Well I'm still happy to have met you, I wish I could bring you with me and make you my husband."

Gohan again felt very awkward, so he tried taking his own advice, and tried seeing this Chi-Chi as a completely different person. "I'm glad to have met you as well, I know a beautiful girl like you would have made a great bride, you're gonna make a man very happy and lucky."

Chi-Chi blushed upon hearing that, then quickly made her way to the Supreme Kai, wanting to hide her massive blush. Bulma chuckled a bit, patting Gohan on the back, "Really put the moves on her didn't you?"

"Hey, I was just cheering her up," Gohan said. "Point is that he might technically be my mom, she's still a different person."

"Right, so if anything she's like your sister or cousin, you two are still related," Bulma said.

"Alright, it's not like I kissed her or anything," Gohan said. "I just told her what she needed to hear, and what technically is true."

"I'm just messing with you kid," Bulma said, stroking Gohan's hair. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry I'll get through this," Gohan said.

Bulma seemed relieved, even if she still felt some concern for the boy, "I should go, if this is good-bye for good, I just want you to know that you're an amazing boy, and I'm so glad to have met you. I only wish you were a boy from my timeline."

"You'll meet someone Bulma, it might not be a Fairy Tale type romance but you'll still be happy," Gohan said, stroking her hair. "You're very beautiful, I could easily fall in love with you, but we are from two different timelines and you're just not meant to be with me."

"If I could, I'd join you in a heartbeat Gohan," Bulma said. She then leaned in and brought Gohan in for a kiss, which surprised Gohan, and somewhat weirded him out. Of course at the same time, a beautiful girl was kissing him so he can't complain too much. Bulma then pulled away, smirking at the boy. "But at least I'll always have that. Bye Gohan, I hope I'll see you again someday."

Gohan nervously started laughing as Bulma walked away, "Right, bye Bulma, I hope you properly settle in your timeline."

As the girl left, Gohan started making his way back to his father and friends, his sadness still in his heart but it was slowly replaced by hope, and Friendship. As he walked outside, he heard his name called out by Eighteen. "Gohan!"

Gohan looked up to see his Android friend, "Hi Eighteen."

The girl knelt down, a look of concern on her face, one Gohan rarely sees. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Bulma and Chi-Chi gave me a pep talk," Gohan said.

"That's nice of them, I wanted to be there too but they seemed kind of clingy, and considering the circumstances I left you all be, I mean you just saw your Grandfather...well you know, and they seemed to know him as well," Eighteen said, looking a bit saddened.

"I get it, and I really appreciate you giving us a moment to ourselves," Gohan said, leaning in to hug Eighteen. "I'm fine though, I still have you at least."

"Someone's sentimental," Eighteen teased, returning the hug. "I'm always here for you Gohan, any time you need me."

Gohan was grateful to be back with Eighteen, Bulma was nice and cute but the woman formerly known as Lazuli was truly the one for him, in this timeline at least. He just had to hope Eighteen never found out about his kiss with Bulma, that's a foe he could not hope to overcome.

Supreme Kai of Time opened a portal, one that would take Gohan and his friends back home, "It's finally time Gohan, thank you for your help, and I'm really sorry for all the trouble this may have caused you."

"It's no big deal, nothing I couldn't handle," Gohan insisted.

"If it was nothing you couldn't handle, then why did that moody puffy hair chick need to come and get us?" Seventeen asked.

"I heard that!" Zangya shouted from nearby.

Eighteen scowled at hearing her voice, "Why do you even keep her around?"

"Not like she can go anywhere else, plus I could use the extra help," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"She just needs a little warming up to," Gohan said. "Who knows, maybe she can be an ally for us someday."

"Don't count on it!" Zangya called out to them.

"Forget her, if she wants to wallow in self pity, let her," Eighteen said. "Let's go home and put this all behind us."

"Yeah, trashing those morons was fun, but I want to get back to my 'Test Driving' for Capsule Corp," Seventeen said. "Yo Videl, wanna join me?"

"Boy would I!" Videl excitedly said.

"No, you're way too reckless of a driver," Eighteen said.

"Come on, if she can handle fighting brutes like the ones we fought then she can handle my driving," Seventeen said, then pat Videl on the head. "This girl's tough, and since you and Goku got a chance to pass on your wisdom to her."

Videl had to resist fainting at both the contact and his words of praise, "It's nothing, really, I just like being stronger than others."

"Ugh, I can't imagine you being a good role model," Eighteen said. "There's a reason Gohan never takes you seriously after all."

"That's because Gohan's boring, at least when he's not fighting," Seventeen said.

"Wow, thanks..." Gohan sarcastically stated. "Just remember, I'm probably stronger than you are right now."

"Wanna test that?" Seventeen asked.

"Hey! Do that on your planet! Not here! Now get going!" Supreme Kai of Time demanded.

"Bossy," Seventeen said, making his way through the portal, the others following, Gohan being the last through.

"Uh, Supreme Kai of Time?" Gohan said, getting her attention. "Am I gonna have to do any of this again?"

"No, this was a one time favor, anything else I can get my other Time Patrollers to handle," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Well, I'm glad I got to do this," Gohan said. "It gave me a chance to meet my Grandparents, I'm happy to know they were nice people."

"It is rare to see a loving Saiyan Family, I know you yourself will know the true value of protecting your family, just like your grandfather," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Right, just like my grandfather," Gohan said, then leapt through the portal, the Supreme Kai of Time closing it and finally allowing the boy some time of piece.

"Your future is bleak, please be careful Gohan," the Kai said, before going back to her work.

Finally back in his timeline, Gohan took a nice long look at his home at the top of Mount Paozu, never having been so happy to see it. "Boy did I miss this place, every time I'm away from home I just appreciate it that much more."

"Gohan!?" Chi-Chi called out, coming outside and seeing her son. "Gohan! You're home!" She rushed over to pull her son into a hug, "Oh I've missed you! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom," Gohan said, feeling a bit awkward from the hug.

Chi-Chi checked her son's forehead, "Are you feeling well? You didn't catch a cold did you?"

"No, I'm fine," Gohan said.

"Kind of surprising he didn't catch a cold, considering he was floating in space," Seventeen pointed out.

"Space?" Chi-Chi said. "Gohan what happened?"

"It's fine mom, nothing to worry about," Gohan said. "It was an interesting journey though. I got to meet my Grandparents."

"Your Grandparents?" Chi-Chi asked. "Uh...did they happen to be my parents?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, dad's parents. They were so cool."

"Wait Chi-Chi, you don't remember them at all right?" Seventeen asked.

"Remember who?" Chi-Chi asked. "I never met Goku's parents, I don't even remember meeting his Earth Grandfather."

"So, no memory, guess our timeline's in the clear," Seventeen said.

Chi-Chi was just confused, "Uh, would someone mind filling me in?"

"Let's go inside, I'll fill you in," Gohan said. He then turned to Videl, "Hey, are you staying or do you want to head home?"

"She should stick around, she's probably tired from all that," Seventeen said.

"Uh, yeah, kind of tired," Videl confirmed, mostly since she wants to use this as an excuse to stay near Seventeen.

Inside Gohan had explained everything to Chi-Chi, from meeting a younger Bulma and Goku, to then meeting her younger self, to his adventures on Planet Vegeta, including his interactions with Bardock, up until Planet Vegeta's destruction.

"So, your Grandfather was a hardworking man who provided for his family?" Chi-Chi asked, then glared at Goku. "So what's your excuse exactly Goku?"

"H-hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Goku asked, feeling confused.

"Your father went out to work while your mother provided for you at home, a typical family lifestyle that even a alien race of battle hungry brutes seem to understand!" Chi-Chi said.

"Come on, I do stuff for you, I collect wood and I fish," Goku said.

"Plus with his intelligence, it's not like he can do much more than that," Seventeen said.

"Exactly!" Goku said, before realizing something. "Wait, was that an insult?"

"Well regardless I'm glad that you had this opportunity," Chi-Chi said. "Too bad about what happened to my In-Laws, so that Frieza guy destroyed the entire planet with just one finger."

"We gotta be prepared for him," Goku said. "I'll defeat Frieza again, this time for my parents. They really helped me out by sending me to Earth, the least I can do is be the best I can."

"Aw, that's actually very sweet of you to say Goku," Chi-Chi said. "Even if you lack proper people skills, at least you have a good heart."

"Uh, thanks, I think," Goku said, again not sure if he had been insulted in some way.

"Don't worry too much about it Goku," Eighteen said. "You may not be perfect but you're still a very dependable man."

"At least when it comes to fighting," Seventeen added.

"But, you're still a great dad to me," Gohan reassured. "I know that when I need you, you'll always be there."

That seemed to finally give some proper reassurance to Goku, "Well it's easy being a great dad when I have such a great son. Together we'll get stronger, so the day Frieza does come back, we'll be ready to drive him off again."

"Yeah, we'll help you master the Super Saiyan God form, then maybe you can go Blue," Gohan said.

"Maybe we can help you go God as well," Goku suggested.

"Hm, to do that we need five Saiyans of Pure Heart to Transfer their energy to me," Gohan said. "But the only pure hearted Saiyans are you, Goten and Trunks. Vegeta isn't exactly pure yet and Future Trunks is in the future, I'd have to go and find Pan or Cabba, but I don't know if we'll see them again."

"For now you'll just have to get strong on your own with what you have," Eighteen said. "Maybe try mastering Super Saiyan 3 so you can use it more."

"Or try going to the level beyond," Seventeen said. "Remember what they said on the Prison Planet, if you have a tail you can reach Super Saiyan 4 once you gain control of whatever those waves are called."

"The Blutz Waves?" Gohan said, then thought a moment. "I wonder if there's a way for dad to reach 4 as well, but without his tail that might be difficult."

"He's got God, so he doesn't need 4 as much as you do kid," Seventeen said.

"Not that I wouldn't want to reach that level," Goku said. "Having access to more transformations is a good thing after all."

"Right, we'll get there, and we'll all get stronger together," Gohan said, then felt his stomach rumble. He shyly patted his belly, "Uh, but can I get something to eat first."

Goku's stomach also started to growl, "Heh, yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Don't worry, I have some food made, I know my boys are always hungry after a long journey," Chi-Chi said. "Videl, would you like to join us?'

"Uh, if that would be alright," Videl said.

"Of course it would be," Chi-Chi said. "A growing girl such as yourself needs to be properly fed."

"Well I am pretty well fed since I have cooks who make food for me," Videl said.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked. "Oh right, sometimes I forget that you're totally rich. Must be nice having a life of luxary."

"Eh, it's overrated, I like your home a little better since it's smaller and everyone's much closer," Videl said.

"That's a nice way to loo at it," Chi-Chi said. "I don't mind my home but sometimes I do envy bigger homes, maybe I'm just spoiled from having grown up in a castle."

"You used to live at a castle at Mount Frypan, right mom?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I remember, all the tourists called it 'Fire Mountain', it was a nie place, aside from the fire, and the one time I got stuck outside the castle, but if it weren't for that, I never would have met Goku, so things happen for a reason I guess," Chi-Chi said.

"And you have to make the most of what does happen," Gohan added.

Chi-Chi made hr way to the kitchen, "I'll get started on diner, Videl do you have any preferences?"

"I'm partial to meat," Videl said, flexing her arm. "Gotta build the muscle."

"Aw, how cute," Chi-Chi said, then turned to Gohan. "You make sure you get to know this girl really well Gohan."

"Mooooom..." Gohan said, feeling embarrassed.

"Just a suggestion," Chi-Chi said, walking off with a smile, just happy things were back to normal, at least for the moment.

"Hey, we should tell Bulma we met her teenage self, imagine her reaction once you tell her son," Goku said.

Goha started feeling awkward and somewhat embarrassed, "Uh, let's hold off on that for now." Gohan's nervous laughter only brought curiosity for the others, especially Seventeen, who really wanted details, and Eighteen, who was debating whether or not to track down the other Bulma.

In the future, Cabba had folded up the scroll he and Pan were looking at, making his way back to the valt and placing the scroll back where it belongs.

"Man, Gohan really went through a lot in his first Time Patrol mission," Cabba said. "Anyone else would have cracked under all that, but Gohan pulled through."

"He's one tough person, both physically and mentally," Pan said. "I just hate knowing what that terrible Towa did to him, making him witness the death of my Great Grandparents like that."

"He would at least get his revenge," Cabba said. "Remember what happened a couple of years later."

He pulled out one more scroll, detailing the events of Gohan's retribution. In the skies above West City, a giant space ship soared across the air, it's shadow cast over the city, the citizens looking up in curiosity over what this mysterious spacecraft was.

This got the attention of the Capsule Corp residents, such as Bulma, Vegeta and Android 16. Though even those who didn't see it could sense the immense power coming from the ship, especially those in Mount Paozu.

The craft landed in a meadow area several miles south of West City, many of Frieza's soldiers exiting one by one, including Sorbet. Frieza himself, still in his final form, was the last to leave the ship, being joined by both Goku Black and Zamasu, the two Gods trailing right behind him.

"Back on Earth, it feels like eons since I've been to this planet," Frieza said, taking a look around. "Hm, it does seem to be a well kept world, perhaps I should add it to my list of planets to trade."

"Yet another planet you'll wipe out, only to replace the inhabitants, instead of leaving it be," Black said.

"Seems like a waste not to make use of this world," Frieza said. "Once we eliminate Goku and his friends, wiping the planet clean of it's inhabitants will be a breeze."

"Of course, this planet is full of weaklings," Black said. "Save for the few who have some degree of power, though nothing compared to us."

"Now, all that's left is to garner the attention of Goku and his friends," Frieza said, floating into the sky. "Perhaps I shall destroy part of the planet."

"If you must, focus on a village type area," Zamasu said. "Perhaps those eye sores they call buildings, do spare the natural beauty of the world."

"Yes, it might be hard to sell if it has too much damage," Frieza said, holding out his palm. "I can detect a city not too far from here, just one blast should be enough."

Frieza quickly fired a ki blast, headed right for a section of West City, completely destroying it, much to the space tyrant's satisfaction.

"Excellent shot my liege!" Sorbet said.

"Did you expect any less?" Frieza boasted. "That is sure to catch that foolish Saiyan's attention."

Seconds later, Black felt some familiar ki. He turned to see that the group he was waiting for had arrived. "Ah, here they are, just in time too."

Nearby was the group of Goku, sporting his usual orange gi, the Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, sporting their usual street clothes, and the now Thirteen year old Gohan, with shorter hair and a gi similar to that of Piccolo's.

"Frieza...Took you long enough to come back," Goku taunted.

"Ah, Goku, I'm thrilled I didn't have to wait long for your arrival," Frieza said.

"Where have you been? I thought for a moment you forgot about me," Goku said.

"Oh I could never forget you Goku, but I've been so busy with my Planet Trade Organization, much as I desire to spill your blood across this planet, I do have a business to attend to," Frieza said. "That and my commander Sorbet practically begged for me to fix up the mess he made in trying to maintain my empire."

"I am so sorry my liege!" Sorbet apologized.

"Save it, what's done is done," Frieza said. "At least I was able to get in extra training, I've reached powers you can only dream of Goku."

"I've been training a lot myself," Goku said. "I think you'll be surprised at how much things have changed since Namek."

"Oh I just so look forward to that," Frieza said with a hint venom in his voice.

Goku turned toward his imposter, "Little surprised to see that you're alive, especially after what happened last time."

"Last time you got lucky, you won't pull something like that over me twice!" Black declared.

"Let's make sure we finish him off this time," Seventeen said, cracking his knuckles. "Something about that guy's face just makes me want to hurt him."

"Uh...that's my face," Goku pointed out.

"Maybe it's our old programming kicking in, but I'm with Seventeen, I'm ready to stomp on that guy," Eighteen said.

"Let's see just how well the four of you can stand up to us, along with an entire army," Zamasu said, getting ready for a fight himself.

"It's not just us," Goku said, gesturing to some incoming warriors. "We have friends that are gonna help us."

Coming in from the west, ready for a fight was the team of Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Videl, all of them landing right near Goku and his family.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Tien said, taking a look at Frieza. "So he's finally back."

"He also brought that fake Goku and the guy with pointy ears," Yamcha said.

"How dare you refer to a God in such a manner!" Zamasu shouted, looking ready to strike down Yamcha.

"Wait, didn't Piccolo seal that weird hair guy away with the Evil Containment Wave?" Krillin asked.

Zamasu looked even more annoyed, "Damn mortals, I look forward to wiping you off the face of this planet!"

Piccolo stepped forward, looking ready for a fight, "Looks like I'm going to have to try again, this time I'll make sure no one finds where you are."

"You won't get the chance," Zamasu said.

"Sir, shall we give the order to attack?" Sorbet asked.

"Sure why not, give Goku's friends a little something to do," Frieza said, then powered up. "Meanwhile I'll take that accursed Saiyan myself."

"I'd be more than glad to take you up on that Frieza," Goku said, powering into Super Saiyan.

"Ah, that Super Saiyan glow that I so despise," Frieza said. "Of course it means nothing to me now, it doesn't matter if you, your son, Vegeta or even that boy who ambushed me can turn, I have surpassed all manner of Super Saiyan!"

"Is that so!?" another voice was heard saying. Everyone turned to see Vegeta making his way over with Android 16.

"Ah Vegeta, I was wondering when you'd show up," Frieza said.

"I'm glad you're here, you and that Kakarot imposter," Vegeta said. "I've been greatly looking forward to the day that I get to destroy the two of you for good."

"All this time and you still have this false hope of defeating me," Frieza taunted. "You truly are dedicated to your own fantasies."

"It's no fantasy, for I have fully achieved the power of Super Saiyan!" Vegeta boasted. "And that's not all, I can go even beyond that!"

"This I have to see," Frieza said. "Though while I'd love to crush you again Vegeta, I'm afraid I have some unfinished business to attend to with Goku."

"Fine, but when Kakarot fails, I'll be ready to squash you," Vegeta said, then focused his attention to Black. "Of course I wouldn't mind practicing on this fake."

"Do you really want to die so badly Vegeta?" Black asked, getting into a stance. "Frieza won't even get a chance to annihilate you."

"Sorbet, if you don't mind, send our soliders to attack," Frieza ordered. "Let us see who survives this encounter."

"Yes my lord!" Sorbet said, then turned his attention to the Freiza Force army. "Soldiers! Ready yourselves for battle! Destroy the resistance and bring honor to the name of Lord Frieza!"

"You disrespect us!?" Zamasu shouted, getting a cringe from Sorbet.

"Uh, and our almighty Gods!" Sorbet added. "Onward to your victory!"

The soliders flew in to attack just as Frieza and Black flew to engage with Goku and Vegeta. The clash in the air shook the area as the two teams began fighting, in addition to the Z Fighters going against the Soliders.

Piccolo took out many of Frieza's men using mainly kicks, and occasional headbutts to free himself from grabs. One member tried attacking from behind but Piccolo ducked and kneed his chest hard. He then flew higher and fired a bunch of ki blasts at the enemies, all of them seeming to miss.

"Ha, this guy's aim sucks!" a solider said.

"Look closer!" Piccolo called out, the men confused at first until they noticed the ki balls just floating in the air. "HELLZONE GRENADE!"

All the ki balls flew right in and consumed many of the soldiers, taking them out of the fight, however there were still more to deal with, Piccolo was not done yet.

Tien struck hard using the quick strikes with his hands that he's practiced since his youth. Chiaotzu used his psychokinesis to lift several soldiers into the air and fired a flurry of Dodon Rays at them, striking them through their chests, shoulders, arms and legs, finding different ways to incapacitate them.

As Tien continued to fight, he saw one solider getting close to his small friend, "Chiaotzu! Behind you!"

Chiatozu turned around just in time to dodge an attack. He then flew in to kick the solider and held several of them in place, "You're not going anywhere!"

Tien placed his hands into formation, "Tri-Beam!" WIth one switch blast, he took out a bunch of the soldiers. However the fight wasn't over, he and Chaiotzu continued their assault against Frieza's men.

Yamcha rushed in with his quick fang style strikes, throwing strong elbows as well and swift kicks to the Frieza Force soldiers. He nearly found himself surrounded, each solider ready to attack, so thinking quickly Yamcha made a path to a less crowded area and focused his ki.

"Spirit Ball!" Yamcha unleashed his attack, sending his ki blast through the ground and hitting several of the soldiers. One got in close but Yamcha kicked it back, keeping on guard, more were on the way.

Videl flew through he crowd, throwing strong kicks at each solider that got too close, getting them in the ribs and the head. One nearly grabbed her but she knocked him away and struck him with a vicious uppercut.

"That all you wusses got!?" Videl taunted, continuing to attack each solider that got in too close. She was happy to see her training pay off big time.

Krillin flew around, attacking low on a lot of the fighters, taking out their legs and leaving them open for a few extra strikes. He as quick enough to the point where he got the soldiers to hit each other by mistake, allowing him plenty of openings to strike.

Sixteen let the soldiers come to him, for each attack they attempted, he would block and punch or elbow them. Many tried piling onto him, hoping to overwhelm the machine. Then came his Ultimate Attack. "Hell Flash!"

One blast sent them all flying into the air, creating room for him to move in ad attack with precision, taking down each of his foes one by one, all the men falling to the might of this machine.

The Androids flew around blasting a chunk of the soldiers, oddly enough a few seemed afraid to engage with the twins, some having witnessed what their future versions did years prior.

"Those are the two brats that wiped out a portion of the army!" one solider said. "Keep yourselves alert, those two are-"

Seventeen blasted the guy before he could finished, then started blasting everyone else, "Come on, is that all you got!?"

Eighteen was relentless, throwing several hard strikes to each member, breaking a few arms and legs in the processes, not caring too much of any of their injuries turn out to be fatal. One solider zapped her from behind, slightly burning her hair.

"Don't...mess up..." Eighteen immediately blasted the man away, "MY HAIR!" She continued her blasts, taking out several of the nearby soldiers, showing no mercy at all.

Gohan, still in his base form, flew around delivering quick and precise strikes to the soldiers. He took a degree of pleasure in attacking them, wanting to wipe out the army that caused so much trouble for his Saiyan family. He vowed to fight as hard and strong as his Grandfather.

However just as he cleared a bunch of them out, Zamasu descended from above, making his way to Gohan. "You seem rather powerful, it's be a shame to waste all that on these pitiful soldiers."

"Zamasu..." Gohan was a bit weirded out seeing this evil version given just how close he's gotten to his own timeline's version, a much kinder Zamasu who seemed to stray away from his hatred of mortals, mostly at least.

"You look surprised to see me, like if you weren't expecting this," Zamasu said. "Does my presence intimidate you?"

Gohan readied himself for a fight, "Not at all."

"Then you are a fool," Zamasu said, immediately attacking Gohan with a ki blade. Fortunately the boy was able to dodge at the last second and went for a punch, getting Zamasu across the jaw.

"Still think I'm a fool?" Gohan asked, then went for a blast which Zamasu parried and hit Gohan with a powerful strike.

"A mortal who disrespects a God is the biggest fool of all, and for that you shall be executed!" Zamasu kicked Gohan to the ground below, then fired his Heavenly Arrow ki blast at the boy, which he quickly dodged out the way off.

Gohan flew back up, trying to land a blow on Zamasu, but the rogue Kai had parried again, and karate chopped Gohan on the back and kicked him back toward the ground, Gohan using his ki force to stop his rough landing. Gohan looked up, glaring at the God.

"He's a lot tougher than I thought he'd be," Gohan muttered. "No matter, I can take him!" Gohan powered into Super Saiyan 2 and flew back in to attack again, striking harder than before.

Vegeta and Black duked it out close by, the Saiyan Prince getting in a few nice punches to the Goku imposter. "You choose the wrong body! If you truly wanted a powerful mortal, the choice should have been me!"

Vegeta went for a punch but Black ducked down and hit an uppercut to the Saiyan Prince and then kneed his stomach. "I see nothing of value."

"Bastard!" Vegeta landed a blow across Black's face and then blasted him across the air. "You will not disrespect a Prince!"

"You dare give orders to a God, a being that outranks even Royalty!?" Black flew in with a kick to Vegeta's face. "Even a Prince like you isn't worthy of the power I possess."

"You take the body of a low class warrior and have the audacity to talk down to me!?" Vegeta shouted, powering up more and punching Black in the stomach. "I am Prince Vegeta!" HE punched Black across the jaw, "I am the Strongest Saiyan there is!" He hit an uppercut. "Don't you DARE ever forget that!"

Black recovered mid-air, rubbing some blood off his mouth, "You really are very powerful, I'll give you that. Still, it's nothing to me!"

The two continued to clash, sending shockwaves across the skies as they battled to prove their superiority.

Also nearby was the clash of Goku and Frieza, the two rivals exchanging fierce blows, trying to one up each other. Despite the years that passed, the two still seemed to know each other well in regards to fighting, though that didn't mean neither one didn't have any tricks the other didn't quite know about.

"You've gotten stronger Goku, I can tell your sills have polished quite well over the years!" Frieza said, getting in a punch to Goku.

"You're a lot stronger too Frieza, I'm impressed!" Goku ended that statement with a knee to Frieza's gut and an uppercut.

"Of course," Frieza said, getting a punch to Goku's jaw. "My sheer motivation for power was getting my revenge over you!"

"Weird, you're mad at me, even though Trunks was the one who finished you off," Goku said. "Then again, you came back mostly machine, you weren't even Frieza anymore, just a shell of your former self."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Frieza said. "You caused that Goku, had I been my true self that day, Vegeta's son would have never bested me."

"So, you know who he is?" Goku asked.

"Of course, your 'twin' told me everything about him," Friexa said. "That boy is just as foolish as his father from the sounds of it, he thinks he's strong but he's just a frightened boy who would us any tactics at his disposal to win. Leave it to the son of a Prince to take a cheap shot on an enemy the could never best if a fair fight, the Saiyan Royal bloodline has always been full of miserable failures, just like King Vegeta, just like his son, and his grandson."

"I'm not one for Saiyan Pride, I'm happy being an Earthling," Goku said. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a hint of rage for what you did to the Saiyans, including the family I had on Planet Vegeta."

"Ah yes, funny I do remember one Saiyan, who tried to oppose me," Friea said. "He resembles you quite a bit, could that have been your father?"

Goku clenched his fists, and flew in with a massive strike to Frieza knocking the space tyrant for a loop. Frieza shook off the attack and whacked Goku across the face with his tail and started hitting the Saiyan with a quick pace of punches, ending it with a blast to the ground.

"You truly are a fool Goku!" Freiza shouted, aiming his palm again. "Now die!"

Frieza sent the blast to Goku, but the Saiyan immediately teleported out of the way with his Instant Transmission and appeared beside Frieza, landing a strong blow to the jaw.

"Try harder!" Goku shouted, kicking Frieza away and firing a Kamehameha. Frieza quickly blocked the beam with his hands, and tossed the attack away, landing near a group of his own soldiers, unintentionally assisting Piccolo.

"It's like he doesn't even care about his own men," Piccolo commented. "But of course why would he, they're all expendable."

One solider tried attacking Piccolo from behind, but the experienced Namekian was quick to stop this attack with an elbow to the soldier's gut and a follow up punch.

The Androids continued their attack on Frieza's men, both in the air as they rained down ki blasts, causing immense destruction upon their enemies.

"How many have you gotten so far sis?" Seventeen asked.

"I don't know, I haven't kept count," Eighteen replied.

That answer disappointed Seventeen, "Too bad, kind of wanted to see who got more, oh well."

"Always a game with you," Eighteen said, somewhat annoyed at her brother.

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun," Seventeen insisted. "It helps to enjoy what you do, and right now I'm taking pleasure in wiping this swarm of bacteria off the planet."

"Can't argue with that," Eighteen said, then took note of Gohan's fight with Zamasu. "Looks like Gohan's taking it to that God."

"Yeah, that same God he trains under in this Universe," Seventeen said. "Say suppose the Zamasu of our timeline sees this Zamasu, what do you think would happen?"

"I don't know, maybe he'll freak?" Eighteen said.

Zamasu send out a huge ki blade wave at Gohan, hoping to strike down the young boy, "This is your end mortal!"

Gohan however dodged last second with Instant Transmission, then reappeared beside Zamasu blasting him with a Kamehameha straight to the ground below.

"Wow, great work Gohan," Eighteen said.

Several soldiers flew up at the Androids, hoping to ambush them. Within seconds, the soldiers had been completely knocked out and fell to the ground, The Androids still watching over Gohan and Zamasu's fight like nothing happened.

Zamasu dusted off his clothes as he glared at Gohan, "You are really irritating me, mortal. To strike a God, to show such disrespect!"

"You're the one who came here to wipe us all out, don't act so high and mighty just because you're in over your head!" Gohan said.

"Such insolence! I shall take pleasure in purging you from this planet!" Zamasu shouted, flying in to attack again. However just before his attack landed, Gohan had kicked Zamasu away, the Kai flying right past the two other fights.

"Zamasu?" Black said, distracted momentarily from Vegeta and took a punch to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! What's happening with you two!?" Frieza asked, also getting distracted and getting whacked to the ground.

"Come on! Is that all you got Frieza!?" Goku asked.

"I should hope that the one in Kakarot's body isn't so quick to just give up!" Vegeta berated.

The three villains quickly regrouped, going over another strategy to win and take victory over this planet.

"They're stronger than expected," Frieza said. "They truly have been raising their power."

"Yeah, it seems so," Black said. "Looks like it's time for us to stop holding back."

"I don't know why you did in the first place," Zamasu said. "We came here with a duty, the two of you have just been dawdling in your battles."

"I like to have fun in my fights, it'd be boring to end them so quickly," Black said.

"I fully concur, nothing like a victory over a grand battle to make one feel superior," Frieza said. "In a way, I can almost understand those Saiyans."

"Being in this body also helps me understand that bunch," Black said. "Something about the thrill of battle really gets my blood pumping."

"You two are hopeless," Zamasu said. "Let's just get this over with so we can all go on with our original plans!"

"Hey!" Goku shouted. "Are you done!? If you are then call off your men and leave this planet! This is your only warning!"

"Are you stupid or something!?" Vegeta shouted, focusing his fury at Goku. "If you let them leave they'll just come back!"

"I'm not one for destruction, even against the likes of them," Goku explained to Vegeta, then turned back to Frieza. "Well what's the answer!?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Goku, but we're not quite done yet!" Freiza said.

"Of course I doubt you'd be disappointed, you'd love to keep fighting, wouldn't you?" Black asked.

"Maybe," Goku said, sporting a somewhat cocky smirk. "You're the ones who said it, not me."

"Then allow us to put in more effort, behold the fruits of my labor!" Frieza said as he began to power up.

"Witness true power, the lengths that only a God can reach!" Black said, powering up as well.

The two monstrous enemies just kept raising their power, the rubble in the ground rising, the planet shaking as slowly the two began to change.

"What the hell is this?" Piccolo asked, having just kicked away a solider.

Videl, who was standing on a pile of defeated soldiers, just stared in disbelief, "What are those creeps up to?"

Frieza's body started to glow and shine as bit by bit, his anatomy turned started to change. Then in a blinding flash of light, Frieza's transformation was complete, sporting a full body of gold.

Black however had a different aura of pink instead of gold as he continued to push past his limits. Within seconds he had gone through his own transformation, where his hair had turned completely pink.

"They transformed!?" Krillin said. "Wow, their energy just skyrocketed!"

Frieza stepped forward, showing off his now Golden Body, "What do you think? Such an interesting form, isn't it? This might sound cheesy, but just call me Golden Frieza."

Black also stepped forward, "How is this color, beautiful isn't it? If you need a name for this form, the simple answer is Rosé. Yes, this is Super Saiyan Rosé."

"You two really have gotten stronger, I'm impressed," Goku said. "Now it's my turn."

Goku started to power up as well, channeling his energy and all of his God ki, a blue aura surrounding him. Within seconds the aura completely transformed him, his Golden hair turned Blue.

"So, you too have mastered the power of the Gods," Black pointed out.

Goku grinned to the three villains, "That's right, I've turned into the Super Saiyan version of a Super Saiyan God. But to keep things simple, we'll just call this Super Saiyan Blue."

Black's curiousity was peaked by this new power, "Frieza, if you don't mind, I'd like to sample this power myself. Care if we switch?"

"Fine, I just hope Vegeta can prove to be just as entertaining, though I doubt it," Frieza said.

"Why you...!" Vegeta shouted. "You really think Kakarot's the only one who's gotten stronger!? Why I have the power to-"

"Vegeta, hold up," Gohan said, getting Vegeta's attention. "Give me a chance at Frieza."

"You?" Vegeta asked.

"I know you have your reasons for wanting to fight Frieza, but I have something to prove to him as well," Gohan said.

"Oho, so the young boy wants a sample of my Golden Form? How brave," Frieza said, holding his arms out in his signature pose. "If you really think you can defeat me, by all means, go for it."

Gohan began to power up himself, channeling a bunch of energy. This raised the curiosity of the three villains, wondering if Gohan also figured out God Ki. However Gohan's transformation was different, his aura more reddish than Blue. It could have been Super Saiyan God, but they took note of his changing body as well. Gohan's shirt tore off, patches of red fur in it's place. His Golden hair turned black, but longer than before.

This was not God Ki, it was pure Saiyan power. Gohan stood before the villains, a confident smirk forming on his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting. This, is what I like to call, Super Saiyan 4."

Seventeen, while crushing a Frieza soldier's head, just smirked in the distance, seemingly proud of Gohan. "Great work kid."

Eighteen, having blasted some away, was also proud of the boy, "Those guys are toast now, wait til they see what Gohan can really do."

Rosé Goku Black and Golden Frieza stood head to head with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, ready to continue what will be an epic battle.


	11. Divine Destruction

In addition the massive powerful warriors set to do battle, the Frieza Force troops were still continuing a battle of their own agaist the Z-Fighters.

Sorbet looked on in disbelief, seeing the power of Frieza and Goku Black was breath taking and admirable. "Truly amazing sir, you and your allies have obtained unimaginable power!"

Suddenly he saw a blast coming towards him, that he luckily dodged. He looked to see that it was Seventeen who blasted him, "So close."

"That accursed machine!" Sorbet said, then called out to his men. "Destroy him!"

"I'm not fully machine, dumbass," Seventeen said a he blasted a bunch of the soldiers. The ones that managed to get in close still took some hard strikes from the male Cyborg.

Eighteen flew in with a few viscous kicks to the men, getting some in their arms and legs, rendering a lot of them helpless. "Man these guys are weak."

Sorbet was getting increasingly frustrated, it wasn't just the two Androids that were proving to be a lot for his men, it was also the other Z-Fighters that proved to be a hassle for his soldiers.

"If they don't shape up soon, they're going Lord Frieza and the two Gods," Sorbet turned back to the three leaders, each one ready for a fight with their rivals.

"So, Goku has achieved a brand new form, a different colored Super Saiyan hair, which I shall admit, is fairly impressive," Frieza commented. And his son has achieved a brand new Super Saiyan form of his own. I'm actually impressed there's more than one variation of Super Saiyan, not bad for something that started as a myth."

"If you're intimidated you can leave, you still have that offer," Goku said.

"Don't get overconfident, my form is more than enough for you and your son," Frieza commented.

"And especially Vegeta, I mean, what have you achieved?" Black asked.

"Honestly it probably isn't even worth showing if all I have left to fight is this weak Kai," Vegeta commented.

Zamasu was understandably infuriated, "You watch your tone mortal, I can erase you on the spot."

"I'd like to see you try," Vegeta said, powering up into Super Saiyan 2. "This is all you get, unless you show me you are worth more of my power."

"You blasphemous fool!" Zamasu shouted, flying in with a ki blade attack that Vegeta dodged, giving him an opening for an uppercut.

"This will be too easy!" Vegeta said, flying in to engage with Zamasu.

"Now you, Son Goku," Black said, flying in with his ki blade and attacking the opposing Saiyan, Goku quick to dodged and engage in a clash with his imposter.

Gohan powered up and flew in to punch Frieza, the attack being blocked by the Space Emperor, "Oho, this is quite a bit of power."

Gohan went for a kick that Frieza blocked, and blocked an oncoming punch, the two battling across the skies, each one fighting hard to one up the other.

With most of the men knocked out, the Z-Fighters took a moment to marvel and gaze at the fight above the skies. It was some of the most intense power they felt, or at least partially. Goku and Black didn't give off any ki for them to feel but Gohan and Frieza sure did, this boy has far surpassed any of them.

"Think they'll win?" Tien asked. "Goku, Gohan and Vegeta I mean?"

"Of course they will, those guys won't give up until Frieza and those two so-called Gods are nothing but dust in the wind," Krillin said, feeling confident in his friend and son, and an extent, Vegeta.

"Their battle has begun," Sixteen said, getting their attention. "But ours isn't over yet."

Many more of Frieza's soldiers had arrived surrounded the Z-Fighters, some even flying overhead to cut off any chance they had at escape.

"Well if they want more then let's bring it to them," Yamcha said, getting into his stance. "Gonna totally obliterate these scumbags."

Back in the skies, Gohan continued his intense battle against Frieza, and the space emperor could tell that Gohan seemed to be carrying a chip on his shoulder. "You seem extra determined to defeat me, trying to prove something to that father of yours?"

"More than that!" Gohan said, going for a kick that Frieza blocked, "I'm doing this for The Saiyans!"

"The Saiyans?" Frieza said, going for a punch that Gohan quickly dodged. "This is a first, I didn't think you had any connection to the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta."

"I don't," Gohan said, going for a punch. Frieza blocked it but that didn't stop Gohan from applying more power. "Because of you Frieza, you stole that chance away from me!"

"Hm, didn't realize that bothered you so much!" Frieza said, getting a punch across Gohan's jaw. "How curious, I do wonder where this even came from?"

"Let's just say I had a chance to realize just how bad what you did was," Gohan said. "You're directly responsible for the deaths of my family members, such as my Grandparents."

"I suppose I am, funny your father didn't seem too bothered by it when we fought on Namek," Frieza said. "Even you barely brought it up, of course you didn't realize at first I was the one who destroyed Planet Vegeta, not until it was your daddy's turn to fight."

"Dad's a great guy, but his sense of family hasn't been his strong suit, not to say that he won't be mad if something happened to me or my mother," Gohan said.

"Hm, that reminds me, your mother is from this world," Frieza pointed out. "Perhaps after this is done, I'll pay her a little visit, she'll be so happy-"

Gohan stopped Frieza's threats with a quick punch across his jaw, "What was that you were saying about my mom!?"

"Quite the temper," Frieza said, then kneed Gohan in the stomach and hit him with an uppercut. "You're going to need a time-out."

Elsewhere Goku and Black continued their battle of Blue vs Rosé. Their forms seemed evenly matched for the moment, each fighter impressed with the other.

"This Super Saiyan Rosé form of yours is pretty impressive, how'd you pull it off?" Goku asked.

"Same way you pulled off what you call Super Saiyan Blue, it's the same form, but since I'm a god, my aura turned pink rather than blue, it's a special touch only a deity is blessed to posess," Black explained.

"So since I'm just a 'mere mortal' as you would put it, I can't achieve this form?" Goku asked. "Not gonna lie, I'm a bit disappointed by that, but if it's basically the same thing then I guess it's no big loss."

"My form might be similar to yours, but only a true God can use it to it's fullest potential," Black said, swinging his ki blade again, which Goku quickly dodged. "And with it, I shall be rid of the scourge of the Universe, that being you mortals, and correct the failure of the Gods!"

Goku grabbed the blade before it slammed down on him and kicked Black in the stomach and punched him across the jaw. "Try not to claim victory before it comes, it'll leave you vulnerable."

"Trying to be wise? I see right through you," Black said, going for a kick, which Goku quickly blocked.

"Hey I'm curious, if you hate mortals, why steal my body?" Goku asked.

"Any mortal who can defeat Majin Buu has power they should not be wielding, that is power that belongs to a God," Black said. "I just simply made things right in the natural order."

"Sounds to me like you were just jealous of what I could do," Goku taunted.

Black became bemused by Goku's statement, "I would suggest choosing your next few words carefully, for they shall be your last."

"Alright, how's this..." Goku began. "I'm going to defeat you for good and go home to a nice meal!"

"Cocky fool, I'll enjoy ridding you of this Universe!" Black said, flying in to attack again.

With Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince had been engaging with Zamasu, but unfortunately for the Kai, he was not a powerful as his two allies.

"Come on, is this all you're capable of?" Vegeta taunted. "I thought Gods were suppose to be all powerful!" Zamasu attempted to attack again with a ki blade but Vegeta had parried and hit an uppercut. "Such a disgrace!"

Zamasu rubbed some blood off his mouth, angrily eyeing the Saiyan, "Insolent mortals, they have no respect for the Gods who give them life, or for the homes the Gods bestow upon them. My master was a fool to think Mortals had any worth in any of the 12 Universes. You Vegeta, are living proof of the failure of mortals!"

"And you're living proof that being a God isn't the same as being all powerful," Vegeta said, blasting Zamasu across the skies.

Black took notice of Zamasu's situation, feeling a bit worried for his counterpart. "Vegeta might be too much for him, better finish off Goku fast, or at least hope Frieza decides to stop toying around with that little brat."

"Hey! Focus on me!" Goku shouted, getting a punch across Black's face.

"What a cheap shot, but I can't blame you for being desperate!" Black said, going for a kick across Goku's face.

Even Frieza seemed to notice Zamasu's struggles, "That pitiful God, can't even take down a monkey."

Gohan managed to get an uppercut to Frieza, following that with a kick to his ribs. "Now I got you!"

Gohan attempted to blast Frieza, unaware of the emperor's tail that wrapped around Gohan's neck and squeezed tightly. "So close." Frieza started punching Gohan in the stomach a few times, and threw in some knees as well.

Goku took note of Gohan's situation, "Gohan!" He immediately began flying over, "I'm coming son!"

"Now who's distracted!?" He heard as Black teleported in front of him and kicked Goku across the face. He charged up some ki and began blasting Goku, "Don't worry too much about your son, neither one of you are gonna be alive after this anyway!?"

Eighteen also took note of Gohan's situation, "Damn, I gotta help him!" Several of Frieza's soldiers tried to block her path, but she just blasted through them. "Bastards! Don't get in my way!"

While still in the middle of his attacks to Gohan, Frieza saw Eighteen flying toward him. "I don't think so."

Frieza tossed Gohan right at Eighteen, confusing her for a moment as the space tyrant used the distraction to fly in and land a punch to her face and then kicked her to the ground.

"Sis!" Seventeen shouted, then flew over to attack Frieza himself. Just before reaching him however, he was knocked out of his flight path when Goku was thrown at him, both fighters knocked off balance as Black flew in and struck both of them with mighty strikes.

"I suggest we quickly help our ally," Black said, gesturing to Zamasu, who was struggling in his fight against Vegeta.

"If we must," Frieza said, flying over with Black.

While Vegeta was brawling against Zamasu, he quickly felt Frieza's presence, but unfortunately couldn't stop the space tyrant's punch across his jaw, and was helpless as Black appeared behind him to knee his back. The two then did a windmill kick to knock Vegeta to the ground below, finally creating a distance between him and Zamasu.

"Are you hurt?" Black asked his alternate timeline counterpart.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Zamasu said. "What I lack in power, I at least make up in endurance."

"Yes, that you do," Black said, then turned to the soldiers. "I'm a little disappointed in your men Frieza, they seem to be losing against those other mortals."

"I expected the Namekian to give them trouble, he is one of their strongest fighters," Frieza said. "But to see that these other Earthlings, especially the little bald one are putting up more of a fight than I expected really blows my expectations."

"These mortals really are getting more powerful by the second, what were the Gods thinking giving them such power?" Black wondered.

"I agree with you, only a select few like myself should have that privileges," Frieza said.

Black furrowed his brow at Frieza's directions, "Don't get carried away, your power doesn't exactly put me at ease."

"If you really take issue with my amazing power, we can always settle it the way we've always wanted to," Frieza said. "After we defeat our enemies, we can see which one of us deserves to rule."

"The I suggest we get a move on," Black said. "The sooner I wipe out Goku, the sooner I can start on Project Zero Mortals."

"Not gonna happen!" they heard. The villains looked to the skies to see Trunks. "I'm taking you three down for good!"

"This is a surprise," Zamasu said. "How did you know we would be here? Though you are from the future, perhaps you had help?"

"I got a tip from the Gods that you would be attacking this Earth's timeline, and since two of you are from my timeline, and I need to make sure Frieza stays dead, I took it upon myself to come here and bring you down!" Trunks pulled out his sword. "I didn't come alone either!"

Down below, as the Z-Fighters continued battling Frieza's soldiers, a few of them took some blasts, knocking them away. The Z-Fighters turned to see that Zangya had arrived.

"That's the chick who came to Earth with those pirates two years ago," Yamcha said. "What's she doing here?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Zangya said, kicking away a solider. "I didn't come here because I was worried about you, I came here to settle a debt." Zangya punched another solider. "I don't want Gohan thinking I owed him anything after he spared me two years ago, when I went to get help for you, I was told that if I helped as well, then I owed Gohan nothing and I could potentially earn my own Freedom."

"Wait, get help?" Krillin asked. Zangya pointed up to where Trunks was, bringing hope to the Z-Fighters.

"Sweet! Trunks came to help!" Yamcha happily shouted.

More of Frieza's men started to arrive, charging right at the Z-Fighters, hoping to succeed where their allies failed.

"Celebrate later," Zangya said, blasting a few of the soldiers. "Let's finish off the rest of these maggots!"

"I got an idea, stand aside," Piccolo said, charging up an attack. "Light Grenade!" Within moments, the area was consumed by a large ki blast, completely overwhelming the Freiza Force members in it's path, taking a huge chunk of them out of the fight, and leaving the rest baffled by Piccolo's power.

"Great work Piccolo!" Krillin said, getting back into a stance. "Just a few left, let's kick some ass!"

As the Z-Fighhters and Zangya continued to battle the soldiers, Trunks flew in to attack the trio of villains up above. He started with Frieza, swiping his sword at the space tyrant. However his sword was immediately whacked away and Frieza delivered a strong punch to his stomach.

Black then flew in with a kick to Trunks's back, allowing Zamasu a chance to kick the boy across the face. The trio then came together and sent a trio of ki blasts, knocking Trunks out of the sky.

"What a foolish boy," Frieza said. "Guess he isn't all that impressive without that little toy of his, such a shame."

"Not surprising, the only reason he's still alive is either dumb luck or by my own mercy," Black said.

"You? Showing mercy to a mortal?" Frieza asked, almost rhetorical.

"What can I say, sometimes I like having a mortal to spar with, helps hone my skills," Black said. "Of course Trunks is useless, I have no hesitant of killing him now."

"Then lets, quite frankly his presence is starting to irritate me," Zamasu said.

"I don't think so!" Goku shouted, flying in to kick Zamasu away, then punched Black out of the way, trying to get to Frieza.

"Eager to die, aren't you Saiyan!?" Frieza said, kicking Goku away, preparing his Death Beam. However Gohan had flown in and kicked Frieza in the face, protecting his father.

"Now to finish you!" Gohan said, charging a ki blast.

"Not so fast!" Black flew over and elbowed Gohan in the face, then delivered a punch to the boy, and a punch to an oncoming Goku.

"These mortals are quite bothersome," Zamasu said, getting ready to strike them down himself when he took a kick from Vegeta, knocking him out the way as the Saiyan Prince focused on Frieza and Black.

"I will end you both!" Vegeta said, powering up some more, this time a blue aura surrounding him, reaching the level beyond a Super Saiyan God. "Kakarot's not the only one who mastered this form."

"So you too have reached the level of God, how interesting," Black said.

"Amazing, all that boasting back on Namek on how you're a Super Saiyan, at least now you can finally back it up," Frieza taunted.

"I can do more than that, I've gone even further beyond Super Saiyan," Vegeta boasted,

"Yet still you'll soon fall to me, just like your father," Frieza said.

"My father was never a Super Saiyan, let alone a Super Saiyan God!" Vegeta shouted, flying in to attack with a punch, Frieza blocking the blow, though it did require a bit of effort to do so.

"Such incredible power!" Frieza said, knocking Vegeta away with a kick. "Perhaps you'll put up more of a fight this time."

"I'll do more than that!" Vegeta shouted, blasting Frieza in the face, knocking the tyrant back. "I'll destroy you completely!"

"All talk as usual!" Frieza shouted, punching Vegeta aside. "You should have stayed dead, because now I'll make sure your death is ten times worse than last time!"

Vegeta recovered, ready to attack again when Black flew past Frieza and hit Vegeta with an uppercut, "Did you forget about me Prince?"

Vegeta recovered and kicked Black hard in the torso and again to the head. Frieza tried attacking but Vegeta parried and elbowed the space tyrant in the face. While both villains were recovering, Goku and Gohan sped in and kicked them both aside and sent a blast right at an oncoming Zamasu, knocking him further away.

Black and Frieza had attempted to regain their composure, but just as they were about to charge at the trio of Super Saiyans, they both took a kick to the back from Seventeen and Eighteen respectively.

"We're not done with the two of you," Seventeen said, going in to attack again. Black stopped Seventeen's charge with a punch to his stomach and a kick under his chin. Eighteen tried attacking but she took a kick to her head and a Death Beam through her shoulder.

"Foolish machines, mortals like you serve no more purpose than mere tools!" Black blasted Seventeen in the face.

"Cybernetics only hold a fighter back!" Frieza shouted, blasting Eighteen in the torso.

"Hey! Get away from them!" Gohan shouted, flying at the two. Just before he could attack, Black beat him to the punch with a blow to his stomach, allowing Frieza to knee Gohan in the face and the two sending a dual blast right at the boy.

Goku then teleported over the two, charging his Kamehameha. "Take this!" He blasted both villains to the ground, creating a large quake in the area. While it seemed like they could be done, neither one stayed down for long, the two standing out of the crater and dusting themselves off.

"They're stronger than I expected," Black said, creaking his neck of it's stiffness. "As expcted, they knew we were out there after all."

"I'm quite amazed by their power, even Vegeta's proving to be a bit more trouble than last time," Frieza said. "I don't want to sound like I've given up hope, but I do hope you thought of a back-up plan. Mine was my army but they're not fairing too well."

"I have one, I hoped to use it at a later time when I solidified myself as the one true God, but perhaps it would be interesting to use this power now," Black said.

"Die!" Trunks shouted, flying in with his sword. Frieza however blocked the strike, shattering Trunks's sword and then punched the boy away.

"What a loud mouth boy, came all the way from the future to die," Frieza said. "Every bit the fool his father is."

Nearby the Z-Fighters had finished up their own fights, Piccolo having knocked out the last member of Frieza's army, "That should be all of them."

"What a bunch of wusses," Videl said, standing triumphantly over a pile of them. "They were no match for Earth's strongest girl."

"Wouldn't that technically be Android 18?" Yamcha asked.

"Ugh, fine, the strongest girl that isn't cybernetic," Videl said. "I'm still pretty strong, probably stronger than any other Earthing, including you."

"Hey don't get cocky kid, just because Goku taught you a few things doesn't mean you're better than us," Yamcha said.

"Are you seriously arguing with a little girl?" Piccolo said. "Or trying to argue?"

"Yeah, let's focus on the big picture," Tien said. "We still have to contend with Frieza and those Gods."

"We should just leave that to Goku, Vegeta and Gohan," Krillin said. "If we try to fight, we'll just get in the way."

"Not if we all team up," Videl said. "We already outnumber, and with our power I think we can take on that so-called Space Emperor and his divine buddies."

"Don't get over confident Videl, numbers mean nothing and our combined power isn't exactly something to write home about," Piccolo said.

"He's right kid, you're better off letting Goku and the others handle those two," Zangya said. "We should stay to the sides and out of harm's way."

"Aw, but that sounds boring," Videl complained. "What's the point of training if I can barely show it off, I mean beating up a bunch of henchmen isn't really that noteworthy when I can take down their boss."

Unknown to them right now, Sorbet had snuck toward the group, aiming a laser gun, ready to take one of the Z-Fighters down.

"Videl, I understand your desire to fight," Tien interjected. "But knowing when not to fight is part of being a martial artist. You're still growing as a fighter, you don't need to rush in to prove anything yet."

"It's always important to know when you're in over your head," Krillin added.

Videl still seemed a bit let down, "I just don't want to stand aside like a coward, I want to actually do something."

Sorbet charged up his laser gun, first pointing at Piccolo, his scouter stating the Namekian to be one of the strongest in the group.

"I know it's not easy to just do nothing, but if you went out there at a power disadvantage, you'll just be targeted and it'll make Goku and the others worry more about your safety than their fight," Piccolo said. "Now let's just move out the way and-"

"Watch out!" Zangya warned, but it was too late as Sorbet fired his laser. Piccolo had tried to dodge but he took a blast through his shoulder, this getting Gohan's attention.

"Damn, I missed his vitals," Sorbet said.

"No! Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as everyone rushed to help Piccolo. He spotted Sorbet hiding behind some rubble and charged up an attack. "You sneaky rat!"

As Gohan was about to fire, Zamasu rushed in with his ki blade, "I got you now!"

Zamasu swiped down, cutting Gohan in the back, but that only annoyed the boy as he turned to face the God, "That's not enough!" Gohan then blasted Zamasu in the face, knocking the God away.

This did leave Gohan open long enough for Black to kick Gohan in the head, knocking him to the ground. Goku rushed to punch Black, clashing with the villain as Vegeta went after Frieza.

While the Z-Fighters were checking on Piccolo, Videl turned her attention to where Sorbet was. "Oh he's going down hard!"

Sorbet knew Videl was on to him, so he came out of his hiding spot and aimed at Videl, "I'll just take you down then!" He fired his gun at her but she was quick to dodge each attack and arrived in front of the Commander, kicking the laser gun out of his hand.

"Oh boy," Sorbet said, taking a step back, away from the girl. She had a look in her eyes that worried him. "Easy now, let's not get carried away here. Maybe I can offer you something, you seem like a strong kid, why not join Frieza's army, I mean a young Earthling could be wht we need to-"

Videl punchd Sorbet across the jaw and then continued with a combination of one-two jabs, knocking some screws loose from Sorbet. She then jumped back and flew in with a massive strike, "Eagle Kick!"

That kick was strong enough to knock Sorbet back to a wall, knocking out the Frieza Force commander. This display of ability did seem to impress the Z-Fighters.

"Great technique kid," Yamcha praised. "Way to show that guy who's boss."

"Thanks," Videl said, flashing a peace sign. Though her confidence turned to worry when she saw Piccolo nursing his injury. "Hey is he gonna be alright?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't come back from," Piccolo said, then turned to Zangya. "I appreciate the heads up, I may have gotten hit but it could have been worse if I didn't see it coming at all."

"Hey I'm just keeping you alive for my own safety, someone's gotta fend off Frieza and Black if they decide to come this way," Zangya said.

Gohan pulled himself back onto his feet after the sneak attack from Black, and noticed that Piccolo seemed to be alright, much to his relief. He also took note that the guy who shot Piccolo was beaten up, from the looks of things, Videl did it, which impressed Gohan. While he wanted to check on his old master, he knew he had to help finish off the villains first.

Black had knocked away Vegeta with a kick before taking note of the soldiers down below, seeing them all down and injured. "That's curious." He flew over to Goku and Frieza's fight, kicking the Saiyan away to get Frieza's attention. "Your soldiers don't seem to be up for fighting."

"Pardon me?" Frieza said, looking down upon his soliders. "Oh dear me, that's quite unfortunate."

"You guys really need to pay more attention in a fight!" Goku called out, both villains looking his direction.

"He's quite impatient," Black said.

"No doubt, typical Saiyan, always so battle hungry, very little manners," Frieza said, then called out to his opponent. "I have some business to attend to Goku! You're going to have to endure a pause!"

"Fine, you could tend to whatever it is you want but my look-a-like can still go!" Goku said.

Frieza turned to Black, "Entertain him for a moment, I need to fix my solider problem."

"If you must," Black said, flying in to attack Goku.

Frieza flew over his soldiers, getting the attention of Piccolo and the other Z-Fighters, all of them curious by Frieza's sudden appearance.

"Heads up, Frieza looks pretty mad," Yamcha pointed out.

"Of course, we pretty much beat up his entire army," Videl said.

Frieza glanced down briefly at the Z-Fighters, then turned his attention to his fallen men, each one struggling to stand.

"We should move," Sixteen said, getting everyone's attention. "Quickly, before we're all in danger."

"Uh, if you say so," Yamcha said. "Yo Tien, help me with Piccolo."

"I'll manage on my own," Piccolo said, his wound finally healing. "Just needed a moment."

The -Fighters flew away from the area, staying above ground, Frieza having not really noticed or cared, instead just focusing on his fallen men.

"Lord Frieza!" One shouted in agony. "Please, forgive us!"

"We beg you mercy! Give us another chance and we can make you proud!" another solider pleaded.

"Such a waste, now they're begging for their lives. Looks like I'll have to rebuild my army," Frieza said, aiming his palm. "You are all relieved of duty!"

"What's he talking about?" Tien asked.

In moments, Frieza began firing down ki blasts at his men, covering the entire ground area in explosions, ones that completely consumed and annihilated his men.

"Lord Friezaaaaaa!" one solider shouted among the destruction.

"Is he killing his own guys!?" Videl asked in shock. "Why would he do that!?"

"My guess is that he didn't care much for their failure, and now they're paying with their lives," Piccolo said. "Frieza really is a heartless demon."

Goku had also noticed from where he was, seeming somewhat horrified by Frieza's actions. "What's he doing!? Those are his men!"

"Now who's distracted!" Black shouted, getting a punch in on Goku. "Keep your eyes on the fight, or you'll end up like those filthy mortals."

"You guys are pretty rotten to do this to your own men!" Goku flew in to attack but Black got an elbow into his gut and then karate chopped Goku to the ground below.

"Technically not my men," Black said, then noticed a couple of soldiers crawling away from the destruction. "But perhaps I'll take this moment to assert my own authority."

"Th-this is terrible!" one solider said. "Lord Frieza destroyed all of them!"

"I knew this could happen, the moment everyone failed, Lord Frieza doesn't tolerate failure!" the other said.

"What should we do?" the first one asked.

"I'll tell you what, we hide and see how this battle plays out," the second said. "Then when this is all over-"

Suddenly a pink ki blade went straight through his chest, the solider turning to see that he got attacked by Black. "I believe your boss relieved you of your duty, and your lives."

Black lifted his blade out of the solider, leaving his lifeless body falling to the floor as he aimed two finger tips at the other.

"No..." the solider said, backing off. "Please, have mercy!" The solider tried flying away but Black fired a small ki blast that entered his body and then caused an explosion, consuming the solider in the blast.

"Your death is my mercy," Black said, sinisterly grinning.

"Black!" Trunks shouted, flying in with a kick, which the God blocked.

"You're really terrible at sneak attacks Trunks," Black berated. "Next time you should-"

Suddenly Vegeta appeared beside Black, getting a punch across his jaw, "How's that for a sneak attack!"

As Black struggled to regain his composure, both Trunks and Vegeta fired their Burning Attack and Big Bang Attack respectively, both blasts hitting Black square, causing a big explosion in his area.

"No! My counterpart!" Zamasu shouted, flying to help but finding himself blocked off by The Androids.

"You're not going anywhere!" Seventeen shouted, punching Zamasu across the face.

"You foolish, pathetic excuse for a God!" Eighteen shouted, hitting an uppercut. The two flew over and kicked Black down, and held their palms out, raining down ki blasts.

Frieza continued to fend off Goku and Gohan when he noticed Zamasu's situation. Quickly kicking Gohan into Goku, he aimed his finger and fired a bunch of Death Beams at the Androids, trying to pierce them as they quickly dodged out the way.

Gohan took advantage and kicked Frieza in the back, the space Tyrant elbowing Gohan in the face but took a punch from Goku, knocking him back.

"You're getting slower Frieza, don't tell me you're already tired!" Goku berated.

"Of course not, I've still got much fight left within me!" Frieza shouted, powering up. He flew in to attack some more but Goku ducked and punched Frieza hard in the gut and then elbowed him down.

Frieza turned and tried to attack again but Gohan flew in with a double punch to his back, giving Goku an opening for a double kick to Frieza's head.

Gohan and Goku zipped around, landing blow after blow to Frieza, knocking him around, leaving the alien fighter bruised and bloody.

Gohan and Goku the powered up next to each other, each of them charging a Kamehameha.

"It's over Frieza!" Goku shouted, firing his attack.

"You lose!" Gohan shouted, following suit.

Frieza took the brunt of the two blasts, getting blasted to the ground, creating a huge explosion where he landed.

Black took note of his ally's defeat, shaking his head in shame, "Powerful as he may be, he's only a mortal." Trunks appeared beside Black, looking ready for a fight.

"You're next!" Trunks flew in to attack, Black blocking the strike.

Meanwhile Zamasu tried getting up but the Androids appeaered once again before him, preventing the God from moving. "Accursed machines! You are nothing before my divine-"

Eighteen blasted him through the chest, knocking him back. "Man you talk way too much, really damn annoying."

"All talk and he can barely back it up," Seventeen said.

Black could feel his ally in danger, and unlike Frieza he had a little more concern for Zamasu. He quickly sent out a ki blast to distract Vegeta and Trunks as he used Instant Transmission to find Zamasu.

Upon arrival he kicked away Eighteen and elbowed Seventeen across the jaw, taking the moment to check on his ally. "Zamasu, what is your condition?"

"I will be fine, however these mortals are proving to be quite frustrating," Zamasu said. "To think they could cause so much of a burden."

"Then you know what we must do," Black said.

"Yes, indeed," Zamasu replied, taking off his Potara Earring and moving it to his right ear.

When the Androids recovered, they noticed that Black and Zamasu were being pulled towards each other, a bright light flashing during the process.

"What's going on?" Seventeen asked.

"Beats me," Eighteen said, just as confused as her brother.

The bright flash of light caught everyone's attention, from Frieza, to Sorbet and to the Z-Fighters, all of them curious as to what was happening. When the light disippaited, a new figure emerged from the light. "Behold my form, the symbol of Justice, and The World."

"What's happening over there?" Videl asked.

"I don't know," Piccolo said, clenching his fist. "But I have a bad feeling about it."

"Worship me...Praise me...Revere me..." The two once known as Black and Zamasu had completed their fusion, appearing as one solitary being. "The Almighty, the Divine, The only worthy God of the 12 Universes. Hail to Zamasu!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up with your Divinety crap!" Eighteen shouted, firing her ki blasts at the now Merged Zamasu.

"This guy's gotta die already!" Seventeen shouted, helping with the ki blasts.

"Fools, do you honestly believe you hold a candle to my power now?" Merged Zamasu said, floating into the sky. "Blades of Judgement!" Suddenly a bunch of swords came raining from the sky, the two androids quicky guarding themselves. "You fools are no match for me now!"

Goku looked on in shock, seeing this brand new being, "Did they just fuse?" Goku tried thinking, he knows he saw this before.

Gohan remembers though, he remembers being told about this, he knows what they did. Black and Zamasu used the earrings, just like how his father and Vegeta became Vegito and how Kale and Caulifla became Kefla. Now the two Gods were much stronger than before.

The Z-Fighters also looked just as confused, not sure how the two beings came together. Yamcha was the first to vocalize everyone's confusion, "So what exactly is that?"

"I think those two guys fused with the Earrings," Videl said, getting everyone's attention.

"The earrings?" Yamcha asked.

"Back when I was on The Prison Planet, I saw those Earrings get used by Goku and Vegeta to merge into one person, same with two other Saiyans from a future timeline," Videl said.

"I remember," Sixteen said, getting their attention. "Their power multiplies exponentially, the new being has a power that may far exceed what Goku and our other allies may possess."

"So we're screwed is what you're saying," Yamcha said.

"Hey I'm not ready to call it quits yet!" Videl said, slamming her fists together. "If that God wants a fight, I'll bring him a freaken fight!"

"We may all have to help in some way," Piccolo said. "I don't know how successful we'll be, but from the looks of things, regardless of what we do, none of us may come out of this alive. I'd rather die fighting my hardest than die like a coward."

"Same here, even if we fall, we'll still have our honor," Tien said.

"It's a risk we must take," Sixteen said.

"Alright, everyone move out!" All the Z-Fighters save for Zangya flew in the direction of Zamasu.

"I didn't sign up for this, I already helped them by fighting the army, I'm not getting killed out there," Zangya flew back, keeping out of distance from the battle.

Merged Zamasu continued his assault against the Androids, attacking them with quick blows, knocking them around like punching bags. "Come now, is this all you have?"

Piccolo flew over, charging up his signature attack, "Special Beam Cannon!"

The attack pierced through Zamasu, but the God didn't seem that phased by it. "Fool." Zamasu blasted Piccolo from the sky, right around the time Krillin flew over, ready to attack.

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin tossed his razor ki blade at Zamasu but the attack was destroyed before it hit. "Dammit!" He quickly cupped his hands together, "Kamehame-"

Merged Zamasu flew in and punched Krillin hard in the stomach and then elbowed him to the ground.

Chiaotzu flew over, attempting to use his psychokinesis on Merged Zamasu, but the God powered through it effortlessly and kicked the smaller fighter away. Tien flew over head, "Tri Beam!"

Tien sent down his blast, knocking Zamasu back a little, but in time he powered through and flew at Tien with a ki blade, the former Crane student barely dodging. This is when Yamcha flew in with a kick to Zamasu's face, Videl doing the same from the other side, only with a kick to his torso.

"Such insignificance!" Black shouted, attacking each fighter with a strong punch, knocking them from the sky.

Sixteen flew over, intending to attack but was whacked out of the air like a fly being swatted. Trunks tried helping again, flying in at full strength to deliver a kick to Zamasu's abdomen.

"You're finished Zamasu!" Trunks shouted, however the merged God had grabbed his ankle, crushing it in his grip.

"Not quite," Zamasu said, bringing Trunks in for a punch to his stomach and tossed the boy away. He aimed another attack at Trunks, but fortunately Vegeta arrived in time to kick elbow the God back as the Prince charged up an attack, "Galick Gun!"

Merged Zamasu blocked the attack and sent a blast of his own, knocking Vegeta back. He flew in to attack some more but Goku arrived via Instant Transmission, kicking Zamasu away.

"More sacreligious behavior!" Merged Zamasu shouted, flying over to kick Goku away. He then fired a bunch of ki blasts, each one hitting Goku as he went toward the ground. Krillin and Yamcha reappeared beside Zamasu, the two firing a Kamehameha, but even the combined attack did very little to the Fusion God. "When will you mortals realize you are no match for me!"

Zamasu turned to them, once again using his Blades of Judgement, the attack cutting the two Turtle School Students, despite their efforts to guard themselves.

"Eagle Kick!" Videl kicked Zamasu as hard as she could but it just agitated the God, who kicked her stomach and punched her hard enough to send her crashing to the ground with a shake.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted in worry, then flew in to attack Zamasu. "You're no God! You're a brute!"

"Watch your tongue you knave!" Merged Zamasu shouted, punching Gohan across the jaw as he got in close. "Mortals like you only fuel my desire of ridding the Twelve Universes of your kind!"

"Aren't you being harsh?" Gohan asked. "I know mortals are flawed beings and some of them are really bad, but destroying all mortals seems like an overreaction. Why not give them a chance to change and better themselves?"

"One of the benefits of being a Supreme Kai is the ability to travel to the Future, my Master showed me the state of a race one thousand years from now, and they were just as savage then as they are now," Zamasu explained. "It's like that for all mortals, no matter how much time you give them, there shall always be violence among them, unable to take elegant care of the planet of which they dwell."

"But what about the mortals that try to live normal lives? The ones who do care about others and their world?" Gohan asked. "Why do you think we're fighting!? We're trying to protect the planet and the people on the planet."

"You believe that these mortals are even worth saving?" Zamasu asked. "So naïve. Even if there are mortals who live normally, there are the others who would cause trouble. If I don't destroy them, then surely they will destroy each other. I do not fault you for your situation, rather I fault the Gods for creating you. You cause each other suffering, so I am merely ending the misery of all you mortals. Think of it this way, my actions act as both a punishment for the sinners and a mercy for the others, this way they no longer have to suffer. I just wish you mortals could understand that this is all for your Benefit!"

"You know I could probably take what you say more seriously if you weren't acting like the mortals you claim to despise!" Gohan shouted. "Not to mention you aligned with Frieza, who represents everything you hate about mortals!"

"My alliance with him was always temporary, I planned to eradicate him once I was done with this world before eventually returning to my own timeline and starting my plan there," Zamasu explained. "Thinking about it, going to each timeline and eradicating all life seems like a fine expansion to my Zero Mortals Project, especially once I meet up with each Zamasu from those timelines."

"Good luck, I know for a fact that at least two of those Zamasus are dead and a third one won't succumb to this evil," Gohan said.

"What's that? Dead you say? And one brainwashed? Have you mortals no shame!?" Zamasu shouted. "I shall avenge those who have fallen and free the one you've tricked! But first, I shall bring an end to your miserable existence!"

Zamasu punched Gohan across the jaw, but Gohan retaliated with a punch to his stomach and a knee under his chin. Zamasu went for more strikes that Gohan blocked and parried, Gohan attempting to one up the God.

Within moments both of them were clashing in the sky, sending out shockwaves with each blow until Zamasu got the upperhand with a knee to Gohan's stomach and an elbow across his face. Zamasu finished the combo by forming a ki blade and cutting Gohan across the chest, an attack that stung pretty badly for the boy.

Before Zamasu could continue, Goku and Vegeta flew in with a kick to his face, both of them moving in for a combined clash. Zamasu parried them both away, punching Goku in the jaw and elbowing Vegeta.

Piccolo flew in with a flying kick to Zamasu's gut, Tien and Yamcha flying with with kicks to his back and Krillin getting in a punch to his face. The four then grouped together and fired powerful ki blasts at at the God, pushing him back a bit.

"Damn mortals, why won't you just stand down!" Zamasu shouted, knocking the blasts away, and then blasting them down himself. Seventeen and Eighteen flew in to attack as well, each one reving up a punch but were blocked by Zamasu, the God grabbing both their fists a he slammed their heads together and knocked them to the ground as well.

When he thought he had them all, Sixteen had appeared behind him, reading his Ultimate Attack, "HELL FLASH!"

Zamasu took the brunt of that attack, feeling almost overwhelmed by the heat. Powering through, he managed to escape the fire and punch Sixteen hard in the process, knocking him down below.

"I've had it with you irritating mortals!" Merged Zamasu shouted, readying another attack. He began to charge up a massive Ki blast, "Face the Holy Wrath of a God!"

The Fused God sent down his massive ball of energy, hoping to use it to wipe out the Z-Fighters for good. Goku wasn't going gibe up that easily however, and started readying a defense against this massive attack.

"Kamehame...HA!" Goku sent his beam at the giant ki ball, trying to push it back to the God.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta shouted, sending his own signature attack right at Merged Zamasu, assisting Goku in potentially overwhelming their common enemy.

Soon the other Z-Fighters came in to assist, all of them firing different blasts, with Yamcha, Krillin and Videl firing a Kamehameha, Gohan and Trunks doing a Masenko, Piccolo doing his Light Grenade, Tien doing his Tribeam, and The Three Androids along with Chaiotzu doing a random ki beam.

"Try all you wish mortals! You shall not surpass my power! Now die!" Merged Zamasu shouted, putting more power into his attack.

"Push harder!" Goku ordered, putting more energy into his attack.

"Don't order me around Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, pushing harder anyway.

"We got this, don't give up!" Krillin encouraged.

The heroes pushed harder against Merged Zamasu, the God slowly starting to lose his grip. "No! I cannot lose! I shall not lose! Not to you lowly mortals! You will fall before my Sublime Magnificence!"

"The sooner we destroy this guy the better, I'm tired of hearing his stupid voice!" Seventeen shouted.

"Aren't we all?" Gohan said, putting in more effort. "Just a little more! We can do this!"

During the struggle, Merged Zamasu did everything in his power to maintain his grip, but one blast from a mysterious enemy knocked him off balance. "NO!"

"Did someone just attack him?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan noticed their helper from the corner of his eyes, "It was Zangya!"

Indeed it was, Zangya was nearby, firing more ki blasts at Zamasu, "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Zangya continued her attack, distracting a now very angry Zamasu, who's eyes were locked solely on her. "You fool, your suffering will be long and painful!"

However during this distraction, the heroes gave one final push and managed to knock the energy ball into Zamasu, the combination of his ki energy and the beams causing a massive explosion in the air, the winds scattering and nearly knocking everyone away. Gohan held onto Videl, preventing her from flying off while everyone held their ground, Chiaotzu getting assistance from Tien.

"Did we get him?" Seventeen asked. "Can anyone sense his energy?"

"Would they even be able to? He's a God after all," Eighteen reminded.

Goku angrily gritted his teeth, "I can still sense him, but he's weaker. If we keep this up, we'll win."

"DAMN MORTALS!" Zamasu shouted from the skies, clearing away the skies. "Lightning of Absolution!"

Within seconds lightning rained down from the skies, one striking Piccolo, the Namekian roaring in pain as he collapsed on the ground.

"NO! PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted, a lightning strike nearly getting him, if not for Videl quickly moving him out the way.

"You have to be be careful!" Videl urged.

"Die!" Zamasu sent a blast down at Gohan, the boy quickly using Instant Transmission to bring himself and Videl to safety.

"Wow he's mad," Videl commented.

"Of course, he hates mortals, and the fact that mortals are outsmarting him is infurtiating for a God like that," Gohan said.

Zangya quickly hit behind some rocks, keeping a close eye out for Zamasu, "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Have more Lightning!" Merged Zamasu shouted, sending down more strikes. Gohan flew to attack, using Instant Transmission again to land a punch on the God, but took a strike to his gut for his effort. "Face my Absolution!"

Another Lightning Strike took place, this time hitting Gohan, sending the boy crashing down hard.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted in worry, seeing his son on the ground, writing in pain, struggling to maintain his Super Saiyan 4 form. Goku turned angrily to Zamasu and began to fly around, dodging all the strikes, getting in close to Zamasu.

"You wish to die Mortal!?" Zamasu shouted, sending more attacks his way. Goku zipped around him, infuriating the God more and more as he rained down lightning. Once Goku appeared overhead, the Saiyan readied a mighty blow. "Meet your end Fooll!"

Zamasu struck down at Goku, but the Saiyan teleported away in the last second, Zamasu getting the full brunt of his own lightning strike. The God writhed in pain and shock, allowing Goku an opening for a massive punch and a Super Kamehameha, sending the God crashing down below.

"Did he get him?" Yamcha wondered.

"I hope so," Krillin said, still checking on the wounded Piccolo.

Vegeta angrily stormed over, "If he's not dead, I'll just finish him off myself."

Immediately rising from the ground came the fused God once again, half his body deformed from both the Lightning Strike and Goku's Kamehameha, his body much weakened from enduring all of that. "You mortals..."

"Ugh, that's so gross," Videl said, gagging a bit.

"Yeah seriously, what's up with his face!?" Yamcha said, finding it hard to look at.

"Mortals like you, should have never existed," Zamasu said stepping forward. "All your actions today have proven my beliefs, that mortals must be purged from existence! All to make a better Universe, a God's true dream!"

"Not like you'll be rid of them all!" Gohan said, pulling himself out of the crater. His clothes were torn up and his form was gone, but he still stood tall. "Remember, you're fused with a mortal body, even if you weren't fused, would you really be alright with knowing that the Saiyan Goku will always exist in some form?"

"Foolish child, I am fully aware of that," Zamasu said. "After all, it is a God's duty to bear the Sins of others, it is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

"That sounds like a load of crap honestly," Videl commented.

"Everything I do, I do for what I love," Zamasu said, holding his arms out. "For the sake of the Universes, my Benevolence will lead to a brighter future."

"He's being really weird right now!" Videl said.

Zamasu glared at the girl, "You have quite the mouth, I shall dispose of you next!" As Zamasu rushed at Videl, both Seventeen and Eighteen rushed in to attack, hitting the monster God with synchronized strikes and eventually knocking him back with a mighty kick.

"Ready sis?" Seventeen said.

"You know it!" Eighteen replied.

The two rushed in again, nailing Zamasu with a massive punch to his stomach and a double kick to his face and a super uppercut. The God was weary but he still had some fight left in him, but before he could attack again, Gohan rushed in, in his Super Saiyan 2 form and rammed Zamasu hard, with both Androids following suit, each one delivering blow after blow to the God.

One more triple punch knocked the God toward the side of a cliff as Gohan went into the air with his friends. The three cupped their hands, readying one last attack. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..!" With a mighty yell, they unleashed their triple ki blast. "HA!"

Zamasu stood and tried blocking the attack, holding out one hand, believing that to be enough. Once the attack hit, he struggled to push it back, so he applied both his hands, but still struggled, unable to deflect or parry.

"I...will not...lose!" Zamasu struggled to push away the beam, bringing every ounce of strength he had within him. However during this, Trunks had appeared nearby, ready to assist in his own way.

"Burning Attack" Trunks sent out his blast, hitting Zamasu and stunning him long enough for the triple Kamehameha to fully overtake him, destroying his body and leaving nothing behind.

Gohan let up after a while, the Androids following suit, able to tell that Zamasu had been completely defeated. There was nothing left, he was done.

"Finally," Seventeen said, wiping the sweat off his head. "Took forever. I'm beat."

"Seventeen, we don't run out of energy," Eighteen said.

"Doesn't mean I can't get tired of doing something," Seventeen said. "At least he's dead now."

"Somehow I wonder, something tells me Zamasu's not done yet," Gohan said.

"He's gotta be, there's no more Zamasu!" Seventeen said, gesturing to the spot. "Look, he's dead!"

"Mortals..." Zamasu's voice rang out, much to the annoyance of everyone present, especially Seventeen.

"How the hell?" Seventeen wondered as an aura of Zamasu appeared overhead.

"I am immortal, I cannot be killed, even without my body, my very being shall always exist," Zamasu said. "Witness as I bring your Universe to it's knees, and I-"

"Evil Containment!" Tien shouted, using the very technique that sealed away Zamasu years ago, the technique he intended to use against Demon King Picccolo nearly two decades prior.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Zamasu shouted, his essence being contained in a vortex.

"We all planned for this, we just needed the right moment!" Tien shouted, then turned to his most trusted ally. "Chiaotzu, the jar!"

"Coming Tien!" Chiaotzu said, placing the demon sealing jar on the floor as Tien maneuvered the God toward the jar, intent on sealing him away.

"Fools! I'll be back! I swear it!" Zamasu shouted as he went into the jar. "Your end will come!"

Within seconds Zamasu was sealed away again, Chiatozu quickly shutting the jar. He picked it up and gave it to Tien.

"Thanks pal," Tien said, putting the jaw away. "This time we'll deal with it properly."

"Wow, nice work with the Evil Containment Wave," Goku said, powering down. "I almost forgot you could do it too."

"That's a cool technique, think I can learn it?" Videl asked.

"I don't see why not, but you'll have to build up your strength," Tien said. "This attack is dangerous and can kill you if you're not prepared."

"That's how Master Mutaito died," Goku said. "At least he went out saving people from King Piccolo."

"My dad told me about him, but he said the guy was a phony or something," Videl said. "Something about cheap tricks."

"Your dad's a moron then," Vegeta said, making his way over, powering out as well. "Cheap tricks, I'd like to see him try any of our techniques and not wet himself."

Zangya peeked her head out, taking note of the situation, "Oh good, they killed him, at least I know I'll make it out of this alive."

Gohan made his way over to Piccolo, who was still being tended to by Krillin. "Mr. Piccolo? how are you feeling?"

"Like hell, but I'll be fine," Piccolo said, trying to stand up. "Damn God, got a lucky strike, that's all. You did well out there Gohan, you and your cyber friends."

"We make a great team," Gohan said, looking to the twins. "Great work you two."

"Hey I'm just glad this is over," Eighteen said.

"Wait, we're not forgetting anything are we?" Seventeen asked. "What about Frieza? Did we finish him off?"

"I think so," Gohan said, then turned to Goku. "Hey dad, you finished off Fri-"

Suddenly a Death Beam pierced through Gohan's chest, happening too fast for anyone to catch. The boy suddenly fell over, coughing up some blood as everyone looked on in horror at seeing the boy in his condition.

Not too far away, Frieza still had his finger out, panting angrily. "One down, maybe I'll go for Vegeta's son next."

Goku turned to Frieza, fury filling his eyes, "You...you bastard! You stupid bastard!" Goku started powering up again, turning into Super Saiyan, then 2, then three. He was too enraged to reach Blue, all he could think about was his fallen son. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Goku rushed in, punching Frieza hard, letting the space tyrant have it with his vicious strikes, ending it with a kick that knocked Frieza toward the group, all of them furious at the Emperor.

"It's over Frieza!" Vegeta shouted, powering into Blue and upper-cutting Frieza hard, knocking him into the air. Videl rushed in with a kick to his stomach, Sixteen nailing a punch to his face, staggering the tyrant.

"Why you!" Frieza aimed his finger to attack again.

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin angrily shouted, throwing his attack and cutting off Frieza's right arm, the space Emperor screaming in pain.

"AH! Bastards! All of you!" Frieza shouted, then took a punch from Trunks, and a double Dodon Ray from Tien and Chiaotzu, and a Special Beam Cannon from Piccolo through his chest. Even Zangya flew in and tossed a few ki blasts at Frieza, knocking him back.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouted, hitting a flurry of attacks to Frieza, knocking him even more dizzy, giving room for both Androids to fly in and punch Frieza so hard, their hands went right through his body, the tyrant coughing up blood.

"D-damn you..." Frieza muttered.

Goku reappeared, charging up his Kamehameha, "I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Goku fired his blast, completely overwhelming Frieza and destroying the tyrant for good.

"N-no! Lord Frieza!" Sorbet shouted. He reached for his laser gun but felt a shadow looming over him. He looked up and the moment he saw Eighteen, she had punched down at his head with immense force, immediately ending the liutenant.

She made her way bac to Seventeen, her arm completely soaked in blood. Seventeen took one look at Sorbet's body, feeling no sense of pity. He just wish he did that himself.

Even after his enemy's death, Goku still felt furious, panting hard and angrily, his hands shaking with irate fury. Slowly he began to power down as he turned to his son, as did the others, all of them gathering around Gohan.

Videl tried helping him, she moved him onto his back and sat him up, hoping to get a response from him. Eighteen knelt beside him, holding him in her arms as tears dripped down her face.

"Gohan? How are you feeling?" Eighteen asked, feeling choked up. "Gohan?"

The boy had no response, he wasn't even breathing by this point. The others could feel his energy slowly fading away, knowing that it was too late for the boy.

"Gohan, wake up!" Seventeen shouted, trying to hold back his own tears. "Dammit kid, stop screwing around!"

"Gohan, please move, do something!" Videl pleaded.

Trunks angrily clenched his fists, getting flashbacks to the death of his Gohan. "I failed...again." Trunks bowed his head, "Forgive me Master, I couldn't help you!"

Eighteen tried patting Gohan's face, expecting a reaction, "Please wake up! Gohan!"

Goku tried pulling Eighteen away, "Come on."

"No! Not until he wakes up!" Eighteen shouted, this time shaking Gohan's body. "GET UP!"

"Eighteen! It's over!" Goku shouted, trying to pull her away.

"No it's not! I won't let it!" Eighteen shouted, desperately holding onto Gohan's body."

"LET GO ALREADY!" Goku finally pulled Eighteen away. "He's gone Eighteen!"

"No! He can't be!" Eighteen was a wreck, her face full of tears. "Gohan's not dead!"

"He is Eighteen!" Goku shouted. "You have to get a grip!"

Eighteen glared at Goku, "That is your son! Where's your remorse dammit! Where the hell is your rem-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goku shouted, startling Eighteen. "Don't you think I'm just as upset!? That's my son! Believe it or not Eighteen, I do care about my family! It INFURIATES me that I couldn't keep my son alive! But falling apart over it will NOT help! You need to get a grip!"

Eighteen still felt mad, even if Goku was mad surely he could understand her own turmoil, "Goku, I'm not like you. I can't handle this type of lose with your grace. If you think less of me then so be it, it just means that I loved Gohan, probably more than you did."

"Eighteen...I am not in the mood for that," Goku warned. "Believe it or not, I am really close to losing my temper. If you want to cry about this instead of doing anything, then be my guest."

"Doing anything!?" Eighteen asked. "Just what the hell am I supposed to be doing right now!?"

"Wait, The Dragon Balls!" Videl shouted, getting everyone's attention. "They can bring Gohan back!"

Eighteen looked surprised, "Wait, the Dragon Balls?"

"That's what I was trying to get at," Goku said. "The Dragon Balls can ressuerect people, just like they did for me, and Piccolo, and even that bastard Frieza. If we keep our cool and not fall apart so quickly, we can just go out to find the Dragon Balls, we can have Gohan back."

Eighteen started to feel a bit better, knowing the death of Gohan could only be temporary. Quickly wiping her eyes, she nodded her head to Goku. "Fine, let's do it."

"What about Gohan?" Videl asked, gesturing to the boy's body. "Where should we take him?

"Uh...I think his body's got it covered," Yamcha said, gesturing to the fact that Gohan's body was disappearing. "What just happened?"

"Gohan's body is going with him to Other World," Goku said. "Must be Dende's doing. That means King Kai can look after him."

"How is that possible?" Seventeen asked.

"Happened to me too," Goku said. "Same with Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu."

"Well now that it's settled, let's get going," Vegeta said.

"Right, come on!" Goku said, everyone flying off to find The Dragon Balls, intending to revive their friend and/or family member, Gohan.

* * *

**Next time on Dragon Ball Z...Seriosuly the story ends next chapter, that's all that shall be diverged.**


	12. A Strong Future

Up in the clouds of Other World, Gohan was standing at the hall of King Yemma, trying to get a grasp of the situation. One minute he was celebrating his victory against Merged Zamasu, the next he felt nothing at all as his world blanked out.

It wasn't long before he realized he was in Other World with a Halo above his head. It was official, Gohan was dead.

"How did I even get here?" Gohan asked.

"You can than Frieza for that," King Yemma said. "He snuck up on you and got you right through the chest."

"That Frieza..." Gohan angrily muttered, clenching his fist. "If I ever see him again."

"Funny, you just missed him, he and some guy who looked like Goku were just here, I sent them down below," King Yemma said. "They won't be causing anymore trouble."

"Good, sounds like my dad and the others already finished him off, that means Earth is safe," Gohan said. "Too bad I'm dead though."

"Well if I know your father, he's probably off looking for those Dragon Balls to bring you back," King Yemma said. "I really don't like those things, makes my work feel like a waste."

"Heh, we're really sorry about that," Gohan said.

"Eh, nothing I can do, all I can do is hope those things don't cause too much trouble," King Yemma said. "Anyway as for you. What am I to do with you?"

A moment later, The Supreme Kai of Universe Seven appeared. "I believe I can assist with this one." Joined beside him was his apprentice Kibito.

King Yemma nearly jumped in shock "L-lord Shin! And Lord Kibito! It is an honor! To meet with you! Uh, you wish to take this boy?"

"Yes, I have some matters to attend to with him," Supreme Kai said.

"Why of course sir, uh he's all yours," King Yemma nervously said.

Supreme Kai turned his attention to Gohan, "Are you ready to depart with us?"

"Uh, sure thing sir," Gohan said.

Supreme Kai turned to Kibito, "Let us be on our way."

Kibito nodded and teleported himself, Gohan and The Supreme Kai away, back to the sacred Land of the Kais. This was not Gohan's first time in this realm, as he has met with the Supreme Kai many times before. Of course his usual time in the Land of the Kais has been in Universe 10 with Zamasu.

Speaking of which, upon arrival, Supreme Kai turned to Gohan, "We have a guest with us."

"A guest? Who?" Gohan asked.

"Greetings Gohan," the boy turned to greet a diety he knew quite well.

"Lord Zamasu," Gohan said, bowing to the Kai.

"Funny to hear you say that, considering what you had just endured," Zamasu said.

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, you mean..."

"Yes, I know of my evil counterpart from the future timeline, both of them," Zamasu said. "Wicked being those two."

"You...wait how?" Gohan asked.

"I have my ways," Zamasu said. "Point is I did witness your showdown, you fought bravely considering the danger levels you faced."

"I...uh, thanks, I guess," Gohan said.

Zamasu chuckled a bit, "Gohan, I am not furious at you for fighting that other me, as I've come to realize, that is an evil version, one I do not wish to be, one I am quite happy I didn't have to become."

"We explained the situation to him Gohan." Supreme Kai Shin said. "We told him how in another timeline, he stole Goku's body and teamed with an alternate version of himself."

"It was quite terrible to hear honestly," Zamasu said. "I never really cared that much for mortals at one point, to think that I could have gone that far."

"I'm sorry for never telling you, I was afraid you wouldn't react very well," Gohan said. "I actually wanted to tell you the day I met, but I kind of realized that isn't the best way to talk to a person I just met, then we started training together and I felt a friendship from you, I was worried that if you knew the reason I met with you in the first place that you wouldn't want to see me any longer."

Zamasu at least now understood Gohan's initial awkwardness, and he did understand the boy's plight to an extent. "Worry not Gohan, it is perfectly understandable as to your hesitation to reveal the truth. I imagine it was a tough subject for you after all."

"You have no idea," Gohan replied.

"Well, rest assure that I do not think less of you for hiding it, if anything I owe you my gratitude, if you hadn't persuaded me to become your teacher, I don't think I would have built a tolerance towards mortals," Zamasu said. "I still am not fond of them mind you, but perhaps I should appreciate the mortals like you who are caring of their planet and loved ones over the mortals that don't. Seeing you fight so hard for your world so others can live in peace is very admirable. I know not all mortals are bad, and perhaps I should not let the few ruin it for the many. Mortals still need to grow but with you Gohan, I can tell there will be progress."

"Thank you, Lord Zamasu," Gohan said, bowing once again. "Too bad I pretty much failed, I was killed after all."

"Yes, I saw that it was the one known as Frieza," Zamasu said. "A very cowardly tactic if I do say so myself, if I could I would unleash a divine punishment on him myself, but he and the evil counterpart who stole your father's body have been sent to hell where they shall be punished."

"What about the other one?" Gohan asked. "The one who's immortal?"

"Your friend Tien Shinhan has sealed him away with some unusual technique," Zamasu said. "He's been trapped in a jar."

"Oh, he must have used the Evil Containment Wave," Gohan said, thinking to the warrior. "I didn't even know Tien could do that."

"Your friends seem to be quite capable of amazing things I must say," Zamasu said. "You're quite lucky to have them."

"I'm just glad they're all safe, I mean I think they are, I didn't see anyone else up here," Gohan said.

"No one else perished during the battle," Supreme Kai reassured. "Everyone else is safe, though they are a little distraught from your death."

"I figured as much, this is the first time I've died after all," Gohan said. "I'm just more worried about Seventeen and Eighteen, I mean my dad and his friends have all died at least once, so they're used to this type of grief, but The Androids, I don't know if they've lost anyone like that, or anyone they cared about."

"I do find it rather odd that you mortals can come back to life at will it seems," Zamasu said.

"Well we use something called 'The Dragon Balls'," Gohan explained. "They can bring anyone back to life, the ones on Earth can only bring a person back once, but the ones on Namek can be used as many times as needed, but they can only bring one person back at a time. Granted it would be a bit of a hassle to use Dragon Balls on another planet."

"How often have you used them?" Zamasu asked.

"Uh, not too sure, my dad's been using them since before I was even born, he wished back his friend Krillin once, then there was the time we wished back everyone killed by Frieza, the last time my dad used them was a couple years ago to revive everyone killed by Bojack and his crew," Gohan said.

"Hm, I'll have to look into these 'Dragon Balls'," Zamasu said. "You mentioned that two planets have them, is that the limit?"

"Well the Dragon Balls originated on Planet Namek, one of the Namekians made a set for Earth," Gohan said. "Plus there's two Planet Nameks, the one in my Universe and the one in Universe 6, so I think they might have their own set. There's also the Super Dragon Balls, I haven't seen them but I've heard of them, apparently they're the size of planets."

"That is true, those Dragon Balls are only in the regions of Universes 6 and 7, none of the other Universes should have access to the Dragon Balls," Supreme Kai said.

"In fact Lord Zamasu, I believe the you from the other timelines used those Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with my father," Gohan explained.

"I have?" Zamasu asked in disbelief. "So, that's how I came to be that way, I was curious when I saw the battle and heard that the one who resembled your father was also me."

"Those Dragon Balls are nothing but trouble, it's one thing for the Super Dragon Balls to exist but for mortal planets to have access to that type of magic does not seem natural," Kibito said.

"I am tempted to agree with Kibito, those things do cause trouble with the balance of the Universes," Supreme Kai said.

"I've heard, we were given a warning not to overuse the Dragon Balls," Gohan said. "We do try not to rely on them, they've only been used to revive our friends."

"Even so, that's not a power to be overused," Supreme Kai said. "I'm sorry if this sounds a bit harsh to say, but even death can't be an excuse to use such items."

Gohan seemed a little reluctant to agree, if he knew he could bring back a friend or family member, he would take that in an instant. But he also knows that the Dragon Balls might be a problem if overused, at least that's what he was told.

"So are you against the idea of his comrades restoring him to life?" Zamasu asked.

"I won't stop them, something tells me if I try to then the blonde girl you're close with might try to kill me," Supreme Kai said, feeling a shred of worry in regards to Eighteen's fury and anger.

"He fought valiantly and he's one of the few good mortals, he is indeed worthy of being brought back to life," Zamasu said.

"But I promise that if I do die again, I'll leave it permanent," Gohan said. "I won't disrupt the balance, which means I need to train harder."

"Or at least be more aware of your surroundings, your death came from a lack of focus rather than being overpowered," Zamasu reminded.

"True, I'll focus next time," Gohan said.

"Good, now as for the other reason you're here," Zamasu said, gesturing to a sword stuck on a rock. "Lord Shin has a task of you in regards to that blade."

"Yes, it is known as the Z-Sword," Supreme Kai of Time said. "It is a very powerful weapon, at one point we hoped to see if a warrior would be able to use it to defeat Majin Buu, of course the sword wasn't needed, but I am curious to see your skills and power in regards to it."

"Uh, so you want me to use a sword?" Gohan asked. "I mean, I have no problems with that, it wouldn't be the first time I've used a sword but is there a reason you want me to grab it?"

"You wish to be stronger to avoid death again, do you not?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Plus you wish to protect those you love," Zamasu added.

"Uh, yeah those are both good points actually," Gohan said.

"Of course they are, we are Gods, we know better," Zamasu said.

"Our job is to guide mortals after all," Shin added.

Gohan turned to the direction of the Z-Sword, "So just fly over and pull that out, seems simple enough."

"It is absolutely NOT simple!" Kibito shouted. "Many in the past have tried pulling out the Z-Sword, and all of them have failed! Your success is not a guarantee! You may fail just like all the others!"

"Gee, thanks for the words of encouragement," Gohan lamented.

"Don't mind him, you have great power Gohan, just do your best," Zamasu encouraged.

"Yes Master, I'll give it my all," Gohan said, flying over to the sword with the three Gods following.

Gohan stood above the sword, grabbing the helm, ready to pull it from the stone to where it rests.

"Just take a deep breath, and mind your posture," Zamasu said. "Not all things can be accomplished with pure strength alone."

"Yes sir, here I go!" Gohan began pulling the sword, though as expected, it refused to budge. Gohan wasn't going to give up however, he continued to pull, powering into Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan 3. "COME OOOONNNN!"

The rock below started to break, the Gods ready to fly off at the first moment's notice.

"I think he can do it!" Supreme Kai said, getting excited. "This is most interesting!"

Gohan shouted again, digging deep into it, gripping tightly, powering into Super Saiyan 4, not giving up until he managed to completely yank the sword out of the stone. Through his efforts, Gohan had successfully removed the sword, holding it over his body in triumph.

"He's done it!" Supreme Kai shouted in glee. "He removed the Z-Sword!'

"But how!? Many others before him have failed!" Kibito said in disbelief.

"This is a boy who has gone against Divine Strength, pulling out a Z-Sword should be but a mere simple task for him," Zamasu said.

Gohan powered back down to his base form, holding the sword in his hand. "Wow, gotta say, this is really cool."

"Training with that sword should increase your power greatly," Supreme Kai said. "With practice, you can be the mightiest warrior in the Universe."

Gohan swung the sword a bit, testing out how fluidly it moved, "This is gonna be pretty intense, fun too."

"Well then Gohan, shall you try that blade against me?" Zamasu asked, getting into a fighting stance. "Let's see just how well skilled you are."

"Sure thing," Gohan said, flying in with the sword, ready to do battle against his mentor.

Back on Earth the journey to collect The Dragon Balls had immediately took hold. Using the Dragon Radar from Bulma, Goku and the team of Z-Fighters, minus Vegeta, quickly took off to search for each of the Dragon Balls.

To save time, the Z-Fighters were given coordinates to their locations, and they just had to seek them out on their own. Any Dragon Ball found was to be taken straight to Capsule Corp. There was a total of six teams. Goku and Videl, Seventeen and Eighteen, Tien and Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin, Trunks and Zangya and finally Sixteen and Piccolo.

The seventh Dragon Ball was already at Goku's house, that being the Four Star Ball. Goku had gone to retrieve it several months after he last used them, and he kept his Grandfather's prized Memento safetly in his home.

Goku had arrived in a forest area with Videl, spotting the One Star Ball tucked away safetly in a nest. "There it is...better hurry and grab it before the mama bird comes back, she might think I'm after her eggs."

Videl kept a lookout for the birds or any beasts that could come their way. "Hey, Goku? How will this work?"

"Huh? How will what work?" Goku asked.

"Wishing Gohan back, didn't his whole body go with him to Other World?" Videl asked. "Is he just gonna come down or what?"

"After he gets revived he'll go to the check in station and Dende can go pick him up," Goku said. "Thankfully he knows Instant Transmission, when I got wished back, I was still on King Kai's planet, and I had to get home fast because The Saiyans were coming."

"Vegeta and his old partner Nappa right?" Videl asked. "Gohan told me about that, how they had to fight and stall for your return."

"I felt kind of bad, four of my friends died in that fight, thankfully we were able to bring them back," Goku said. "I was worried about Chiaotzu since he had already been revived once before. But thankfully the Namekian Dragon Balls too care of that."

"So the Earth ones can revive Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, he's never been wished back before, plus I bet King Kai's looking over him right now," Goku said.

"That would be a negative," King Kai's voice said, ringing out loud enough not only for Goku to hear, but also Videl.

"Uh, am I hearing things?" Videl asked.

"No, I heard it too," Goku said, then waved. "What's up King Kai? Wait, what was the negative?"

"Gohan isn't on my planet," King Kai said from his own planet. "He's on the Supreme Kai's world, training with that North Kai from Universe 10."

"Wait, you mean Zamasu?" Goku asked. "The good one?"

"Yes, Supreme Kai just contacted me right now, saying that Gohan's fine, he's getting in some extra training," King Kai said. "This might take a while, so once you gather the Dragon Balls, wait on reviving Gohan, apparently this training is suppose to be pretty intense."

"Alright, got it, so no reviving Gohan just yet," Goku confirmed. "Uh, do you know how long it might be?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask," King Kai said. "He'll let me know when Gohan's training is done, but it's not like you don't have time, you can stand to be without Gohan for a bit, your family got used to you being away so long and he's already been training with Zamasu."

"Hey are you gonna train him as well?" Goku asked.

"That boy is far beyond my power already, what could I possibly have to teach him?" King Kai asked.

"Uh...the Kaioken, or maybe the Spirit Bomb?" Goku asked.

"You know you could teach him that stuff," King Kai pointed out.

"Huh? But you told me that might not be a good idea," Goku said.

"I was talking about your Earthling friends when I said that, your son has the potential they don't," King Kai said. "Besides he might not even need either technique, but I suppose I could ask if he'd liked to learn straight from the master. Of course he'd need to pass my initiation test first."

"You mean that thing where he has to make you laugh?" Goku asked.

"What else?" King Kai answered. "Comedy and laughter is the best form of payment after all."

"Is this guy for real?" Videl asked.

"Hey I heard that, remember that I am technically a deity compared to you kid!" King Kai warned.

Videl shrugged it off, "Fine, but I should warn you, Gohan's sense of humor kind of sucks, the only way you'll get a laugh is if he embarrasses himself."

"Like the time he was naked and had to put on girl's underwear?" Goku asked, forgetting that King Kai was still listening.

"He...what!?" King Kai started stifling his laughter. "Wow! That's so awkward! Hahahaha!"

Videl face palmed, "Gohan might not be happy to hear that one slipped out."

"Well, at least if King Kai wants to train him, he's got his laugh," Goku nervously said. "I'm just gonna grab the ball so we can go."

"Yeah, we should hurry before..." Videl noticed a shadow looming over her. She looked up and saw a giant Dinosaur staring down at her. The beast let out a mighty roar, startling Videl. "GOKU GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Goku noticed the beast and quickly reacted by picking up the Dragon Ball and then immediately grabbing Videl to teleport away.

"Huh, sounds like something awkward happened," King Kai said. "Oh well...hehehe, girl's underwear, that's a classic."

Goku had arrived at Capsule Corp with Videl, the girl still shaken up from the encounter with the giant beast. "That was close."

"Goku!" Bulma said, making her way over to the Saiyan.

"Hey Bulma, Videl and I found the Dragon Ball, I don't suppose anyone else had luck?" Goku asked.

"Tien and Chiaotzu just came back with the Six-Star Ball," Bulma said. "I still can't believe what happened to Gohan."

"Yeah, but we'll fix it," Goku said. "I just hope Eighteen doesn't get too emotional about this, she and Gohan were pretty close after all."

"Yeah she does talk quite fondly about him," Videl said. "Weird that he's suppose to be my husband in another timeline."

"Are you going to get married?" Goku asked.

"No way, I don't like Gohan that way, no offense," Videl said.

"Uh, none taken," Goku said.

"Gohan's a nice boy, but Seventeen..." Videl smiled dreamily thinking about the male android. "He's a whole different level of handsome."

"Oh, so you want to marry Seventeen then?" Goku asked.

Videl blushed a little, "I mean, one day I do."

"Sweet, so when he gets back, you can tell him and we'll make it happen," Goku said.

"Goku, it's not that easy!" Videl said.

"It was for me, Chi-Chi asked me to marry her and I said yes, so we got married," Goku said.

Bulma shook her head in shame, "Take it from me kid, Goku is not the guy to go to for anything romance related."

"Give me a break, it's not my strongest subject, I don't rag on you for not knowing how to fight," Goku pointed out.

"Fair point, without your abilities our world would be doomed," Bulma said.

"Well, I dont fight to be a hero, I just like strong opponents," Goku said. "But I guess some good comes out of it."

"I won't question it," Bulma said. "Now I'll take that Dragon Ball if you don't mind."

"Right, I gotta get the other one from my house," Goku said, handing the ball over to Bulma.

"Did you tell Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked, getting a nervous reaction from Goku.

"Uh...I was thinking I could just wish him back without her knowing?" Goku said.

"You WHAT!?" Bulma shouted. "Goku that's her son! She has a right to know!"

"Alright, fine, I'll tell her," Goku said, placing his fingers on is head. "I don't see the point of stressing her out though."

"Just do it Goku, it's the right thing to do," Bulma said.

"Bet you wouldn't do that if you were married to Chi-Chi," Goku said. "But fine, I'll do it your way."

Goku had teleported, leaving Videl alone with Bulma. "So what do yo uthik had a bigger impact on is judgement? Being part Saiyan or living in isolation from others as a kid?"

"Probably a bit of both," Bulma said.

Time had passed by, even after the Dragon Balls had been assembled, Goku had told everyone not to make the wish to revive Gohan just yet, not until the Supreme Kai gave the word. This did not settle well with Eighteen or Chi-Chi, the two looking quite furious over this decision. Goku had to hope Gohan's training wasn't going to take that long.

A week had gone by and soon Gohan was ready to finally come home. The Dragon Balls had been gathered outside of Capsule Corp where all the Z-Fighters gathered, including Zangya who came back for this moment, wanting to see her 'hard work' pay off. Chi-Chi was there with Gohan and Bulma was there with Kid Trunks.

"Arise Shenron!" Goku called, the seven bals glowing as the form of a dragon took to the skies. This was a sight foreign to Zangya, she hadn't seen the Dragon rise before. Even those wo have seen this before were left in awe, aside from Vegeta, Sixteen and Piccolo.

"You who have collected the Seven Dragon Balls, state your wish," Shenron said.

"Hey Shenron, can you bring back my son Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Very well, it shall be done," Shenron said, his eyes glowing. Within seconds, Gohan had appeared before everyone, wearing clothes similar to that of a kai.

The boy took a look at his hands, flexing them a bit. He looked up and saw that his Halo was gone as well. "Wow, I'm actually alive again!"

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi rushed over to hug her son. "Oh Gohan! You're alive again!"

"Hi mom, I really missed you," Gohan said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Your first wish has been granted," Shenron said. "What is your second wish?"

"Shoot, I forgot about the second wish," Goku said. "Anyone got any idea?"

"Shenron! I don't suppose you can revive people in another timeline?" Trunks asked.

"I cannot, it is beyond my power to do so," Shenron said.

"Thought as much, figured I'd ask just ot be sure," Trunks said, somewhat lamenting his inability to revive his friends and family.

"Might I suggest something," Tien said, getting everyone's attention. He brought out the jaw that had Zamasu sealed inside.

"You still have that thing?" Seventeen asked.

"I brought it just in case Shenron had a second wish," Tien said, then looked up to the Dragon. "Shenron, can you seal this jar containing an evil immortal Kai away where no mortal can reach it?"

"That I can do," Shenron said, using his magic to make the jaw disappear. "It has been done, the evil has been sealed away safetly."

"Thank you," Tien said with a bow.

"Yeah thanks Shenron, you've been a big help!" Goku said.

"I am pleased to hear, I must be off, farewell," Shenron said, floating into the skies and scattering the balls. Goku was quick this time, jumping up to grab his Grandfather's ball just before it flew off.

"Gotcha!" Goku said. "Good thing I remembered, I'd have to wait even longer this time."

"Imagine that turns out not being your grandpa's ball?" Seventeen joked.

"Well I won't know until the year's up, and I can just go out to get it anyway," Goku said. "But I'm pretty confident that I got Grandpa's ball."

After Chi-Chi had finished hugging her son, or rather once Gohan managed to pull away, he came face to face with his true love, Android 18.

"Gohan...you had me so worried," Eighteen said. "Don't ever die like that again! Keep your guard up next time!"

"Heh, sorry about that," Gohan sheepishly replied. "I've trained hard to get stronger and more aware, it won't happen again."

Eighteen pulled Gohan in for a hug, one the boy immediately returned. He hasn't been gone that long, but where he was, he knew she couldn't come, not yet at least. That whole separation was enough to worry the boy, and he's happy he can be with the girl he loves again.

"Gohan..." Seventeen said, making his way over.

"Hey big bro," Gohan said.

"...What are you wearing?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan looked down at his clothes, "The Supreme Kai gave me these, since I was on his planet and training with him, it seemed only fitting that I wore the clothes of a Kai. Looks pretty cool right."

"Yeah, I guess so," Seventeen said. "Good to have you back, but please change out of that soon, it looks so off on you."

Gohan chuckled a bit, "I can always count on you to be straight with me."

"Hey son, how strong have you gotten?" Goku asked.

"Very strong, I pulled out something called a Z-Sword and I trained with it," Gohan said.

"Z-Sword?" Goku asked. "You used a sword? Like Trunks?"

"Yeah, I can see why Trunks uses a sword, it made me feel so cool," Gohan said.

"That's not why I use a sword though," Trunks said, little confused.

"Why do you use a sword? I can't imagine it does much against super powered beings," Seventeen said.

"I can use my own energy to power it up and allow some really strong attacks if you must know," Trunks replied.

"Well still, it was amazing," Gohan said, making the image of swinging the sword. "I felt stronger just using it, it was said to be the strongest blade in existence...too bad it broke."

"Uh, so much for it being the strongest then," Videl replied.

"It's fine, turns out an old Kai was living in that sword, he said he was sealed away by Beerus, the God of Destruction," Gohan explained. "Anyway he did this weird ritual to awaken my sleeping power, and now I feel so much stronger!"

"Wow really? Can you show us?" Goku asked.

"Sure, stand back through," Gohan said. The boy began to power up, bringing in a lot of energy. Within moments his ki was surpass what he was back when he fought Frieza, Black and Zamasu, and he was still in his base form.

"Whoa! That's a lot of energy son!" Goku said. "And this old Kai did all that for you?"

"Yeah, it was tough though, first I had to stand still for about five hours while he did this weird dance," Gohan said. "Then I had to sit down another 20 while he brought out my energy."

"It took 25 hours?" Seventeen asked. "That's over a day!"

"Yeah, it was boring, but it worked at least, thankfully I was dead so I didn't need to eat or anything," Gohan said.

"Don't treat your death like a good thing!" Eighteen immediately scolded.

"Right, sorry," Gohan said, sheepishly rubbing his head. "Anyway I'm back now at least, and I'm ready for whatever threat may come to our planet."

"Hopefully not anytime soon," Eighteen said. "That last break we got was pretty nice, I don't want to go through that again."

"Thing is l don't even know what to expect, hopefully Beerus wakes up when he's suppose to, but dad's already a Super Saiyan God, he's actually beyond that, so I think that's covered," Gohan said. "There's only the matter of possibly having the Tournament of Power."

"That sounds fun, hope that does happen," Goku said.

Gohan wanted to bring up the consequence but he figured why not let Goku look forward to it, it'd be easier to explain it then and it sounds like it gets fixed anyway. "Also, I was given this warning for all of you, we have to try not overusing The Dragon Balls, that means we have to be vigilant so that they won't need to be used at all."

"He's got a point," Piccolo said. "Relying on those could hinder your thought process in training if you know there's something that can revive you if you die, but it won't even matter if we all lose in the end."

"Alright, we'll do our best," Goku said.

Gohan turned his attention to Trunks, "How long were you here? Did you just come back?"

"I hadn't left," Trunks said. "I wanted to see you come back with my own eyes, it would have been too stressful if I went back without seeing you return."

"I appreciate your concern," Gohan said, then turned to Zangya. "Looks like you've been a big help, thanks."

"Whatever kid, we're even now," Zangya said.

"Of course, thank you," Gohan said, bowing to her.

"So Gohan, now that you're back, let's test out your new power!" Goku said.

"NO!" Chi-Chi shouted, startling everyone. "Gohan needs a break! He just came back from the dead for crying out loud!"

"S-sorry Cheech, I guess I was just too excited at how strong he's gotten," Goku said.

"He is strong, and I know you're proud, but he's also still a young boy, plus he needs to rest up so he can catch up on his studies," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh right...uh, you think any school would find it weird knowing that I died once?" Gohan asked.

"They don't need to know that, so don't you worry about it," Chi-Chi said. "Come on now dear, I can tell you're feeling hungry."

"I have missed your cooking," Gohan said.

"I know you have, I made something special for your big day, a boy who comes back to life deserves something great," Chi-Chi said, making her way to her car with Gohan following.

"Well, at least everything turned out well," Goku said, making his way over with The Androids and Goten following, "See you later everyone!"

As the Son Family headed home, Trunks pulled out his Hoi-Hoi capsule, "I should be returning myself."

"Wait Trunks, at least stay for dinner," Bulma said. "I made your favorite."

"Hm, alright, thanks mom," Trunks said, putting the Capsule back.

"I should leave myself," Zangya said. "It's been nice seeing you all, I guess."

"Hey if you ever want to come back and have dinner sometime, I'm all for that," Krilin said.

"Or if you want to be with a real man," Yamcha boasted, to Krillin's annoyance.

"...Sorry, not interested," Zangya said and flew off, leaving the two dejected.

"Man, first Eighteen, now Zangya," Yamcha lamented.

"We have no luck with girls," Krillin said.

Videl sighed in shame, though not without finding some humor in this. She made her way home, same with the other Z-Fighters, ready to fight again another day.

On the car ride home, Goku and Goten slept in the back seat, Seventeen and Eighteen turned away in annoyance at the sound of the snoring, and Gohan, who was in the front seat, was just happy to be back.

"So, anything else interesting happen in Other World?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, I got to see my Grandparents again," Gohan said.

"Grandparents?" Chi-Chi said, then remembered what Gohan once said. "From Planet Vegeta?"

Gohan nodded, remembering the favor he asked of The Supreme Kai, allowing his Grandparents to take physical forms once again. He met with them at the check-in station, and while they didn't really know him, he was at least familiar enough to them that they could tell, this was their grandson.

Gohan was happy things were back to normal, and then had to wonder how the other timelines were doing. In the GT timeline, Bulla and Pan were training together, trying to ready themselves for any potential danger. In the Super timeline, Cabba trained with Caulifla and Kale, while Goku and Vegeta had sparred yet again, the two aiming to surpass each other. Trunks was there too, training with that timeline's Gohan while Mai spectated from the sidelines. In the past, Bulma had sat on the cliffside, remembering the boy she had met two years prior. For her to feel these feelings for a boy that hadn't even existed yet in her timeline was an oddity for her, especially when this boy was the son of her best friend and another girl who didn't even know who Gohan was, yet loved him just the same.

Things were looking well for Gohan as the boy sat back and relaxed after a big adventure, both in life and after it.

In the time room in the future, Cabba had put the scroll away, "Gohan has such a fascinating life, just like his father and Master Vegeta. Seems like no matter what the timeline, those three go through pretty amazing things."

"Trunks as well," Pan said. "Future Trunks at least, he's so awesome."

"Well we should get back to work," Cabba said. "You need to help Chronoa sort through some Time Patroller files, and I gotta clean up a couple of anomalies."

"Ugh, I wish I can go back out there," Pan said, pouting in annoyance.

"Chronoa won't let you fight in your condition, and I'd rather my child not fight before they're born, Saiyan or not," Cabba said.

Pan rubbed her stomach, "I guess so...you just had to get me pregnant didn't you?'

"Heh, sorry, I mean I figured it was fine since we're already together, even if we haven't tied the knot," Cabba said.

"Not yet at least," Pan said. She walked over to Cabba and brought him in for a kiss. "You're lucky I love you."

"Heh, love you too Pan," Cabba said. "Oh, remember we have to go to my timeline, we're meeting Broly and Cheelai for dinner."

"I look forward to that," Pan said, making her way out the room with Cabba.

Gohan's adventures had continued, even years later in his timeline. Eight years after the battle against Frieza and Black, the Z- Warriors had gathered once again on Earth, another threat about to come their way.

Standing in the front was Gohan, dressed in a gi similar to that of his father. Beside him was his wife Android 18 and his brother in-law Android 17.

"So, how bad is this Moro guy suppose to be?" Seventeen asked.

"Pretty bad," Gohan said. "I mean he had to be sealed away by the Grand Supreme Kai after all. When I asked Zamasu about it, even he sounded pretty terrified by Moro."

"However strong he us, we'll take him, we always shine in battle after all," Eighteen said.

"Hey!" they heard a voice say. The trio turned to see an oncoming Videl. "Wait up!"

"Videl, I told you to stay home!" Seventeen said. "It's not safe out here, besides you're suppose to be watching over my sister's kid!"

"Excuse me but I've been in tough battles before," Videl said, marching over to Seventeen. "Besides their daughter's fine, she's Chi-Chi, and that woman loves her granddaughter."

"Still, I don't want you getting hurt," Seventeen said.

"Aw, you're cute when you care," Videl teased. "Sorry but I'm not letting my boyfriend go at this alone."

"Gotta say, she's a real keeper," Eighteen said. "What's taking you so long to tie the damn knot already?"

"Just because you and Gohan were cool about getting married doesn't mean it's an easy choice for me," Seventeen said. "Get off my back already, we have a fight to get ready for."

Suddenly a ship arrived in the field the four warriors were standing on. Gohan immediately went Super Saiyan Blue, knowing that Moro was not someone to start off lightly with. The goat being stepped out, glaring down at the quartet of heroes.

"Ah, Earth's welcoming committee," Moro taunted. "So, is it just the four of you? How sad, I must have scared off your other warriors."

"Not quite," They all heard. Looking behind them, the four heroes noticed a new fighter, a man in metamorian clothes, red fur and red hair with yellow eyes.

"Who might you be?" Moro asked.

"No longer Goku nor Vegeta," the warrior said. "I am...Gogeta! Super Saiyan 4 edition!"

"This shall be fun," Moro said, licking his lips. "Tasty too."

Gohan got into a stance, ready to do battle, "Bring it on."

So began another epic battle between the Z-Fighters and a great enemy, the work of heroes ever being quite done.

* * *

**The battle with Moro can be left up to imagination, though I may consider giving it a definite conclusion in the future. I may or may not make more, but if I do, it would be more focused on Cabba and Pan, with a little filling in the blanks for Gohan. Until then, that's all for this story.**


End file.
